Know Thine Enemy
by 70 inc
Summary: As if Draco Malfoy's life could get any worse. His father is in Azkaban, his mother has gone mental and now he was stuck spending the summer with none other than Harry Potter. Bloody terrific... HPDM SLASH. NOT HBP COMPLIANT.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Dursley

Chapter one: Meeting the Dursleys

Draco Malfoy looked around at the neighborhood he and Dumbledore had just Apparated into. It was a quite neighborhood, where all the houses looked the same. They were all white colored squares with a large car in the drive and brilliant green lawns that showed signs of meticulous manicuring.

It was disgusting in Draco's opinion. It was horribly Muggle and simply sickening.

Draco shot a glance at the wizard beside him. He wore bright purple robes with bright silver moons and stars twinkling and shooting across the fabric._ Doesn't he just blend in? _Draco thought ruefully.

He, himself, was dressed in a pair of fine tailored black trousers, which hugged his muscular legs, a clean and firm pressed white button-down that accentuated his finely toned abdomen and a pair of expensive leather shoes on his feet. His silky white blonde hair had grown to a nice length to where it brushed playfully across his broad shoulders.

The blonde pulled his thoughts off of his companion's and his own appearance and back to the situation at hand. Dumbledore seemed to be surveying the neighborhood. For what, Draco didn't know. After a few moments Dumbledore seemed to be satisfied with his surroundings.

"Come, Mr. Malfoy," He called to the boy as he made his way up the cement walk of Number Four Privet Drive. He mentally grimaced as the old wizard placed a hand on his shoulder and lead him up to the door.

He couldn't believe he was in this situation. His father was in Azkaban, his mother had gone mental and was hardly, if ever, sober and he was sentenced to a summer staying at the muggle home of his worst enemy, Harry Bloody Potter.

Why hadn't Draco been allowed to stay at one of his friends' house? _Well isn't that the question of the day? _Draco had no idea and he wasn't likely to get any answers anytime soon.

Draco followed the man up to the front door, tugging his trunk behind him. Dumbledore knocked sharply on the door and the pair stood in silence waiting.

A knock sounded at the door and sixteen-year-old Harry Potter was up and out of his seat at the breakfast table before his uncle could even tell him to open the door. He knew that Dumbledore was coming today.

He had received a letter the week before from the Hogwarts's Headmaster telling the boy that he would pay him a visit on June 23rd at precisely 10am. Harry didn't know why the Headmaster was coming but he had hopes it was to take him away from Number Four Privet Dive.

Harry threw open the door and his jaw dropped. On his doorstep was not only the ageing wizard but also Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god and heir to the Malfoy fortune.

"Good Morning, Harry" Dumbledore greeted his favorite student, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. Harry just stared dumbly at the blonde boy who accompanied the headmaster.

Draco was a bit uncomfortable under Harry's green-eyed gaze, but he didn't let his Malfoy mask slip.

"What's your deal, Potter?" He glared back at the other boy. Draco's icy tone seemed to break through to the stunned boy.

"Uh…nothing." He said lamely. He turned his attention back to the Headmaster. "Um, why don't you come in Professor Dumbledore?" He said moving to allow the two in.

Dumbledore smiled at him as he moved past him, Draco sneered and pushed past the still shocked boy. Once the two were in the house Harry shut the door behind them.

Draco followed Dumbledore into the absolutely tiny house. It was vastly smaller than his own home. In fact, he would even say that the whole house was smaller than his rooms back at Malfoy Manor.

Harry led them mutely toward the sitting room. Dumbledore, who once again placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, stirred him toward a cream-colored couch where he sat and signaled for Draco to be seated next to him.

"Who is it, boy?" A booming voice called over the sound of thundering footsteps. Draco was sure that the whole house shook with the tremors. A few footsteps, if you could call them that, later and a huge man was standing in the doorway. He had a round purple face with a thick black mustache and very little neck.

His small eyes found their way directly to Dumbledore and gave him a look as if he was a slug on his couch rather than the most powerful wizard in the Wizarding world.

"It's Professor Dumbledore, Uncle Vernon. The headmaster of Hog- my school," Harry informed the beefy man from his spot in an armchair by the fireplace.

"Ah, so you've come to take him have you?" Uncle Vernon asked, hope written across his face as he sat on the couch facing Dumbledore and Draco.

Harry also turned curiously toward the old wizard eager to hear his answer.

"I am afraid not," Dumbledore said and Harry's face fell. _If Dumbledore wasn't here to take him away then why was he here? _

Harry's question was put on a hold as his Aunt Petunia made her entrance. She stuck her horse-like face into the room, craning her extra long neck to see her husband on the couch.

"Vernon?" she asked nervously.

"Ah Petunia dear, come here." Vernon called to his wife, obviously thinking there was safety in numbers. Though Draco didn't know Vernon very well he could sense the trepidation radiating off the man.

Petunia sat down next to her husband on the couch. Harry's aunt was a very thin woman. The juxtaposition between husband and wife was rather startling.

The pair of them stared at the newcomers. The silence was awkward for everyone but Dumbledore who seemed to be humming soundlessly to himself. After a few more moments of complete silence the house gave a huge shudder.

Draco's eyes widen. _Is it an earthquake? _He thought nervously as the shaking continued and worsened with each passing second. He looked around wildly to see if anyone else was at all concerned with their impending doom.

None of the other occupants of the room seemed to notice. Suddenly the sun was blocked out by a massive blob of flesh and…well more flesh.

Draco looked at the blimp that was now standing in the doorway. He guessed it had once been a boy before it mutated. It had straw-colored hair that was plastered to what was presumably its head, small blue eyes and a very pink and ugly face.

At the sight of the grotesque thing that was Harry Potter's cousin Dudley a look of utter disgust flashed across Draco's face before he could replace his mask.

He was sure no one had seen, they were all distracted by the new arrival but Harry had seen. He gave a small wryly smile.

"What are you smiling at, boy?" His uncle barked at him. The smile quickly disappeared.

"Nothing Uncle Vernon." He said tonelessly. Draco was a bit shocked at Harry demure behavior.

Dudley made his way fully into the room and squashed himself in between his mother and father. With his whole family there beside him, Vernon Dursley gathered enough courage to address Dumbledore again.

"Well, if you haven't come to take the boy, why are you here?" He asked rather rudely. Dumbledore however didn't seem fazed.

"Ah, well I am afraid I must impose on your hospitality once again." He said smiling apologetically though his eyes never lost their sparkle. "You see, Young Draco Malfoy here needs a place to stay, and –"

"No!" Harry interrupted jumping up from the armchair he had been sitting in. "Professor, you can't be serious!'

"Harry," Dumbledore warned, his eyes no longer twinkling. But Harry continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Malfoy is the son of a Death Eater for Merlin's sake! He is my second worst enemy after Voldemort himself!"

"Harry, Sit _down_," The old wizard commanded, and Harry readily complied.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said meekly looking at his hands.

Draco had watched the exchange with rapt interest. Harry's outburst was the only sign that it was in fact the Harry Potter he knew and hated. Harry's attitude around his muggle relatives was rather unsettling to the haunty Slytherin.

Uncle Vernon had also watched the scene with interest. If this boy was a bother to his good-for-nothing nephew, an enemy even, well then he was most welcome in his home.

"Well if the boy truly needs a place to stay…" Vernon said leaving off suggestively and relishing Harry's chagrin. "Then me and Petunia would be glad to take him in…for a small fee of course. Its hard enough getting by with this one eating us out of house and home." Vernon added turning back to the wizard before him and gesturing toward Harry as 'this one'.

Harry gave a snort and Draco would have to agree. Harry was positively scrawny compared to the rest of the Dursleys, except Mrs. Dursley of course. He was clad in a pair of sweatpants that were several sizes too big and a t-shirt that hung down to his knees. His black hair was, if possible, even messier and there were dark circles under his eyes.

He looked awful.

The twinkle had returned to Dumbledore's eyes. He pulled out a bulging pouch from his robe pocket and handed it out to the man.

"This should be more than enough to compensate for housing and feeding the boy." Vernon took the pouch and opened it greedily. "You are also expected to deliver them both to the Leaky Cauldron in London on September 20th. There you both will get a room and do your shopping in Diagon Alley and a car will take you to King's Crossing the next morning." Dumbledore explained. Both boys nodded in understanding.

"Right then," Dumbledore said and stood up in a sweep of robes. "I must be off,"

"What? Already, Professor?" Harry asked, looking alarmed. He was absolutely terrified of what would happen once Dumbledore left. Harry followed the older man to the door.

"Ah, I am sorry Harry but there are some things that I must attend to. Have a good summer and I will keep in touch. "He said with a warm smile and turned on his heels and walked down the walk. At the end of the cement trail, he looked both ways then Disapparated with a loud crack.

Harry stared at the spot where his professor had once been. He shook his head miserably. Harry's already horrible summer just took a turn for the worst. He closed the door and slowly made his way back to the sitting room.

The Dursleys had not moved from their spot on the couch. All three of them were surveying Draco with interest. Uncle Vernon was wondering what the blonde boy before him had done to make his nephew so adamant against allowing him to stay. Petunia was wondering how he got his hair and skin to be so smooth. And Dudley…Dudley was positively leering at the boy.

As Harry entered the room Vernon snapped his attention way from the Malfoy heir and over to the other boy.

"There you are, boy" He said. "Take the young man's trunk up to your room, He'll be staying in there with you. "

Harry nodded numbly. He knew there was no point in arguing, it was either share a room with Malfoy or spend the summer in the cupboard under the stairs. He walked over and grabbed Draco's trunk.

"Come on Malfoy," He said numbly and lead the other boy out of the room and up the stairs to his room.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling in

Chapter two: settling in

Harry dropped Draco's trunk in the middle of his room. Draco entered behind him and looked around. The room was absolutely tiny in comparison to- well to any room in Malfoy Manor, even the house elves' quarters.

"This is your room? It's so _small_?" Draco said, disdain dripping from every word.

"It's a right sight better then the cupboard under the stairs," Harry muttered. Draco was confused but before he could ask Harry interrupted him.

"You can have the bed. I don't sleep much." He said off handedly and sat down at his desk. Draco looked at the bed. It was small but seemed to be ok. He then turned his gaze to Harry. He sure looked like he didn't sleep. His eyes were surrounded by dark bags causing his green eyes to appear even brighter in contrast.

He watched as Harry drew out a quill and a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, not because he was interested but because he was bored and didn't want Harry to forget he was there.

_Have I really sunk so low that I need St. Potter to keep me entertained? And I have only been here for ten minutes. _

But the fact of the matter was that Draco had gone through a change. He had been allowed to go home for the first month of the summer holidays. Spend his birthday with his mother. Dumbledore, however, had informed him that he would be relocated to somewhere 'safe' at the start of July.

After Lucius' capture and imprisonment Draco had, had a change of heart. He decided, now being able to make his own decisions beyond his sexual partners and what he had for breakfast that he did not want to follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He didn't want to be another sheep who called himself a Death Eater.

It wasn't that he didn't agree with You-Know-Who's ideals or was put off by his methods. The thing was that he just didn't understand. He didn't get why someone as powerful as Lucius Malfoy would be reduced to a toady for some psychopath who would kill you the second you toe out of line.

Being one of You-Know-Who's followers offered you only a menial amount of protection. Draco had come to decide that he would rather die on his own accord rather than have someone else decide when his time would come.

It was all about choice and control and now, for the first time, Draco had both and he was not about to let them go.

Anyway, Dumbledore figured that Draco's life would be in danger if he remained at the manor. He thought that the Death Eaters would come looking for him and might either try and get him to join or kill him.

Faced with those options Draco eagerly agreed to Dumbledore's plan of relocation, but that was before he knew he would be staying with Harry bloody Potter.

"I am sending a letter to Ron and Hermione. They knew Dumbledore was coming and I am just letting them know what happened." Harry's voice broke in through Draco's memories. It sounded hollow and it stirred an odd feeling in Draco's belly that he really didn't like.

He didn't know how to handle this side of Potter. He seemed so defeated. Draco was use to the Potter that always stuck his nose where it didn't belong, the one who was always playing hero, the Golden Boy. But this Potter was nothing like the one he knew and hated. No, this Potter reminded Draco a lot of himself.

Beaten into submission, hollow, empty, and numb, and this left Draco with a feeling of empathy and a connection that he knew he had to sever. He hated Potter, and these new feelings were quite frankly scaring the crap out of him.

"Ah, must report to you lover and your mudblood. Cant have them worrying now can you?" He sneered.

Harry didn't even flinch. His guard was fully up. It always was when he came back to Number Four Privet Drive. If he had been at school his walls would have been dissolved by just being near the people who truly care for him, and he might've risen to Malfoy's challenge but not here. Not in hell.

Harry continued his letters. Once he was finished he turned to a beautiful snowy owl in a cage.

"Hullo Hedwig. I have some letters for you. They're for Ron and Hermione, take them to the Burrow." He spoke to the bird with such warmth and care. Harry lifted her off her stand and carried her to the window. Hedwig nibbled Harry's finger affectionately and took off.

"That's a good girl," Harry said to the retreating figure his voice almost wistful.

_Oh how I wish I could just fly out of here, _he thought to himself.But he couldn't and he knew it. So no use in wasting time on wishes and dreams that would never happen.

Draco had been even more put off by Harry's attitude toward his owl then by his other wise odd behavior. Watching him interact with the animal made Draco's stomach twist in a strange way. He was having a sensory overload; all these odd feelings seemed to come out of nowhere and were assaulting him.

Harry turned back around and looked at Draco. It was the first time he had really looked at him since he had gotten there. Though Harry loathed admitting it, Draco Malfoy was a very handsome boy. Actually 'handsome' wasn't the right word. His features were too delicate, his hair, which he now wore loose and long to where it brushed his shoulders, was too silky and his skin too soft and perfect to be described as 'handsome'. The word seemed ugly compared to what Draco was. Draco was gorgeous.

Harry was not so ignorant as to ignore this fact because it was indeed a fact. And all the denying in the world wouldn't make it any less a fact. Though another fact was that no matter how beautiful he was on the outside, on the inside Draco was ugly and cruel and all that was evident in his cold, grey eyes.

Harry had not heard of Draco's apparent side-switching. But it didn't matter to him one way or the other. Whether or not Draco was on his side or Voldemort's his feelings for the boy would never change.

"Well, I think this is going to be a long summer, for both of us," Harry said striving to keep the dead tone out of his voice. It was hard for him to work at being his 'normal' self.

Draco snorted at that. _'Long summer'? If that wasn't just the understatement of the century. _

"Well Potter, I don't know about you but I think I might rather fancy spending the summer with you." He drawled.

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered in utter shock.

Draco smirked at him.

"Yes, quite. I think it will be one hell of a summer." At that Harry clamed his jaw shut and glared at Draco.

"Malfoy," He growled, causing Draco's heart to pound in the most uncomfortable way. "If you think, for one minute of doing anything to me; any hexing, cursing, or kidnapping of any kind, I will personally serve your head on a platter to Dumbledore." His eyes flashed menacingly

Draco's breath caught at the intensity in those green orbs. _This is more like it_ he thought happily. This is what he wanted. He wanted Potter to get upset, offended, hot and bothered-no wait not that…where the hell did that come from!

"Well Potter I didn't think of any of those. I was thinking more along the lines of a slave." He grinned evilly. _Yes a man slave- ugh! No not that way! Bad brain! Bad, bad!_

Harry raised a jet black eyebrow.

He looked as if he was about to say something, much to the blonde boy's relief, anything to break the odd tension between them. It wasn't a hostile tension; this is what made it so odd. He couldn't even begin to describe what kind of a tension it was. All he knew was that it was stifling.

But whatever Harry was going to say died on his tongue as a roar went through the house.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE, _NOW_!" his uncle Vernon shouted. Harry groaned.

"Hi ho hi ho," he mumbled. It was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow. Harry saw this.

"Nevermind. Just make yourself comfortable and I will be back soon, I hope," and with that he left.

Draco didn't understand why he was upset that Harry was leaving or why he felt reassured when he promised to be back. So he decided not to think about it. Instead he lounged on Harry's bed and occupied himself with settling himself in with his surroundings.

(A/n: I know that in the first chapter and parts of this one there was a bit from Harry's pov but from here until much later it will all be Draco's pov. Sorry for the confusion. Also sorry for the short chapter, but the third should be up soon.)


	3. Chapter 3: A week in the life

Chapter three: A week in the life…

Life at Number Four Privet Drive was duller than dull. A week had passed since Draco had darkened the Dursley's doorstep yet it felt like a lifetime. He was utterly _bored._ From morning to night he had absolutely nothing to do. He didn't even have Potter to quarrel with.

Harry, true to his word, did not sleep so Draco was rewarded the bed, though he imagined that the floor would be more comfortable. Instead of sleeping. Harry did a ritual or sorts. He would first, read and reply to all the letters he had gotten through the course of the day. Draco had snuck peeks at the envelopes enough times to realize that they were mostly from Weasley and Granger, Dumbledore and various others like their ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin.

Then Harry would pull out a muggle notebook and a muggle writing utensil and for hours on end (or it seemed like it too Draco) he would write in it. Never saying a word, just writing. Draco, never known for his patience, couldn't take it much more after the first couple of days. He had to know what it was that Harry was writing. He _had _to.

"Merlin, Potter what _are_ you writing?" he drawled to the dark-haired Gryffindor after his third continuous hour of writing in the notebook, on the fifth day of his stay. For a long time the only sound that met Draco's question was the scratch of Harry's pencil.

Finally, just before Draco was going to give up on ever getting an answer Harry set his pencil aside and closed the notebook and turned toward Draco.

"Sorry Malfoy. I can't tell you, not yet." He said not sounding apologetic in the least.

"Well, why not?" Draco asked indignantly from his spot on Harry's bed where he was lying on his stomach with a book in front of him.

"Because, no offense, but I don't trust you." he replied hollowly as if it didn't mean anything and turned to start his homework. Though Draco was still irritated and annoyingly curious about Harry's notebook he couldn't argue with that. Harry had no reason to trust him and Draco didn't particular trust the Boy Who Lived either.

So Harry went on with his ritual. He worked on his homework, one subject at a time until it was either too dull to continue for the night or completed. He then buried his nose into some book or the other. And finally drifted off into a light doze about an hour until dawn just to be woken by his aunt's horrid screeches after hardly two hours of sleep.

Draco had stayed awake one night to watch all this and was completely drained the next day. He didn't know how Harry was able to work continuously on that little of sleep.

After dressing Harry would go down to the kitchen to make breakfast which usually was a slice of grapefruit seeing as Harry's oaf of a cousin was on a diet, though in Draco's opinion it didn't seem to be working. But one morning Harry set an omelet down in front of the blonde Slytherin. Well what appeared to be an omelet anyway.

It was actually an imposter. The eggs were a fat-free, sodium-free, cholesterol-free, taste-free substitute that wrapped around vegetarian sausage and turkey bacon, both which tasted nothing like they were suppose to. The cheese was non-dairy, low-fat goat's cheese and of course tons of vegetables; carrots, broccoli, lettuce, tomatoes, and even bits of cucumber.

After eating the whole thing Draco felt no fuller. He might've just have consumed air. It wasn't saying anything against Harry's cooking because really Wolfgang Puck couldn't make this shit taste good.

Through out breakfast, in between running to get more coffee or juice or more thousand grain wheat bread with yogurt-based butter, Harry was pushing his own food around his plate.

Once breakfast was over Draco would go up to Harry's room and do his own homework while Harry did his morning chores. First he cleaned up after breakfast and then he dusted, mopped, vacuumed, swept, and scrubbed every inch of the house. Then he would make lunch.

Lunch usually consisted of nothing more than cucumber sandwiches and ice tea, though one afternoon they did have salad with feta cheese that wasn't so bad. Once again Harry spent his lunch fetching refills for his relatives and pushing his food around his plate.

After lunch Harry cleaned up once again and went out to do yard work. He mowed, trimmed, weeded, raked and hoed. While Harry did back-breaking labor Draco was forced to do more homework or he could spend his time with Dudley. He had vehemently refused that offer which caused Harry to laugh. It had been good to hear Harry laugh again and it caused a whole flock of gigantic butterflies to swarm around in his stomach. This had disturbed Draco greatly.

One afternoon while Harry was doing the work outside, Dudley and his gang decided they were in the mood for 'Harry Pounding'. Apparently the rules to this game were to hit Harry as hard as you can, as much as you can.

Draco watched as Dudley and his four-or-so 'friends' crowded around the Gryffindor. Dudley said something that caused Harry to look up from his work in the garden and retort.

It obviously wasn't something Dudley wanted to hear as he swelled with anger and began to swiftly punch and kick every inch of Harry he could reach. Dudley's friends soon joined in on the 'fun' and Harry lay on the ground and took the abuse. Draco had been outraged.

_Just like a bloody Gryffindor. Lie there "bravely" as five people kick the shit out of you_ he thought angrily as he rushed from the room. It was one thing to take Harry on face-to-face in a wizard's duel and it was even another thing to use sneaky tactics to gain the upper hand but it was completely another to gang up on a boy five-to-one.

"Oi you pigs. Leave him alone!" he shouted as soon as he was out of the backdoor. He could not be heard over the cheers and laughter of the boys. Draco made his way to the circle and called again. "Hey! I said 'leave him alone' you bloody gits." He called.

This time he was heard. All six boys (counting Harry who was peering up at Draco from the ground) turned to look at the newcomer. Dudley plastered a sickly sweet smile onto his fat lips.

"Why, hullo there Draco." He called in an equally as disgustingly sweet tone. "We were just playing a game with Harry here. Care to join?"

Draco was positively seething inside but he kept his cool, indifferent Malfoy mask in place. He looked past the five boys standing before him to the one glaring at him on the ground. Green met grey with such intensity you could almost feel the sparks flying between the two. And the disconcerting thing was that they were not hostile sparks. But rather sparks of a different kind. A kind that neither boy wanted to dwell on too long.

Draco finally pulled his eyes away form Harry's and fixed them on to Dudley's fat pink face, small squinty blue eyes and straw-colored hair. He allowed some of his anger to seep into his stone-grey eyes.

"You think it's sporting to gang up on a boy five-to-one?" He asked coldly his eyes flashing causing the smile to slide of Dudley's face.

"W-well y-y-you see…that's not…what I mean to say…" Dudley stuttered taking a step back from the enraged blonde.

"Well why not take on me, hmm?" He offered sending his patented Malfoy Death-Glare at the group of boy.

"B-but its j-just Harry!" Dudley blurted out, turning to a pile of jelly under the glare.

"Oh? 'Just Harry'? "Draco mocked coldly. " How bout we make this '_game'_…" he spat out the last word with such venom in his voice that it caused the other boys to jump as if a viper had just struck out. "…more fun? Why don't I go get my…stick and we'll see what kind of game we can make of this." At this offer Dudley's eyes widen in terror. His friends looked confused but were obviously intimidated. If their 'fearless leader' was scared then they should be too.

"Th-that's not n-necessary. W-we'll just g-g-go now." Dudley sputtered and then quickly fled as fast as his fat little legs could carry him. Once Dudley and his gang were out of sight Draco turned back to Harry whose gaze was fixed on him questioningly.

He was sporting a bloody lip and several bruises but Draco had seen worse after Quidditch practice so he deemed him healthy.

"Well, sit up Potter. No use lying around all day in the garden." He smirked at the other boy. Harry just stared at him. "Come on Potter. Where are your manners? It's impolite to stare." He drawled.

"Why did you do that?" Harry finally asked never taking his eyes off of Draco. The complete attention of that green gaze was causing some uncomfortable reactions in Draco's body. He fought to keep his mask in place.

"Surely you're not that stupid Potter." He said thinking furiously for an answer that didn't consist of snogging the boy in front of him. Harry's stare was unrelenting.

"Enlighten me," he said with a hint of a challenge in his voice. Draco couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Well, not like I have to explain myself to you, but I can hardly pass up a chance to threaten a muggle. What would my father think?" Draco replied adding the last line for good measure. "Besides, Potter I am a Malfoy, we do not share well."

"Are you saying that I am your property?" The darker boy asked his voice took on a bit of a dangerous edge.

Draco was bit taken back; he didn't expect such a reaction.

"Of course not Potter. You can never be mine." He said sounding much too depressed even to his own ears. "You belong to the Dark Lord." He added quickly with a sneer.

Harry didn't seem buy it, but thank Merlin and all that is wonderful for the sudden arrival of Harry's Aunt Petunia.

"Stop lying about you lazy boy and get in here and make our dinner." She ordered.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry intoned and pulled himself to his feet with a weary sigh. Draco watched as Harry made his way back to the house. _Ugh, what is going on with me! _

But Draco wasn't given much time to answer that and the many other questions going on in his head. He followed the black-haired boy into the house.

As part of Harry's daily routine he would, after doing the yard work, make dinner. It usually was boneless, skinless and tasteless chicken with Brussels sprouts and white rice. The chicken was always dry since spices weren't allowed.

Draco found himself often wondering what Harry's cooking would be like if he was allowed to cook what he wanted and how he wanted. He got a taste of his answer the night after the incident with Dudley and his gang.

That night the dinner table was much quieter than usual. Dudley kept his eyes focused on his plate, only lifting his head every once and a while to take a drink before catching Draco's hard stare and fearfully dropping his eyes once again.

Draco had taken a bite of his chicken and knew immediately that something was different. It was moist (he suspected butter) and seasoned. It was really good (compared to what he had been eating over the last week). He shot a look to the other boy. But Harry was too busy rolling a Brussels sprout around his plate to notice.

Draco sighed. Though he loathed admitting it, even to himself, he was concerned about Harry. He wasn't himself, or at least he wasn't who Draco had always thought him to be. He didn't know what he expected Harry's home life to be like, but this wasn't it.

He had heard rumors that Harry's relatives were awful to him but he had assumed it was just a lie. There were so many rumors about Harry floating about that it was hard ,if at all possible, to sort the truths from the lies. Though some were blatantly untrue, like the one that Harry had a sordid affair with Professor Harrington the DADA professor who had to leave at the end of the year for 'unexplained reasons'.

Draco knew the real reason. She had been a Death Eater spy who was trying to recruit the students and learn what she can, seeing as Snape hadn't provided anything useful in a while. Dumbledore had known all along but he needed her to slip up so he could 'legally' use Veritaserum on her for information. Besides, not even the Boy-Who-Lived could get a fully grown woman who looked like she did. She was a knock-out, for a Death Eater that is.

But now seeing that Harry's life wasn't all fanfare and red carpets, it left Draco feeling rather strange. He had always let his vision of Harry living the easy life while he was being trained and tortured, to fuel his animosity for the boy. But now, he didn't have that anymore and all these unwanted feelings and thoughts were popping up.

After dinner Harry went on his nightly walk/jog of the neighborhood and Draco was roped into watching the telly, which really was fascinating for a muggle device, with the Dursleys. First they watched the news, which was fairly boring it was just information on what happened that day in their town. Then they watched what was called a 'game show' where muggles did totally mental things for money. And then they would watch what was called a 'sitcom' which basically seemed to be nothing more than the lives of random muggles. After two hours of that he was allowed to go to bed.

That night Draco lay in Harry's bed (the irony of that wasn't completely lost on him either), staring at the ceiling and he thought about his feelings over the past few days. He always had a sort of…obsession with Harry that much he knew and would admit, because he always thought he was obsessed with giving the little prat what he deserved. But that no longer seemed like the case.

His obsession for the boy changed from childhood rivalry to something else a long time ago. Draco had told himself that it had just flourished to hate but he didn't think that was true. Now that he thought about it there had been several hints to what his obsession had changed into.

There was the way his heart sped up when Harry entered the room, the stolen glances from across the Great Hall, the way his stomach did flips when those brilliant green eyes were fixed onto his, the way he went out of his way to find Harry and initiate the only interaction he could with him, a fight, and then there was the way that his laugh, even though, until recently, he had only ever heard it from across the room, made him weak and his insides melt.

Now that Draco thought about all this he was disgusted with himself.

_I sound like some love-sick first-year…Hufflepuff! _ He raged at himself. But it was true. Not the fist-year Hufflepuff part but he was indeed love-sick. _Or maybe just sick._

It didn't bother him so much that he was in love with a boy. Many of his housemates were homosexual, though Draco didn't consider being in love with one boy meaning that you're gay. Even his two cronies, and loyal friends, Crabbe and Goyle were shagging each other.

It wasn't something that was out of the ordinary for the Slytherins. Who you slept with was your business. It didn't matter to anybody. But that's as far as it went. Draco could have his little flings but in the end he would marry some girl from the old, powerful, pureblood family, most likely Pansy, or at least that's how it would've been. Though to the pureblood society, marriage didn't mean what it does to other wizarding families.

It was perfectly acceptable to have affairs on the side. Draco knew that his father had many lovers apart from his mother and half were male and some were even wives of his best friends. He also suspected that his mother was also having affairs but the women's activities were kept much more quite than their husbands.

A woman mustn't appear to love any man but her husband. Mustn't adore or want or need any other man. It would make her husband seem weak for not being able to control his wife, it also said a lot about the man's ability to please his spouse if she had to go knocking on somebody else's door.

No, the problem with Draco's new realization that he was in love with Harry bloody Potter was just that. It was Harry Bloody Potter for Merlin's sake! And not only that but how could he _love _him? Lust was one thing but love was completely another. Love was for the weak and poor.

He couldn't be in love. Not only was it dangerous to love someone in a time of war but to love someone who was so clearly going to be put in danger during said war was simply mental. Not to mention what Draco's friends would say. Pansy would die from shock and Blasie would hex him spot off.

Besides, he had no chance. He knew Harry hadn't had more than one girlfriend but he still _likes _girls. And even if he didn't he wouldn't go out with Draco. He thought he was a bloody Death Eater in training!

_Ugh, all this is giving me a headache _Draco moaned pitifully in his head. He sincerely wished he could turn back time. He would rather take his chances with his father's friends and the Dark Lord than to have to deal with all these disturbing thoughts and realizations.

Not only that but now that he knew how he felt and had owned up to feeling this way for a long time, what was he to do now? How could he look at Harry? How could he keep his cool?

An answer came to him from the most unlikely source, his father. His father had once given him a lecture about strength.

He had said "Draco, to be strong is to be powerful. Now when I say strength I don't mean just physically. I mean mentally as well as emotionally. The best way to become strong and stay that way is to identify your weakness and conquer it. If water makes you weak, than take up swimming. Swim everyday until you're no longer afraid. Fear makes you weak. You got that? _Fear makes you weak_. Face your fears and turn them from weaknesses to strength. Only when your weaknesses become your strengths will your truly be strong. Only then…"

That had been the only advice Lucius had ever given him that he could use. All the other lectures had been on the vileness of muggles and mudbloods and the superiority of purebloods.

So that was what Draco was going to do. Harry had become his weakness and he had to confront it. He wouldn't avoid Harry. No, he would spend every waking hour with the Gryffindor. He would get to, as the old proverb says "Know thine enemy".

Draco would get to know Harry and he would spend time with Harry, while still keeping his feelings hidden and his Malfoy mask of disdain and cold superiority in place. And in the end he would conquer his feelings for Harry and then he could go one with his life.

With his plan all laid out Draco let himself drift off to the sound of Harry's quill scratching across parchment.

(A/N: what do you think?)


	4. Chapter 4: Hiding in plain sight

Chapter four: hiding in plain sight

Draco set his plan into motion the very next day after lunch. Instead of going back up to Harry's room to do more homework, he instead went outside with Harry.

Harry was raking the lawn for bits of lose grass (Harry had explained what it was he was doing after the first time Draco had seen him). It was a blistering hot day so the Gryffindor had shed his shirt. The sun was glistening off of his bare torso, sweat was sliding across his hard and well defined muscles and Draco was drooling.

"What are you doing our here Malfoy?" Harry's voice broke Draco out of his reverie. He quickly slipped into his mask and turned to the other boy.

"I wasn't aware it was a crime to want to enjoy a beautiful day outdoors." He smirked. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"It's not. But that's not why you're out here." He said in a matter-of-fact tone and leaned against the rake.

"Well if you must know…" Draco said with a glare as he thought for an excuse.

"I must" Harry answered a challenge in his voice and a smirk of his own on his lips. Draco's glare intensified as an image of Draco taking that smirk off Harry's lips with his own popped up suddenly before his eyes.

"I can't stand to be coped up in that house any longer. I thought I could do with some exercise. You didn't think I got this amazing physique naturally, did you? I've got to stay in shape for Quidditch." He said stretching his arms relishing in the way his muscles rippled with the movement. He let a small sigh escape his lips. It felt so good to be out in the fresh air gearing up for a work-out.

Draco opened his eyes and was a little shocked to find Harry staring at him. He had forgotten that the other boy had been there.

"Are you serious?" He asked his emerald eyes sweeping over Draco rendering him speechless so he just nodded. Harry answered with a nod of his own before dropping the rake and disappearing into the shed. A few moments later he came back out carrying a round black and white ball a little smaller than a Quaffle.

"This is a football," he said rolling the ball between his hands. "It's used in a muggle game. Basically you have to get the ball from one end of the field to the other without using you hands." He put the ball on the ground. "you can kick it," and he demonstrated by kicking the ball a few inches away, "bounce it on your knee," he then flicked up the ball using the tip of his foot and gave it two bounces on his knee before he let it drop. "Or you can use you head," and then he flicked it up again but this time higher and hit the ball with his head then caught it. "I once heard of a guy who caught the ball on his back, and then he turned around real quick and kicked it sending it into the goal." He said staring at the ball in his hands.

Then he looked up at Draco who was also staring at the ball.

"I know you're a seeker and I know in Quidditch you can use you hands but football's a good work-out if that's what you're looking for. Besides," he gave Draco a small smile and then dropped the ball and bounced it with his knee straight to Draco whose reflexes caused him to catch it. "Its fun," Harry laughed at the shocked expression on Draco's face.

Draco looked at the ball that was now in his hands. It was heavier than a Quaffle but light enough. He looked from the ball to Harry and back again. Then he experimented with it a bit. He dropped it and brought up his knee to meet it. The ball bounced off neatly and jumped back up into his hands.

He looked up at Harry, surprise written across his face. Harry smiled encouragingly and gestured for him to continue. So Draco dropped the ball a couple more times and bounced it back up with his knees. Then he got into it and bounced it twice before catching it again.

He let out a sound of surprise and looked up at Harry his eyes glowing with excitement and joy. Harry couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a child who just learned how to walk for the first time.

"You have fun," Harry said laughing. "I've got work to do."

Draco nodded distractedly as his attention was once again consumed by the ball in his hands.

He continued to experimentally bounce it between his knees and once sending it up high enough to hit it with his head. Deciding, that it was worth his effort, Draco shed his black t-shirt which was now clinging to him with sweat due to the intense heat, and let the ball drop to the ground.

At first he just kicked the ball back and forth between his feet and moved a bit with the ball.

"That's called dribbling," Harry called from the garden where he was now pulling weeds. Draco didn't look up but nodded that he had heard and continued to dribble the ball up and down the length of the back yard.

His feet soon grew accustomed to the ball between them and began to kick it a bit further than chase after it just to kick it further still. He quickly figured out that he had to place his foot on top of the ball to get it to stop moving.

He flipped the ball in the air and did his best to keep it in the air by using a combination of his feet, knees and his head.

Draco was a natural. He moved gracefully with the ball and had a finesse that was essential to keep the ball moving without using your hands. Football was different than Quidditch. And different didn't necessarily mean bad, unlike what his father tried to lead him to believe.

In fact, Draco was really beginning to enjoy football. He liked it for its differences from Quidditch. In a Quidditch match there were always so many components. Draco had to watch his teammates, since he was now the captain, he had to keep an eye out for the snitch, watch Harry and make sure he kept control over his broom.

Draco thought that the last one was the most difficult. Its not that he didn't like flying or that he wasn't any good. He was, in fact, a natural flier. He rode his first broom when he was six. His father bought him a baby Numbus. The small broom had immediately floated into Draco's hand and levitated in front of him waiting for him to mount.

Draco had flown that thing, or rather levitated it since it would go more than five feet of the ground, all around the backyard. From morning till night until he outgrew it.

Then five years later in his first year at Hogwarts he quickly, though not as quickly as Harry, got the broom to come into his hand. It felt so natural for Draco to be on a broom. It felt almost right to be up in the sky. He loved the freedom a broom provided.

Whenever life got too suffocating Draco would grab his broom and take off. Whenever his parents were fighting or his father was looking for someone to take his anger out on Draco would take his broom and go join the clouds.

But in Quidditch he wasn't allowed to freely float amongst the clouds. He had to hover above the other players to look for the snitch and to watch his players. When he played a Quidditch game he felt tied to the Earth when he shouldn't be. Not to mention that he always lost against Harry.

Don't get him wrong, Draco did love Quidditch. He did love the exhilarating dives and chases for the snitch, the competition and the competitive nature of it all. There was nothing wrong with the most popular game in the Wizarding World. He just happen to like the muggle sport of football as well.

So here he was kicking a muggle ball on the ground in Harry Potter's backyard and he was happy.

Draco quickly let the physical activity overcome his thoughts. He dropped to the ground for push-ups. First he did fifty regular push-ups, then wide, diamond and finishing with one-handed. Flipping onto his back he then did fifty regular crunches, and then fifty sideways.

He got to his feet and picked up the muggle ball once again. Bouncing it a couple times on his knee to get use to it once again he quickly got back into the flow. He became a whirlwind of activity. Using his knees, head and any other part of his body he could Draco fought to keep the ball in the air.

When the ball would fall to the ground Draco would take off with it kicking it the length of the backyard and back again. Though the game was a good work-out as Harry had said Draco soon grew tired of it.

Bored with the ball Draco laid on his back and stared up at the sky and was shocked to see that it wasn't the bright blue of the afternoon but rather the soft red and orange of early evening. The clouds that had turned pink by the sinking sun's glow were still floating lazily across the sky. A cool evening breeze swept across Draco's sweaty torso causing him to shiver.

"Are you daft? You're going to catch a cold, lying out here like that," Harry said dropping Draco's t-shirt onto the blond boy's chest. Draco gave a small yelp in surprise; he hadn't heard the other boy's arrival.

Draco quickly pulled the shirt over his head, thankful for the warmth it provided in the quickly cooling evening.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared, Potter." He sneered ignoring the way that thought made his heart flutter.

"I don't," Harry replied as he lay down beside Draco and stared up at the now appearing stars. "But if you died while you're here people will think I had something to do with it. Have to protect my reputation." He said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Ah, yes of course." Draco said still sneering. "Isn't there something you should be doing?" he asked hoping to get rid of the annoying boy.

"No," Harry said simply. Draco waited for him to elaborate and when he didn't he sighed in frustrations.

"And why is that?" He could hear the smirk in Harry's voice.

"Because," he said and Draco groaned. He sat up and turned to the Gryffindor.

"Do you know how irritating you are?" he asked. Harry smiled up at him.

"Yes,"

Draco was a bit taken back by his answer.

"Well as along as you know that." Draco pouted and Harry snorted.

"Do you know how adorable you look when you pout?" Harry said in a baby voice and Draco willed himself not to blush at the offhanded comment.

"I'm always adorable," he replied in is most superior Malfoy tone with a dramatic pout. Harry just snorted again. The pair lapsed into silence. Both just staring at the heavens and were lost in their thoughts. Another cool gust of wind sent shivers up both boys' spines.

"I think we should go in now." Harry said making no move to get up.

"Yeah," Draco agreed distractedly but not moving either. Silence once again reclaimed the two until it was broken by the sound of Draco's stomach growling.

Harry gave a small chuckle.

"Guess we better get you something to eat. Having you starve to death won't look too good either." Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry but followed the other boy into the house.

The inside of the house was pitch black.

"Where is everybody?" Draco asked looking around. It felt strange to be in an empty and dark house. He wished he had his wand so he could get them some light. Suddenly, as if reading his mind Harry flipped a switch on the wall and the room was lit.

"I came in here, while you were working out, to start dinner and I found a note. Uncle Vernon is a nominee for employee of the month at work. Seems he sold a lot of drills this month. So he took the family out to celebrate. Probably some fancy dinner where he'll be bending the waiter's ear all about his drills. Poor bloke." Harry informed Draco.

"He took the family out to celebrate? And he didn't take you? Or me for that matter?" He asked incredulously. Harry laughed but it wasn't like the laughs from earlier. There was no joy in it. It was a hard, mirthless, bitter laugh. It made Draco sad to hear such a beautiful thing marred by such ugly feelings.

"He would never take me. He never has. I am just glad he let us stay here and didn't cart us off to Mrs. Figg. Though she is a squib and it probably wouldn't be too horrible," he said the last part more to himself than to Draco. "But at any rate, he probably didn't want _our kind _to be infecting his celebration."

"Our kind?" Draco asked raising a pale blond eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Harry's features harden.

"It means that Uncle Vernon is as much of a bigot as your father. The Dursley hate anything that they deem unnatural or abnormal." Harry snarled. Draco didn't answer. He had no idea that Harry's relatives held similar beliefs to his father.

"It's absurd, hating someone just because they aren't just like you are. The Dursley's treated me like shit for fifteen years just because of who my parents were. Just like you and your father do to Muggleborns. They _tortured _me for something I couldn't change!" Harry was in a full scale rant and it was quite terrifying to see. That is unless you've ever seen Draco Malfoy pissed off, which he was at that moment.

His grey eyes were ablaze giving them the appearance of molten silver.

"Torture? _Torture! _ What do you know of torture?" he said. His was voice low, sharp and deadly and it sliced through Harry's rant succeeding it stopping the other boy dead. Harry opened and closed his mouth looking very much like a goldfish.

"w-what?" he finally choked out.

"You know nothing of torture. _Nothing!_ How dare you throw such a word around. You're so careless. Running off at the mouth about something you know nothing about!" Draco was near shouting know and gesturing wildly with his hands. He just wanted to strike out. He was barely containing his anger.

_How could Potter use that word? Did he even know what it means? Throws it around as if it's air while it lies like stone on my heart. _

Harry stared at Draco his eyes wide.

"I didn't…I mean I…what?" Harry moaned in helpless confusion.

"You think everything revolves around you," Draco screamed.

"I do not!" Harry cried getting angry now.

"Yes. You. Do" Draco grounded out through clenched teeth. "You think that you're the only one who has ever felt pain, that you're the only one who had a bloody awful childhood, that you're the only one who has ever had a hard time!"

Harry's green eyes flashed in outrage.

"You know nothing about what I think! Besides what do you know about having a hard time? Your Draco friggin' Malfoy! Your life has been all silver platters and golden toilets! You have EVERYTHING! You filthy rich father made sure of that!" Harry shouted.

Draco's aristocratic features twisted into pure fury.

"How dare you! How _dare _you! You have no right. NO RIGHT! You don't know what my life was like. You don't _know!_ So don't give me this 'you had everything' bullshit. Because you don't _know!_" Draco screeched as he was assaulted by memories of his past. Harry must have noticed his eyes had taken on a haunted look.

"You're right. I don't know. Anything. I don't know _you_, Malfoy. I don't! So why don't you tell me, hmm? Why don't you tell me what growing up was like for Draco Malfoy?" Harry bite out cynically.

Draco glared at him.

"Sorry Potter. I can't tell you, not yet." Draco sneered. "I don't trust you."

The two boys glared at each other for a long moment. Grey molded into green. The tension between the two was so thick it was nearly suffocating. Harry was the first to break it.

"I'll get you something to eat." He said quietly his eyes still staring into Draco's as if he was trying to look into the very depths of Draco's soul. Draco gave the slightest of nods to indicate that he had heard him.

Harry gave a nod himself and then broke the connection between the two as he moved past Draco toward the kitchen. Draco was rooted in his spot.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought. He hadn't meant for things to go the way they had. Harry had broken through so many of his defenses. Though Draco had layers upon layers of walls built up from the years of verbal and physical abuse, no one has ever broken through more than one level without Draco consent. And no one has ever come that close to completely shutting down his walls. He had made a dangerous mistake. There was no way he could let Potter get that close again. Because if he did manage to get through Draco didn't think he could build those walls again and it would be too dangerous for him to leave himself vulnerable like that. Especially with a war on the horizon. One that Draco didn't know if he was on the right side of.

Draco heard sounds of cooking come from the kitchen and smells of food wafted through the house. Draco's stomach demanded food loudly and he felt his feet carry him toward the alluring aroma.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Harry at the stove heating up some spaghetti sauce with meat balls while a pot of noodles boiled next to the sauce on another burner. Draco had gotten the 411 on all the kitchen utensils from Dumbledore. He figured that the old man wanted to be sure that Draco was prepared for anything that might happen. Including having to cook for himself.

Draco seated himself at the kitchen table and watched as Harry quickly made dinner. Harry set a plate in front of Draco without a word.

"Thank-you," Draco whispered and he began to eat. Harry sat at the table with him sipping a cup of tea. Draco swallowed a mouthful of pasta and addressed the black-haired boy.

"You should eat,"

"Not hungry," Harry responded shortly not taking his eyes off of the wall opposite of him.

"You've been working all day, and you hardly ate anything at breakfast or lunch. You really should eat." Draco tried again.

Harry didn't respond. Draco sighed in frustration.

"Here. Take my bread." He said trying to hand Harry a slice of buttered bread.

"I don't want it." Harry said.

"Oh come on, just take it." Draco prodded.

"No, I said 'I don't want it,'" Harry said a bit more forcefully this time.

"Potter, you got to eat." Draco tried to reason with the Gryffindor.

"Dammit Malfoy! I don't want it! Who assigned you to be my keeper!" Harry yelled looking at the blond.

Draco was shocked and …hurt.

"I, uh, well, no one. I just, uh…" He mumbled looking down at his plate hoping Harry wouldn't notice the wounded look in his eyes. It worked; Harry continued to yell at the Slytherin.

"You're not my bloody mother. If I don't want to bloody eat then I won't bloody eat. What is with people consistently telling me what to do? Besides, why do _you _care?" He shouted.

"You're right." Draco said quietly. Then he looked up, his eyes were cold and hard. And with that he shoved his plateful of spaghetti across the table causing it to fall off the other side and crash to the floor. The plate shattered and spaghetti sauce splattered the walls. Draco just stared at Harry unaffected by the crash. "I don't care."

He then got up and left the room. He felt Harry's eyes follow him.

After leaving the kitchen Draco had gone up to Harry's room. He threw himself on Harry's bed and willed himself not to cry. He had been so stupid. Every time he was around Harry he became an emotional wreck. He always had, just the prominent emotion in the past had been anger but now Draco seemed to be all over the emotional spectrum.

He was up, like this afternoon when Harry had laughed with him and then he was down, like now after fighting with Harry…twice. It was all so confusing. Before when he and Harry fought he always got a thrill out of it. But now he couldn't stand to see those green eyes filled with anger or pain. Especially if he had been the cause.

But then again, in the early years, after Harry had refused his hand in friendship the only interaction with him that Draco got was when they fought. Harry didn't so much as look at him any other time. But now that Draco was living in the same _room_ as Harry he had been privy to having Harry's full attention at times. And it wasn't negative or hostile attention either. And Draco liked it.

But it didn't matter now. If Draco had any hopes that things might change between them, this evening's events had effectively snuffed that idea. Draco would have to guard himself better. He knew it would be folly to try and avoid Harry. Not only would Harry notice but Draco was pretty much squashed in with Harry. He had no where to go but into himself. No more information would pass his lips without some kind of collateral or payment.

Draco lay there a few more moments, letting his thoughts whirl around his head until he heard the door open.

"Malfoy?" Harry called softly. Draco contemplated feigning sleep but figured that was childish. Besides he had to face Harry sooner or later.

"Potter," He called. Harry sighed and fully entered the room. He went over to his desk and sat down heavily in his chair.

"Look, I'm…sorry, ok? I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's not your fault. I get that you're just looking out for me. I don't imagine it'd look to good for you either if I dropped dead in front of you." Harry explained and sighed again. "It's just…everyone is always so worried about me. It's always 'is Harry eating enough? Sleeping enough?' y'know"

"But you're not." Draco pointed out.

"Well, I have my reasons," Harry mumbled.

"And those are?" Draco asked sitting up to look at the other boy. Harry shook his head.

"I can't tell you."

"Because you don't trust me," Draco spat out.

"Can you blame me?" Harry as earnestly.

"No," Draco responded. "I haven't given you reason to. Besides, I don't trust you either."

"Do you trust anyone?" Harry asked.

"No" Draco replied coldly. Harry shook his head again.

"That's sad, Malfoy," He said quietly.

"Not really. No one has ever asked for my trust." Draco said defiantly. He didn't want Harry feeling sorry for him. He didn't give his trust out freely especially to people who don't even want it.

"_Have_ you ever trusted anyone?" Harry asked sounding as if he was fishing for some clue that Draco was human.

"Yes, once. I was four. I had an imaginary friend. His name was Jacob. He always knew the most fun games to play when I was bored. And the best hiding spots. They were always deep within the manor. Nearly soundproof. Perfect place to go when father was angry or when he and mum were fighting. I hated it when they fought. They always said the most awful things to each other.

Anyway, Jacob always took care of me. He would always listen when I need someone to talk to. Always knew what to say. He always knew how to make me feel better. He was there after every punishment. Telling me it would be ok, that the pain would stop, I trusted him and you know what? I was ok and the pain did stop, for a while. Then the punishments became more frequent, the pain lasted longer and with each one I was less and less ok.

I stopped listening to Jacob, I stopped trusting him and in the end I stopped believing in him. He was the last person I trusted, the last one to ask for my trust, the last one to care, and he wasn't even real." Draco sat back up. He hadn't realized that he had lain back down while he had been talking. In fact he didn't even realize what he had been saying until now.

_Oh shit._

Draco looked over to where Harry was sitting in his desk chair. He had his eyes closed and his head bowed. His shoulders were shaking. He was…crying.

After what felt like an eternity to Draco, Harry finally spoke. His voice was thick with emotion.

"I- I should never had assumed I knew what your life was like. I am sorry." He choked out. Draco was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He had never told anyone about Jacob before, or about his home life at all for that matter. _I must've been daft to think my plan could work. I can't seem to keep my mouth shut around Potter!_

"What's done is done. No use trying to change the past." He shrugged. Harry looked up at him. His green eyes even brighter from his tears. A silence spread between the two. It was broken by a low throaty chuckle.

Draco was a bit shocked by the sudden sound. _Where was it coming from? _ After a few moments Draco realized it was Harry and by that time it had become a full out laugh.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded narrowing his eyes. Harry was laughing so hard at this point that it took him a few minutes before he could calm down enough to spit out a sentence.

"It chuckle just that laugh well, guffaw Draco Malfoy snort had an giggle imaginary friend! grin"

Draco glared at the black-haired boy. Harry just laughed louder.

"Oh shut up!" Draco shouted over Harry's fit but with no real anger behind his words, it was good to hear Harry laugh. When Harry seemed unable to stop Draco decided he would help. He picked up a pillow from the bed and hurled it at Harry hitting him right in the head. That shut up the other boy quickly.

Harry glared at Draco who smirked challengingly in response. Harry was about to throw the pillow back at the infuriating blond boy when the sound of the front door opening stopped him. Both boys held their breaths as they heard the Dursley's enter the house and come up the stairs. When they heard the doors of their bedrooms close they breathed easier.

Though the Dursleys had gone to bed without bothering the two boys the moment had passed. Harry slid his desk chair back to his desk and began his ritual. He picked up a letter from the pile on his desk and opened it.

Draco watched him for a few minutes before deciding he was ready for bed. As he was about to drift off Harry's voice stopped him.

"Look, a letter from Dumbledore. Address to the both of us."

(A/N: thanks for the reviews. One reviewer brought something to my attention. I made a mistake and I apologize. The Hogwarts school year starts on the 1st of September not the 21st. so sorry. Too avoid confusion I am going to stick with the 21st however, so for all of you who noticed this mistake Harry and Draco will _not _be three weeks late. Hogwarts will just _start _three weeks late lol. Thanks!

A/n 2: I don't know much about football (or soccer for us Americans) so I did my best from what I learned in gym class.

A/n 3: soo sorry guys I had an accident. Long story short I broke my finger on my left hand. I will still try to type the next chapter one-handed but it might take a while. Sorry. Please wait.)


	5. Chapter 5: Dumbledore's request

Chapter five: Dumbledore's request

"What?" Draco asked curiously from the bed but Harry was already reading the letter and didn't answer him. Draco watched as his green eyes sped across the parchment. Once he was finished reading Harry handed the letter to Draco.

_Dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy _

Figures Potter's name would be first

_How are you? I sincerely hope all is well. I have a request for the pair of you. Harry, I know that your birthday is quickly approaching and you will be seventeen, legally a man in the eyes of the ministry, but what I must ask of you cannot wait. I do believe that you will soon find yourself with quite a bit of free time, and I ask you use it wisely. I do believe that it would be beneficial for you and young Mr. Malfoy to train together during this time. _

_War, my dear boy, is approaching and we must prepare. I think you two could learn a lot from each other if you're willing. I ask that you put aside you differences and work together. I must also suggest that you two get to know one another. I think it would quite amaze you both at the things you could learn. _

_Harry, I trust you know what kind of things would help you best and I ask you to teach Draco._

_And Draco, I know that you too have an extensive knowledge of spells and potions and I ask you to share that knowledge with Harry. Bless you both._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S I do believe that Mr. Malfoy knows the proper wards to put in place that will enable Mr. Potter to use magic without the prying eyes of the ministry ever knowing. _

Draco re-read the letter twice more. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore was asking this. He looked up at Harry who was watching him, his face blank. Neither said anything for a while. Harry finally broke the silence.

"Well…" He said, leaving off. Draco looked at him a bit confused.

"Well what?"

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked a bit annoyed at having to spell it out for the Slytherin.

"What do I think? I think it's a joke of course. Don't you?" He laughed but quickly sobered as he saw the look on Harry's face. "You're actually thinking about doing this aren't you?" he asked shocked.

"I thought it was a good idea." Harry mumbled his cheeks turning a bit pink with embarrassment. He looked adorable.

"A good idea? A _good _idea?" Draco scoffed. "It's obvious now more than ever that the old codger has finally lost his marbles. He's completely daft, off his rocker."

Harry just looked at him. His jaw set in defiance.

Draco shook his head.

"I can't believe this! How can you have such blind faith in the man!" Draco cried in disbelief. Harry gave him a look as if he had just grown a second head and it began to recite Shakespeare.

"I don't have blind faith in him. Or anything for that matter, that would be foolish. I question everything. Sometimes there are so many questions going through my head that I can barely function." Harry's voice was soft and he was turned away from Draco. Then he turned back toward him. His eyes held a sort of conviction as did his voice. "But I do _trust _him, albeit a little begrudgedly. But I do. And I know that he's only asking what he thinks is best."

Draco stared at him. The fire in Harry's eyes was sending waves of warmth through Draco's body. _What am I thinking? Now is no time for these thoughts! _ He mentally scolded himself.

"Potter, you cannot actually be considering doing this." Draco said.

"Why not?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing. "What is so ridiculous about it?"

"What's so ridiculous about it! Everything! I mean, come on. This is you and I that we're talking about. The golden Gryffindor and the vile Slytherin. How can you think this will work?" Draco asked.

"Oh come on! You've been here a week and we haven't fought that whole time until today." Harry cried.

"That's because you're never around!" Draco shouted trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head that told him that he sounded like a neglected girlfriend. "And you're not _you_,"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked anger evident in his voice though neither boy knew why.

"I mean…look at you. You're not the Potter who I see strutting around Hogwarts with Granger and Weasley."

"I do not strut," Harry broken in but Draco ignored him.

"You don't sleep or eat. You let those horrid muggles boss you around without so much as a threat under your breath. The first day I got here you didn't even flinch when I insulted your friends! You're not you anymore. You're not happy and now that I think about it, you haven't been you all year, last year."

Harry glared at him.

"Your still a right bastard, but you haven't exactly been yourself either, y'know." He told the blond.

"What, beside the 'right bastard' thing, do you mean?" Draco asked putting his hands on his hips.

"I mean," Harry said taking on a dangerous look, "That you haven't been you. Last year, you all but stopped talking, to _everyone_! Even, or rather especially, the other Slytherins. You never spoke in class, not even potions and I could tell that Snape was worried.

You didn't hardly say more than two words to me through-out the whole year. You didn't call Hermione a 'mudblood' once and you didn't speak to Ron at all. You just floated around school like some kind of ghost.

So before you start _lecturing _me about not being _myself _why don't _you _take a look into the mirror?" Harry panted after his passionate re-enaccountment of Draco's bizarre behavior over the course of the recent school year.

Draco was a bit shocked. He didn't know that anyone besides his fellow Slytherins and his Godfather, Severus Snape, noticed. He sure as hell didn't expect the bloody Boy-Who-Lived to notice.

Draco, of course, knew that he hadn't been himself. How could he be? His father was in Azkaban, his mother, who despite her frosty upbringing had always been caring and nurturing to Draco, was going mental and drinking away any sanity she might posse, and he had just switched sides and he was driving himself bonkers trying to figure out if he had made the right choice.

He knew that he had cut off contact with his housemates. But how could he not? They knew nothing of his switching sides and they couldn't or else Draco would not only be murdered for a traitor but he would be utterly useless to the Order. He had volunteered himself as a spy. Besides he was sure that his connection with the Order would eventually lead the Death Eaters straight to Snape and he couldn't stand if anything happened to the man who had been more of a father to him than his own.

It hurt Draco to be around his housemates. Though it wasn't thought to be Slytherin nature and maybe it wasn't, but Draco did care for those he called his friends. Most thought a Slytherin only befriended those who could be beneficial to them and in some case that was true. But Draco thought of them as more than tools. He had known Blasie, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle since he was in diapers.

How could you not grow attached to someone who had been with you through teething and potty training?

Draco also knew that he had made it a point not to be around Harry unless necessary. He avoided the Gryffindor and his friends like they were the plague. In truth Draco just didn't know how to act around them any more. They were now on the same side but no one was to know. It hurt Draco's head to think about it. So he didn't.

As for not speaking in class, well the answer was the same to most other questions about Draco's silence. He was afraid. Actually, he was terrified. The reasons of course varied with each situation. He was afraid his housemates would find out about his betrayal, he was afraid that the school would find out that he wasn't such an 'ice prince' as they all thought, and he was positively scared shitless that Harry and his Gryffindor gang would find out anything about him and he was actually more ashamed than afraid of Snape finding out about his…method of coping.

Draco knew that his mental and emotional walls were deteriorating. He knew that overexposure to anyone would be sure to break them. So he drew into himself. He worked through the school year to build them up and reinforce them.

During his summer at home he was able to keep his composure with little effort. He had thought he was safe. He thought wrong. And he was afraid.

_Fear is weakness_ his father's voice taunted him. Anger began to bubble up in him. At first it was at himself for being weak, then it was at his father for being a great big prat and then it was at Harry for causing him to feel these things and to be weak. _It's his fault; it always is _Draco snarled mentally.

His face twisted in anger and he began to shout.

"Who the HELL do you think you ARE! WHY do you keep acting like you know ANYTHING about me? Dammit Potter! I've told you before: YOU KNOW _NOTHING _ABOUT ME!" He screamed at the stunned Gryffindor."What do you WANT FROM ME!"

Harry was angry now. His eyes were an emerald fire.

"I don't want anything from you Malfoy. At least nothing that your willing to give me " Harry yelled back. Draco's eyes narrowed. "I want to _understand_, for Merlin's sake! I want to understand _you._"

"Yeah, whatever, Potter. Like I believe _that,_" Draco snorted viciously, "This whole thing, it's probably just some Order trick to get me to spill all my Death Eater secrets,"

Draco knew that was a lie, but Harry didn't. He was just so damn _angry_!

"Well sorry to disappoint Potter but I will never tell you anything," he said then smirked "without a price," he added.

Whatever reply Harry was going to make was interrupted by a series of loud thuds approaching the room. Neither boy moved. They stayed in their spots, glaring at each other.

Then the door swung open and a very red-faced and angry Vernon Dursley was bearing down on the two.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE? WHAT IS ALL THE RACKET ABOUT?" He roared. Draco gave Harry one more long stare before turning around to face his uncle.

"We're busy," he said in a brisk and cold manner giving the man a hard shove that took him unawares and caused him to stumble out of the room. Draco quickly shut the door and applied a locking charm to it.

"_Silencio," _he said with a flick of his wand. Harry was still surveying him. A long silence followed before Harry spoke.

"Alright, we'll do it your way," he said. Draco was a bit taken back. He didn't except the Gryffindor to say that. And he forgot what they had been talking about but fortunately for him Harry elaborated. "We _will _train as Dumbledore asked and we _will _get to know one another. But you set the terms. Meaning, you ask me any question you want and I will answer. Than you will answer the same question. That way you can avoid anything you wish but it's still fair to me seeing as you can't ask me anything you yourself don't want to answer." Draco had to admit it did make sense. But he still didn't want to do it.

"How do you know this will work?" He asked.

"I don't Malfoy. But I do think it's worth a try." He said trying to appeal to the blond who wouldn't budge. "Look, it's not like I am asking you to trust me or to even like me. But we can call a truce. Dumbledore's right. Whether we like it or not, a war is coming and we have to be prepared. "

Draco once again, had to admit that the dark-haired boy was making sense. And Draco was never one to ignore common sense.

"Oh, alright, I will _try _it. But if I want to stop, we stop deal?" He held out his hand. Harry stared at it for a minute and Draco was afraid he would refuse him again.

When Harry grasped Draco's hand an electric shock went through both boys. It started at their joined hands and traveled up their arms and into their chests, to their hearts. It wasn't a painful jolt, more like a warm tingly feeling.

Draco wondered briefly if this is what it would've felt like all those years ago if he hadn't been a brat and if Harry hadn't refused him. Would they've felt this electricity between them? Or as it a product of years of animosity and hostility? Would they have been great friends or were they better at being enemies. Would Draco have had feelings for Harry or was it only an unhealthy obsession of a rejected boy? Would Harry have developed feelings for Draco as well if they had become friends rather than enemies or was it just a wistful fantasy of the Slytherin's?

All these questions and more raced through Draco's head in a nano-second. All questions faded as Harry made to pull his hand from Draco's. Draco resisted focusing his eyes on their joined hands he said a spell.

"_Vera paciscor_". A bright blue light engulfed their joined hands in an aura of light and sank into their skin. Under the surface of their skin they saw the light rushing up their arms and under their sleeves.

Harry quickly wretched his hand away. Draco's skin immediately objected to the retreating warmth. Harry's hand was so warm where as Draco's was so cold. His hands were rough and Draco's were smooth as marble. Harry was Draco's opposite. Harry felt so alive while Draco was dead…on the inside.

"what the bloody hell was that?" he asked his eyes full of distrust.

"It's called a truth pact." Draco answered.

"And what's that?" Harry growled in frustration when the blonde offered no more information.

Draco sighed.

"It's a bit of old magic. Back in medieval ages wizards and witches would cast a truth pact with someone else. All you have to do is willing join hands and say the spell. It doesn't require a wand. Most old magic doesn't."

"Wandless, old magic?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes. basically what the pact does is makes the people involved tell the truth." Harry's eyes widened. "But only to the other person involved in the pact" Draco said hurriedly trying to stop an explosion. But he seemed to have made it worse.

Harry's face was quickly reddening in anger.

"Oh, I'm not explaining this right," Draco panicked. He really didn't want to be one the receiving end of one of Harry's tantrums. He just wasn't in the mood for it tonight. "ok, Potter calm down and let me explain. With the pact, the idea is that you will answer truthfully whenever I ask you a direct question and the same goes for me. it's like Veritaserum but it only works between me and you. And it is run by the rules of our agreement. Meaning that I still don't have to answer any direct question from you that I haven't asked you, and you can still refuse to answer my question. But if you answer my question and then ask me it, the pact forces me to answer it, truthfully." He said in a rush.

Luckily for him Harry seemed to understand.

"Oh," was all the dark-haired Gryffindor said and Draco heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"I just thought that if we are going to be doing this thing we should at least know that the other is telling the truth. As you've said numerous times, we don't, cant, won't trust each other."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Makes sense." Was all he said. He turned his back on the blonde and sat at his desk. Draco watched him for a while his mind blank except for one word. _Maybe_.

Maybe they would've felt this electricity six years ago in the robe shop or maybe it was a product of their rivalry. Maybe they would've been great friends or maybe they were better enemies. Maybe Draco would feel this way or maybe it was just a psychological issue. Maybe Harry would've had feelings for Draco or maybe Draco needed serious therapy. _Maybe, maybe, maybe…_

Draco hated 'maybes'

"Get some sleep," Harry called from his desk where he was writing in his notebook. "We'll start tomorrow."

(A/n; I did it! and in good time if I do say so myself. I know this chapter is a bit short but the next two I plan are going to be huge so it might take lil ol' one-handed me sumtime but I am working as fast as I can! Thanks for your support and reviews

Btw the words mean truth pact in case you were wondering

http/www.sunsite.ubc.ca/LatinDictionary/

and blue is the color of trust…odd bit of trivia for ya.)


	6. Chapter 6: Training Days

Chapter six: Training days

"Ow! That hurt!" Draco whined from the ground.

"Well, if you would simply. Block. The. Spell." Harry emphasized the last few words, "You wouldn't have a bruised arse right now,"

Draco glowered at him and muttered something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like 'bloody tyrant' as he pulled himself to his feet and brushed off his clothes and positioning himself once again.

"Ready?' Harry asked raising an eyebrow. Draco took a deep breath and nodded. With no further warning Harry quickly fired a spell at the blonde.

"_Rictusempra_**!"**

**Draco tried to cast the shield charm but wasn't quick enough. The spell hit him and sent him to the ground in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.**

**"Ok…ha ha ha…I wa-wasn't…hee hee…ready!" He cried through his chuckles. Harry watched as the blonde boy withered on the ground trying to escape the effects of his tickling charm. Draco was _extremely _ticklish.**

**"Take…it-it…of-f-f!" Tears were now leaking out of his eyes. "P-p-please!"**

**Harry seemed to come out of a trance and quickly obliged.**

**"**Finite Incantatum," He said and the spell lifted. Draco lay back on the ground for a while breathing deeply trying to catch his breath and let his heart rate go down. After he recovered he looked up at Harry who was watching him.

"The tickling charm?" He asked amused. Harry smiled and Draco's stomach did a flip.

"I guess I'm not as malicious as you thought, hmm?" He said with a deep chuckle and Draco couldn't help but smile; "Besides it worked well enough. I didn't know you were ticklish," He said drooping cross-legged to the ground next to Draco who was still lying on his back.

"Oh, yeah, made it hell for my mum to bathe me when I was a child. Was always squirming and ended up soaking us both!" Draco exclaimed with another laugh. Harry smiled and a mischievous glint came to his eyes.

Before Draco could think about what was happening, Harry had lunged on him and began to tickle him. Lucky for Draco his immensely ticklish nature distracted him from the fact that Harry's hands were all over his abdomen.

**"Ah! P-Potter stop!" He shouted and tried to wiggle free from Harry's attack but the raven-haired boy would have none of that. He quickly threw himself on to the Slytherin trapping him under his weight.**

**"Beg for mercy, Malfoy!" Harry cried with laughter as he increased his efforts. **

**Draco was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. His sides hurt, his legs were going numb from Harry's weight, his body was shooting up in temperature at the contact from the Gryffindor and tears of mirth were flowing from his eyes. **

**"H-Harry, please! Harry, s-stop!" He whined pitifully between fits of now-silent laughter. Harry took pity on the blonde and rolled off him.**

**Draco rolled a little away from the dark-haired boy in case of another attack and quickly gulped in air. He panted for sometime and willed his heart to stop pounding. When he felt he had recovered enough Draco sat up.**

**He looked down at Harry who was lying on his back looking up at the clouds deep in thought.**

**"Potter?" Draco called but Harry didn't seem to hear him. "Potter!" He shouted and snapped his fingers in front of the other boy's face.**

**Harry's green eyes regained focus and he looked at Draco.**

**"Oh, sorry. Just thinking." He said and Draco nodded not sure what to say. There were a few moments of silence before Harry spoke again.**

**"I liked that, y'know." He said softly.**

**"What?" Draco asked confused.**

**"Making you laugh, playing around, you calling me 'Harry'." He said the last part so quietly that Draco barely heard him. Draco was startled. He hadn't realized that he had indeed called Harry by his given name.**

**"Well," Draco said slowly, "if we're going to be working together, we might as well call a truce." He said wisely. **

**Harry looked at up at him.**

**"You mean it?" He asked trying to hide the hope in his voice. Draco smirked inwardly.**

**"Of course I mean it." He said with an extravagant amount of superiority trying to make light of the situation. Harry, however didn't respond the way Draco had thought he would. Instead of laughing or rolling his eyes Harry sat up and studied the blonde boy. **

**He stuck out his hand.**

**"Hullo, I am Harry James Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, Boy-Who-Lived and regular hormonal sixteen- almost seventeen- year old boy." He said. Draco looked at the hand that was offered to him. He understood what Harry was doing. He was starting over.**

**Draco gave him a small smile and took his hand. Refusing it never crossed his mind. This was all he had wanted in the first place: Harry's friendship (though now his feelings for the boy went beyond friendship).**

**"I am Draco Lu- Uh L. Malfoy, pureblooded prat, with daddy issues and a large bank account. Nice to meet you, Harry." Harry suppressed a giggle.**

**"And you too, Draco." He said and the two shook hands and let go. Harry looked at Draco for a minute. "That sounded like a pick up line. Use it often?"**

**Draco snorted. _Like hell that I would ever need a pick up line! I'm Draco Bloody Malfoy._**

**He thought to himself and vocalized. This time Harry did roll his eyes.**

**"So, what's you middle name?" Harry asked **nonchalantly.

**"Oh no no no. Bad hero. You know the rules: I ask the questions. Beside we're not done training yet." Draco got to his feet.**

**Harry groaned and flopped back on to the ground.**

**"We've been at this for _hours_. Cant we take a break?" He asked. Draco shook his head.**

**"No, not until I master this spell. Now move your lazy arse and lets go." He ordered grabbing the other boy by the arm and attempted to pull him up. But when Harry Potter didn't want to move, he didn't move.**

**Draco stumbled as he received fierce resistance from the other boy and gravity.**

**"Fine!" Draco said exasperated. "I'll do it myself," and he fully intended to.**

**Harry watched Draco from his spot on the ground as the blonde moved away muttering to himself about what a git Harry was. He turned once he was about a yard from Harry and pouted, not sure what to do with himself. **

**He did his best to look pitiful. Normally Draco never resorted to such tactics to get what he wanted. He usually screamed and yelled and cursed until he got his way. But why strain his vocal cords when he could get his way just by batting his eye lashes and pushing out his lower lip. Draco usually hated other people's pity but he knew that if Harry did take pity on him it wasn't about anything important. Not like when people looked at him in pity when he picked his mother up from the pubs.**

**Harry rolled his eyes and stood up.**

**"Well I have this to say this for you, Mal- Draco," He said stumbling over Draco's given name. "You never give up until you get your way. I respect that, even if your methods are a bit …conniving."**

**Draco just smirked. He had gotten his way once again. **

**"You ready?' Harry asked again. Draco set a determined look on his face and nodded. Harry sighed and sent a spell his way.**

"_Expelliarmus_!" He cried.

This time Draco was ready. He quickly said the spell for the shield charm. He watched as Harry's spell deflected off of the invisible wall and shoot back to Harry who quickly side-stepped it.

"Good job." Harry said with a smile and Draco smirked back.

"Of course," He said with an air of cockiness. Harry said nothing but Draco could see the annoyance in the other boy's eyes. Draco just smirked again (he never realized how much he does that)

**Harry and Draco trained dutifully every day. Harry thought Draco loads of defensive spells.**

**"This one is the Patronus charm. It's used against Dementors. Lupin taught it to me in third year." Harry explained before casting the spell. A silver stag shot of his wand glowing in the waning light. It did a lap around the backyard before fading way.**

**"Is that what you sent at us during that Quidditch game?" Draco asked interested. Harry nodded.**

**"The Patronus creates a type of force field of happiness for the Dementor to feed on. It pushes them back." Harry informed him. Draco looked at Harry curiously.**

**"Can I ask you something?" **

**"Later." Harry answered shortly. "Now it will take you a while to learn how to do it correctly. Especially since we don't have a Dementor or Bogart to practice on, but just give it your best shot."**

**Draco set himself into a 'spell-casting' stance.**

**"What do I do?" He asked Harry.**

**"Think about a really happy memory then say the spell, _Expecto Patronum_." Draco once again nodded and began to think about a happy memory.**

**The storage of _happy _memories was rather limited.**

**_Well I guess I could go with the first time I shagged anyone. That was a rather enjoyable experience. _He thought to himself and decided to give it a try. He took a deep breath.**

**"_Expecto Patronum_" He called out with the memory playing in his mind. Nothing happened. There was no silvery animal spurting out from his wand. There wasn't even a light mist. Nothing. **

**He looked at Harry confused.**

**"You must need a strong memory." He suggested and Draco wracked his brain for another one. He finally settled on the first time he had rode a broom. Once again nothing happened. And nothing continued to happen.**

**No matter how many memories Draco dragged up from the depths of his mind he could not get the blasted spell to work. When it was too dark to see and he was too frustrated he dropped to the ground and sighed in defeat. **

**"I don't get it. I've tried everything!" He cried. Harry sat next to him his brows knitted together in thought. Draco turned to him.**

**"What do you think about when you cast the spell?" He asked. Harry looked up at him.**

**"Well the first time I thought about was when I was told I was a wizard. I remember feeling so happy thinking that I wouldn't have to see the Dursleys until summer. But it wasn't strong enough. I figured it's a bit marred by the fact that I hadn't escaped them fully.**

**My next memory was the first time I rode a broom but I think that too is damaged. Because it doesn't matter how high you go, you'll have to come down sometime." Harry stopped and Draco thought about what he had said.**

**"And now?" He asked quietly. "What do you think about now?"**

**Harry let a small but pained smile ghost over his lips.**

**"I think about my parents." Harry said simply. Draco didn't understand fully. Harry's parents were dead. Wouldn't think about them be an unhappy memory? But Draco didn't want to ask about Harry's parents because he didn't want to talk about his own.**

**"What have you thought a bout so far?" Harry asked the blonde. Draco looked away and reddened a little.**

**"Uh, the first time I thought about the first time I, um, shaggedsomeone." He blurted out. But despite the mumbling Harry understood but he kindly stayed quite. Draco hurried on. "Then I also thought about the first time I rode a broom." Harry nodded.**

**"But the rest were just…I don't know what they were. They're not exactly _happy _per se but they were the best I had." Draco said. His tone told Harry that he wasn't going to elaborate. Neither said anything for a while then Draco remembers his earlier question.**

**"Harry, why is your Patronus a stag?" He asked. Harry chuckled.**

**"I knew you were going to ask that. My father was an Animagus; my Patronus is his animal form, Prongs. A stag." **

**Draco nodded mutely and thought about what form his Patronus would take. He got the idea that it took the form of something that made you feel safe, would protect you. He knew his father defiantly didn't do that. In fact, the only one to ever make Draco feel truly safe was Harry. What a daft idea.**

**Harry had been keeping Dumbledore updated on their progress. He even claimed that he was writing about everything, to Ron and Hermione. Draco wondered if that included how he and Harry had been getting along.**

**It quite amazed Draco himself. They hadn't fought since they started training together. They were actually having fun. After each training session the boys devoted an hour or more to 'getting to know one another'.**

**Draco was still tight-lipped about a lot of things. He kept his questions to things like:**

**'What's your favorite color?'**

**"Black," Harry said after some thought.**

**"Black?" Draco asked. "Why black?'**

**Harry shrugged.**

**"I don't really know. I mean I never really thought about a favorite color before. What I like doesn't really matter much." He said in a blank tone that made Draco heart hurt. He wanted so much to ask the dark-haired boy what his childhood was like. Why he was so…numb but he couldn't. Because Draco himself wasn't ready to deal with those questions yet.**

**"Besides black is a mixture of all the colors together." He said with a small smile. "so what's you favorite color?"**

**"Green" Draco answered instantly without thought. **

**"Always the Slytherin," Harry rolled his eyes.**

**"No, that's not why it's my favorite color." Draco blurted out then turned pink as what he just said registered into his brain.**

**"Oh?' Harry raised an eyebrow. "Then what, pray tell is the reason?' he asked.**

**Draco shook his head.**

**"No, you can't ask that" Draco said clenching his teeth against the sudden pounding in his head. **

**"Yes I can," Harry replies seemingly oblivious to the blonde's discomfort. "You asked me 'why black' so I can ask 'why green?'" he replied smugly.**

**Draco growled as a wave of nausea hit him. It was the effects of trying to refuse to answer a direct question. _Why did I ever do that stupid pact?_ Draco wondered to himself.**

**The words to answer Harry's question rose like bile on the back of his tongue. He had to spit them out.**

**"Because…it reminds me…of someone…I. Love." Draco bite out trying to keep it as vague as the pact would allow. **

**Harry looked shocked.**

**"Y-you're _in love?_" he asked incredulously. **

**"Don't sound so shocked." Draco muttered darkly. "even a Malfoy can fall in love. It's just not advisable. "**

**"Well, who is it?' Harry asked eagerly.**

**Draco shook his head.**

**"Oh come on!" Harry cried. "I _must_ know,"**

**But Draco refused to be budged so Harry relented.**

**"Why are you friends with Granger and Weasley?' Draco asked one day.**

**"Because," Harry started, "Well, beside Hagrid, Ron was the first friend I have ever had of my own age."**

**Draco gawked at him.**

**"You never had _any_ friends?" He asked in disbelief. Harry shook his head.**

**"I couldn't. Dudley and his gang made sure no one wanted to be friends with Me." he replied bitterly.**

**"Oh, "Draco said. "What about Granger?"**

**"Hermione just kind of happened. I first met her on the train when she came to me and Ron's compartment looking for Neville's toad. She fixed my glasses. However we really didn't hang out with her much during our first year. She was a bit of a know-it-all and she and Ron went at it like cats and dogs, thought they still do.**

** But I dunno. Hermione just always seems to know what to do. She knows how to help me with whatever I need help with. She's brilliant, kind and always surprises me," Harry smiled as he thought about his best friends.**

**"Ron's like that a lot too. He always knows what I need. Though he does tend to be a bit of a prat at times but aren't we all? He's loyal. Merlin! His whole family is really. You know they stand by what's right and they fight tooth and nail until the end."**

**Silence stretched between them as Draco thought about Harry's words. He had never thought of his friends as anything other than Harry Potter's side-kicks. The mudblood and the weasel. **

**"And you?" Harry asked after a while. "Why are you friends with Crabbe and Goyle?"**

**"Crabbe and Goyle are more than just side-kicks. I've known them all my life. Pansy and Blasie too. They may be Slytherins but so am I and their not all that bad." Draco said. "I mean, Crabbe and Goyle are extremely loyal and though they wouldn't know a hippogriff from a centaur they always seem to be able to understand me, or at least have the sense to act like they do.**

**I mean, I talk to them for hours, about everything and they just sit and listen and let me talk. Sometimes that's all a person needs. Someone to listen. And they do. As for Blasie and Pansy? Well, their different than Crabbe and Goyle. **

**They are who I go to when I have a problem. They always seem to know what to say to help me out of whatever mess I got myself into and they understand most of what goes on in my life seeing as they deal with the same shit. They've always been there for me." He added the last part in a whisper. Painful memories and reminders of his broken friendships flashed before his eyes. Harry must have realized this because he placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.**

**One day a package arrived for the pair. It was from Dumbledore. The letter had said:**

**_Dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy_**

**Harry's name was still first**

**_I came across this while cleaning out one of the many cupboards in my office. Thought it would be helpful to the pair of you._**

**_-Albus Dumbledore_**

**The package was the size of a small trunk it was no more than two feet across and two feet high. A light-weight charm had been placed on it but it still took three school owls to deliver the thing.**

**After reading the note Draco stared at the trunk. He moved toward it to get a closer look. The trunk gave a violent shutter.**

**"Holy shit!" Draco cried jumping back. Harry laughed.**

**"We've got ourselves a Bogart." He pronounced happily. Draco looked at the trunk once more and it shook and trembled ominously. He wasn't too happy about the _gift _from Dumbledore. _Daft old man. _**

**Draco and Harry took the Bogart out to the garden. Setting the trunk down on the green lawn Harry turned to Draco. **

**"I will confront the Bogart first and show you how the spell works on a Dementor ok? Then you'll try." Draco nodded. Harry stepped in front of the trunk and Draco got behind it. "Ok now!"**

**Draco quickly opened the locks of the trunk. **

**"Hey Harry!" A voice called.**

**It all happened so fast. The sun was covered by dark clouds and the world grew dark. A cold clammy feel was in the air and it froze Draco's very lungs. He felt miserable and depressed.**

**He watched as a dark hooded figure stepped out of the trunk and headed toward Harry. Harry had turned around to the voice, but then he was on his knees. His face in his hands and he was yelling.**

**"no, no, NO!" he shouted as he struggled with the Dementor's hold on him. Draco watched as the Dementor advanced. The creature slowly lowered his hood preparing to kiss Harry.**

**Draco had no idea what came over him. An image of the first time he had met Harry flashed before his eyes. He had been a hopeful youth on his way to make a name for _himself_. He had seen Harry going around Diagon Alley with that oaf Hagrid. He had known from the second he had seen him that Harry was something special, before he even knew who he was or his name, he had known.**

**Draco flung himself in front of the Bogart-Dementor.**

**"_Expecto Patronum!" _He shouted and a large snake (go figure) slithered out of his wand and coiled it's self in front of the two boys. It hissed warningly and then it struck sinking its silvery fangs into the Bogart-Dementor who cried in pain and quickly retreated back to the trunk.**

**"Wha-what happened?" Harry croaked his voice strained. Draco looked up from where he sat at Harry's desk writing a letter to Dumbledore informing him what had happened.**

**"I'm not sure really," He answered slowly as he rolled up the parchment and gestured for Harry's owl to come to him. Draco tied the scroll to the snowy owl's leg. "Take it to Dumbledore." **

**The owl hooted softly, and ruffled her feathers in acknowledgement. **

**"That's a good girl," he cooed to the animal and stroked her feathers affectionately. The owl hooted a purr and nibbled the blonde boy's finger appreciatively before taking off out of the window. Draco gave a small laugh. "Y'know, the family owls would never stand for such actions. They're as prim, proper, cold and distant as a Malfoy should be." **

**Harry said nothing. He cleared his throats a few minuets later, pulling Draco from his musings. **

**"Oh right, sorry," He mumbled coming over to the bed. "Um, ok, the, uh Bogart-Dementor came out of the trunk. And that horrid cousin of yours distracted you, and then you shut your eyes and fell to your knees. You started scream 'no' over and over again.**

**I wasn't sure what to do. I was…concerned. When the Bogart-Dementor made to kiss you, I jumped in front of him and cast the Patronus." He explained to the other boy.**

**Harry closed his eyes and nodded slowly.**

**"So you did it." he said more than asked, but Draco answered him anyway.**

**"Yes," **

**Harry nodded again. The two boys sat in silence but Draco's curiosity became too much. **

**"Pot-Harry?" He asked**

**"Yeah?" The Gryffindor replied dully.**

**"Why do the Dementors effect you so badly? " The blonde asked glancing at the other boy. **

**Harry didn't answer. Draco was about to give up on getting an answer when he spoke.**

**"I hear my mother." He said his voice level and low. "I hear her begging for Voldemort to spare me. To kill her instead. I hear Voldemort telling her to move and when she doesn't, he kills her. She screams and he laughs. He _laughs,_ Draco. Then I pass out."**

**Draco listened in shock.**

**"Wow, I am really a prat." Draco mumbled. Harry turns his head toward him, his green eyes looking at him in confusion. Draco shakes his head. "I harassed you about the Dementors, made fun of you for _fainting_. All the while you're listening to you mother _begging _for your life." Draco spat out disgusted at himself.**

**Harry was sitting up now.**

**"Draco, it's ok. You didn't know." Harry said putting a hand on the blonde's knee. Draco's head snapped up in surprise.**

**"Harry, how can you say that? How can you just let it go? I was bloody awful." Draco asked. He wished Harry would hate him. Wished he would yell at him. Without someone reminding Draco what a piece of shit he was he tended to allow himself to entertain delusions. There was so much that the blonde knew he didn't deserve. He didn't deserve what he wanted or a quick death or Harry.**

**But at least Draco knew he wouldn't get any of it, though sometimes he let himself believe he could.**

**"Draco, you didn't know. That's all there is to it. I forgive you, and I would expect you to forgive me when I hurt you out of ignorance. Maybe that's why Dumbledore wants us to talk. So we learn not only about each other but ourselves."**

**"What do you mean?" Draco asked miserably. Harry wasn't making any sense.**

**"Would you've ever felt bad about what you did in third year? Would you've ever apologized?" Harry asked. Draco thought about it.**

**"No, probably not." He finally answered.**

**"Exactly. But now that you learned this one bit of information you do feel bad and you did apologize. See? Our relationship has already changed a bit." Draco looked at him. He was right. Draco felt…closer to Harry now that he knew about the Dementors and he hoped Harry felt closer to him knowing that he was sorry.**

**Draco nodded and smiled at Harry who smiled back.**

**"Right, ok." He said then something struck him. "Harry, what do you write about in that notebook?" **

**Harry gave him a calculating look.**

**"I'm sorry Draco, but I can't tell you. Not yet." He said sounding truly apologetic. Draco was outraged.**

**"What?" He exclaimed leaping up from his chair by the bed and began to pace, Harry cut him off before he could say anything else. **

**"I know that you'll protect me but how am I to know that your not just looking out for yourself?" Harry cried. Draco stopped pacing and looked at him.**

**"By. Trusting. Me." He growled. Harry shook his head.**

**"Give me a reason to." Harry said quietly.**

**"Give you a-? Isn't saving your _soul _enough of a reason! What more do you want!" The blonde threw his hands up in frustration.**

**"Tell me something. Something about you that's real. Like what was your childhood like? What about your father? I know your hiding something Draco. I want to know why. Tell me without going by our arrangement. Willingly tell me without asking me first, without fighting the truth pact. How can I trust you if you don't trust me?"**

**Draco glared at him.**

**"I could say the same Potter." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.**

**"You could," Harry said with a slow nod. "But you're the one asking for trust, so you have to take the first step." **

**Draco's glare intensified.**

**"Fine Potter," He hissed with a malicious glint in his eyes. "I'll tell you about my childhood, about my father, and about what I am hiding."**

**(A/n: yes, yes, yes, I know I am the evil mistress of cliff hangers but they are just so darn fun to write: D**

**Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you to all my reviewers! You guys help keep me going! Btw there is a warning for the next chapter.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Horrors of the past

WARINING: REFERENCES TO ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND SELF-INJURY. (Chapter might not be suitable for younger readers.)

Chapter seven: Horrors of the past

**"Fine Potter," He hissed with a malicious glint in his eyes. "I'll tell you about my childhood, about my father, and about what I am hiding."**

**Harry's mouth opened to retort then upon registering Draco's words his jaw dropped.**

**"You-you will?" He asked. Draco inwardly smirked. He knew that Harry had probably expected Draco to tell him to bugger off, or to say something other than a _yes_.**

**"Yes, Harry, I will." He smiled in a way he hoped was innocent. "Just not now."**

**Harry looked at him for a minute before his face reddened. **

**"Merlin Malfoy! You are infuriating!" Harry growled. **

**"Do you know how cute you are when you pout?" Draco cooed at the raven-haired boy and dodged the pillow that flew at him.**

**"I hate having my words thrown back at me," Harry mumbled intensifying his pout.**

**"Wow, I didn't know that about you, Potter. I am learning so much today, about you, about me." He mocked and gave a fake sniffle. "We are growing so close."**

**Draco laughter was cut off as the other boy lunged at him. Unable to hold the sudden weight, Draco fell to the floor with Harry on top of him. The Gryffindor quickly pinned both of Draco's hands above the blonde's head. **

**"Kinky, are we?" Draco waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Harry's already flush face deepened in color. **

**"Oh, bugger off." Harry mumbled. **

**"You'd like that wouldn't you." Draco smirked and wetted his lips seductively. Harry, if at all possible, blushed even deeper. "Merlin Potter, how are you even alive right now? All your blood is in your cheeks." Draco exclaimed.**

Harry didn't respond. In fact he seemed to be lost in thought. Draco decided he had enough of this game and began to wiggle underneath the other boy trying to break free. Harry gasped at the sudden movement beneath him. His gasp turned to a low groan as Draco inadvertently caused friction between them.

While Harry was preoccupied, Draco suddenly used a burst of energy and strength and caused himself and the slightly bigger boy to roll. Now, Draco was on top, but Harry still had a hold on his wrist.

"Bit of a masochist are we, Potter? Am I going to stumble upon any whips, chains and a pair of leather trousers?" Draco asked amused and shoving the image of Harry in a pair of leather trousers from his mind. "You should have informed me of this a month ago when I arrived. Well, I've been abused too often in my life. I wont stand for it in the bedroom." He chuckled a bit at his joke.

Beneath him, Harry's eyes widen.

"Y-you were abused?" His voice was soft and trembling. Draco's smile quickly slid off his face.

"Ah, well enough fun for one day. Best get some sleep. I do believe we start physical training tomorrow. Must be up to par." He mumbled quickly standing up followed by Harry who still hadn't let go of his wrist.

Draco tried to get his wrist free but Harry just tightened his grip.

"Draco?" Harry called trying to make eye contact with the Slytherin who looked everywhere but at Harry. "Draco? Were you abused?"

Draco struggled to get away from Harry with renewed vigor, but the raven-haired boy held firm.

"Draco, answer me, dammit!" Harry yelled. Draco ignored him and continued to pull. He tried and tried to get free but he couldn't. He couldn't get away.

Suddenly Draco was no longer in Harry's bedroom but in his father's study in Malfoy Manor.

"_You have displeased me for the last time, Draco," His father hissed coldly._

"_I am sorry, father." Draco said gritting his teeth. He knew what was coming, he knew it would hurt but he would not beg. Draco would never beg for mercy from that man again. It never did him any good, just made him hate himself all the more._

_Lucius Malfoy made his way from behind the large oak desk and he circled around the fifteen-year old Draco. _

"_You are a Malfoy. Does that mean nothing to you?" His father questioned._

"_It means everything, father." He intoned. _Liar_ a small voice at the back of his mind muttered._

"_You are a Malfoy by looks and name alone." The older man snarled. "You do not have the spirit of a Malfoy, nor the heart."_

"_I wasn't aware Malfoys had hearts," Draco deadpanned not thinking about what he was saying. A loud smack echoed through the room as Draco paid for his defiance._

"_You insolent little child." His father hissed. "You shall pay for displeasing me, in blood." _

_His father stepped in front of him, his back to his desk and he looked down at his son. His lips curled into a sadistic smile. He raised his wand and aimed it at the boy. At his son, his heir, his own flesh and blood._

"_Crucio!" He called and laughed as Draco screamed as his body was ripped apart by pain. There's little from that night that Draco remembered, but then again he hardly ever remembered much from these sessions. He had woken the next morning – much to his disappointment- bloodied and broken. _

_A house-elf quickly arrived to heal Draco's wounds. As his father said Draco was only a Malfoy through name and looks alone. Since his father could not 'train' Draco into having the Malfoy 'heart', though not from lack of trying, he made sure that Draco at least looked the part of a Malfoy._

_After each…punishment, training session, lesson or whatever his father decided to call the torture, a house-elf appeared and made sure Draco had no horrible scars to mar his beautiful skin._

_Draco hated the man the most for that, above all else. During his younger years Draco had been grateful for the preventions of scarring but now he realized it was just another thing his father used to have control over him._

_Without those ugly reminders Draco could easily fool himself into believing he was not the ugly and horrid creature that he was. He had come to the realization after he skinned his knee during the summer after his father had gone to jail. _

_He chose to let it heal naturally and he now had a thin line of white puckered up skin to show for it. An eternal reminder of a less-than-graceful moment in his life. However Draco's skin was no longer smooth unblemished marble._

_He had taken it upon himself to re-engrave those years of torment into his flesh. He made sure it became as ugly as he was. He did what he could to rid himself off one of two of his ties to the Malfoy name. He was no longer the picture of protection as the Malfoy's are meant to be. Yes, to anyone passing him by in the corridors of school he looked no different but if you were privy enough to see him without his school robes and long-sleeved shirt or pants than you would see them._

_Scars everywhere. He tore his heart open and sewed himself shut just to feel. He was floundering in darkness after his father was imprisoned and his mother broke down. It was an act of release, defiance and ultimately control._

_He had been in control of his pain. He spilt his own blood. He was at his own mercy. _

_Draco used self-injury to cope. He didn't know what else to do. The first time it happened was after picking his mother up from a pub for the third time in one week. He had flown into a blind rage._

_So much hatred for the man who called himself his father. It was because of him that his beloved mother was drinking herself into damnation. He had made a mockery of the once powerful name of Malfoy. _

_Draco had been in his bathroom brushing his hair and teeth, after a shower, before bed. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked so much like that vile man and he hated it. Draco didn't know what had come over him but suddenly his mirror was shattered and shards of glass twinkled up at him from the floor and blood was pouring from the lacerations on his hand. _

_He had stared at the blood. Blood. His father had staked so much on this liquid that was now pooling at his feet. His father had destroyed himself for the sake of what? Blood? Blood was often thrown about carelessly masquerading as something of importance. The warm red fluid held him with a morbid fascination. _

_It was these thoughts that had led him to becoming part of the Order. He had promised himself that he would bring honor back to his family name. Even if he had to work with Dumbledore and Potter to do it. The name Malfoy would once more hold more than contempt in the Wizarding world. His father had been the traitor. Not Draco._

_Draco repaired the mirror with a quick spell but he had already sworn off healing spells so he just stuck his hand under cold water. He hissed in pain but a small part of his brain told him that it meant he was real._

_That he was human. And that meant more to Draco than he could ever guess. He was human. _

_It wasn't until a week later that Draco had thought more about the incident. As he looked at the slowly healing cuts on his hand a voice told him that he had done that. Not his father or a rival. But he, Draco, had done it, to himself. He caused his own pain. No one else. _

_To Draco this had put the control back into his hands. _

_It quickly became a regular occurrence for Draco. Whenever things grew tough and he needed a release or a reminder he would shut himself into his bathroom and he would cleanse himself in his own blood. _

_Draco never thought about suicide. He made sure that the cuts were shallow. Just enough to bleed. That was all that he need. His father staked so much on blood. On _Malfoy _blood. And now Draco was letting it flow freely._

_Draco never let himself think too much about what he did or why, just about how it made him feel. He felt calm, collected, and in control afterwards. All in all it made things better. But it didn't last forever. And those scars had all but faded by now. _

Draco was suddenly wretched out of his memories. He opened his eyes to find a pair of green orbs full of concern, watching him. He felt something warm and wet slid down his cheek and he knew it was tears.

His wrists were still held by Harry so he couldn't wipe it away even if he wanted to which at the moment he didn't. He knew that had it been a month ago he would've died if Harry had seen him crying. But now things were different. _They _were different.

"Draco?" Harry asked uncertain.

"Don't, Harry. Please, just don't." Draco moaned pitifully. He was crumbling fast and he needed to stop it before he fell apart completely.

"But, Draco-"Harry started.

"No, Harry. Please don't ask me again. I-I can't. Not now, n-not yet." Draco pleaded. Harry looked at him with commiseration

"Ok Draco. You don't have to tell me now, but you will tell me eventually." Harry said letting go of the blonde boy's wrist. Draco nodded rubbing his wrist. He moved away from the dark-haired boy.

Harry moved away from him and sat at his desk. Pulling out his notebook he began to write. Draco sighed. He moved over toward the bed and quickly changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

He lifted his bare forearms up to his face and examined the pale flesh. If he looked close enough he just barely make out the patterns of months past. The patterns of hurt, pain and loneliness. Draco gave and involuntary shutter at the memories.

He dropped his arms and slid under the light sheet on Harry's bed. Lying on his back staring at the ceiling, one more question came to him.

"Harry?" He called and continued when he got an 'hmm?' in response. "Why didn't you shake my hand back in that robe shop in Diagon Alley six years ago?" He asked.

He held his breath as he awaited an answer. After what seemed like forever Harry finally answered him.

"I don't know," He said in a way that told Draco that he truly didn't know. Draco nodded.

"Ok," he said and turning onto his side. "Night, Harry."

"Good Night, Draco."

Draco was pulled from a dreamless sleep by screams. At first he was confused. Maybe he _was _dreaming. Merlin knows that enough of his dreams contained screaming. But the sounds didn't seem to be coming from somewhere in his mind. It was from outside.

Draco opened his eyes. Darkness. After a few moments his eyes adjusted enough to make out his surroundings. He was in Harry's bedroom, and the screams?

From somewhere to his right Draco heard a voice crying out.

"No, please, no!"

"SIRIUS!"

"Oh Merlin, No. Not them, no please."

Then a blood-freezing scream ripped through the stale summer air. Draco quickly shot up and was on his feet, wand in hand.

"_Lumos,"_ His wand tip glowed casting a three-foot circle of light around him. He moved toward the pained cries. He came to Harry's desk. His wand sent shadows playing across the Gryffindor's face.

Harry was hunched over his desk, his head resting on an open potions book and he was facing Draco. His featured were twisted and contorted in pain and anguish as he mutter and then let lose another scream. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He had heard that it was dangerous to wake someone who was having a night terror, but he had to do _something._

"Harry," he said shaking the other boy. "Harry!"

It had no effect in waking Harry up. In fact it seemed to send him deeper into the nightmare. He began to thrash around widely.

"Harry, Harry, it's me. It's Draco." He cried as he desperately tried to grab the failing limbs to save Harry from any self-inflicted injury. His wand clattered out of his hand and fell to the floor where it rolled a few inches away. Fortunately, it was close enough to still cast enough light for Draco to see.

Draco now had both of Harry's wrist secured in his hands.

"Harry!" He shouted and groaned in pain as one of Harry's elbows hit him in the side. "POTTER, WAKE UP DAMMIT!" He roared.

Suddenly Harry's trashing stopped. His lids opened to reveal green eyes full of unshed tears and pain.

"Draco?" He whispered hoarsely. Draco sighed in relief.

"Yes, Harry, it's me," He was shocked when, for the second time that night, Harry threw himself at the blonde, but this time instead of attacking the boy, he clung to him.

Harry began to sob into Draco's chest. Draco's hands immediately went around the Gryffindor. He stroked Harry's back and whispered comforting words.

"Hush, Harry. Everything's all right." He whispered into his ear. After a few minutes Harry's sobs lessened. Harry lifted his head. His gaze met Draco's before the dark-haired boy quickly looked away. He sniffled and his cheeks were tinted pink from embarrassment.

"Sorry," He mumbled stepping away from the blonde. Draco smiled and grabbed the other boy and pulled him into his embrace.

"Nothing to apologize for," He whispered into Harry's ear as his long and elegant fingers drew patterns on his back. Harry quickly relaxed under Draco's touch. He allowed the Slytherin to hold him for a while before pulling away again.

"Thank-you," He whispered, still embarrassed. Draco ignored the thanks.

"Is that why you don't sleep? Nightmares?" Draco asked and Harry blushed to a red and nodded. Draco cocked his head and looked at the boy before turning on his heels to his trunk. Throwing open the lid and rummaging through it for a while until he found what he was looking for.

He came back to where Harry was standing and placed a small vial of deep purple liquid into his hand. Harry looked at Draco then at the vial and then back again, questions swimming in his eyes.

"It's a Dreamless Sleep Potion. I brew it myself. I have nightmares too." Draco explained. Harry stared at the blonde. Draco could see he desperately wanted to ask him why he had nightmare and what they were about but he respected Draco's wish not to talk about it.

He instead just nodded and looked back at the potion in his hand. Draco watched him in silence for a minute.

"Well, go on. Take it. I promise it won't kill you." Draco laughed and Harry smiled a bit.

"It'd be good to sleep," was all Harry said.

"Then take it. Even heroes need sleep." Draco said softly. "I'll even let you share the bed with me."

Harry looked up at him.

"Share? But it's my bed." Harry said.

"Yeah well you said I could have it, remember? Besides, Malfoys do _not _sleep on the floor." Draco smirked and Harry responded with one of his own.

"Ok Draco. I will trust you not to kill me with this potion and I will trust that you won't try to have your wicked way with me." Harry said pulling the cork out of the vial and with a mock-toast to Draco he downed it. "Still breathing. That's a good sigh." Harry said fighting a yawn.

"Oh shut up and get into bed before you pass out on the floor. I will not carry your arse." Draco snapped in mock-annoyance. He pointed his wand at the bed. "_Engorgio_."

Harry's bed grew from a twin to a massive king that took up most of his room.

"Yes, sir." Harry said saluting the blonde and crawled into the bed. Draco walked around to the left side and slid in with him downing a small dose of Dreamless Sleep as well and with in moments both boys were fast asleep.

(A/n: this line is from _scars_ by Papa Roach. I was listening to it while writing this chapter and thought it fit.

A/n 2: Ok, I know this chapter got a bit intense there with Draco's memory and I warn you now there's more in the future but I will _try_ (keyword here) to keep it to a minimal. I hope I didn't offend. I know that SI is a serious issue. I have family members as well as a brief spell of it myself and it is about all the things Draco expresses and more. Please do not think I am say anything against any of the readers who might be struggling with this. I know what it's like.

this reminds me of Lilo and Stitch with Nani and Lilo but I promise I didn't plan it that way)


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Physical

WARNING: MILD SEXUAL CONTENT. (May not be suitable for younger readers)

Chapter eight: Getting Physical

Sunlight filtered in through the window and bathed the room in light. Draco Malfoy groaned as the heated rays fell onto his face. He opened his eyes and groaned louder as the bright light attacked his eyes.

_I should have known better than to take a dose of Dreamless sleep so late. _He berated himself, blinking several times to get his eyes use to the light. He rolled on to his back and rubbed his eyes and lay still to let the grogginess pass.

After a few moments Draco's fuzzy mind cleared and he was suddenly aware of a warm hand on his chest and a heat source curled up to his side. He turned his head and his eyes widened. It was Harry.

Last night both he and Harry had made sure that they were strictly on their own sides. In fact, Draco was nearly falling off the edge of the bed before he had drifted off. Draco had never been one to move in his sleep, especially when sharing a bed with another person.

Draco moved his head to better asses the situation and was mildly relieved to see that he was still close to the edge of the bed on his side.

_Ah, so Harry's a mover._ He smirked mentally. But his mind was soon over taken by the beauty that is Harry Potter. Draco's features softened as he looked upon the sleeping boy.

His soft slightly-too-long black hair was sprawled out one his pillow, his face was set into a peaceful mask of slumber. A small smile played across his full, pink lips and he snuggled closer to Draco side. His skin glowed golden in the morning light and as Draco looked closer he saw a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of Harry's nose and noticed that his coal black eye lashes were white at the root.

The hand that was on Draco's chest was positioned in a way that told Draco that Harry had it round his shoulders and it moved when Draco switched his position.

_Even asleep, you've got to protect everyone. _Draco shook his head and when back to his observing of Harry. He watched as the raven-haired boy's eyes began to flicker under the lids as he came from a deep sleep into a light doze. Draco panicked.

_What am I going to do? What do I saw when he wakes up to see us like this? What will he think? _His heart began to pound against his ribs. He thought about pretending to be asleep but it felt too childish. _I'll just wait and we'll talk about it. _He finally decided just in time.

Harry gave a jaw cracking yawn and opened his eyes and Draco lost all ability at coherent thought.

Harry's green eyes practically glowed. They looked refreshed and were sparkling, like two perfect emeralds set into a face of gold. Draco was breathless, speechless and any other kind of –less that involved gaping like an idiot.

Harry looked confused. His dark eyebrows lowered making his eyes brighter. Draco felt all his blood move south as Harry slid his hand across Draco's chest closer to his own that was still pressed against Draco's side.

"Draco?" Harry asked his voice low and husky from sleep, Draco just omitted a straggled moan. Harry furrowed brow deepened. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Draco quickly clapped his mouth shut, succeeding in biting his tongue which had been hanging out of his mouth. He yelped in pain and then left a string of curses behind him as he rushed over to Harry's wardrobe to check out the damage. Luckily, there were just a set of teeth marks but other than that, no harm done.

He turned around and found Harry now sitting up in bed looking at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked again.

"Uh, Y-yeah I'm fine, Harry." He said throwing him a charming smile. Harry just nodded and stretched, sending his white shirt-which he had cut to make it a better length- rising up revealing his abs. Draco, clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle another moan.

_Why does he have to be so bloody gorgeous! _He cried mental and turning his back to Harry. He turned back around when he heard Harry gasp.

"Oh Merlin, Draco I'm so sorry." Harry said chagrined. The blonde boy turned around. Harry was staring at his hands in the middle of the bed his ears a light pink. "I don't usually move in my sleep, but I've never shared a bed with anyone else before."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know why I…well, y'know…I di-didn't mean to." Harry stumbled over his words, blush deepening.

A bit of the 'old' Draco told him to milk this for all that it is worth but his heart told him couldn't. He let a smile-a true genuine smile- spread across his lips.

"Hey, Harry it's alright. No harm done. It's not like you tried to shag me while I was asleep." Harry looked up at him.

"R-really?" Those green eyes were so expressive. Begging for acceptance and reassurance. If Draco's soul didn't yearn for those same things he might not have fully understood the power of those things.

"Yeah." Was all Draco said. Harry grinned and Draco's knees grew weak. "Now, get up! Today the real fun begins. It's my turn to show you a thing or two."

"Ok, first we will start with basic defensive moves then move up." Draco positioned himself to strike Harry. "I am going to aim for you upper body, try and block me."

Draco then proceeded to…well, pummel Harry. Draco was a blur of motion. His moves were lighting quick and graceful. He seemed to have several hands. After a few minutes Draco stopped his attack.

Harry was breathless. He had tried everything to fend off the blonde but he seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Not bad," Draco said calmly. Harry glared at him. "Ok, you sucked. But it's to be expected. This isn't schoolyard fistfights or bar brawls. This is more than fighting. It's a fatal dance between you and your adversary. It's about grace," Draco was now speaking slowly as he moved his hands before his face in an exercise. "It's about control. It's about perfect coordination and time.

A second too early and you just gave your enemy the advantage. Thrown yourself off guard. One second too late-"at these words Draco suddenly struck out, a newly conjured, sword in his hand against Harry's throat, "and you're dead. "

He pulled the sword away and Harry's hand flew to his throat.

"This type of combat whether it's hand-to-hand or with a weapon," he raised his sword in indication of what type of weapon. "Is an art form. It takes years of hard work and practice to become a true master. But I can teach you the basics. Enough to wow your friends and get you by."

Harry nodded again too stunned to speak. Draco made his sword vanish with a wave of his wand.

"Let's get started,"

The hot noon sun beat down harshly on the two boys who were now shirtless and rolling across the ground trying desperately to pin one another. What had, started out as a lesson in an ancient pureblooded fighting style had turned to a wrestling match.

After Draco's speech the blond boy taught Harry a set of exercises and while observing the dark-haired Gryffindor's progress he told Harry about the history of Purus Vires.

"My great great great great great great great great great grandfather Pravus Malfoy was on a trip in Tibet. Outside one of the villages he met an old wizard named Master Sapiens. He wasn't originally from Tibet. He was from a pureblood family, from Greece that was as old as time and was purer than snow in blood. Naturally, Pravus threw himself at the man. He wanted to suck up any magic, culture or tradition he could from this member of the most ancient family.

Lucky, for him, Sapiens was dying and he had been disowned by his family. You see, Sapiens had fallen in love with a man he should not have. A muggle who's only mission in life was to purge the world of the unnatural and abnormal.

But Sapiens couldn't help but love him. He left his family and moved to a muggle village and renounced magic. He and his loved live happily for several years. Then one day Sapiens's mother, Celeste found the pair and his secret life of magic was ousted to his lover who was disgusted and horrified.

Celeste commanded Sapiens to return home and the heartbroken boy readily agreed. However on the trip home his mother found out about his renunciation of magic. This made her once beloved son no more than a squib and she was furious.

She called the carriage to a stop and forced Sapiens to leave. He had no choice. He knew he could not try to appeal to his mother's material instincts so he left. He traveled the world for years until he found the little village in Tibet where Pravus found him.

Though, he could no longer practice magic Sapiens continued to study it. He read any book he could get his hands on and wrote many magical theories that lead to the discovery of hundreds of new potions and spells. And he continued to practice all the non-magical traditions of his family.

This included Purus Vires. When Pravus found him the man was desperate for any contact from the magical world. He knew that Pravus was essentially 'evil' as his name implies in Latin but he had no choice. The man pined for any magical contact. Anyone to teach his way to and keep the traditions alive.

So he taught him. He taught him all about the art of potions, spell casting and most importantly Purus Vires or 'pure power'. He asked for nothing in return but to keep it alive. But unfortunately, Sapiens was not as wise as _his _name implies. He was a fool to trust a Malfoy. After Sapiens taught him everything he knew, Pravus killed him.

Do not mistake it as a kind turn to a dying old man. It was purely a malicious power play that served no one but Pravus Malfoy. Sapiens had many good years still ahead though he was old and sick. But Pravus extinguished his life like one does to a candle. And brought Purus Vires back to the Malfoys and he taught to his kids who taught it to theirs and so on and son on until you come to my father teaching me."

After his story Draco informed Harry it was time for more 'hands on' training and promptly hit him in the nose. Though it wasn't a hard punch, not enough to break his nose or to even bleed, but it still hurt like hell.

Harry had been stunned and pissed to say the least and before Draco could even explain that it was an exercise to quicken a person's reflexes he was pounced on by the Gryffindor.

The two rolled across the ground in an effort to dominate the other. It wasn't a malicious battle just a harmless competition between boys. As the sun climbed higher and grew hotter and as both boys stepped up their efforts in throwing the other off, they quickly shed their shirts to help cool down their heated skin.

But in Draco's case it did little more than increase the burning. The skin on skin contact was driving him mad and causing his temperature to rise to dangerous levels he was sure.

"Ew, God, Harry, if you're going to roll around with your boyfriend like that at least keep it indoors," A voice laced with overdramatic, false disgust called from behind them. Harry, who had happened to be on top at the particular moment turned to look over his shoulder, his green eyes narrowing.

"The neighbors can see you," Dudley came closer to the pair. He was without his usually groupies. Harry quickly rolled off Draco and was standing in front of his cousin glaring. But he might've as well have been glaring at a brick wall for all the good it was doing. As soon as Harry moved Draco had become exposed.

He was laying flat on his back, bare-chested his marble flesh gleaming in the sunlight from the sweat he had built up. Dudley's squinty blue eyes roved over Draco's form with a hunger that made Draco flinch inwardly.

He too glared at the boy who just leered at him in return.

"What do you want, muggle?" He spat.

"Me? Oh I'm just…enjoying nature," he said in what he probably thought was a seductive tone. Draco shuddered.

"Well go 'enjoy nature' somewhere else. Preferably at the bottom of a cliff." Harry snarled. Draco couldn't help but smile at the dark-haired boy's behavior. It was about time he started standing up for himself.

_But he's standing up for you, _a voce said and sure enough Harry seemed ready to commit murder every time Dudley sent another leer his way.

"Now is that very nice, cousin?' Dudley asked flashing a wicked smile at the boy. "You should learn to share your toys, or they just might be _taken _from you."

Harry's face was changing forty shades of red by Dudley's suggestive remark.

"Draco is not a toy." Harry growled.

Dudley smirked.

"Sure he is," Dudley's smirked took on a true sadistic nature. "And wait till mum and dad find out about your truly queer ways and just what you and Mr. Malfoy are up to. I have been watching you and I know you've been doing magic. As soon as I tell them you are out of here." And with that the massive pile of flesh and bones wobbled away.

Harry was speechless and Draco was pissed.

That night Harry stormed out of the house as fast as he could for a walk. What had once been a nightly thing was now a rare occurrence, ever since he and Draco started training Harry rarely took a walk. Draco just figured he was tired from all the activity.

Harry sped out of the door and Draco made his way up to Harry's room. Ever since Dudley's interruption Harry had been oddly quite. He hardly paid attention as Draco gave instructions on how to attack a person and it resulted in a nasty cut on Draco's side. The only indication he got that Harry wasn't brain dead, besides the up and walking around bit, was the curious look he got when he adamantly refused to let Harry heal his cut with magic. Draco just conjured up a bandage for himself.

After that they cut the lesson short. Draco could obviously see that something was on the other boy's mind and he could practically feel a vibe coming off of him that said 'do-not-ask' so he didn't.

The boys spent the rest of their afternoon doing homework in Harry's room in silence. Draco figured or rather hoped that Harry would talk to him when he was ready.

So now Draco was walking through the hallways of the upper level of the Dursley home and he was bored. He looked at the photos lining the hallway. They were all muggle photos and no one moved in any of them

_How dull_ Draco thought and wrinkled his nose in distaste. He also noticed that each picture was of Dudley. There was a young Dudley dressed as a sailor, Dudley at a park, Dudley with a pointed hat on and a large birthday cake with a big thirteen, and baby Dudley in the bath.

"Ugh," Draco groaned as he came to the last one. He turned away feeling sick. He was definitely scarred for like and he was sure that he was a nice shade of green. He resisted the urge to go and poke a hot iron into his brain to sear away the memories and continued his aimless wanderings of the hallways.

He passed by a room whose door was wide open. The room was a soft baby blue and had one window that faced out into the street. The room was at least twice as big as Harry's and full of junk. There were all sorts of odd things that Draco guessed were toys and other means of entertainment.

Against one wall was a desk that housed a massive TV, then the way to the right of that held the window, then came the wall with the bed and lastly the one with the door. Draco peeked further into the room. All the strange knickknacks were practically begging him to investigate. Besides he gathered that he was in ickle Dudder's room and he would certainly relish in some reckless, juvenile vandalism.

Draco entered the room fully. He moved over to the window that was opposite from the door and he looked down at the street before him. He heard the door shut behind him. He gulped and he turned around.

Barricading the door was the mound that was Dudley.

"Oh, uh, hullo, Dudley," he stuttered. Dudley's eyes held the hungry look from this afternoon.

"Hullo, Draco," he said trying to sound seductive. Draco gulped again.

"I, uh, got turned around. Thought this was, um, Harry's room, so, I uh, I'll just be, um, going now." He muttered and moved closer to the door.

As he neared the door Dudley grabbed him in one smooth motion and turned the both of them. Draco now had his back against the door and Dudley was pushed against him.

"I don't think you're going anywhere," Dudley leered licking his lips.

"You-you b-better not try anything or I'll,"

"You'll _what_?" Dudley asked slamming the smaller boy roughly against the door. Draco saw stars as his head made contact with the solid wood.

"I'll…" Draco thought quickly, against the pounding in his head, for a liable threat then his inner voice reminded him that he was a wizard. "I will hex you." He said coldly fixing the boy with a glare.

Uncertainty and fear passed through those dull blue eyes before they were covered with a look of pure malice. Suddenly every part of Draco's body was being inspected by Dudley's beefy hands.

The large boy ran his hands across Draco's chest, down his legs and up again sliding around to run across his arse and over his back.

"You don't seem to have your wand on you, Draco." He said smiling triumphantly. He then lunged forward and placed a hard bruising kiss on to Draco's lips. Draco mumbled a protest but it only seemed to encourage the other boy who swiped his tongue across Draco's bottom lip.

When the blonde made no move to open his mouth Dudley took Draco's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down--hard. Draco cry of pain was cut off as a wet, fleshy tongue invaded his mouth. Dudley's tongue roamed Draco's mouth, plunging in deep into his mouth. Draco fought his gag reflex.

Dudley quickly ended the kiss and flipped Draco over so that his back was now to Dudley's front. Draco could feel blood flowing from the cut on his lip.

"I'm going to show you what it's like to be with a real man. My cousin isn't worth shit." He whispered into Draco's ear. He pushed his hips against Draco's backside. The Slytherin could feel Dudley's erection against him.

It felt rather small but it scared the shit out of him never-the-less. Dudley took to running his tongue across Draco's neck leaving a slobber trail that made Draco cringe.

When the blonde boy twitched against him friction was caused between the two. Dudley gave a low grown.

"Feisty, yeah?" He chuckled. He slid his fat arms around Draco's slim waist. "We'll just get to it then."

The beefy boy began to nip at Draco's neck. He licked a spot and clamped his teeth down. Draco let out a cry of pain and tried to wiggle away which once again resulted in more friction and Draco was slammed roughly against the door.

Dudley sucked at the spot he had marked, while his chubby fingers began to fumble with the buttons of Draco's trousers. Draco was terrified. Tears of fear were welling in his eyes and he began to beg, and he didn't give a rat's arse how 'un-Malfoy' like it was.

"Please, don't do this, please," Dudley laughed.

"You'll like it. I know you will. You'll never go back to Harry after being with me. They never do." He bit harder and unzipped Draco's zipper.

Dudley made to pull down Draco's trousers when the most heavenly voice spoke.

"You don't want to do that,"

Dudley quickly whirled around and Draco peered past the blob of fat to see the most amazing sight ever. Harry Potter was floating outside of Dudley's window.

Dudley's eyes were wide in shock as he watched his cousin hover over to the open window and into the room. But as soon as Harry's feet were on the ground once more Dudley's shock turned to anger.

"Look, we're in the middle of something. You can have your little tart when I'm finished with him. That is, if he'll still have _you_," Dudley smiled smugly.

But Harry wasn't in the mood for witty banter. He pointed his wand at the artery –clogged heart of his cousin.

"If you ever, EVER so much as look at him again I will kill you," his voice was low and deadly. Dudley backed away from the wand-wielding boy.

"Y-you c-c-cant d-do magic. Y-you'll g-get expelled f-from that f-f-freak school of yours," he tripped over a shoe and went tumbling to the ground. When he made impact Draco had to grab on to something to keep his balance. He was sure all the oceans just capsized.

"One, you know that's not true. You've been spying on me and Draco from day one and you know what we've been up to. Two, I can legally use magic tomorrow seeing as I will be seventeen and third do you really think I give a fly fuck whether or not I am _allowed _to do it?" Dudley looked up at his cousin. Harry's eyes held a 'nothing-to-lose' quality and a murderous aura was radiating off of him. He knew that Harry would back up his threat.

"I-I wont go n-n-near him ag-g-gain." He stuttered.

"Good," Harry said coldly and he moved over to where Draco was standing by the door. Harry lifted a finger to Draco's cheek and wiped away a stray tear drop. The other boy just stared in shock.

Harry made to garb his arm and Draco jerked back with a cry that sounded like an animal that had been caged and beaten. Harry pulled away his eyes full of sadness.

"Draco? Are you ok? It's me, Harry." He said softly. Draco's eyes were still wild but he turned toward Harry's voice.

"Harry?" He whispered as if afraid it was all a dream.

"Yes, yes it's me." He said calmly. Draco blinked and Harry's face came into focus.

"Oh, hullo there." He said with a small smile before passing out.

Draco opened his eyes. Everything was dark and he felt very odd. He wasn't quite sure where he was. After a few seconds it all came flooding back. The training with Purus Vires, Dudley's interruption, Harry leaving, Dudley's attempt at rape and Harry's rescue.

Draco sat up quickly.

"Draco? Are you ok?" Draco turned to his left. Sitting in a chair by his side was Harry, his emerald eyes filled with concern.

"Y-yeah," he choked out through the desert in his mouth. Harry handed him a glass of water. "Thank-you," he said after a long swallow.

Harry watched him intently as he downed the rest of the glass and handed it back to Harry.

"Do you remember what happened?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes," Harry nodded distractedly. The silence grew between them before Harry broke it again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered Draco looked at him incredulously.

"Whatever for?" He asked.

Harry looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Should've been here. I saw how Dudley looked at you and I heard how he talked about you and I know how he is. He thought of you as a toy. _My _toy, so naturally he would do anything to try and take it. That's why I left. Had to clear my head of it or I was afraid I would kill him. I didn't expect this. But I should've. It's all my fault. Oh Merlin, Draco I am so sorry." Harry's voice broke and the tears began to fall. "You don't deserve anymore pain."

The dark-haired boy put his head on the edge of the bed and his shoulder shook with silent sobs. Draco's heart ached to see him like this. He put a hand on the Harry's head.

"Shhh, hush now. Harry, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault but Dudley's. Don't blame yourself. In fact if it wasn't for you…" Draco trailed off not even wanting to think about what would've happened. The other boy just continued to cry and Draco continued to stroke his hair and whisper to him.

After a few minutes Harry looked up.

"I've got to stop falling apart like this," he whispered swatting away the remains of his tears. "Here, take a dose of Dreamless Sleep and rest." Draco just smiled and he leaned forward kissing Harry on the cheek.

"You're my hero," Draco whispered before pulling back. He took the vial from Harry and downed it. The effects were almost immediate since Draco's mind and body were already exhausted and with in moments he was fast asleep leaving a very confused Harry watching him as he slipped off.

(A/n: ok I apologize to all of you who might've been eating while reading this I hope you didn't vomit all over your computer. I know I have scarred some of your for life. Please forgive me! Look at what a cute scene it leads to.

Even the darkest path can lead to the promise land. I promise there are no more scenes like this. I think I will have perpetually nightmares after this as well and I wrote it! To tell you the truth it was originally going to go a lot further and be a lot worse but thank all that is good and holy and Mt. Dew that my muse found a different tune to sing. I dunno if I could handle it:D)


	9. Chapter 9: A need and a remedy

WARINING: SELF-INJURY -- CUTTING (may not be suitable for younger readers)

Chapter nine: a need and a remedy

Draco woke up to the sounds of banging and scrapping. He opened his eyes. Harry was moving throughout the room throwing piles of clothes into an open trunk. He grabbed his books that were stacked on top of his desk and tossed them into the trunk as well.

The trunk was overflowing with stuff. Harry tried to shut the lid but it was too full. He then jumped onto it and tried to latch the top. With a frustrated growl he grabbed his wand and was just about to spell the trunk shut when Draco's chuckles caught his attention.

Harry whipped around.

"Oh, you're up," He said. He looked awful. Draco hadn't realized how much he had changed while Draco had been there. His once sickly pale face had bronzed and was golden. The dark circles that were once around his eyes had faded due to the sleep he had been getting. He had been eating and filling out. But at the moment Harry looked worse than ever to Draco.

"What's going on Harry?" Draco asked curiously. Harry looked confused. Draco gestured to the trunk Harry had been packing.

"Oh, uh, I'm just packing." He said.

"Why?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. School was still seven weeks away.

"Because we're leaving." Harry said simply and turned to work on closing the packed trunk once more. Draco looked shocked.

"What? Why?" He cried. Harry laughed mirthlessly. "Harry, we can't leave. Dumbledore told me that you're safe here. You can't leave."

"Draco, I'm going. Are you coming or not?" He asked with his back still to the blonde. Draco just gaped at him before he composed himself.

"No one is going anywhere until you tell me what is going on. Why are you doing this? Did something happen?" Harry turned sharply to look at the boy.

"Did something happen? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN! Yes something bloody well _did _happen! You were almost raped! By Dudley! Don't you remember!" He ranted. Draco looked down at his hands.

"Oh _that_." He said quietly.

"Yeah _that_," Harry spat bitterly. Draco looked up and saw that the Gryffindor was pacing.

"Harry," He called but Harry ignored him. "Harry." He said firmer causing the other boy to stop. Harry stared at the ground. Draco growled in frustration. "Look at me, dammit," He demanded.

Harry lifted his head and green met grey.

"Harry, I know you feel responsible but you shouldn't. It wasn't your fault. Besides everything is fine. I am ok and nothing happened."

Harry looked at him sadly and sank into a chair beside the bed.

"How can you be so calm? Why aren't you demanding the muggle's blood by now?" Harry questioned. Draco shrugged.

"I want you to be safe and you're safe here. Doesn't matter what your perverted cousin tried to do to me. Doesn't change that fact." He said calmly. Harry sighed.

"You're right. I am safer here, but that's not my concern. My concern is, are _you _safe here?" He asked. Draco thought about it for a minute.

"I guess the only thing to do is make sure I always have my wand. And maybe not go wandering around alone again." He said. "Besides Dumbledore obviously felt like I was safe here." That last comment did it. Harry nodded and sighed in resignation.

"Ok, we'll stay," He said then looking up at the blonde his features set in determination. "But if anything else happens, we're gone. Ok?" and Draco nodded.

Satisfied Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Guess you should get dress. We can train some today." Draco nodded again and got out of the bed.

"I got to take a shower first though." He said leaving gathering up a pair of fresh clothes and his wand before heading down the hall to the bathroom. Draco slipped off his clothes gingerly. His body ached from the abuse of yesterday. Not only the training session but the, uh, encounter with Dudley.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He could only see the upper part of his body unless he backed up and then his head would get cut off. His pale white chest was spotted with purple and blue bruises from where he was slammed against the door.

But the most sickening thing to Draco was the reddish brown mark on his collar bone. A hickey. Draco shuddered at the memory of that disgusting mouth on his skin. On his own. He felt so violated. He couldn't stop thinking about what could've happened. His body's aches were nothing compared to his soul's

He quickly grabbed the sink as a wave of nausea hit him. He lurched forward and vomited into the sink. Whipping his mouth, he grabbed his wand and did a quick cleaning spell before getting into the shower.

He closed the curtain and secured it with a charm. He set his wand on the ledge of the little window and turned on the water.

He put both hands onto the smooth tiled surface of the wall of the shower and let the hot water pound on his tense shoulders. The therapeutic power of the swirling steam and jet of hot water seemed to have unleashed something in Draco.

He began to cry. Sobs wracked through his slim frame. He tried to grab a hold of the window ledge to steady himself but only succeeding in knocking his wand to the ground, and the sheer amount of emotional burden caused him to sink to the floor.

He curled himself into a ball and he sobbed and sobbed. His mind and body screamed for a relief he could not obtain with tears. Draco's hand curled around his wand and without a thought he conjured up a small sliver dagger with an emerald snake engraved in the hilt.

He stared at the knife. Just holding it brought an eerie calm from the blonde's distress. He moved it side to side and watched as drops of water dotted the surface than rolled across the razor sharp edge to drip off the point.

_Water moves quicker than blood _he mused darkly. His heart began to pound with need and his head buzzed with want. It had been six months since the last time he had done this. Since he had figured it all out. But the want and need were as intense as it had been during the height of it all.

Only a small voice told him not to do it. But as Draco became more mesmerized by the blade the voice faded. Without much thought and with the skill of an old habit Draco moved the blade to his leg.

He set the edge lightly against his pale skin and then pushed down. He no longer gasped as he once did at the first sensation of pain shot through his body. It eased the buzzing and pounding.

He slid the knife up his leg leaving a thin line of scarlet behind. He gasped as the blood began to bubble up out of the wound and flowed down his leg. He repeated the motion a few times, alternating between legs, relishing in the sensation of releasing his emotional pain through a physical mean.

He had no other choice. He couldn't talk to Harry about how he was feeling and he didn't know how else to deal other than _Avada Kedavra_-ing the muggle who did this to him. Draco made the dagger disappear with a wave of his wand. He pulled his knees up to his chest and watched as the water washed away the blood.

_As if washing away the pain_ Draco mused, though that wasn't really the case. The pain dull, yes, but it wasn't gone. It weighed heavily on his heart as did all the other pains of his past did. Not to be forgotten or eased.

The bloodied water swirled around the drain before disappearing into the muggle sewage system. Draco sighed and stood up. His new wounds protested a bit. He quickly washed his hair and body, crying out in pain as the soapy water ran over the opened flesh.

He stepped out of the shower and decided to dry himself off with a quick drying charm rather than with a towel. He knew he had spent more time in the shower than usual and he didn't want Harry to question him. He was in a fragile state and didn't feel up to lying to the boy.

He threw on his clothes, towel-dried his hair and finger-combed it before leaving the bathroom, wand securely in his trouser pocket. He shuffled, bare-footed down the hall to Harry's bedroom.

The room was still when he entered. He looked around and saw Harry passed out on the bed. He lay on his stomach, his legs and arms wide apart and his head turned to the side. Looks like he might've collapsed.

"Poor fellow," he muttered. He dropped his clothes into his trunk and picked up a light blanket and draping it over Harry's prone body. Harry murmured something in his sleep.

"What was that?' Draco whispered and leaned forward placing his ear right by the Gryffindor's lips.

"My hero," Harry breathed. Draco went ridged and stood up. He had no idea what that meant but his overactive mind was spouting tons of theories.

_**He likes you!**_

_No, he doesn't!_

**_He's dreaming about you!_**

_He's mocking you!_

_**You're his hero**_

_No, you said he's _you're_ hero_

The battle inside his head went on and on. Draco shook his head to try and get the thoughts out. He bent down and placed a small kiss on Harry's forehead before straightening up again.

_**Kiss him on the lips**_

_No don't_

_**No one will know**_

_But _you_ will _

_**How can you not do it?**_

_How can you? _

_**It's romantic**_

_It's creepy. You'll be the creepy kiss-people-while-they-sleep-peacefully-not-dreaming-about-you-to-serve-your-own-delouted-fantisies guy._

Once again Draco shook his head, it was starting to hurt. He had a decision to make. To kiss Harry or not. Both sides were clambering excitedly trying to get Draco to listen to them

_**It's a perfect opportunity**_

_No the perfect opportunity would be if he were conscious and asking to be kissed by you_

_**Oh pish-posh. Do it, no one will know!**_

_Don't do it! It's weird._

Draco couldn't listen to the voices anymore. In one quick, deft motion Draco swept forward and kissed Harry on the lips. Draco had planned it to be just a quick kiss. A mere brushing of lips.

But apparently Harry had other ideas. As soon as Draco's lips touched Harry's, the raven-haired boy responded. Draco was shocked to say the least. He tried to pull away only to have one of Harry's hands slid to the back of his head and pull him closer. Draco nearly toppled onto the other boy.

The kiss was passionate and heated. When he needed air Draco pulled away and Harry let him. Draco looked down at the other boy. He was still fast asleep.

"Mmm, you taste good." The boy mumbled in his sleep. Draco was confused and shocked. He moved away from the other boy and dropped heavily into a chair. He needed to think.

_Why had Harry kissed me like that? Was he dreaming about me?_

_Maybe he thought you were someone else _his self-doubt offered.

_**No, He was thinking about you!** _ His ego protested.

_He was awake and just teasing you_

_**No, he likes you!**_

_He does not! Why would he? You're his enemy. He thinks you're a Death Eater-in-training!_

_**No, he thinks you're his hero! **_

_We've already been over this! He is _your _hero. Draco, think about it…well, you are thinking about it but what I mean…you mean…whatever, think about how you feel. The pain is gone. The emotional and physical. You were feeling so worn out and hurt still but now it's gone._

_**But that's because of the…thing. Not Harry**. _His stubborn ego claimed. Draco rolled his eyes. His ego was all for Harry liking _him_ but _he _couldn't like _Harry_. And his self-doubt would admit _his _feelings but not Harry's.

**_You know it's more than that. You don't need anyone else Draco. _You_ control your pain and emotions and _you _help yourself_**

_That's not the only reason. You can't keep trying to do everything by yourself. You need help Draco. Not only that but you _want_ Harry's help. _

_**No! You can't tell him. Can't tell him about what you do- did. He wouldn't understand. He would think you were weird. He doesn't know about your life. About your father.**_

_Because you won't let him know! Draco, you realized six months ago that you were still letting your father control you. By hurting yourself you were playing into his hands. You realized that, and you backpedaled today. But you got to give Harry a chance. You claim to never trust anyone because they never asked; well here is your chance. He's asking! Tell him, let him in. Give. Him. A. Chance! Besides by not speaking about it your father is still controlling you. Forcing you into silence, scaring you._

_**Well, ok that makes sense. As long as your still in control I am all for it.**_

Draco was confused. His self-doubt and ego seemed to reverse roles or else he had bipolar therapist taking residence in his head. Either way he had to admit that some of what they said was right.

He felt the weight lift off his heart after the kiss. It had never truly gone away. It had always been there. Ever since his first 'punishment'. But that kiss had done something that no amount of blood, alcohol or sex could. He had forgotten.

Draco could never manage to forget the horrors of his past, no matter how hard he tried. And some of the things, actually just _one _thing he wouldn't _let _himself forget. But that kiss had given him peace of mind, even if it had only lasted a second.

Draco wasn't sure he understood what his mind was telling him, he wasn't sure of what was going on with him and he sure as hell wasn't sure what Harry was think/feeling. But he was sure of one thing.

He wanted to kiss Harry again and again and again. It had been amazing, soft, passionate, incredible, and addictive. He wanted to taste that peace again, taste the comfort again, and taste _Harry _again.

But he was also sure that he wouldn't do that again. He wouldn't steal kisses from Harry. He wanted to be given them. He wanted Harry to want him, and until he was sure of that he was going to keep his lips to himself.

He was confused and a bit scared. He doubted Harry would ever love him and he couldn't bear to confess just to be rejected. No, Harry would never know. Draco would see to that.

**_Idiot _**His ego hissed at the same time as his Self-doubt cried _Idiot_

"Oh, shut up," He mumbled before his emotional and physical exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

(A/n: you guys, you guys, and I am going to give a shout-out to all my reviewers THANKS GUYS! You make me feel soo loved. I have to say that a good deal of my future chapters is going to have warnings. As I think you've gathered from chapter 7 and this one, SI is an issue Draco struggles with and it will be mentioned quite a bit.

I am writing these chapters as fast as I can. I have no idea when this story will stop. I set out writing a chapter about one thing and end up with something different. I have been trying to write chapter nine into these last two chapters but it just doesn't fit.)


	10. Chapter 10: Happy Birthday Harry

Chapter ten: Happy Birthday Harry

Draco woke long before Harry. His neck was stiff and his body was sore from sleeping in a chair. His head pounded from oversleep and the cuts on his legs burned. He stood up and groaned in pain. His back felt all twisted out of shape and his cuts had healed in a sitting position and they pulled when he stood up.

He felt worse than he had when he had first woken up.

He shook his head then quickly clutched it as a wave of dizziness hit him. He stumbled over to the desk and slumped into the chair waiting for his head to clear. He opened his eyes and looked at the bed.

Harry was still sound asleep. He quickly averted his eyes before his ego and self-doubt could start in again. He couldn't take it.

He instead moved his gaze to out the window. By the looks of it, it was early afternoon.

He continued to stare out the window. He wasn't thinking or taking in anything he was seeing. He seemed to be having a staring contest with a fluffy white cloud that looked like a bunny.

Hours later, Harry began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around the room confused and disoriented. His gaze was directed toward his desk when he heard a shriek of surprise.

Draco had been alternating between idle doodling, homework and staring out the window. At the moment he had been staring at the window and once again not seeing anything. That's why it took him by surprise when a large barn owl came swooping into the window and landed right in front of him. He shrieked in surprise.

"Draco?' Harry called from the bed as he lifted himself up and groaned. Draco was sure he was stiff. He hadn't moved since he found him lying on the bed. Draco had begun to rethink his theory that Harry was a mover. _Boy sleeps like the dead._

"Evening, Harry." He chirped. He was glad Harry was up. Besides the shock he had just gotten from the owl's arrival he had been dreadfully bored. Not to mention a bit frightened- the whole Dudley thing and all.

"Evening? How long was I asleep?" He questioned.

"A long time." Draco replied yelping in pain as the owl nipped him when he tried to untie the package it had tied to its leg. "Bloody bird,"

"Whatta you got there?" He asked his voice still thick from sleep.

"Actually it's for you and the stupid bird won't give it to me so get off your lazy arse and get this thing off my potions essay." He glared at the owl who hooted reproachfully back at the blonde. Harry chuckled and eased himself off the bed and shuffled over to the desk.

"Ah it's a school owl," he said more to himself than Draco. He untied the package and the owl hooted before flying off out of the window.

"Good riddance," Draco growled then looked at his essay. There was a large spot of bird poop on it. "BLOODY BIRD!" He roared out the window at the retreating animal. He could've sworn he heard hooted laughter from the owl.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He pulled out his wand and did a quick cleaning spell.

"Thanks," the Slytherin said. Harry nodded in acknowledgement and turned his attention back to the package.

"Oh, it's from Hagrid," he exclaimed as he sat on the edge of his bed. He pulled a card off the top of the package. He read it and snorted in laughter.

"What?' Draco asked curiously.

"Hagrid says…'I have full faith in Dumbledore, don't get me wrong, I just don't get why he made Malfoy stay with you. I'm sure he's being a right awful git but just remember you always have the 'ferret thing' to hold over his head.'" Harry read aloud, his accent a lot more understandable than the half-giant's.

Draco crossed his arms.

"I don't think that's funny."

"You wouldn't," Harry replied with a grin. "Aw there's that pout again."

And indeed Draco was in a full pout. His bottom lip was sticking out, his arms were crossed and his head was turned away from Harry. But Harry refused to take the bait. Instead he just opened up the package that Hagrid had sent.

"He sent me a birthday cake," he announced. Draco, who had almost forgotten it, was Harry's birthday, still refused to look at him. The whole 'ferret thing' had been extremely embarrassing and not just for him. His father was mortified that Draco had 'allowed' himself to be transfigured into a rodent.

Draco had paid for embarrassing his father. Lucius had nearly killed him. Draco suspected that he wasn't only upset about the incident but that things weren't going so well with the Dark Lord. The punishment had taken place the summer before his fifth year. It had been the worse summer of his life.

Draco knew that his father was being punished by the Dark Lord for abandoning him. His father than took it out on Draco. His father's reenactments of his own punishments coupled with Draco's were not a good thing for the youngest Malfoy.

"Draco?' Harry was calling his name. Draco fought through his dark memories. "Draco?"

Now Harry was shaking him. _Touching _him. Draco's vision cleared and he was staring into a pair of brilliant green eyes.

"You ok?" He asked. Draco sighed in relief and nodded. Harry looked at him. "Memories? Of your father?"

And again Draco nodded. Harry opened his mouth to say something else. Draco knew he was going to ask about his childhood and about his father. He knew it. It was written all over his face and Draco would've told him, everything.

But luckily or unluckily, however you look at it, another owl arrived. This one was too a brown barn owl, another school owl. Harry closed his mouth and relieved the owl of its package.

He pulled off the card and red it.

"This one's from Dumbledore. He says that he's glad to hear we have been getting along and that our training is going well. He says that now that we are finished with spells and charms that we are to couple our physical training with potions. He says that you have 'a great aptitude for potions. A talent, a gift. One like I have never seen before. Not even your Godfather has such skill. I think Mr. Potter would do well to learn from you….'" Harry looked up at Draco. "Who's your Godfather?'

"Severus," Draco answered distractedly. He was deep in thought.

_Does Dumbledore really think that?_ He wondered. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry who was gaping in shock.

"_SEVERUS SNAPE_ is your _Godfather_?" He cried incredulously.

"Yeah" Draco asked calmly. "And I am damn proud of it too. Severus is a great man and a bloody amazing potions master."

"No wonder he always favored you," Harry accused.

"I always asked him not to. Though I can't say I didn't enjoy it. Severus knew what my home life was like as well as those of my housemates. He figured that he would take care of us and spoil us when the rest of the world berated us." He said looking out the window lost in memories. Many times Severus had held Draco in his study after a threatening letter from his father. Draco never cried and always fought him at first but Severus always held on so tight.

He had visited Draco after his first time experiencing the two less lethal Unforgivables. He had promised to Draco right then and there that he would do what he could to make his life better. To help him. He had explained to the young wizard that he would never be able to make his father stop, to make the pain stop, but he would protect him in any way he could.

And he did. At school Severus was sure to keep an eye on Draco. Make sure he was hurt or wrongfully punished. Though Draco was a brat in his younger years and a parrot spewing forth his father's hateful mantra, Severus still tried.

In fact, in Draco's fourth year Severus began to try and plant the idea of turning his back on the Death Eaters into Draco's head. Severus knew that Draco wasn't fit for the horror of the Death Eater life. He didn't believe Draco was a killer. He had been wrong, and Draco didn't have the heart or guts to tell him.

Draco pulled himself out of his musings. Harry was now opening the package that went with the letter. He pulled out an object.

It had a tube that was in the shape of a triangular prism and at the top was a sliver ring that attached a sphere. The tube was a slivery blue color decorated with stars; the ring had little pictures that Draco couldn't make out from where he was sitting. The sphere was a dusty purple that glowed with an inner light.

"What is it?" Draco asked. Harry pulled out a slip of paper from the box.

"Um, it says here that it's an aura-scope. Says it's like the muggle kaleidoscope but instead of showing a broken up picture when you turn it, it shows auras. Says that there are four symbols on the ring, the first is an outline of a circle. This shows the first level of a person's aura.

You look through the aura-scope on this setting and you see a person's outer aura. This shows if they are physically healthy. If it is blue then they are healthy. Green means they have a mild injury like a scratch or a cut. Yellow means they are really hurt. Red means fatal and black means dead. It's suppose to glow darker on the area where the person is hurt.

The next symbol is a filled in circle which shows internally injuries. The colors are the same. The next symbol is a triangle. Says that this shows the metrophysical aura of a person. Shows if they are under a spell.

Blue still means healthy, purple means a simple spell like binding, red means a more advanced spell like a stunning spell, black means a dark arts spell and green is death.

The last symbol is a heart. It shows a person's emotional aura, says that this shows if a person is emotionally hurt. White if for perfect, yellow is happy, blue is sad, red is angry, purple is sick and black is dead." Harry finished reading the information and looked up at Draco. "What's it mean by dead?"

"Sometimes a person can die but still be breathing and walking around. They die on the inside, go numb." Draco answered still looking out the window.

"Can they be brought back?' Harry asked softly, sounding almost afraid of the answer. Draco turned and looked at him. His eyes connected with Harry's

"I believe they can, given the right circumstances, of course." He said with a small smile.

"Of course," Harry replied and looked down at the aura-scope in his hands. "Mediwizards use these, that's what the card said." He indicated the small information card he was reading. "Helps them know how to treat people, normally on a battle field."

Draco nodded but he was confused.

"Why did Dumbledore send you one?" He asked.

"His letter says that it could be useful." Harry shrugged. "Besides I am doing Mediwizard training with Madame Pomfrey this year." Draco looked at him in shock.

"You are? Why?'

"Because," Harry shrugged. "I like helping people. I know everyone thinks I am the savior of the wizarding world and maybe I am but I would like to be able to actually _do_ something to help them. Besides getting rid of Voldemort of course."

"Of course" Draco replied and thought about what Harry had said. Draco had always been jealous of Harry but not in the way you'd think. He was jealous that Harry was a better flier, had a better broom, always won Quidditch and got all the attention. But he did not envy what the boy had in store for him. He knew he would have to face the Dark Lord one day but to have to go up against him time and time again starting from eleven years old. Draco couldn't begin to imagine.

The two boys sat in silence for a long while before yet another owl came swooping in. This time it was a small, hyper-active one that twittered shrilly and zoomed around the room.

"Pig!" Harry cried as the small owl almost knocked him out with the package it had tied to its leg. The small owl hooted an apology and landed on the desk.

"Pig?' Draco asked looking at the tiny owl.

"Pig is short of Pigwedgon. It's Ron's owl." Harry explained untying the package. The little owl nibbled Harry's finger in what it thought was an affectionate way. "Ow!" Harry cried and the owl once again hooted an apology. "Help yourself to some water and food in Hedwig's cage." He told the little owl who took off over to the cage of Harry's snowy owl who was not in it at the moment.

"Weasley? He has his own owl!" Draco couldn't believe it. The weasel had an owl! And its name was Pig!

"Yeah, Sirius gave it to him." Harry said as he read the letter Ron had sent. Draco gathered that Harry didn't know what he had just said because as soon as it registered the dark-haired boy looked up and paled. "What I meant to say is that it's a serious occasion?" He tried and Draco just snorted at his ill attempt at covering up what he had said.

Draco of course was informed about Harry's family ties to the accused murder of not only Peter Pettigrew a.k.a Wormtail the Dark Lord's now right-hand man but also of twelve muggles. He knew, possibly before Harry did that Black was not a Death Eater. His father was very irate when they put that 'blood-traitor' in with the Dark Lord's servant. Sirius Black was a taboo in the Death Eater society.

Many Death Eaters shared Black blood and it was well known that Sirius had befriended the late James Potter and the werewolf Lupin while at school. Not only that but he had been a Gryffindor and ran away from home the summer after his sixth year. He was disowned and everything went to his younger brother Regulus.

But when he died The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black a.k.a Grimuald Place was left empty. But Harry dint know that Draco knew this. And unbeknownst to Draco was a lot more concerning Harry's Godfather.

"Wow," Harry said as he looked into the box that Ron had sent him. "He got me a wizard chess set." He pulled out the set. It was made out of what looked like painted stone. In Draco's opinion it was a hunk of junk. He, himself had a set at home. The white pieces were pure ivory and the black were ebony. But to Harry it seemed to be made of gold. His eyes lit up with excitement and appreciation.

Inside the box was a note, Harry pulled it out, read it and began to laugh his arse off.

"Another ferret joke?" Draco asked still hurt. Harry was unable to speak and just shook his head. After a few minutes Harry calmed down and was able to explain.

"Ron's note says 'no offense mate but your shit at chess. Let's hope that Malfoy is better and can teach you. I need some real competition. It's sad when the best I got is Crookshanks. And I refuse to play him again.'" Harry looked up from the note his eyes shining in amusement.

Draco was confused.

"I don't get it."

"Crookshanks is Hermione's cat. Ron was bored one day last year and I really am shit at chess. He set up the board and was looking around for an opponent. Then Crookshanks hopped up to the table and stared at him as if he was waiting for Ron to make a move and start the game. Ron was desperate so he made a move and was surprised to say the least when Crookshanks's pawn murdered his. In the end Ron won but just barely." Harry explained grinning. Draco couldn't help but laugh. The image of the weasel and that ugly cat in a heat game of Wizard's chess was just too funny.

"If he won and had a good go then why won't he play him again?" He asked once his giggles settled. Harry began to laugh again.

"Crookshanks is a bad loser. He went up into the boy's dorm and tore up Ron's bed, there were feather's everywhere and there was Crookshanks in the middle of it all chewing up Ron's king. He was so angry I swear there was steam coming out of his ears!" Both boys were now clutching their sides laughing hysterically.

"He damn near killed that animal. Hermione had to hex him to get him to stop. Full-body bind that sent him straight into a group of first years who were playing exploding snaps. Burnt his face and singed his eyebrows! We took him to Pomfrey who healed the burns but she couldn't do anything for his eyebrows since it was cosmetic not medical, but Lavender Brown said she had an idea.

She took Ron up to the Boy's dorm and wouldn't let anyone in. A few minutes later he comes down. She had drawn on his eyebrows in pink lip liner. She said that that's the closet she had to red! They were awful and he looked perpetually surprised.

We couldn't stop laughing. In the end Ron refused to leave the Common Room until they grew back so I guilted Hermione into fixing them. She knew a hair growing spell, but she had to get the last laugh seeing as he had threatened her cat. The spell caused his eyebrows to grow until they reached his nose!

McGonagall finally fixed him. But it was hilarious! "Draco was now wiping away tears of mirth. He enjoyed laughing like this with Harry over a funny story. Not just cause it happened to Weasley.

"Ah, that was good," Draco sighed once he calmed down. Harry was still giggling as he set his new chess set aside. The two suddenly jumped in surprise at a hoot. Sometime while they were laughing a trio of owls had arrived.

One was a regal eagle owl from the ministry, one was Harry's own snowy owl and the other was a lump of feathers and limbs. Harry got up from the bed and quickly took the letter off of the ministry owl's leg who hooted importantly before flying off. He then turned to the pile of feathers and took off a package and carried it to Hedwig's cage then turned to his own owl.

"Hullo there, Hedwig," He greeted the bird stroking her feathers before untying the package. She hooted a greeting before flying into her cage where she was greeted enthusiastically by Pig. She glared at the small owl but took his affection as one who was use to it.

"Whose is that other owl?" Draco asked wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"That's Errol. The Weasleys' family owl." He said.

_Figures _Draco thought but remembering the semi-compliment Weasley had paid him about his chess skills, he didn't say anything.

Harry opened the letter from the ministry first.

"They're just telling me that I am now of age and what that entails. I can do magic blah blah blah, get a job once my school has finished yak yak yak." Draco nodded; his own had said the same. "'Congratulations Mr. Potter, I am sure I speak for the rest of the ministry in wishing you well on your birthday. May there be many more.' Of course you wish for many more than that means your poster boy is still intact and you're not all being ruled by Voldemort." Harry spat bitterly at the parchment.

"Bastards," He growled and crumbled up the parchment before tossing it at the waste paper basket where it sank in neatly. Draco raised an eyebrow in question. Harry sighed. "Jerks spread rumor after rumor during my fifth year telling everyone I was mental when I said that Voldemort was back. Now they're begging me to be on their side. Tell the public that their doing a spot on job. Sucking up to me so I will save their stupid little government instead of saying 'fuck it' and letting Voldemort kill them all like I should." He glared at the ground.

"The ministry is full of weak-mind imbeciles who need a map to find their own arse. How else do you think my father was able to rise up in ranks? Manipulation, extortion, well-placed threats, false promises and money. That's all it takes. He would've made minister had he not gotten caught being in leagues with the Dark Lord." Draco said. Harry nodded.

"Bastards" He said again before remembering the package Hedwig had brought.

"Oh, it's from Hermione." he commented once again reading the letter before opening the present. "Oh that's nice. She says 'I have to admit Harry that I was a bit surprised to hear how well you and Malfoy are getting along but I probably shouldn't have been. He's been different this year. And I have done some thinking. I hope you read this to Malfoy because I would like him to know that I am sorry. I have thought about it and I have to admit that I have been as prejudice against you as you have been against me.

I do not know you so how can I say anything about you? I am not apologizing for everything, mind you did give me several reasons to hate you and think ill of you but I am apologizing for not thinking about it. I never questioned your actions though I should've I mean I question everything else right? I don't know how you really are or anything else but I do know that I trust Harry and if he is willing to give you a chance so am I.'" Harry looked up at Draco but he didn't notice. He was blown away. He never expected that. It was one thing for Weasley to make an off-handed comment about his possible chess skills but it was another for Granger to be _apologizing _for thinking ill about him.

Draco noticed Harry's stare. He swallowed the lump in this throat.

"She had every right to think ill of me. I was a bloody git." Was all he said and Harry nodded in away that said he understood. He then turned to Granger's gift.

"She got me an advanced potions kit," Harry said not the least bit excited. But Draco was. He quickly got out of his seat and picked up the kit and took it back to the desk. Harry let him and paid him no mind as something else in the box caught his attention.

"Wicked!" He exclaimed picking up a golden snitch. "It's a clock!" As with all the other gifts this one to had a note inside to explain. "'Harry, Dumbledore told us about your lessons with Malfoy. I thought it would help to have a proper potions kit.-"

"This is amazing! It's top of the line. Has everything you'd ever need to make any potion _and _a coupon for a year's worth of free restocking!" Draco cried interrupting Harry, as he caressed each vial of potion's ingredients. "Look it has dragon's blood."

"'As for the clock, it is charmed to hover around your bed. You just say the spell _Tempus_ and it will tell you the time. Also I modified it so that you can use it as a regular snitch for quidditch practice.' Cool." The boys admired Hermione's gifts for a few minutes. Once Draco was done inspecting the kit, he turned to Harry.

"What's the other one?' He asked. Harry looked up.

"What?" He asked confused. Draco pointed to the large package by him on the bed. "Oh,"

Harry grabbed the package.

"It's from the rest of the Weasleys." He said reading the letter attached while opening the package. "Says here that 'I made the Cauldron cakes for you, dear. I remember the incidents when you were being starved to death by those horrid muggles.

Fred and George sent you a few prototypes they have made for their joke shop. I'd be careful with those, Merlin know how many times they blew up their rooms while making them.

Ginny knitted you a hat. She told me to tell you that I forced her to do it. And in truth she's right. She's been hanging around the twins a bit much for my peace of mind and I would like her to do something a bit more lady-like rather than constantly playing Quidditch.

Charliesent you a pair of dragon-hide gloves. He wants you to know that they came from that ornery horntail that you met during the Triwizard tournament. Seems the poor girl got dragon pox.

Bill sent you a, well I'm not sure what it is. He says he found it in one of the pyramids in Egypt and thought you'd like it. Seems there's some interesting history with it. It's a muggle object though so I don't know a thing about it.

Mr. Weasley sent you a muggle ball. It is brown and shaped like a lemon and has white laces. He says it's an American ball called a football. Sometimes I just don't get that man but I love him all the same. I do believe Ron had already sent Pig off with his gift for you.

We all love you and can't wait to see you at King's Cross.'" Harry finished reading and looked through the box. Sure enough there was a smaller box of freshly made Cauldron cakes, a case of something called boom babies, a knitted orange and yellow hat with a puffy ball on the top, a pair of black gloves, a book and the football.

Harry opened up the cauldron cakes and took one before passing them to Draco. They were delicious. Draco had never had a cake this good. Mrs. Weasley was an amazing cook he'd give her that.

The boom babies looked like miniature dolls. According to the label they moved and acted like real babies but when they cried they exploded turning the holder into a large baby with booties, a bottle and a diaper.

Draco once again had to say that the Weasley twins were good at what they did. The boom babies were brilliant and there were a few people he would love to try them out on. Who wouldn't want to see Flitch in a baby's outfit?

Harry picked up Ginny's hat. It was quite awful and had a tag on it that Harry said, said that it was ugly for a purpose and that purpose was so that she would never have to knit again. Harry put on the hat. He looked ridiculous and Draco didn't hesitate to tell him so. Harry just smiled and moved on.

Charlie's gloves were beautiful and Draco was sure that there was a bit of satisfaction to have a pair of gloves made out of a creature that had tried to kill you three years previous. The football was a muggle ball and Harry seemed as confused by it as Draco.

"It's American," He cried in defense when he couldn't explain to Draco what the hell a football was.

Harry kept Bill's present for last. It was a big black book with rotting pages. On the front it said something in Egyptian hieroglyphics. Draco did a translating spell.

"Book of the Dead?" Harry wondered aloud. The pair flipped through some more pages using the translation spell to read it.

It told them a story about a god named Osiris. He had had been grandson of the Sun-God Ra who declared him heir to the throne. He took the throne when his father Geb retired and his sister and wife Isis was his queen. His brother Set was jealous and plotted against him. He held a banquet and invited Osiris. After the feast Set held a contest, he had a magnificent coffin and he announced that anyone who fit into it could have it.

The coffin had been made especially for Osiris and he fit perfectly. Once he was inside Set closed the lid and threw the coffin into the Nile River. Set claimed the throne and the grieving Isis searched Egypt for her husband. Unfortunately, Set found him first and cut him apart. He then threw the pieces into the river.

Isis collected all the pieces but the genitals which had been eaten- both boys shuddered upon reading this- and put her husband back together wrapping him in bandages making the first mummy. Osiris then went to the underworld to rule over the dead and the practice of mummification had lasted ever since.

The two then skimmed the rest of the book. It had step by step procedures on the process of mummifying someone.

"Ugh," Harry cried shutting the book.

"Muggles are strange," Draco said looking a little green. "I can't believe they pull a person's brain out through their nose, with a hook."

"I know. And…ugh…" was all Harry could say catching sight of the cauldron cakes. The pair sat in silence thinking about the ancient Egyptians and mummies.

Then another owl swooped in through the window. It was a worn looking creature but no where near the Weasley family owl which had yet to regain consciousness. Harry took the package from the owl and it turned around and flew out.

"It's from Remus," Harry informed the blonde.

"Remus? Remus Lupin, as in Professor Lupin?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. "What's he sending you stuff for?"

"We've been writing each other ever since…uh, the summer of my fifth year." Harry said and Draco could tell that's not what he was originally going to say, but he kept quite while Harry read his letter.

Then Harry began to cry.

"Harry?' Draco asked unsure of what to do. The dark-haired Gryffindor ignored him and continued to read. Once he was finished his silent tears turned into frame-wrecking sobs. "Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

Harry couldn't answer so instead he just handed Draco the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_The best of birthday wishes to you. I apologize for my inconsistency with writing but I have been on several missions for the Order. I am safe so do not fret. At the moment I am at Grimuald Place._

_I have been informed of your guest and I must say I was shocked. I do not know where Dumbledore is going with this arrangement or what he has up his sleeve but I trust him as should you. Severus swears by the boy and though my sixteen self would never believe it I do trust him._

_Sirius would've had a cow if he knew._

_Ah, I must apologize again. I tend to forget that Sirius is no longer around. But there is something I feel I must tell you. Sirius and I had planned to tell you ages ago but time just slipped away and now seems as good of time as any._

_I do not know how you will take what I am about to tell you and I pray that you wont think ill of your Godfather nor me. _

_Sirius and I had a relationship that extended friendship. We were in love. We got together during our seventh year and moved into a flat together once we graduated. We lived a storybook existence. Finding our prince chamrings and our castles. _

_But our ending was far from happy. Voldemort began to wage war on the Wizarding world. Times grew dark, lines were blurred and loyalties were foggy. Sirius began to stay out later and later and I grew suspicious. I had heard tell of a mole, or rather, a rat in the Order._

_Someone was informing the other side on our plans. I wasn't the only one who had noticed Sirius's strange behavior. One night many Order members came to me. They had a theory on who the spy was._

_They believed Sirius was really a Death Eater. I protested that Sirius would never, could never. But then your parents were killed and he was their secret keeper. The night of their death, after I had found out, Sirius was waiting for me in our flat._

_He looked awful, his hair was dirty, his eyes wild and his skin pale. I saw him and I pulled out my wand._

_He begged me to listen, said he didn't do it. That he was set up. That it was Peter. But I didn't believe him. How could I? The evidence was all there. He did it. He killed Lily and James. He was the murder. And I told him so. And he cried. He cried and cried and said that if his Moony didn't even believe him then he had nothing. He had no one. _

_It hurt so bad to watch him walk away. He was broken man when he left that flat and it was me that drove him to confronting Peter. He wanted to prove that he was innocent. All it did was play into Peter's hands. He was caught._

_Then that night four years ago when you told me you saw Peter on the map. The map that we, you father, Peter Sirius and myself made -- the Marauder's map. Well, then I knew that I had made a mistake. _

_After the mess at the shack and Sirius escape, Dumbledore had him lay low in various spots, one being my home._

_I was so nervous. I was afraid of what he would say, what I would say. I wanted to beg his forgiveness but I knew I did deserve it. But when he showed up the first thing out of his mouth was an apology._

_He told me that he had thought that _I_ was the spy. That is why he made Peter the secret keeper. He felt that he was too close to me and if I was the spy than I would be able to break him down. _

_I told him that I was sorry as well. That night…well let's just say we reconnected. And we have been together again ever since._

_I tell you all this Harry as a warning. Our happy ending might've been snatched from us twice but who's to say you will have the same fate? I have seen you over the last year. You've closed yourself off ever since Sirius's death._

_You can't do that. You have to keep living. I don't want to play 'who loved Sirius more' but I do want to be an example for you. I am hurting, oh Merlin am I hurting but I keep fighting. Keep going. I want to remember Sirius and I don't want his death to be in vain._

_Keep fighting Harry, keep living, keep breathing and keep loving. One day you will find your princess (or prince), don't push them away. Let them in. _

_Now besides the sob story and advice of this lonely old werewolf I also sent you a present. Sirius and I planned to give it to you on your seventeenth birthday. It was your mother's._

_Take care of it and yourself and I can't wait to see you,_

_Love,_

_Remus 'Moony' Lupin_

Draco finished reading and looked up. Harry had stopped crying and was looking at him.

"So, Black and Lupin, huh?" He said with a small smile.

"I never knew. Didn't even guess, should've but didn't." Harry said his face blank. Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"Harry, what do you write in that notebook?" He asked after a moment of quite. Something inside him told him to ask, that he would get his answer.

Harry sighed heavily.

"I write to Sirius." He said quietly. "He had always been my confidant y'know, so ever since he died I have been writing to him. Telling him everything as if he were alive."

"How did he die?" Draco asked.

"He was killed by Bellatrix in the Department of Mysterious at the end of fifth year. He had been confined to the headquarters, but I was in danger and he wouldn't, couldn't be left behind. "Harry deadpanned. Draco hadn't known that. He hadn't known anything about the night his father was arrested. He didn't want to know. "I blamed myself for a long time; everyone told me it wasn't my fault. But I wouldn't let myself believe it. I wanted to but I couldn't. I guess I felt I had to punish myself.

Then one day Hermione comes up to me and smacks me. she said 'Harry James Potter, if you don't stop moping around blaming yourself and ignoring your friends who are very worried about you and just trying to help I swear I will hex you' she even pulled out her wand and everything and I knew she would do it. I apologized and I made an effort. Eventually it got easier and then I didn't have to try at all." Harry informed the blonde.

"That's why you were so cut off last year." Draco said rather than questioned but Harry answered anyway.

"Yeah," he said quietly laying back on the bed.

**"Harry, what did he give you?" Draco asked after a while.**

**"My mother's locket," the boy said pulling out a sliver heart-shaped locket. "There's a picture of my mom, dad, Sirius and me." He handed Draco the locket.**

**Draco opened it and there was a young Lily Evans holding her little baby boy with jet black hair and blazing green eyes. Next to here was a man with hazel eyes, black glasses and messy black hair; James Potter. On the other side was a young Sirius black. He had the pale sharp features of an aristocratic with flashing grey eyes and long silky black hair.**

**"They look so happy." He whispered.**

**"They were." Harry said. The pair lapsed into silence.**

"Thank-you," Draco jumped at the sound of his voice he had been so lost in thought that he had forgotten that the other boy was there.

"For what?" He asked.

"For listening. **Sometimes that's all a person needs. Someone to listen." He answered.**

**"Now who's throwing whose words back at him?" he chuckled.**

**"Draco don't," Harry said wearily. "Don't make light of this. I'm serious.'**

**Draco was quite for a minute before he spoke again.**

**"I'm sorry." He said. Harry sat up and looked at him.**

**"Are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Draco nodded.**

**"Yes," he whispered. Harry lay back again.**

**"Then I forgive you," He said in a way that told Draco that he meant it for more than just the recent incident as Draco's apology had been more too.**

**"Good," Draco choked out over the lump in his throat. As the dark-haired Gryffindor stared at the ceiling lost in thought Draco watched him and decided something. **

**At first opportunity he would tell Harry what he wanted to know. He would tell him everything. He would trust him.**

**(A/n: Finally I have this chapter written. I have been trying to put Harry's birthday into the last three chapters. **

**I am not sure if this is the exact title for the Black family. I feel like I might have it reversed and if I do than I apologize.**

** might've switched up the two oldest Weasleys I don't think I did but just in case. **

The real Book of the Dead is a bunch of hymns and the like. It does not say what I say it says. This is the website I got the Osiris myth from. Not even I know it by memory alone (I am a huge mythology is all. Thanks for the reviews. You know I never got why authors were always like 'review, review, review' but now I know. I AM A REVIEW WHORE! AH! Lol)


	11. Chapter 11: Enough!

Chapter eleven: Enough!

The next two weeks were a blur. The two wizards spent their time training. Harry, taking extra care to pay attention to all of Draco's instructions to avoid another incident but accidents happen.

"Bloody hell!" Draco cried lying on his back sporting a gash under his eye and was gasping for air.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry." Harry apologized, hovering over the blonde. "I tripped."

The pair were practicing a maneuver where Harry was suppose to rush Draco who would step aside and use Harry's momentum against him by flipping him on his back. However, as Harry came barreling toward him the dark-haired boy tripped over a stone and instead crashed into Draco sending him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him and the offending stone hit Draco right under his eye.

"I think we've done enough for today. Besides the sun's going down." Draco said once he had enough air to speak. Harry nodded mutely still looking awfully apologetic and plopped down next to the Slytherin.

"I really am sorry." He mumbled. Draco touched his wound and hissed in pain.

"I know you are." He said and laid back to watch the stars come out. Harry looked down at him.

"At least let me fix it. I know a healing spell that would leave you without a mark." Harry offered.

"No." Draco said more harshly than he intended. "I mean no thanks. It's fine really. Just a scratch is all. "Harry looked at his suspiciously.

"Draco, is there a reason you won't let me do any healing charms on you?" Harry asked. Draco sighed. He had promised to trust the boy and he intended to keep that promise.

"Yes," he whispered, and before he could say anything else Harry interrupted him.

"I knew it. Oh c'mon Draco I promise I am really good at healing charms. I'm not going to mess up. Trust me." Harry sounded like a child when he pleaded. Draco smirked.

"Nah, that's not it." He said. He could sense Harry's confusion.

"Then why is it?" he asked softly. Draco took a deep breath.

"Because I have sworn of healing charms," he answered simply.

"What? Why?' Harry sputtered.

"Oh Harry, that's a long story and now is not the time. But I promise I will tell you soon." He answered. It was the truth. He planned to tell his life story in one go and it would take a while and he was so tired as it is he couldn't handle that tonight.

"Does it have to do with your father?' Harry asked quietly.

"Yes" He saw Harry nodded out of the corner of his eye. The pair lapsed into silence, before Draco spoke.

"Tell me about your life, before Hogwarts." He requested softly and hoped Harry would.

"There's not much to tell," Harry said with a heavy sigh. Draco sat up and looked down at the other boy.

"Please?" He begged. Harry threw up his hands.

"I'm serious. If I wasn't getting beat up by Dudley and his gang, or forced to do chores, I was locked in my cupboard. My life didn't start until I went to Hogwarts." He exclaimed. Draco was a bit taken back by the outburst. He was quite for a minute before speaking again.

**"You've mentioned a cupboard before. What do you mean?" Draco asked and Harry blushed.**

**"My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. Then I got Dudley's second bedroom." He mumbled.**

**Draco's eyes widened in outrage.**

**"What?" He asked in a deadly hiss. Before Harry could answer Draco was up and striding toward the house.**

**"Oh hello there Draco," Harry's Aunt Petunia cooed from the living room where she was watching TV, while the new housemaid they had hired, was dusting the mantle. "Care to join me for some lemonade?" She asked.**

**Draco glared at her and continued on his way. He came to the stairs and set into the side was a small door with a tiny window that had bars across it.**

**Draco opened the door and let out a howl of fury.**

**His cry caused Harry, The Dursleys and the housemaid to come running.**

**"This…this…_cupboard_ was you _bedroom_ for ELEVEN YEARS!" Draco shouted causing the crowd to shrink back from him, all but Harry who approached him cautiously. **

**"Draco? It's ok," Harry said calmly which just enraged the blonde more.**

**"No Harry. It's not ok!" Draco responded and then turned his fiery gaze onto the Dursleys **

**"What do you have to say for yourselves?' He asked his voice venomous. **

**"Who do you think you are?' Harry's uncle asked, rhetorically, in a would-be dangerous tone if he had been talking to anyone but Draco Malfoy. **

**"I am Draco Malfoy. I am the only son and heir of Lucius Malfoy. I am a pureblood and your better, _muggle._ And I demand your respect." He cut in, his voice low, deadly and laced with cold superiority. **

**Uncle Vernon's face turned fifty shades of red until settling on one that was actually purple.**

**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY OWN HOME!" He roared. Draco didn't so much as blink. "You want to know _why_ I put the brat in there as soon as I laid hands on him. Because he's no good.**

**He'll end up just like his father. Getting himself blown up and leaving his responsibilities on good decent folk. James Potter was a worthless, no good, troublemaking _freak_ and his son is no better!"**

**Draco's grey eyes turned murderous. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the beefy man's heart. **

**"I swear by Merlin that I will kill you right now if you do not take it back." Vernon Dursley gulped.**

**But before either of them could say or do anything the lights began to flicker. Draco looked up startled. He looked to the Dursleys; he had no idea if this was a normal occurrence in muggle homes. **

**All three Dursleys were looking at something behind Draco with a look of utter fear. Draco turned slowly.**

**Harry was…glowing. His eyes were an emerald fire and a green light was radiating off of him. His fists were clenched so tightly that his nails were digging into his skin. Drops of blood were seeping out of the spaces between his fingers. Light bulbs nearest him popped and shattered. **

**"My father was a better man then you'll eve be." He growled, his voice boomed and echoed of the walls. "He died to protect me! Say what you will about me, but _never_ _ever_ speak my dad's name _again_. Understand?" Three more light bulbs exploded. **

**Vernon gave a slight nod. He was almost paralyzed with fear. **

**"Good," Harry snarled and left the room. Draco did a quick repairing spell to the broken light bulbs and gave the housemaid a memory charm before he followed Harry out of the room and up the stairs.**

"Harry? Harry!" He called after the boy trying to catch up with him but Harry's strides were long and determined. Draco followed him to his room where Harry pulled out his wand and began to point it at various objects and sent them flying into his opened trunk.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked his head throbbed from the unused adrenaline in his blood.

"We made a deal, Draco. Do you remember?" Harry replied his voice cold and a bit condescending. Draco's eyes flashed with indignation and anger.

"Yes I bloody well remember. But you can't be serious!" Draco cried. When he had made that deal he hadn't expected anything to happen. Besides, where would they go? There was no where that they were safe.

"I am _deadly _serious." Harry said his voice low, stepping up to Draco. He was mere meters from the blonde. "I am leaving and you cannot stop me, _Malfoy_."

Draco hissed as if Harry had hit him. It hurt to hear Harry using his last name. For the time he had been here Draco had almost forgotten that he was a Malfoy. He had become just Draco, or at least when he was with Harry he was.

"You're not thinking straight, _Potter._ It is folly to leave. We have no where to go." He stepped closer his voice barely above a whisper but crystal clear.

"What would you have me do Malfoy? Stay here and let him talk such rubbish about my family or should I rather take a leaf out of the Malfoy Family handbook and just kill them all. What use is a muggle anyway?" Harry hissed. His voice was so cold and his eyes hard. It made Draco sad to see such a normally soft person turn to stone.

"You're no killer, Harry." Draco said softly staring into those intense green eyes.

"How do you know? You don't know me." Harry cried but his eyes had already softened.

"No I don't. But I know killers and I know what it takes to be one and you don't have that." the blonde answered not backing down.

"And what's that?" The dark-haired boy whispered.

"To be inhuman. You're too human to be a killer Harry. Too pure, too kind, too warm. You have a heart, a soul, a conscience." He replied losing himself in the green depths of Harry's eyes. "Unlike a killer. Unlike me." Draco's voice was so quite now Harry had to lean forward to hear him.

"What do you mean?" The Gryffindor breathed. Draco closed his eyes for a minute then opened them again.

"My father use to host parties for Death Eaters, even after the Dark Lord's demise. I guess they thought of themselves as a society, a social class. Part of the 'festivities' was a hunt. My father or one of his buddies would bring a muggle, usually a small child, male. They kept the girls or older boys if they could get them for more one-on-one activities, if you know what I mean.

It was the year before my fifth; my father decided I was old enough to attend one of these parties. So I spent hours dressing and doing my hair. I felt so grown up and important. I was the youngest on there. None of my friends' parents had let them come. _They _were too young.

As I came down the stairs I saw a group of house-elves carrying a cage that had a small muggle boy in it, out to the yard. I had heard of the hunt, and I didn't really think about it but when I saw that boy…it undid me.

He was no more than twelve, only a few years younger than I was. His hair was ratty and covered in dirt but I could tell it was once blonde, his red-rimmed eyes were a dull blue, and his face was a sickly pale white.

He reminded me a lot of myself. Not just because his age or how he looked but because of the look on his face. He looked so numb to it all until he saw my father. He began to scream and tremble. He was so scared. Terrified, really.

So much like I was every time I was called to my father's study. Numb as I walked the halls until I came to his study. The minute I saw him behind his desk, candle light giving him a demonic look, then I would begin to beg and plead, tremble and shake and I was always so afraid.

Needless to say, my father caught the boy and got the _pleasure _of killing him. But before he died the boy looked at him, more like through me, and begged me to save his sister. With his last breath, he didn't plead for mercy because he knew he wouldn't get it, instead he tried to save his sister. Give her a chance.

That changed me. From that day on I never begged or pleaded with my father again because I knew I wouldn't get mercy, I never did.

As my father said goodbye to his guest I walked through the hallways of their wing. I knew that my father most likely put the girl in one of his rooms until he could see to her. I knew the fate that met the girl and it sickened me.

My father would rape her. Over and over again, never getting satisfaction until she died, this was a sure thing. He would break her sprit then her body. It has happened before. Many times. But I couldn't get that boy out of my head. Begging for his sister's life as his was being taken from him.

I heard crying coming from one of the rooms. The girl was curled into a ball on the bed sobbing. She looked just like her brother, albeit cleaner. She had dark blonde hair that went to the middle of her back and red-rimmed dark blue eyes. She looked to be fourteen or maybe fifteen. My age.

When I opened the door she began to scream and cry louder. I tried to hush her but she mistook me for my father. I slapped her and she quieted. I told her that I was there to help. She asked, begged me to save her. I told her I would.

I had a potion with me. I told her it would calm her. Help her. She didn't know any better and she believed me and she drank it." Draco's words became slow. They were painful to say and he forced himself to push them out. He took a deep breath and continued. "Minutes passed and nothing happened, then she began to choke and sputter. Blood trickled out of the comer of her mouth and then she fell back and stopped moving.

I left and my father found her moments later. He thought she had killed herself. He knows nothing about potions and couldn't tell one from a muggle poison."

Draco's story was followed by silence until Harry broke it.

"You poisoned her?' Harry whispered his breath warm on Draco's cheek but cool where his tears were flowing. Draco nodded.

"You saved her." The other boy said.

"No, I killed her." Draco said determined and disgusted. "And I will never let myself forget it."

"You said It yourself, her fate was worse. Way worse." Harry said calmly. Draco looked at him.

"How can you be so understanding? How can you act like its ok?' He cried incredulously.

Harry took another step closer. They were so close now that all Draco had to do was move a half a meter forward and their lips would be touching. But he wouldn't. He promised himself he wouldn't. But that doesn't mean Harry couldn't.

Harry made to close that small gap between then and Draco held his breath. Harry, however, turned his head and whispered into Draco's ear.

"Because you are no killer," He said his lips brushing his skin causing Draco to shutter involuntarily. Harry dropped a small kiss on Draco's ear lobe before pulling away. It was so light and quick that half of him wondered if it was his imagination. Draco was speechless.

He wanted to tell Harry that he was wrong. That he was a killer, a monster. He wanted to make Harry see how ugly he was. How horrible. But he couldn't, because for once, Draco believed that he _wasn't _a killer or a monster. That maybe there was hope for him yet. Maybe he was really just human after all.

Let's go," Harry called bringing Draco out of his thoughts. He saw that both his and Harry's trunks were packed and stacked in the middle of the room along with Hedwig's empty cage. Catching Draco's look Harry answered his unasked question.

"I sent Hedwig on ahead. She'll show up at the Leaky Cauldron when we arrive." He said and reduced the two trunks and cage with a spell before tucking them away into his pockets. "Ready?" He asked.

Draco looked around the room. He didn't see anything left behind so he nodded and followed Harry out of the room and down the stairs. Waiting for them at the bottom was a very enraged looking Vernon Dursley.

"You are going no where Harry Potter," He snarled. Harry ignored him and continued to walk down the stairs as if five-hundred pounds of angry muggle wasn't blocking his way. "I know what you've been up to. Doing magic! And that little show, well that's liable to get you expelled from that freak school of yours. Don't think I don't remember that you aren't allowed to do magic."

"The moron actually seems proud of himself for having that knowledge. What a good cow." Draco said with a twisted smile. Harry chuckled, his own lips in a sadistic smirk.

"Oh didn't you know Uncle? I am now seventeen and legally allowed to do magic. Wonderful news that is because if you don't get your fat arse out of my way I plan to hex you." Harry cried with false cheeriness.

Uncle Vernon began to sputter his face rapidly changing colors again.

"If you walk out that door you will never come back. You hear me? NEVER!" The man yelled.

"Ooh that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Harry said with a mock squeal of excitement.

"Do you think he means it Harry?" Draco asked sardonically.

"Oh I assure you I do Mr. Malfoy." Vernon responded the vein in his forehead throbbing. Both boys smiled evilly and continued on down the stairs. "DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR!" He roared.

"So sorry Uncle, we have a bus to catch." Harry said patting his uncle's arm once they reached the bottom of the stairs and he made to move around him.

"You're not leaving this house!" He yelled. Harry whirled around and aimed his wand at the man.

"Who's going to stop me?" He questioned in an icy tone that chilled even Draco's blood. When no answer came Harry smirked in a scary Slytherin way and turned back around.

Vernon's face was nearly blue at this point. He was outraged. He made to follow his nephew but Draco stepped in front of the opened door.

"Nuh-uh-uh," He said moving his wand back in forth in front of his face with each syllable. "I don't think you want to leave this house until we are gone. Harry is a puppy dog compared to me. If you make me raise my wand again, I will use it." He raised the wand and pointed it between the man's small eyes. With one last pointed look Draco turned on his heels and left the house.

He walked down the cement walk where Harry was waiting for him.

"So how do we leave?" Draco asked stopping in front of the other boy. "I can't Apparate yet."

"Ever hear of the Knight Bus?" He asked and the blonde paled and took on a greenish color. "I guess that's a yes." He laughed and held out his wand.

Nothing happened for a minute and then there was a loud _CRACK _and a violently purple bus pulled to a stop in front of them. The door opened and a tall gangly man in his early twenties with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes greeted them.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus." He smiled showing off perfect teeth. "My name is Roland."

"Hi, I'm Harry," Harry shook hands with the man. "Where's Stan?" He asked.

Roland's smile drooped.

"Stan was killed," He said looking around fugitively. "By You-Know-who," he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry looked disturbed. Roland straightened up and his smile returned.

"So, where you headed?' He asked. Before Harry could answer Draco stepped in front of him.

"Malfoy Manor." He said and handed the man the some gold before stepping onto the bus and lying on a bed near the front, leaving Harry and Roland standing in shock. Harry was the first to recover. He smiled weakly at the man and stepped onto the bus taking the bed next to Draco's.

"Uh, alright than, let's go," Roland said getting onto the bus himself and closing the door. "Take it away, Ernie." He told the driver who didn't need telling twice.

The bus suddenly lurched forward and was speeding through the streets of London. Once Roland was busy doing other things Harry turned to Malfoy.

"Malfoy Manor?" He hissed.

"Yeah, you got a problem with my home?" He questioned with a glare. Harry answered with one of his own. "Oh alright, I figured that we have five weeks left until school, why spend them in that dingy little pub? We can save money as well as our health."

"Makes sense," Harry said though still upset. "But you could've told me before. I hate looking like an idiot."

"Aw, sorry baby doll but you can't fix stupid." He smirked and laughed when Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

The boys' good mood didn't last. The ride was stressful to say the least. The constant heart stopping turns and gut wrenching stops had them on high alert. Not to mention that it seemed that the Knight Bus crew didn't want it know that they serviced the son of know Death Eater Lucius Malfoy.

The bus zigzagged all over England letting all of it's other customers off first before stopping in front of Malfoy Manor an hour or two after dawn.

"Here ya are, Malfoy Manor. Thanks for riding the Knight Bus it has been a pleasure, tell your friends, ok bye-bye now." Roland gushed as he all but shoved the pair out of the door.

"Gee, thanks," Draco grumbled as he watched the bus take off as if the very hounds of hell were on its tail.

He turned to Harry. The Gryffindor hadn't seemed to notice Roland and Ernie's apparent relief that the two of them were off the bus. Instead he was staring open-mouthed at Malfoy Manor.

Draco looked at the massive house as well before sighing and turning back to the other boy

"Nice huh?" He smirked when all he got in response was a straggled moan. He gave Harry a playfully punch in the arm "C'mon, I need a shower. Bad." And with that the blonde took off toward the front gates of the Manor leaving Harry behind to gawk.

Draco walked up to the large silver gate that held the Malfoy crest (it was a large 'M' made out of two white snakes, entwined around the 'M' were two black snakes and a sword down the middle.) in the middle. He pulled out his wand and touched the crest.

"_Draconus_." He said and the gate opened. He turned around.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

(A/n: yeah let the fun begin!

I have been trying to use the…metric (?) system. I know that Europe uses a different measuring system than America. So I have been trying to use it…

I got the idea for the hunt from another fic and I changed it.

'Can't fix stupid' is from Ron White. I thought it was funny and had to use it lol. : D

I tried some hyperlinks for drawings I did of the gate and crest (I cannot draw so they aren't very good but it gives you an idea) if they don't work and you wanna see then email me. )


	12. Chapter 12: Draco's humble abode

(A/n: some Harry POV)

Chapter twelve: Draco's humble abode

Malfoy Manor was huge. It was two stories and made of light grey stone. Harry followed Draco up the white stone gravel drive. He thought maybe it was for ministry vehicles. Deep green, pristine hedges lined the drive and green velvety grass rolled over the landscape surrounding the house.

Five white marble steps led up to the doors. The doors were made of a dark oak and were massive. They had two knockers. They were snakes of course and held a bar in their mouths. They resembled the traditional lion door knockers. The handle was in the shape of a sliver snake entwined around some invisible object.

Both boys walked up the stairs and stopped at the door. All Draco had to do was say the password as he did the gate but before he could speak the door knockers began hissing.

_Who goesss there? _The left one hissed first.

_You are tresssspasssing on Malfoy property. _The one on the right said.

To Draco of course he just heard a bunch of hissing but to Harry, being a parseltongue, he understood.

Draco stared blankly at the knockers. Then he heard a silky hissing sound next to him. He turned from the knockers to Harry who seemed to be talk to the snakes. Harry's voice was deep and smooth as he hissed out his reply in Parseltongue. Draco found it very erotic.

Harry stopped speaking and the snakes began. Whatever they said, Harry didn't like. He began hissing louder and in more of a venomous tone. This was even more erotic to the blonde. All his blood was rushing southward.

The snakes responded to Harry and the Gryffindor growled in frustration.

"What's going on? What are they saying?" The Slytherin asked grateful for something to take his mind off of Harry's erotic bilingual skills.

"They're just being rude." Harry said running a hand through his hopelessly messy black locks.

"What are they saying?" Draco asked again. Harry sighed.

"Well, first the one on the left asked 'who goes there?' then the one on the right said 'you are trespassing on Malfoy property'. I told them to just be quiet and let us in I'm not in the mood for door knockers with attitude. The one on the left asked who I was to make such a command of them. The one on the right said I was a half-blood and therefore unwelcome in Malfoy Manor. I told them that you were a Malfoy and to let us in. The one on the left said that they knew you were a Malfoy and the one on the right said that the question was what you were doing with a ragamuffin like me." Harry grumbled, clearly offended.

Draco looked at the snakes then at the dark-haired boy beside him. He knew that all he had to do was say the password and they would be let in but Harry didn't know that. Besides he couldn't allow a couple of snarky door knockers make fun of the boy he loved, now could he? It was a question of honor and pride and what was more Malfoy than protecting your pride? (Honor meant nothing to most Malfoys on a whole, just to Draco)

Draco walked up behind Harry and hugged him. The boy, though not to much shorter than Draco fit perfectly against his body and if Draco lifted his chin he could rest it upon the mess of silky black locks. Draco weaved his arms around the Gryffindor's waist and hugged his back to Draco's chest, being sure to keep his lower half a safe distance away in case Harry was able to figure out that it wasn't Draco's wand that was making his trousers fit tighter.

Harry gasped in surprise as Draco pulled him into his embrace. The blonde then bent forward and spoke in Harry's ear while keeping his eyes trained on the knockers.

"Tell them that I said that you keep me more than satisfied. Tell them that I am a Malfoy and I will not stand for insolent door knockers criticizing my lover." His voice was calm, even and smooth.

Harry skin was on fire. He could feel Draco's warmth through his thin t-shirt and it was sending liquid flames coursing through his body.

"L-lover?" He questioned trying to will his voice not to shake.

"Just do it." The other boy hissed in his ear. Harry forced himself not to shiver as Draco's breath ghosted over his ear.

Harry began hissing to the door knockers who mouths were agape and eyes as wide as they would go. They both began hissing franticly in response. Harry suddenly cried out and clamped his hands over his ears.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Draco asked moving so he could look down into the raven-haired boy's face.

"Yeah yeah just fine," Harry mumbled.

"What did they say?" Draco question curiously.

"They, uh, are most appreciative of our relationship." He said. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry caved. "Oh alright. They're asking rather lewd and personal questions about our sex life. They are providing me with rather disturbing mental pictures, involving us and them. Told them we didn't do other species but they won't stop." Harry whined pathetically.

Draco resisted leaning forward and capturing the pout with his own lips.

"Hmm, I think you've suffered enough," he said removing himself from the Gryffindor.

Harry's body immediately mourned the lost of Draco's warmth. He fought to hide his disappointment and watched as the blonde pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. Saying the same password he used on the gate, the doors creaked open.

_I hope you're an ssscreamer _one of the knockers called after them. Harry shuddered at the implications. Then lifting his head he took in his surroundings.

The entrance hall of Malfoy Manor was a large circular room. The walls were made of a light grey stone that almost looked silver in the morning light that filtered in through the tall windows that stood on either side of the door covered in light white drapes. A massive crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling.

The entrance hall opened up into a much large room. To the left was a winding stair case with black metal rails and there was an identical one on the right. Straight forward were a set of French doors made of dark maple with purposely tarnished silver handles.

"Welcome to my home. I need to take a shower and talk with the house-elves." Draco said and Harry just nodded mutely. "Helena." He called.

Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"What? All house-elves have to have names like Binky and Coco?" The blonde asked defensively.

"I didn't say anything," Harry laughed.

"Yeah but you implied something with that little eyebrow rising, you arse." He grumbled. "Helena." He yelled.

With a loud CRACK a house-elf dressed in a ratty orange blanket, with leathery green skin and large blue eyes appeared in front of the two.

"Oh Master Draco is home. Helena is so glad to be seeing you." The house-elf cried leaping forward and wrapping herself around Draco's legs. "I was missing you so much."

Draco awkwardly patted the elf's head.

"Yes, yes, I missed you too Helena." He said rolling his eyes at the elf's dramatic display. The elf continued to squeeze Draco's legs. After a few minutes Draco pulled the elf off. "Ok Helena. Let go."

The elf detached herself and looked up at her master with wide-eyes.

"What can I do for you?" Helena asked nearly quivering with excitement.

"I just want to know where my mother is. Is she alright, has she been any trouble?' He asked the elf.

"Oh," Helena bowed her head and shuffled her feet. "Uh, well,"

Draco looked at the elf suspiciously.

"Helena, where is my mother?" He asked his tone told the elf that his temper was barely controlled.

"Well Master Draco y-you see…" The elf stuttered. Draco's eyes widened in panic. He grabbed Helena's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"What happened? Where is she!" He cried. Helena looked up her eyes wide.

"Mistress Malfoy left. About a week ago. I tried to stop her, Master Draco but she was threatening us with clothes. Helena doesn't want to have clothes. Helena likes Master Draco." The elf wailed. Draco put her down.

"Where did she go?"

"Mistress Malfoy went to the villa in France. Helena didn't want her to go. Helena tried." The elf sniffled.

"It's ok, Helena." Draco said running a hand through his hair, which was so much easier to do since he stopped gelling it the summer of fifth year.

"Helena, sent a house-elf with, though Master Draco. Helena thought it would be best if Mistress Malfoy wasn't alone." The elf added. Draco looked down at her.

"Oh, that's good Helena. Who did you send?" He asked, relived.

"Dinky." Helena answered and Harry snorted.

"Shut up. I said not _all _house-elves have names like that." Draco snapped at the other boy.

Harry held up his hands in a defensive way.

"Whoa you're a bit tense." He said.

"Well of course I'm tense! I just spent the night riding in the 'hell on wheels' with very little sleep and I'm pretty sure I smell. I never smell!" Draco cried. _Not to mention the boy of my dreams is standing next to me while I smell._

"So…she's ok then right?" He asked turning his attention back to the elf.

"Uh, Helena has Dinky making weekly reports on Mistress Malfoy. In truth sir, Helena was a bit afraid of Mistress Malfoy. Helena is glad Master Draco is back." The elf said and looked ready to attach herself to Draco's legs again.

"And what has Dinky been reporting?" He asked. Helena looked at her master than at the stranger than back.

"Master Draco sir, Helena can't tell you. It's a house-elves duty to keep her family's secrets. Helena can't mention them in front of a stranger." She whispered to her master. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Helena it's ok. I am giving you permission to speak freely. In fact ignore him completely. Now tell me, what is Dinky reporting?" He asked again.

"Mistress Malfoy is doing the same at the villa as she does here at the manor. She drinks and argues with Master Malfoy and sometimes with you, Master Draco." Helena said looking terrified that Draco was going to be angry with her.

Draco nodded.

"Well, thank-you Helena. You did the right thing. I am going to shower. When I am done we'll probably want some breakfast if you please." Draco told the elf who glowed with joy at being given an order.

"Yes Master Draco. Helena will do anything you asks of her." The elf beamed and vanished.

Draco didn't move, he was thinking about his mother.

"Uh, Draco?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"Oh, sorry Harry forgot you were there." He said lightly.

"Uh, Draco…about you mother-"Harry began but Draco cut him off.

"After my father went to jail my mother went mental. She began to chug firewhisky like it was water. I have no idea why his imprisonment affected her so, except that it's all about reputation, status and the like. My mother never loved my father. In fact she hated him. But she was his wife and she was bonded to him and him alone.

How that all works with her going bonkers I do not know. I cannot tell you how many calls I got from the local pubs to come and pick her up during those first few weeks of summer vacation after fifth year. It was quite embarrassing.

After the fifth time in one week I tried to confine her to the manor or any other property she owns, with a spell. But there was a problem. One that I should've foreseen, but I didn't. She began to lose her mind being cooped up in this house.

It's a large house but to a broken mind it can be no bigger than your cupboard. I know, I have felt it. She began to hallucinate, seemed to think that my father was still around. She would have fights with him in his study or tea with him in her sitting room.

My mother's mental state was slowly deteriorating and I couldn't do a thing to help. There would be times when she would look at me but not see me, or when she didn't even recognize me nor I her. When she could see me she would talk about things that never happened, jokes we never had. She was lost in her own mind, her memories." Draco took a shaky breath before continuing. "It wasn't until after I went back to school that she began to hallucinate about me. The first time it happened was a week into term.

Helena showed up in my dorm and told me that my mother had spent the morning walking through the gardens with me and we had tea in the afternoon. She told me that my mother chatted to thin air for the better part of the day as if I was right there beside her, and when Helena tried to tell her I was at school she grew hysterical and accused Helena of trying to kill me. She then called on my father to dispose of the house-elf.

It scared the wits out of Helena and the other elves. I told Helena to just play along with her. When I came back for Christmas holiday it was as if I was seeing a mere shadow of my mother.

She was sickly pale and emaciated. The elves told me that she refused to eat. Said that she kept saying that 'a wife waits for her husband to be seated before dinning herself' but my father never showed up. She no longer took care of herself. My mother was always a vain person, taking great pride in her looks. But she no longer had the strength.

I got my mother a beautiful silver necklace and when she saw it she seemed more like her old self, but when I tried to put it on she began to scream. She said that she mustn't have something so fine from a boy who is not her betrothed.

She tore the necklace from my hands and hurled it into the fire. She spent the rest of the holidays in her room. I was devastated.

The last time I saw her was the first few weeks after school ended before I came to your muggle's home. She spent the whole time in her sitting room staring at the fire. Didn't move, not even on my birthday. "Draco began to walk up the stair case. "And now she's gone off to the villa in France where she will drink herself into a stupor and yell and scream at my father who isn't even there."

Draco walked down a long dark hallway that was lined with wizard portrait of generations of Malfoys. At the end of the hall was a portrait of Draco and his parents, all three sneered at Harry.

"This is my bedroom," Draco said opening the door. Draco's room was at least twice as big as Harry's. The color schemes of the room a dark one. Most of the room was taken up by an enormous four poster antique bed made of cheery wood. The comforter was a storm grey silk and the hangings were velvet of the same color. The sheets were pure white. The floor was covered in a soft-looking black carpet.

The only other thing in the room was a large bay window with window seat that overlooked the front lawn of the manor, a fire place that was set into a dark grey stone, a massive wardrobe made also of cheery wood, an enchanted silver full length mirror and another door.

"That door goes to the bathroom." He said pointing to the other door. "Those out there lead to my sitting room, dining room, and study." He said indicating the three doors that lined the hallway they had just gone through.

Harry nodded.

"I'll show you the bathroom real quick." He said and walked across the room to the other door, Harry followed.

Draco's bathroom was black and silver. The walls were black marble, the floor was tiled with small stone-like tiles of black and white but in the center there were green tiles that made up a large snake that hissed and slithered across the floor. The tub was much like that in the prefect's bathroom. It was set into the ground and the size of a hot tube with faucets along the edge.

In the corner was a shower with glass doors trimmed in sliver. Along the wall were a wall-to-wall mirror and a counter with a silver sink set in the middle. The faucet was a snake with an open mouth.

"Wow," Harry said staring open-mouthed at the room. Draco smiled

"Yep, wow. Now get out so I can shower." He said in a teasing tone. "That is, unless you want to join me." He winked. He had meant it as a joke but for some reason Harry blushed.

"Uh, I'll just, um, wait out here." He said fumbling for the door behind him not taking his eyes off Draco.

"Breath, Harry. Just breathe."The dark-haired boy chanted follow by some Lamaze-like breathing techniques. "Ho hee hee, ho hee hee."

But it didn't do him any good. His breath was still labored, his heart was still ramming against his ribs and his head was still swimming.

"Ugh," he groaned throwing himself back on to Draco's humongous bed. "Why does he have to be so bloody gorgeous?" He whined. "And why do I have to be so head over broomstick in love with him?" He whispered to himself turning on to his side and curling up.

Harry was a wreck. He had been in love with the blonde haired, grey-eyed, Slytherin for years now but he didn't even realize it. It wasn't until a month ago that it became apparent to him.

And now he had no idea what to do about it. At first Harry was content with sneaking glances at him when he wasn't looking, then it grew to where Harry began to use any excuse to touch Draco. Be it a hug in the midst of a break down or a tickle fight. But the real clincher had been the training sessions.

Harry nearly fainted the first time his bare chest met Draco's in full contact. The slipping and sliding from the perspiration, the heated skin on heated skin, oh Merlin it was enough to drive anyone wild.

Then Dudley had to ruin the moment with his big mouth. At that point Harry had already made peace with himself that he was in love with is enemy, his _boy _enemy. But Dudley's words brought up a problem in Harry's mind. _What would Ron and Hermione say?_

Harry was terrified to think that his best friends would hate him for this. That thought was what had Harry out while Dudley violated Draco. He didn't know what it was exactly but something told him Draco was in trouble and it lead him to stand underneath Dudley's window. When he got there he saw Draco's back facing him.

A quick levitating spell got him up to the second story window and luckily for him it was open. What met his eyes was a sight that will haunt him. Dudley in the process of raping Draco. To think any harm would befall the blonde while he was in Harry's care nearly killed the boy.

As Draco slept Harry watched over him. He decided right then that it didn't matter what his friends would think. He loved Draco and he wanted to protect him. The amount of love, caring and protectiveness that he felt for the other boy nearly blew his mind.

He had wondered how he could've fallen so hard and so fast for this boy who had once been his worst enemy, after Voldemort himself and could very well be facing him on the opposite side of the battle field one day soon. But some part of his mind told him it didn't just happen. All those fights and arguments over the years were mere excuses to come into contact with the boy, but he had never let himself dwell on the reasons why he'd seek Draco out in the Great Hall or why he would feel a rush whenever the blonde boy was around. All that he knew now was that he loved him and though Harry's fear would prevent him from telling Draco this didn't mean he couldn't relish in it in his own mind.

Then Remus's letter arrived and it changed everything. He hadn't known about the 'true' nature of his Godfather's and ex-professor's relationship but he was glad that Sirius last months were happy. And Remus's words about not letting fear stop him from being with the one he loved had set a new resolve in Harry.

He was going to let Draco know how he felt just as soon as the other boy showed him that he trusted him. Draco had made steps toward full trust in the last few days but Harry wanted to know Draco's entire past before he told the blonde of his feelings.

He wanted Draco to fully trust him when he told him that he loved him.

But Draco had better hurry because he didn't know how long he could keep it a secret. Not with the dreams he had been having…or actually the _one dream. _He had dreamed about kissing Draco and it was so vivid and real and he had a reputation of talking in his sleep.

Harry's train of thought was quickly cut off by the opening of the bathroom door.

Draco came out with nothing but a towel tied high around his waist. His hair was still wet and drops of water were dripping of the blonde strands and down his pale, nicely shaped chest. Harry followed the drop with his eyes.

It went down his chest, over the ridges of his abs, around his belly button and on then soaked into the towel. And since he was already in the vicinity Harry allowed his eyes to travel the full length of Draco's body.

As he got to Draco's legs something caught his eye. On both legs were angry red marks. They looked like cuts that had a few weeks to heal. They didn't look like anything that he would've gotten from the training sessions. The cuts were on the inside of his legs.

"Harry, I am dead tired." He emphasized these words with a wide yawn. "Is it ok if we sleep for a few hours?"

Harry pulled his eyes away from the cuts on Draco's legs. He had noticed that there were more of them but the others looked older, and were barely visible.

"Sure. I uh, could do with some sleep. But I was wondering if I could borrow an owl. I want to write Hermione and see if Hedwig got there ok. If she didn't go to the Leaky Cauldron she went there." He said quickly not really thinking about what he was saying.

"Ok, sure. When you're finished writing the letter, just call Helena and she will send an owl off with it." Draco said a bit confused but choose to ignore it. "My study is the first door on the right. There are quills, ink and parchment in the drawers of my desk." He said through another yawn.

"Ok, thanks." Harry said. "You get some sleep. I will be back soon." And with that Harry left the room.

Draco didn't know why Harry wanted to write Granger. His excused seemed faulty to Draco but at this point he was too exhausted to really care. He pulled on a pair of silk black boxers and simply collapsed on his bed, sliding his forearms under his feathery pillow and falling asleep.

Draco's study was only a bit smaller than Draco's bed room. The walls were covered in a dark wood that matched the huge desk that sat against one wall in front of a window. The floor was carpeted in a plush charcoal that matched the desk chair.

Harry sat in the chair and his tense muscles sighed in relief, and his eyelids began to droop. He rubbed them and slid open the top drawer.

Pulling out a sheet of parchment that had the Malfoy crest embossed on the top Harry grabbed a beautiful eagle feather quill from the quill holder at the top of the desk.

_Dear Hermione,_

_First off, is Hedwig there? Is she ok? I know you must be worried sick but do not worry. I am safe. If you haven't guessed where I am by the crest on the top of the page then I will tell you. I am at Malfoy Manor. _

_The Dursleys proved to be unbearable and there was an incident two weeks ago but I cannot tell you more as it not concerning me. I plan to spend the remainder of the summer here and move on to the Leaky Cauldron on the 20th of September. Will I see you and Ron there?_

_Anyway, that is not the only reason I am writing you. I have recently- _

Here Harry stopped to think. He wanted to ask Hermione about the cuts on Draco's legs. He figured if anyone would know it would be Hermione, but he couldn't very well spill Draco's secrets. It would violate his privacy and he has been violated enough.

Suddenly an idea struck the Gryffindor and he began to write again.

_I have recently read a book, and I have a question concerning it. In this book a girl is staying with a friend of hers. The girl's friend took a shower and came out in only a towel. _

_On the girl's legs were cuts. They were on the inside so they couldn't have been from messing around. They looked to be only a few weeks old and amongst those were ones that were months older. Six months if she had to give a number_

_The book alludes to the cuts as if the reader would know what they are. I don't. Do you? Can you help me? Please tell me you can. The curiosity is killing me._

_Thank-you, love always,_

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry read over his letter and smiled happily to himself. He was very proud of his story, especially changing the genders of the leading characters. No way will Hermione guess that it's false.

"Uh, Helena?' Harry called as he rolled up the parchment and tied it with a ribbon. With in seconds the little house-elf Apparated in front of him.

"What is the stranger wanting?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Could you please send this to Hermione Granger?" He asked the elf choosing to ignore her tone.

"Master Draco said to be ignoring you." she said. Harry sighed in annoyance.

"He didn't mean it that way. He meant that you could talk freely around me." Harry tried to explain to the elf. "He's my friend. You would be doing him a kindness by helping me." Harry wheedled. The elf seemed to think about it.

"Of course anything for a friend of Master Draco's." the elf said with attituse but taking the scroll from Harry anyway.

_More like snatching it _he thought to himself.

The elf smirked, and Disapparated. Harry found himself smiling as he left the study (despite the rude elf, he had to spend a summer with Kearcher after all) and went back to Draco's bedroom. As he entered the room however his smile slid from his face and his breath caught.

Draco was lying across his bed, though still leaving plenty room for Harry and a mountain troll to share it with him, in nothing but a pair of silky black boxers.

_Oh this boy will be the death of me_ he groaned mentally before sliding on to the bed and slipping off into a deep dreamful sleep. Not your typical nightmare but for a boy who was lying in the same bed as his crush…they were horrible.

Not sure if Harry is technically a half-blood or not. His mum is muggle-born and his daddy is pure? You tell me but for the sake of that small reference in the fic… he is.


	13. Chapter 13:Lunch with the horses

Chapter thirteen: Lunch with the horses

Sun poured in through the large room hardly prevented by the thin white drapes. Harry groaned as the painfully bright light seeped in behind his eye lids. Relenting he opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings.

He was immediately aware of being curled up against a warm body. Harry was on his side, one arm thrown across Draco's lower back, the blonde was still lying in the same position Harry had found him. Harry quickly slid his arm off of the other boy.

_Hmm, his skin's so smooth and soft. _He mused. Once Harry had detached himself from Draco's side something else came to his attention. He was sticky. His cheeks inflamed with embarrassment.

_Oh Merlin, I had a wet dream while cuddling with Draco! _ He cried mentally, horrified with himself. He surveyed the other boy quickly and was relieved to see that he was still sound asleep and seemed to be unaware of the dark-haired boy's plight.

Harry let his eyes wander over the pale boy's prone form, taking in the marble like skin, sleep tousled hair and relaxed position. It was while he was letting his eyes move lower over Draco's backside to the area covered by black silk that he noticed the other boy stirring.

Harry quickly scrambled out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Harry?' Draco called out groggily when he felt the other boy leap of the bed and run to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. The blonde lifted his head and blinked owlishly at the overly bright room. He sat up and stretched before bringing his arms close to his chest hissing in pain.

Along his forearms were newly acquired cuts. Telling Harry about his mother had brought up old feelings and emotions that he had buried six months ago. He got up and opened his wardrobe.

_Hmm what to wear today? _ He thought. Then an idea hit him. With a smile he quickly pulled out an outfit and began to get dress all the while plotting. _Today will be a good day._

Harry pressed his back to the door and took deep breaths. He was _not _having a good morning. Not only did he wake up sticky next to his crush but he was almost caught checking him out. Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

_Hmm teenage angssst. What a delicioussss sssmell. _ A silky voice said. Harry looked up and saw the green-tiled snake looking at him, its tongue flicking in and out rapidly as it tasted the air.

_Leave me alone. I am not in the mood for ssssnakessss with attitude. _He hissed at the snake.

_Ooh a moody Parssseltongue. How lucky for me to get your bad mood. _The snake said sulkily. Harry bent his head.

_Your right, itsss not your fault, I'm sssorry. _The snake smiled…or at least did the snake equivalent of a smile.

_Apology accepted young massster. I am Gideon and you descendent of Sssalazar? _The snake inclined its head in greeting.

_Nice to meet you Gideon. I am Harry Potter and I am no descendent of Sssalazar. _Harry answered. The snake looked at him and slithered closer flicking its tongue in and out.

_You are a powerful one. More sssso than Massster Draco But I detect two dissstinct power sssourcesss where asss he hasss one. _ The snake circled him. _Yess you have the bravery of a Gryffindor but the ambition of an Sssslytherin._

Harry jumped a bit when the snake slid between his feet.

_I have heard your name before. Massster Draco isss a wissse one to chossse you. If anyone can sssave him it isss you. Many believe that you will sssave the world. _He returned to its place on the floor in front of Harry.

_Chossse me? For what? And what doesss he need sssaving from. _Harry questioned. The snake looked at him sadly.

_You do not know, do you? He hasssnt told you anything._ Gideon said rather than asked. _Maybe I wasss wrong. _ He said thoughtfully before slithering toward the wall of the bathroom and under it leaving Harry behind rather confused.

_What did Draco chose me for? And what does he need saving from? Dudley isn't here, his father is in jail. _Then and idea hit the raven-haired boy. _Gideon couldn't possibly think I can stop Draco from becoming a Death Eater, could he?_

Harry thought about this as he pulled his t-shirt off over his head. He had forgotten all about Draco's fate to be on the opposite side. He hadn't even bothered to bring it up to the boy and then he got sidetracked. But now…could he really get the blonde to join the Order? He could he save him from the horrible life of a Death Eater? Maybe make up for the years he spent in the hell of being a Death Eater in Training.

Harry slid his pants of and cringed at the hardening substance that made his boxers uncomfortable and felt even worse when he pulled them off. Harry stepped into the glass shower and turned on the tap.

The warm water felt good as it pounded out his tensions and slid down his back. He felt like all his cares were washed away. Grabbing a bar of soap Harry began the process of washing himself. He fought to keep his mind on other things.

He would _not _think about what he was doing or the dream that still lurked in the back of his mind. He would _not _think about the fact that just hours ago Draco was naked in this very shower. He would _not _fantasy about the blonde.

But the more and more Harry fought to keep his mind of the other boy, the further and further his soap covered hand traveled. Just as he was about to travel past his navel he stopped himself.

_No, I will not wank in Draco's shower thinking about him. I will have _some _dignity_. He let the hot water wash away the soap and remains of the dream. Turning his back to the shower head the let the water pound on his back as he studied the floor of the shower, black and white marble.

He let his eyes roam over the entirety of the shower floor. It was a pretty decent sized shower. The water didn't even reach all the way across unless you moved the showerhead up, which Harry didn't know if that, was possible in magical showers or not.

He stared at the far right corner as he let his mind ponder this question. Once his eyes regained focus he noticed something out of place about the corner. Though it was blurry, there was a distinct color difference. He bent low at the waist to inspect the ground.

At first it was only noticeable on the white tiles but as he got closer Harry could see it on the black as well. Dropping to his hands and knees he brought his face about a centimeter from the floor. There were drops of a thick red substance. Harry reached out and touched the stuff.

Bringing it to his nose he sniffed it. Then with a flick of his tongue he tasted a small bit of it.

_It's blood! _He thought horrified. He could tell that it was only a few hours old. He didn't know what this implicated but he didn't think it was anything good. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Draco's blood but the question was 'How did it get there?'

He scrambled away from the blood and quickly washed it off of his hands. He didn't even want to think about the reasons why Draco's blood was in his shower. Blood that was spilt only hours ago.

Harry shut off the tape and wrapped a towel around himself. He blushed crimson when he realized that he hadn't brought any clothes with him into the bathroom.

The Gryffindor shuffled toward the door and opened it up a crack. Peeking into the room he was relieved when he realized that it was empty. He walked into the room fully and pulled his trunk out from his traveling cloak.

Saying the enlarging charm the trunk grew to it's original size. He rummaged through it for a clean pair of boxers. Pulling out a pair of plaid ones he quickly pulled them on. Then turning his attention back to his trunk he looked for an acceptable outfit.

He was at Draco's house now and he felt horribly out of place wearing Dudley's old castoffs. Then it seemed someone hit him over the head with a stick.

_Wait I'm a wizard and of age. I can just transform my old clothes into something better. _And he did just that. He took his old white cut-off and made it a close fitting t-shirt. His old frayed blue jeans were made a size smaller but he left the faded areas and the holes. It gave them character.

Harry pulled on his newly transfigured clothes and smiled. It felt good having clothes that fitted him. He hated having to wear those old rags that didn't fit. But despite how much he had at Gringotts it didn't help him much when it came to buying clothes in the muggle world.

He sat on the edge of Draco's bed and pulled on his socks and trainers. Standing up again he looked around the room once more.

_Now what do I do? _ He wondered. Luckily, for him his eyes landed on a scroll that was placed on a pillow on the bed. He got the scroll and opened it.

_**Harry,**_

_**When you finish your shower meet me at the stables. **_

_**I'll be waiting**_

_**D.**_

Harry read the letter and couldn't help but smile at the 'I'll be waiting'.

_So the stables…how the hell do I get there? _He wondered. Deciding that he would get hopelessly lost if he didn't have directions Harry called Helena.

"Yes?" The elf asked as she Apparated in front of Harry.

"Helena, where are the stables?" He asked as politely as he could despite the fact that the elf's perpetual attitude was really grinding on his nerves.

"The stables are in the back. Near the forest." She said looking bored. Harry thought about what he had seen of the back part of the house from the window in Draco's study. It was acres and acres of green grass. The forest had to be miles away.

"And how do I get there?" Harry asked wondering if maybe they had a transportations system of sorts.

"Surely Master Draco's friend has a broom." She said in a way that told Harry she would roll her eyes if she knew what that was and knew how. So Harry rolled his eyes instead.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter." He grounded out through clenched teeth. He had never met a house elf who hadn't thrown itself at the very feet of any wizard they came into contact with.

The elf's eyes went wide.

"You is _the _Harry Potter?" she asked in an awed voice. Harry smirked a bit.

_Maybe now I'll get some respect_.

"Yeah, yeah I am." He told the elf. The elf's eyes quickly narrowed and she leaped toward him deliver a swift and painful kick to the shin.

"You is the reason Dobby left. You trick Master Malfoy into giving Dobby clothes." The elf shrieked as she swung he legs and arms doing her best to inflict as much pain on Harry as possible. "Dobby is a disgrace because of you. He is leaving Helena to go to Hogwarts to work for pay. He is there with Winky because of you."

Harry stared at the little elf in horror as he fended off her blows. It was a disturbing thought to think that he might've just stumbled upon a house-elf soap opera.

"Helena, calm down. It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to." Harry cried. The elf seemed to have worn herself out shortly thereafter. Her little body could only hold so much energy.

"Helena is hating you Harry Potter." She seethed and turned to leave but apparently her house-elf nature would not allow her to leave without asking one question first. "Is there anything else you is needing sir?" She spat out.

Harry stared at her; terrified she would tell him more about her and Dobby or attack him again.

"Uh," he said his eye catching something in his trunk. "_Tempus_" he said aiming his wand at his snitch clock.

"Four thirty-five" It announced cheerfully. _Wow we really slept for a long time_ Harry thought turning back to the still glaring elf.

"Could you make a picnic lunch?" He asked and the elf shot daggers. "I think Draco might be hungry."

And just as he expected the elf's demeanor changed.

"Oh, well anything for Master Draco." She said and gave Harry a look that told him she was only doing this because it was for Draco and she would like nothing more than to poison him. Harry made a mental note to be sure to check his sandwich before he ate it. With one last cold look the elf turned to leave the room.

"Thank-you Helena." Harry called after her and he could've sworn the elf said 'Fuck you'.

Harry shook his head and rummaged through his traveling cloak for his Firebolt. Taking it out and enlarging it he made his way out of Draco's room down the corridor and staircase to the entrance hall.

Waiting there was Helena with a large picnic basket. Harry took it from her and thanked her again. She punched him in the leg. (The highest part of him she could reach)

Once outside Harry mounted his broom and lifted off. He turned it eastward toward the forest and took off. It took him a half hour to travel across the Malfoy land till he arrived at the stables.

The stables were two long, wide rectangular buildings. They were white with red roofs and wooden doors that had two halves. Harry pointed his broom toward the ground and went into a steep dive pulling out of it just in time. Lowering himself the last few meters to the ground he took in more of the area. In front of the two buildings were three circular pens. Draco was in the pen nearest to the stables.

Harry hopped off his broom and put it over his shoulder as he walked over the pen the picnic basket in his other hand. He had expected Draco to have a pure white or black horse but instead Draco's horse was a smoky grey. It almost looked dirty. The horse's mane and tale were both a shiny black.

Draco was sitting on the horse facing Harry. His attire was what really surprised the Gryffindor boy. He wore dark blue jeans that were fading and looked tired and worn. He wore a tight white tank top and a white button down over it that was left opened. He looked very comfortable and not at all like the pristine prince he usually portrayed.

"Showoff," Draco called to him when Harry had gotten within hearing range.

"All you need is a hat and you'd be a regular ol' cowboy." Harry shouted back. Once he was at the fence he leaned his broom against it and set the basket on the ground.

"You know what they say; 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy'" Draco announced cockily.

"How do you even know that saying let alone what a cowboy is?" Harry said raising an eyebrow. "Its muggle…and American!"

"Know thine enemy, Mr. Potter, know thine enemy." Draco called. "Knowledge is power and all that rot. Besides I look damn sexy on a horse in a pair of faded tight jeans and you know it."

"Bit full of yourself aren't you?" Harry snorted.

"No, it's _you _who wants to be full of me." Draco smirked and Harry just shook his head.

_No point in arguing he'll never give in. _Harry decided wisely. Draco, seeing that Harry was not going to rise to his challenge, changed the subject.

"Why did you fly?" Draco asked sliding out of the saddle. "You could've just flooed here. That's how we get around the grounds. All the fires are connected, only the one in the receiving room and father's study go anywhere else." Draco walked up the fence.

"I didn't know I could." Harry said a bit irrated seeing as his arse was rather sore from the long flight.

"Helena should've told you." Draco replied.

"Yeah well, your elf hates me," Harry grumbled. Draco looked at him for a minute then began to laugh. "It isn't funny!" Harry cried. "The little psycho tried to beat the shit out of me."

Draco began to laugh harder.

"Oh…my" Was all he managed to get out through his laughter. Draco was holding onto the fence for support as he doubled over laughing. Harry had enough. With a growl he leapt over the fence and slapped Draco soundly across the face.

Draco didn't even flinch but he did stop laughing. He brought his head up and gave Harry a black look.

"Look, I'm sorry but you would not shut up," Harry tried to explain. Draco said nothing. Instead he turned away from him and walked back to his horse. He began to fidget with the saddle. "Draco? Draco, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to…" Harry called stepping closer to the boy.

As he neared he saw the tears in Draco's eyes despite the blonde's efforts to choke them down.

_How could he? How could he hit me? Didn't he once tell me that I don't deserve anymore pain? _ Draco thought as he tugged on his horse's saddle. Draco felt Harry come up beside him and he willed the tears in his eyes to dry.

He let out a bare audible gasp as he felt Harry's rough and callused fingers lift up his chin so that Draco was looking into Harry's face.

"Why do you cry?" He asked his voice deep and low.

"Because you hurt me" Draco answered struggling against the want to get lost in Harry's eyes.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard," Harry whispered leaning closer toward the slightly taller boy.

"That's not where it hurt," Draco whispered back. Harry was quite for a moment, his emerald eyes flickering back and forth between Draco's silver ones.

"I'm sorry," Harry said after a while. Draco pulled his face out of Harry's hand and turned his attention back to his horse.

"I know," he sighed heavily. Harry stepped closer to him.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked his voice still barely above a whisper.

"You're not getting off that easily." Draco gave a small smile. Harry smiled as well.

"What do I have to do? Should I kiss it better?" Harry laughed a little to show that he was joking.

"That's a start." Draco also chuckled a little to show he was as well. However, Harry leaned forward and in one swift motion he planted a kiss on Draco's slightly red check. Draco blushed.

"Well I am on my way to gaining the forgiveness of Draco Malfoy." Harry said with a broad grin.

"Yes well…" Draco started, turning to face Harry again, but for once he had nothing to say.

The two just stood their in the waning early evening light staring at each other, Harry praying for the courage to close the gap and Draco praying for the strength not to. The moment quickly ended when Draco's horse gave an annoyed whinny.

Harry backed away and Draco turned to attend to his horse.

"This is Shadow, by the way." He called over his shoulder. Harry stepped closer to the horse and brought a hand up for it to sniff before he began to stroke its velvety soft nose.

"I thought horses were a muggle thing." Harry said not taking his eyes off of the horse's chocolate brown ones.

"Oh they are. But father once stumbled upon a ranch back during the first war. Came into contact with horses and deemed them worthy enough for wizard-kind. He said that they were too beautiful, graceful and intelligent for muggles" Draco said as he removed Shadow's saddle and set it off to the side. "His mentality was that all things he deemed worthy belonged to him. My father always took what he wanted."

Draco pulled out a brush and began to brush his horse.

"If you hadn't taken two hours to get down here I was going to take you riding but I guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Harry looked up shocked.

"I don't know how to ride." Draco laughed a little.

"You know how to ride a broom don't you? It's not that much different." Draco told him. Harry just nodded thoughtfully. Silence spread between the two.

"Don't you know a spell to do that for you?" Harry asked after a while of watching the boy manually brushing his horse.

"Horses panic easily. There are spells but they're not advisable. Besides I like doing it by hand. Shadow takes care of me when I ride him. We're a team. If something should happen to Shadow, say while we were in the forest then I would be stranded. It's my duty to make sure that doesn't happen." He said as he lovingly took care of his horse.

"A Malfoy is a slave to his duty." Draco whispered not taking his eyes off of the shining coat of his horse.

Harry watched. He felt somehow privileged to see the tender exchange between horse and master. He also thought about Draco's comment about being a slave to his duty. He wished he could do something to help but he was too afraid to even bring the subject up let alone do what was necessary to help the boy.

"Oh," Harry said remembering the picnic. "I had your evil house-elf pack us a picnic. Figured you might be hungry."

"Hmm, you figured right." Draco smiled. "Your so good to me." He joked and Harry blushed.

The two walked over to the fence and hopped over it. Harry grabbed the basket and his Firebolt.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. Draco thought for a minute and smiled slyly but to Harry it was the sexiest smile he had ever seen.

"Follow me." He said and took the broom from Harry's hand. He mounted it and turned toward Harry. "Climb on."

Harry complied readily climbing on the broom behind Draco.

"You better hang on." The blonde called over his shoulder. Harry slid up behind him and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. Draco forced his breath not to hitch as he felt Harry's arms around him. He closed his eyes and reveled in the warmth behind him for a moment before opening them again.

Harry willed himself not to get turned on by the intimate touching of his and Draco's body. He felt so warm against his chest. He liked holding Draco. Luckily for him these thoughts were quickly pushed from his mind as Draco took off across the ground.

Draco went full speed toward the house. He zigged and zagged and did loop de loops. He ignored the voice in his head that told him he was only doing it to make Harry cling to him tighter, but in any case Harry's grip around the Slytherin's waist did tighten to the point of being almost painful.

With Draco navigating he made it too the house in record time. He brought the broom to the ground. Harry opened his eyes, which he had closed during Draco's stunts, it was one thing to do those things when your in control but it was another when someone else did it when you were holding on to them.

Draco had taken them to the massive garden behind Malfoy Manor.

"I wanted to take you to my favorite place." Draco said grabbing Harry's arm. He led him by a fountain. The fountain was made of stone and was of a faery sitting on the side of a waterfall. The faery was singing softly to herself in another language.

The faery's voice was like the tinkling of a crystal clear mountain spring over smooth river rocks. It had a magical effect over the boys. It was if a fog rolled in over their eyes. They were enchanted.

"Her name is Willow. She is singing a song to her lover. It's in Italian." Draco whispered dreamily to Harry.

"What's she saying?" Harry whispered back breathlessly.

"She is saying 'where are you my love? Will you be back soon? I have been waiting here for so long. I miss you my love and I love you so. I will wait here for all eternity.'" Draco said in a sing-songy voice. Harry shuddered at the tender words and Draco's sweet tenor voice.

"Beautiful," Harry said. Draco nodded in agreement and lead Harry pass the singing faery. Harry followed Draco to a white stone bench under a large tree. The bench and tree were on top of a small hill and gave them both an amazing view of the garden.

The garden was full of bright colorful flowers. There were roses, tulips, carnations, snap dragons, and sweet peas.

"Beautiful," Harry said again. Both boys sat on the cool bench and put the basket between them. "Check the sandwiches. Helena might've tried to put arsenic on one of mine." Harry grumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"A house-elf would never harm a wizard. Why do you think that she hates you?' Draco asked. Harry than proceeded to tell Draco about what had happened before he had arrived at the stables while checking his sandwich for any sighs of poison…or house-elf spit.

"Wow…that's… disturbing." Draco said turning a little green. "I now have a horrible image of house-elf sex and it isn't pretty." Harry groaned as the image assaulted him.

"Thanks for that." He said. Draco flashed him a huge grin and Harry laughed. The two ate their dinner talking about nothing and everything.

"Well we should probably try to get some sleep. Get our sleep schedules regular." Draco said once they had finished. Harry nodded. "C'mon I'll show you to the guest room." Draco stood up and looked down at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked. "G-guest room?"

"Yeah, thought you'd want to sleep in you own room." Draco nodded. Every nerve of Harry's body wanted to shout 'you thought wrong' but the message got distorted on the way to his brain.

"Yeah, ok." He said. Draco nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him leaving the remains of their dinner for the house-elves. Draco led Harry in through the back door. They passed through dark corridors lit only by a few torches. The walls were lined with wizard photos and portraits of Malfoys.

Draco led him through corridor after corridor until they came to a door. He opened it. The guest room was decked out in Slytherin colors. The dark wood bed had a dark green coverlet with silver lining. The drapes were also green. There was a desk to one side and a personal bathroom.

"Here you are. This is in the East wing, my parents' wing, so be careful about exploring. I don't venture futhur than my mother's sitting room and father's study in this wing." Draco said. "I'll have a house-elf bring you trunk."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco held up a hand and cut him off.

"It wont be Helena. Don't worry."

"You're so good to me," Harry chuckled sitting down on the bed and began to remove his trainers.

"Yeah well… night then," Draco said shifting uncomfortably. He didn't want to Harry to sleep in this room so far from his own. He wanted Harry to sleep in his room in his bed with him. He wanted Harry's warm body against his own. He wanted Harry to…Draco shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to leave the room.

"Night Draco," Harry called after him. Draco left and closed the door behind him. Harry shimmed out of his jeans and crawled under the covers. He laid there feeling cold and alone.

Harry stared at the ceiling for hours, his eyes burning holes into the deep green fabric that was draped across the top of the four-poster bed. He'd close his eyes only to open them moments later. He just couldn't sleep. Not only was his mind working overtime with all his thoughts centered around a certain blonde boy who was on the other side of the house, but there was always the loaming threat of nightmares.

Harry had thoroughly enjoyed the reprieve from the sleepless nights. Though he was able to keep his mind off it for the most part, it still was hard to do all that work on little sleep. Harry knew if he continued the way he did he would crash as he always did. Then he would be haunted with nightmares and swear off sleep for a few more weeks before the next crash.

At the point he had been when Draco arrived his crashes had become closer and the nightmares much worse. Constant reminders of all the lives that had been lost on his account and all the ones to come. It tore Harry apart to think that one day he'd risk losing his friends. He had tried to distance himself from them to save them but they wouldn't have it. Ron and Hermione were just too stubborn.

Harry's mind was swimming with painful memories and prophecies. It was like a waking nightmare. One he couldn't escape from. He had been spoilt over the last few weeks, at first by the dreamless sleep potion and then by Draco. Before they had left the Dursleys', Harry was getting a full night's sleep just by sleeping next to Draco. The blonde boy put Harry's haggard mind at ease not to mention taking up the rest of his waking thoughts.

Suddenly there was a loud CRACKand there was a bit of extra weight added to Harry's side of the bed. Harry turned his gaze from the ceiling to the elf at the end of the bed. He let out a terrified yelp when he saw that it was Helena.

"No, leave me alone." He cried scrambling to get away from the crazed elf.

"Helena isn't here to hurt Harry Potter. Helena has something for him." The elf said. Harry lowered the covers which he had been in the process of throwing over his head.

"You do?" He asked and the elf shoved a tightly rolled scroll under his nose. Harry quickly snaked a hand out and snatched it from her all the while watching her warily. The elf gave an annoyed sigh and Disapparated.

Harry looked down at the scroll. It was from Hermione.

(A/n: another wonderful cliffy. Don't you love it?

I know that Helena is very americanized and a big ol' smart ass but she just loves her master and all…

didn't no if England did have cowboys or not. From my standpoint it seems like a very American thing…soo…ya, but I jut had to put it in there cos come on, who doesn't want to see Draco in wranglers and a cowboy hat? Sexy!)


	14. Chapter 14: Sleepless in Malfoy Manor

Chapter fourteen: Sleepless in Malfoy Manor

Harry looked down at the scroll. It was from Hermione.

Harry's eyes itched with exhaustion but he knew he would get no sleep being so far from Draco. Deciding that the scroll could wait until the morning, Harry made up his mind. He got out of the bed and pulled on his discarded jeans. Shoving the scroll into the pocket and taking his trainers into his hands Harry left the room.

Harry padded down the corridors. The stone floors were cool to his feet and it was pitch black but he didn't want to light a torch or his wand for fear of disturbing the portraits.

_Oh Merlin I hope I know where I am going _he silently prayed as he weaved his way through the halls. He passed several doors, some small and simply, some large and extravagant. He knew he was in Draco's parent's wing and had no desire to enter any of the rooms.

As he past one room in particular an immense feelings of dread wrapped around his heart. The air turned cold and clammy yet it was stifling. Harry's lungs could barely get enough air. The door was not much larger than your average door but it had a menacing air about it. The wood was dark, almost black with intricate carvings of gothic castles and skeletal trees. The handles were steel snakes.

_You could never tell this was a family of Slytherins. _Harry thought humorously as he tiptoed past the room. He could sense that the room had seen loads of pain and suffering and it caused him to shiver involuntary.

Once past the room Harry sighed in relief. He continued his slow trek through the massive house opting to stay on the straight path he had been rather than taking any turns. Harry's pulse was going a mile a minute as he crept about the eerie manor.

_Please let me get there soon. Merlin knows what I might run into. _ He thought desperately. Little did Harry know that he was in fact heading downward toward the dungeons rather than to Draco's wing.

The temperature dropped drastically, the stone floor was so cold Harry had to stop to pull on his socks deciding discretion and silence were more important than the warmth so he left his trainers off. As Harry continued to venture down the long dark corridor his teeth began to chatter and he could see his own breath.

_How can it be this cold? It's summer! _ He thought stopping again to slip on his trainers. He had noticed that the walls were now void of any portraits or pictures but he still made his way as quietly as he could. Merlin only knew what kind of things that could be lurking around. It _was_ home to Lucius Malfoy former right-hand man of Voldemort.

The corridor began to narrow and a velvety darkness loomed ahead of the Gryffindor. His steps were slow and measured as his eyes became useless. Harry's concentration on navigating in the pitch black pushed the memory of his wand out of his mind.

Harry's feet began to descend a set of stairs but the boy attached to the feet had no idea. Suddenly a blinding light caused the boy to go off balance and tumble down the stairs. Fortunately for him he was mostly down the stairs anyway and only tumbled down two rather large stone steps.

The light wasn't really all that bright but for Harry who had been in complete blackness, it was. The light was from a large fire by the end of the staircase. Harry picked himself up off the icy stone ground and looked around the room. It was massive.

The large fire lit up the room but Harry still had to strain to see what was on the opposite side. From where Harry was standing he could barely make out a row of cells.

_I'm in a dungeon_. He realized. _No wonder it's so cold._ What he now realized was a dungeon seemed to stretch out underneath most of the manor. There was however a old wooden door directly across from the staircase that lead to another room.

Harry's knees buckled and he feel to the ground. His head was swimming with images and his chest was searing with pain. Harry watched as a scene from the past played before his eyes in black and white.

"_I will not condone such behavior Draco," a stony-faced Lucius Malfoy told a quivering blonde haired boy who looked to be no more than six years old._

"_I'm sorry father. It wont happen again. Please, father." The young Draco sobbed._

"_Silence" Lucius commanded in a cold voice, but the frightened boy couldn't muffle his whimpers enough to please his father. "_Crucio_," the man cried and the little boy screamed in pain. _

Then the scene changed and from what Harry could tell it was the same day but hours later.

_The six-year-old Draco was lying on the ground sobbing soundlessly. His robes were soaked with blood, sweat and tears. Lucius stood over him. _

"_There will be no more _playing _with muggle children. They are dirty and vulgar. A Malfoy would never lower themselves to such a level." The older man snarled. _

"_Yes, father." The young boy choked out. Lucius nodded in satisfaction. _

"_You will spend the night here." The man said and gestured to two house-elves who stood a few feet away. The elves came forward and dragged the boy into a nearby cell where they chained him to the wall. The elves than began to undo the boys clothes and heal his wounds._

"_As I've told you before, Draco. You are Malfoy by sheer name, blood and look alone. Your look is what sets you apart more than anything else. It's the first thing people notice and the last thing they forget. You may not yet know what it fully means to be a Malfoy but you _will. Look. The. Part_. One day you will understand." Lucius told his son. The boy cried out as his wounds were prodded at and healed though not lessen the pain. The man watched for a few more minutes before giving a curt nod he turned to leave._

"_Oh," he called over his shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Draco." And with that the man threw a handful of floo powder into the fire and vanished._

The vision seemed to be on fast-forward. Harry watched as the elves healed the young Draco and then left him alone. The small boy cried and strained against his restraints to try and get comfortable but all that did was cause the rough metal to bite into his skin. His wrist began to bleed and Harry was sure that Draco's back was also being rubbed raw by the rough stone. The only color in the vision was the blood red that ran down the boy's slim wrist.

Harry's vision cleared and the color flooded back into the cold room. He felt sick to his stomach.

_How could his own father do that to him? And on his birthday? _ Harry felt white hot anger at the man sear through his body causing his blood to boil. It sickened Harry and all the bile that rose to the back of his throat during the vision and all the bubbling blood caused him to lurch forward and empty the contents of his stomach all over the dungeon floor.

Strength drained from him Harry pushed himself away from the pool of vomit and rolled on to his back a few meters away. He closed him eyes and took deep breaths. He heard a loud_ CRACK_ and didn't even need to open his eyes to know that Helena had found him.

_Must be part of a house-elf's duty; to always be there when they are needed even if they are not called for._

"What is Harry Potter doing here?" The elf questioned. Harry was relieved to hear no accusations or anger in her voice.

"I-I got lost." He said swallowing hard trying to clear his mouth and throat. "How did you find me?"

"It is part of a house-elf's duty, sir. To always be there when they is needed, even if they are not called for." The elf informed him looking at him and then to the vomit.

Is Harry Potter alright?" She asked with general concern.

"I-I'm ok Helena. I-I just…" He left off not sure on how to describe what had just happened or why. Helena nodded and looked around the room.

"Helena is hating this room as well Harry Potter. Helena feels sick with fear and regret." The elf said and shuddered and hugged herself. Harry looked at her.

"Regret?" He questioned. _What would a house-elf have to regret?_

"Yes, regret. Helena regrets what has happened in this room. Regrets not being able to help Master Draco." The elf whispered. Harry sat up on his elbows.

"Helena, what did happen in this room?" He asked her. Helena shook her head.

"I am sorry Harry Potter. I cannot be telling you. Master Draco forbade me from ever speaking of it, to anyone." The elf said with a look of utter sorrow in her large eyes.

"Helena," Harry said swallowing. "I think I had a vision…about what had happened in this room…to Draco." He told her. The elf looked at him shocked.

"But how is that possible Harry Potter? How can Harry Potter be seeing the past?" She questioned.

"I don't know, Helena." Harry said quietly. The elf seemed to be surveying the boy.

"Is that why Harry Potter got sick? Because of what he saw happen to Master Draco?" She asked. Harry just nodded. Helena searched the boy's face for a few more moments before giving a decisive nod.

"Ok Harry Potter, you should be leaving. Helena will clean up. Go through the floo to where you wish." The elf said. Harry looked at her in surprise but did as she said, he didn't want to be the room any longer.

"Thank-you," He said before he threw a pinch of powder into the fire. "Draco's study," He cried and was whisked away.

"Gideon was right about him. Harry Potter is a good choice." Helena said quietly to herself and snapped her fingers. A mop and bucket appeared before her and she pointed to Harry's mess and the pair quickly got to work.

Harry leaped out of the fireplace when he saw Draco's study whiz by. He had thought it would be rude to just floo into Draco's bedroom. Harry landed on the soft charcoal carpet of the study. He pulled himself up from the ground and threw himself into the desk chair.

He took a minute to get his thoughts in order. He was horrified by what he just seen and it became apparent to him why Draco didn't want to talk about it. Harry sighed heavily. As much as it hurt him to learn about things like that the more Harry wanted to understand it. Though it was obvious as to why Lucius had 'punished' his son but he wanted to know how this all tied into who Draco was now. What did he think about it? How did he feel?

Harry didn't so much want to know about the beatings as he did about what they did to Draco. That was what matter to Harry; Draco. Harry decided that he wouldn't say a word about it. Not only would it be awkward but it wasn't his place. Harry would just have to wait for Draco to be ready to tell him.

Harry sighed and heaved his weary body from the chair and stumbled out of the door. Once in the corridor Harry's heart began to pound. He had decided as he wandered around the east wing that he would tell Draco that he couldn't sleep without the Dreamless Sleep potion and then go from there.

A million Cornish pixies seemed to be swarming in his stomach as he raised his hand to knock but before his knuckles made contact with the smooth wood surface, the door was pulled open and Harry was face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Oh uh, hi," Draco said shocked at the sudden appearance of Harry at his door. The blonde had been on his way to Harry's room to ask him back to his own. Draco just could not sleep without the other boy. He was plagued by nightmares and insomnia.

"Hi," Harry mumbled looking at his feet. Draco was confused.

_What's he doing here?_ He wondered.

"What 'cha doin'?" Draco asked and Harry's cheeks turned red.

"I, um, couldn't sleep," he said and Draco's heart soared but it came crashing back to earth at his next words. "Without the Dreamless Sleep potion."

"Oh," Draco said trying not to let his disappointment show. "Well, uh, I'm out." He said looking everywhere but at the raven-haired boy before him.

"Oh," Harry said and he seemed to be at a lost for words. Silence spread between the two until they both broke it at the same time.

"Can I sleep here?" Harry asked at the same time as Draco asked,

"Will you sleep here?" The two looked at each other and began to chuckle.

"I can't get any bloody sleep with out you. Are you happy now? You've ruined my life." Draco joked and moved so Harry could enter the room.

"Hey I am only boosting your reputation. Think about it, Draco Malfoy sex god of Slytherin has slept with Harry Potter golden boy of Gryffindor all summer long." He grinned. Draco snorted.

"Think a little highly of yourself do you?" Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, haven't you heard? Harry Potter doesn't think. He's as dumb as a rock." Harry said in a high-pitched voice sounding much like his gossip loving Aunt Petunia while flipping back the covers on his side of the bed.

"No," Draco whispered in a scandalized tone and flopping gracefully on the bed resting his body on his elbows and his head in his hands.

"Oh yes," Harry said sliding onto the bed. "He's just the ministry's poster boy. Does what he's told like a good dog."

"I heard he's a virgin." Draco said slyly. Harry grinned wickedly.

"Ah, but that's the big mystery innit. 'Who's going to be the one to steal the heart of the Boy-Who-Bleedin'-Lived'? He is famous but he has a bad habit of getting his friends killed." Harry pointed out.

"You know, now that you mention it I think I have heard something along those lines." Draco said rolling on to his back. "Hear he's quite unstable as well. A bit dodgy if you ask me, hear he's completely barmy in the brainpan if you know what I mean." Draco said smirking at the other boy.

"I'll show you barmy in the brainpan." Harry growled and hit Draco square in the face with a pillow.

"Hey!" He cried and launched himself on the pillow-wielding maniac. The two rolled around in a mock-fight ending with Draco on top and both boys panting.

Draco looked down at the flustered boy beneath him.

"Y'know trying to murder someone with a feather pillow only proves you're stark raving mad." Draco said calmly despite his gasping breaths.

"Where were you fifth year? I've done the whole mental thing. It's so two years ago." Harry said in a perfect imitation of a teenage girl.

"You do that a bit to well. I am beginning to wonder." Draco said. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I am all male." He said.

_Don't I know it._ Draco thought but said instead.

"Yeah yeah, you're a big strong man. You eat evil wizards for breakfast and have a hippogriff tattooed on your arse." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Who told you about the tattoo?" Harry asked looking around fugitively as if the culprit might be watching them at that moment.

"W-what?" Draco stuttered.

"I'm only joking, Draco." Harry laughed. "Now would you get off of me? Not all of us are as naturally beautiful as you. Some of us do need beauty sleep." Harry said. Draco looked down at him.

"True, true but sad to say Harry, no matter how much sleep you get you'll never look as good as me." Draco said in mock sympathy. Harry just rolled his eyes, and the two settled back into their pillows their mind whirling with thoughts. Harry was just about to drift off when he felt a warm body next to his.

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Do you mind if we, y'know, sleep closer together?" He asked softly. "I just…" Draco left off not sure what to say. In truth he felt lonely over there and wanted to be close to Harry to be sure that he was there. He wanted to feel the other boy's warm body by his.

"It's ok," Harry said saving Draco from an explanation. He figured the boy just wanted some reassurance that Harry was there and that was fine with him, because in truth Harry need reassurance as well. He scooted over closer to the blonde.

Draco was relived when Harry agreed and didn't ask for a reason why. He hoped that the raven-haired boy was as frightened of the pending nightmares as he was and was eager for the contact with the other boy that seemed to fend them off.

Draco moved closer and lay on his back by Harry. The two lay in silence enjoying the other's warmth. Draco flipped on to his stomach and snuggled into his soft mattress. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Harry's voice.

"Am I forgiven from earlier?" Harry whispered. Draco smiled into his pillow but didn't answer. "Draco?" Harry called quietly rolling on to his stomach as well and speaking into the blonde's ear. Draco resisted the shudder that went up his spin as Harry's breath ghosted over his ear.

"Sleeping. Talk later." Draco grunted.

"But Draco," Harry whined lifting up a silky lock of blonde hair so he could see Draco's face. "I'll never get any sleep if you haven't forgiven me."

"Hmm, too bad. Already asleep." Draco mumbled snuggling deeper into the mattress.

"Well wake up," Harry said when Draco didn't move or speak Harry poked him in the side. "Draco, wake up."

With still no movement from the blonde, Harry ran his hands softly up and down Draco's side. Just as he hoped the blonde began squirming.

"Harry, stop. I'm trying to sleep." Draco whined.

"Then forgive me already." Harry prodded.

"No, you're not forgiven yet." Draco snapped growing irritated.

"What do I have to do? I apologized, I'm sleeping with you…do you want me to spoon you?" Harry asked and moved to do just that. Draco pushed him away.

"No, Merlin Harry, get away from me." He cried trying to fend of the boy.

"Please forgive me Draco. Please, please," Harry whimpered nuzzling his face in the side of Draco's neck as he tried to grab a hold of the other boy.

"Tomorrow," Draco gasped through his fits of laughter. He was really ticklish. "I'll tell you what to do tomorrow. Now please let me sleep." Harry pulled back from the blonde's neck and looked into his face. Grey eyes met green.

"Ok," Harry said abruptly and pulled away from the blonde and laid down beside him. "I'll hold you to it."

"Mm-hmm" Draco murmured rolling back on to his stomach and drifting off. Harry watched him for a moment before he rolled on to his side and drifted off into a sleep full of harmless and wonderful dreams. Harry's mind was full of fantasies surround the Slytherin curled next to him, that the vision and Hermione's letter were driven completely from his mind.

(A/n: aww aint they cuuute,

I will not beg for reviews, I will not beg for reviews straining I will _not_- aw screw it. Feedback, please, please, _please_.

Also this is not; I repeat, **_not_** a Draco and Harry have super powers due to being together. Harry's vision is explained in later chapters.

Also I start my job on wed. So I won't be able to update as often but I will try my best. :D

the scene with the mop and bucket is borrowed from da one wit Mickey in Fantasia.)


	15. Chapter 15: Blood of dreams

Chapter fifteen: Blood of dreams

_Harry looked around, he was in a large cold room that was lit by a fire on the other side of the room, though it was big it gave off very little light and warmth. Harry rubbed his hands together and blew at on them. Puffs of white steam appeared where his hot breath met the chilly air, and fogged up his glasses. _

_Harry pulled his glasses off and began to wipe them on his t-shirt. He heard a cry of pain coming from the inky blackness to his right. Harry jammed his glasses back onto his face and squinted his eyes at the dark trying to see more. _

_He could barely make out a dim outline of a door. Harry jumped as a blood-chilling scream came from behind the door and resonated off the dark stone walls. Harry shivered from more than just the cold. _

_Harry's mind told him to run, to leave, but his traitorous feet moved toward the door. Harry's heart pounded against his chest as if it were trying to escape a horrible fate that was sure to befall the boy in which it resided. _

_As Harry moved closer to the door the temperature seemed to plummet. His numb fingers circled around the strangely warm doorknob. He pushed the door open and was face-to-face with a disturbing sight._

_Lying on a marble slab in the middle of the average-sized room was a mostly naked Draco. The blonde was tied to the marble by leather strips and he wore a very small black loincloth. _

_Draco was gasping for breath as if he just couldn't seem to fill his lungs. Sweat glistened off of his body and Harry could see the heat radiating off of his body in wispy white steam that twisted and danced into the fridge air of the dungeon. _

"_Ready for more?" A strangely familiar voice that was so frosty that it made the rest of the room feel like a day at the beach, spoke from the shadows. Draco's silver eyes flashed and he set his jaw in defiance._

"_Always," He grinded out through his teeth and tightened his already clenched hands so hard that fat drops of red blood seeped out through his fingers and dropped to the grey ground. The drop shattered as if made from glass when it contacted the hard ground. _

_After the initial force of the fall eased the smaller drops of blood quickly huddled back together to form a rather large puddle of thick red substance. The entire floor was covered in the stuff. The hot blood caused the cold air around it to almost turn in to a solid of white smoke. _

_Harry turned his gaze from the blood to Draco. He heard the icy voice give a sadistic chuckle._

"_So be it," The voice hissed and a snowy white hand holding a wand, appeared from the shadows and aimed it at Draco. Draco narrowed his eyes and stared at the wand. The voice muttered a spell that Harry couldn't hear and a jet of deep purple light shot toward the blonde. _

_Draco didn't move a muscle as the purple light came closer. Just as it was about to hit him the boy quickly jerked to the right causing the light to hit one of his leather restraints. Draco didn't waste any time; as soon as his right hand was free he undid his left and set to work on his feet._

_The voice howled in anger and tried to aim spells at the boy who was quickly dodging them. _

"_You no longer amuse me." The voice snarled aiming his wand at Draco's chest, while the boy was trying to undo the restraint on his right ankle. "_Avada Kedavra_,"_

_Harry watched in horror as a brilliant green light sped toward the blonde. His jaw was frozen shut and his feet would not move. He couldn't help or even call out a warning to the other boy. Harry felt tears spring to his eyes but they to seem to be frozen as none of them fell._

_Harry was sure he was going to be forced to witness Draco's death. But at the last minute the blonde wretched his leg free and tumbled out of the spell's path. The spell struck the door causing it to explode sending debris flying in every direction._

_Draco lunged forward and grabbed the wand out of the pale hand and snapped it over his knee. The voice growled in rage._

"_Fine, I'll kill you by hand," It declared, a sliver knife lunged out of the shadows. Draco was caught off guard by the physical attack and wasn't fast enough to avoid it. The knife plunged into his chest, right through his heart._

_The blonde clutched at the wound and stumbled back, banging into the marble slab on his way. The bump sent Draco reeling and he fell to the floor at Harry's feet. He looked up into Harry's face, his silver eyes slowly dimming. _

"_Save me," He croaked out. Harry's jaw became unstuck._

"_I can't. Oh Merlin, you're dying." Harry cried falling to his knees and putting Draco's head in his lap._

"_You can still save me. Sometimes you can bring the dead back to life." Draco whispered coughing a little._

"_No, no you can't. The dead stay dead, Draco. The dead stay dead." The tears in Harry's eyes now made salty tracks down his face and fell into Draco's silky hair as Harry buried his face into it._

"_Harry, you can save me. You have to" Draco replied smiling softly. "You're my hero."_

"_No Draco, I'm nobody's hero. Please, oh please." Harry tried desperately to get the other boy to understand that Harry couldn't save him. "We have to get you to St. Mungo's or to Pomfrey."_

"_No," Draco said so soft that Harry had to lean forward to hear him. Draco's breathing was becoming labored and he began to cough. Harry tried to lift the other boy's head to make breathing easier. After what seemed like an eternity the coughing fit subsided. Blood trickled out of the side of his mouth from the coughing fit and internal bleeding._

"_No, Draco. You can't give up. You'll be alright, you will. You'll see." Harry said trying to reassure himself as well as the blonde, as he thumbed away the blood._

"_No," Draco said again. "You're my only hope, Harry." Draco took a deep breath that seemed suspiciously like his last and closed his eyes._

"_No, Draco, no wake up." Harry cried. "Draco! Wake up dammit!" His voice growing louder with hysteria as he smacked Draco's cheeks trying to wake him._

"_No, no, no, you can't die. You can't! Not now, not like this." Harry wailed as he buried his face into Draco's hair once again. "Oh Merlin, I love you Draco. Please come back." _

_Harry pulled the boy to him and sobbed into Draco's chest chanting 'no, no I love you, please no'. _

"_He's not coming back." The cold voice broke through Harry's grief. "He's dead." Harry's head snapped up and his emerald eyes searched the shadows for a hint of Draco's killer._

"_Show yourself!" Harry commanded glaring at the shadows._

"_Ah, temper, temper," The voice laughed mirthlessly. "You catch more Hufflepuffs with butterbeer than dragon's blood, y'know."_

"_Just come out, you coward," Harry growled. The voice chuckled. _

"_Ah, I'm crushed. I thought the Boy-Who-Lived could do better than that." The familiar voice mocked. "I do believe I've heard you call your dear friend, Weasley worse during that awful row of yours in fourth year."_

"_Who the bloody hell are you!" Harry questioned again his rage was rising. He was tiring of these games, and fast._

"_Why, Harry" The voice drawled and Harry could tell it was nearing. He saw a shape coming closer to him. It stepped out of the dark fully and Harry gasped. "Surely you recognize the love of your life?" _

_Standing before Harry was…Draco? But it didn't look like Draco. For starters, it had no eyes. empty sockets took the place of where Draco enthralling silver eyes were. Like two black holes that lead into a great abyss. The shade's skin was so pale that Harry could see the blue veins that ran along the back of its claw-like hand and on its neck. The rest of his body was covered by a long-sleeved black shirt and long black trousers. Its face was nearly translucent and Harry could make out every vein. Its lips were grey and its hair which hung just above its shoulder's like Draco's did was pure white._

_Harry just gaped at the being before him. He didn't know what to say._

"_Now, Harry, staring is rude." Its lips twisted into a smirk._

"_Wh-what are you?" Harry choked out._

"_I'm Draco, of course." The shade announced. Harry shook his head. He wanted to yell at the creature, tell it that it wasn't Draco, that it killed Draco, but Harry couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He felt dizzy and sick. _

"_You couldn't do it Harry. You couldn't save him." The shade softly watching Harry through its empty sockets as if amused, Harry's head was swimming. He struggled to get up, to take Draco and get away from the room and its inhabitant. But his legs wouldn't support him._

_The Shade neared him and kneeled down before him._

"_No" Harry choked out._

"_Yes," The shade said nodding his head and he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Liquid fire spread from the hand on his shoulder down to the rest of his body. Harry's body jerked and withered as pain racked trough it. All his senses were filled with the sheer intensity of the cold, burning pain._

_Harry tried to scream but nothing came out. He had no release from the horrible pain that burned through his body._

"_You failed him" It said in a cruel yet oddly sympathetic voice. Harry shook his head as he sobbed silently. "You were his only hope."_

Harry lurched forward panting, his skin felt like thousands of needles were pricking him and his heart was racing so fast Harry was sure he was having a heart attack. He looked wildly around him for the Shade. What met his eyes was Draco's bedroom.

_It was just a dream _Harry told himself taking deep breaths. He had had the same dream for the past week, ever since his first night in Malfoy Manor, after his discovery of the dungeons and the horrible vision. The dream started the same every night. He was in the dungeon and he would hear screaming. Each night he would progress a bit further into the dream and towards the screaming and the door. Than he would wake up feeling shaking.

Last night, he had made it into the room and heard the voice before he woke up. But what he had just witnessed left him feeling sick. He couldn't stop sweat, panting and shivering. It all just felt so real and was so strange. He had to assure himself that it was a dream.

Harry flung back the covers. Laying there in a deep, peaceful sleep with the early morning light that filtered in through the window making him look like an angel, was Draco. Harry starred at him and couldn't help it. He began to laugh softly.

His chuckles of relief quickly turned to sobs. Harry buried his head in his hands and sobbed quietly.

"Harry?" Draco called groggily. Harry looked up and quickly swiped the tears from his face.

"Yeah, Draco?' He asked trying not to let on that he had a runny nose from crying.

"You alright?" The blonde asked flipping onto his back but keeping his eyes closed his voice heavy with sleep. Harry looked at the boy for a moment taking in his pale skin. He put his hand on Draco's chest and felt it rise and fall as he breathed and he could feel his heart beat under his palm.

Harry smiled and pulled his hand away.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He said and lay back down.

"Hmm, one touch of my flawless skin and you're cured of nightmares? I know my body is a gift to mankind but that's simply ridiculous." Draco chuckled softly. Harry's smile widened.

"Yes, maybe you should market it." Harry answered back. Draco made a sound like he was thinking of it.

"Nah, I quite like keeping my skin on my body. Besides it's a pleasure only very few are privy to. "Draco yawned and opening his eyes.

"Only a few? Not from what I heard." Harry replied.

"And what have you heard? Are you suggesting I'm a slut?' Draco asked in mock indignity.

"Who's suggesting?" Harry grinned and laughed when he got a face full of pillow.

"Bugger off, Potter." Draco said getting up, realizing that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now, and stretched, his short white t-shirt lifting up giving Harry a view of Draco's belly button and a bit beyond.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? But I wont be another notch on you bed post." Harry said sitting up not taking his eyes off of the other boy's creamy white skin. That's when he saw it. A yellow…_something_. Harry leaned closer trying to see what it was.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked a bit alarmed at the sight of Harry on all fours stalking toward him like a lion after his prey. He didn't dare move a muscle. He didn't even lower his arms. Harry crept closer never taking his eyes off of Draco's navel.

He came to a stop in front of Draco. Sitting back on his haunches he laid his calloused hands flat against Draco's smooth chest. Draco inhaled sharply and Harry pushed Draco's shirt up futhur and then over his head.

Draco closed his eyes at the feeling of Harry's hands on him but they snapped open and he gasped in shock as Harry hands went to the waistband of his green boxers.

"H-Harry," He stuttered but Harry ignored him. He began to fold the top of the waist band down. With each fold more and more of Draco's skin was reveled but Harry's eyes were trained on the yellow thing on the front of the boy's right hip.

Draco's boxers were dangerously low by the time Harry had it uncovered fully. It was a…flower? Harry looked at the tattoo in confusion. He ran a finger over it tenderly. Draco couldn't resist a shudder at the intimate touch.

"You have a tattoo…of a flower…" Harry said as he traced the yellow flower's petals with his finger.

"It's…uh, a Daffodil." Draco gasped. Harry looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "My m-mother's name is N-Narcissa. It's from a Greek m-myth about a guy named Narcissus who was s-so vain that the gods turned him into a Narcissa, o-or a d-daffodil." Draco explained as Harry continued to run his fingers over his tattooed skin.

"Where did you get a tattoo? I didn't know they were a wizard's thing." Harry asked.

"Th-there n-not." Draco shivered as Harry leaned closer to inspect the flower. "A-after my mother was thrown out of all the w-wizarding bars, she w-went t-to muggle b-bars. I p-put a tracking spell on h-er so I could f-f-find her. I w-would go to the bar and s-s-sometimes I would w-wait for her to come out or I would g-go in and bring her out." Draco said stuttering horribly as Harry's breath ghosted over his hip and tattoo.

"Next t-to on of these places was a t-tattoo parlor. I went in to look a-around while I waited, t-the guy in there e-explained tattoos and I decided to get one." Harry seemed oblivious to the sensations he was causing in the blonde's body. At Harry's eye level it was wonder he didn't notice his effect on the other boy.

"How did you pay for it?' Harry asked.

"Know thine enemy." Draco took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Father made sure that he knew as much about the muggle world as he could. He hired a muggle to tutor us, made me take muggle studies in fifth year as well. That includes knowing about their money and such."

"So you got a Daffodil…for your mum?' Harry looked up at Draco. A dirty image popped into his head and he shoved it aside.

"Yes," Draco said. Harry nodded and turned his gaze back to it. With one final inspection with his fingertips Harry backed up and Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Why haven't I heard of this?' He asked the blonde as he sat cross-legged on the bed. Draco unfolded his boxers and covered up the tattoo again.

"I put a glamour on it." He said not looking up.

"A glamour, what's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a sort of wandless magic. A witch or wizard says a spell and focuses really hard how they want to look. It takes a lot of concentration and power at the beginning but it gets easier with use to where a wizard can do it without much thought." Draco informed him.

"Like a metamorphous. Like Tonks. "Harry said. Draco looked up.

"Yes, my cousin was born with it naturally, however." Draco nodded.

"Why do you hide it?" Harry asked.

"Because,' he sighed "It's a personal thing and I don't think that every slut in Hogwarts deserves a peek at it. And those who manage to catch a glimpse I _obliviate _them."

"Isn't that illegal?" Harry asked.

"Not if you use it for a recent memory that is no longer than five minutes." Draco answered as if he had the law memorized, which he did but Harry didn't need to know that.

"Oh," Harry said and then turned thoughtful. "Are you going to _obliviate _me now?" He asked innocently.

"No," Draco whispered running a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Harry asked looking up.

Draco turned a light pink.

"CauseItrustyou," he mumbled.

"Um, didn't catch that." Harry said and Draco's blush deepened.

"Because, I trust you," he said taking a deep breath. Harry beamed at him.

"Aw, Draco," he squeal and Draco flinched at the high-pitch.

"Shut-up," he grumbled grabbing his towel and a pair of fresh clothes from his wardrobe and walked into the bathroom. Harry laughed as the blonde shut the door.

He had no idea why but he felt so giddy and lighter than he had in a long time. Whistling, Harry walked over to his trunk to get out a pair of clothes for the day. He flipped open the lid and began to rummage through it.

He tossed shirts, socks and jeans out as he made his way to the bottom, where his clean clothes were at. Harry picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt. Taking the clothes out of his trunk, Harry placed them on Draco's bed and looked at the mess he created.

"Oops," He laughed. He pulled out his wand, very glad that he was now of age, and pointed it at the piles of clothing. "_Accio clothes_,"

Harry had to dive out of the way as the large piles suddenly took flight and came hurling towards him. The clothes stopped above the trunk and then simply dropped. Harry rubbed his hands together as if dusting them off and turned away from the overflowing trunk.

Something caught his eye near the foot of Draco's bed. Harry bent down and picked up the scroll. It was the letter from Hermione that he had gotten a few days ago. He pulled off the string and sat on Draco's bed to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Why do I have the feeling that this is about Malfoy? Nevermind, don't answer that. he has his right to privacy. In answer to your question about the 'girl' and her 'friend' it sounds a lot like Self-injury (SI) to me, more specifically, cutting._

_Cutting is when a person cuts themselves. Some use knives, daggers, blades. Others use anything they can get, soda bottle caps, fingernails, even quills or any other sharp object they can get their hands onto. It's a common thing and people do it for a multitude of reasons. Many cutters come from a background of abuse as a child._

_Harry, it's important that you know that these people (or person) are **not **crazy and they are **not **suicidal. Some of these people believe they will be dead within a few years. Others suffer from a variety of disorder and for many it's a self-preservation technique._

_For many, cutting is calming. It provides a feeling of control that they rarely experience otherwise. It can help a person who is experiencing severe emotional pain, cope. Most cutters are intelligent, sensitive and creative people. Who might be hyper-aware of the world around them and the pain in it. They may feel like the only one who can feel the entire world's pain while everyone else is oblivious to it._

_The reasons you have probably haven't been aware f cutting before is because, most keep it very secret. Cutters feel alone and fear how they would be treated by their loved ones. People don't understand. If you haven't done it, it's hard to say you get it. _

_I only know the facts. The emotional aspect to it is a mystery to me. It takes a lot of strength for a cutter to come out and it takes a lot of support to help them. _

_It is said that many cutters learn to help themselves. They find other means to express themselves. Means like art, music, poetry or other written work. Dance or physical exercise also helps. It releases endorphins which kill pain. These endorphins are also released during physical pain. It is said that this result might be something cutters are looking for, along with those who enjoy being tattooed and pierced. _

_I personally believe that some people use cutting not only as a coping method for intense emotional pain which they are otherwise unable to express but also as a means to forget. Pain causes the mind to focus. If your mind is focused on a cut on you leg it's not thinking about other, more painful things._

_Harry, if this does have something to do with Malfoy, do be careful. Cutting is a very serious thing. _

_I know that if this were a year ago I would never believe something like this about Draco Malfoy, but he has been so different. You should try to help him. To help a cutter you must first help them come to terms with what it is that triggers it and then help them find a healthier way to cope. _

_He's hurting, Harry, and I know that you, of all people, could help him with that hurt. You know what happens when that pain is bottled up for too long. Once again, if this were a year ago…but your different as well, I would never have thought you would do what you did, and I would never have thought that you and Malfoy would become so close, become friends. But you have and we all must look out for each other. _

_Take care of him, Harry. _

_By the way, Hedwig is here and I was scared to death when she arrived with no letter or anything. Also Ron and I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron and I can't wait to see you!_

_Love always, _

_Hermione_

Harry looked up from the letter dazed. _Draco… a cutter?_ It was all too much to even process. How could the boy who just moments ago was laughing and joking with him…hurt himself?

Harry didn't understand and a part of him wasn't sure he wanted to. All he knew was he had to get out of that room and away from the Slytherin.

Harry pulled on his clothes and shoved Hermione's letter in his pocket and rushed out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(A/n: I know the dream was rather sudden but I figured that rather than have three filler chapters to help it progress I would just do it in it's entirety and explain what's happened over the week.

I used this website for the more…factual parts. It's a good reference. I also used some of my own personal thoughts on the emotional parts. As I said before, I have a history with cutting.

http/ )


	16. Chapter 16: Lagoons and Potions oh my?

Chapter sixteen: Lagoons and Potions…oh my?

Draco was confused. He had thought things between him and Harry were going rather well. They hadn't fought, well not seriously. They spent all day with each other.

In the morning Draco further trained Harry in Purus Vires. The boy was clumsy and he didn't always pick up the moves as quickly as Draco would've liked. But where he lacked in quickness, he made up in sheer discipline. The raven-haired boy positively refused to quit until he had gotten it down.

Harry had a body built through determination and hard work, not to mention grueling Quidditch practices. He used this in his attacks. Harry threw each punch as if it were his last and put all of his weight behind it. He also had a remarkably quick recovery time. A well aimed blow to the face only slowed him down for a moment it seemed. It was like trying to take a giant down with only a thimble of poison and a blow-dart.

Impossible.

Draco had yet to get the boy down and keep him that way. If Draco managed to get the Gryffindor on the ground it wasn't long before Harry would be fighting tooth and nail to get free, Draco figured it was all the life and death battles he had been forced into, and in the end he would tire the blonde out.

Now Draco, on the other hand, was much different. He was a natural. His quick mind could anticipate his opponent's moves before they could even put them into motion. Draco had a naturally athletic body that differed from Harry's. Draco's body was slim and agile. It could be overpowered but where as it was all about brute force with Harry, to the blonde it was a bout speed and grace.

Draco didn't fight like every blow could be his last but as if each blow could be his opponent's last. It was surely his Malfoy nature that brought Draco to this. He sadistically liked to drag the pain out. No going for the throat and showing mercy. Torture the poor soul past its breaking point, as his father had taught him. Draco was a fine-tuned machine.

When the sun rose and it grew far too hot to be rolling around in the grass, the pair would change into less sweat and smelly clothes and go riding through the forest. The thick trees provided shelter from the sweltering sun. The green canvas cooled the forest floor and made it rather enjoyable to leisurely trot through it.

The Malfoys' forest was rather large. It expanded about forty acres. Harry liked riding through it; it had such a claiming effect on him. He felt as if he could forget all the worries he had been subjected too since he was a year old. He enjoyed the solitude with only Draco for company.

With the birds that inhabited the forest creating a lovely soundtrack and the light that manages to filter in through the trees casting a golden-green light about, Draco looked like an unearthly being. The light bounced of his silver hair casting a halo about his head. He and his horse looked as if they were made to be in such a beautiful setting.

Little did Harry know that Draco thought the same thing. The blonde thoroughly enjoyed seeing Harry atop Paoli. Paoli was an Italian black stallion his father had bought in Draco's fourth year. Besides his little mare, Shadow, Paoli was Draco's favorite.

The huge horse was a thing of beauty and what was worse, the stubborn thing knew it. Anyone who tried to ride him had to first be considered worthy of such an honor. Meaning, Paoli bucked you right off and if you had the balls to give it another go you earned his respect. It was quite simply but most were put off after the first try.

Draco really had no aptitude for animals, or at least magical ones, owls excluded. But the muggle beast seemed to have taken a liking to Draco spot on. It allowed the blonde to ride him right away. And all the more Paoli hated Draco's father.

Draco didn't know if the horse could sense something between his father and him or if his father possibly had done something to the animal but when ever Lucius came close to him, Paoli would buck and whinny, doing his best to scare the man off.

He succeeded and almost cost him his life. Lucius was hell bent on putting the animal down but Draco urged him not to. He told the man that it would be a waste of money to simply kill the thing. Lucius agreed and looked for a buyer. He was unable to find one before his imprisonment.

Harry had nearly wet himself when Draco led the massive horse out of its stall.

XxXx FlAsHbAcK XxXx

"No, no way." Harry protested holding up his hands.

"Oh come on, Harry." Draco said stroking Paoli's nose. "He may look big but he's as gentle as can be." Draco giggled a bit when the horse nibbled his fingers affectionately. Harry watched this. He knew that animals generally hated Draco and he also knew that he had a bit of a flair for them so he figured _what the hell_? So he agreed.

Harry struggled to get in the saddle and Draco had to help him. But as soon as Draco had gotten Harry in the saddle Paoli bucked and sent Harry to the ground.

"Ow!" Harry cried. "Gentle my arse."

"Aw, he's just having a bit of fun." Draco said lightly and steered Shadow over by Paoli, and slid off. "Sciocco cavallo, essere buono" He chuckled as he stroked the horse's nose. Paoli gave a whinny in response.

"What did you say?" Harry asked picking himself up off the ground and dusting himself off. "Was that Italian?"

"Paoli is an Italian stallion. He likes to hear his native language." Draco explained. "I said 'silly horse, be nice'." Harry's eyes widened and then he chuckled a little as well.

"Give me a phrase to tell him so he'll trust me." Harry asked. Draco shook his head.

"You can't make him trust you with a few words. Words mean nothing to him. I could've very well have called him a stupid, dirty beast and he would know no difference. But what he knows is something very few people do. Words are lies. Horses view the world through open eyes where as most people go through life blind. Some, though, see it through eyes half-open." Draco spoke softly. "Paoli doesn't know what I say to him, but he trusts me just the same. He can sense that I won't hurt him. He knows I care. That's all that matters. Actions speak louder than words and make more sense to a horse."

Draco tenderly petted the horse. He was truly a beautiful animal, so strong and powerful yet as gentle as a lamb. It didn't matter if he were stubborn or vain. Draco loved the horse. It knew what it deserved and it wouldn't settle for less. Unlike Draco who pined for what he didn't deserve and feared what he did. Pulling himself from his reverie Draco turned back to Harry.

"Tell him this, 'Ciao, Paoli. Mi chiamo Harry. Per cortesia premettere mi a cavalcare tu." Draco told him. "'Hello, Paoli. M name is Harry. Please allow me to ride you.'"

Harry gave Draco an odd look.

"That sounds dirty." He said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"To a pervert into bestiality like you, it is but to Paoli who doesn't shag outside of his species than it is just a polite request. Besides he doesn't know what the words mean."

Harry still looked wary but said the words Draco told him to. It was faulty and botched but Paoli seemed to buy it. The horse dipped his head and allowed Harry to climb on. Harry sat rigidly at first, expecting the horse to knock him off. When he didn't Harry grinned at Draco like a two-year old who just learned something new and patted Paoli's neck.

"Good horse." He whispered. Draco smiled as well and climbed back onto Shadow. As the pair made their way out of the paddock Harry turned to Draco.

"Draco?" He asked.

"Yeah?" The blonde looked over to him.

"Where did you learn Italian?" Draco smiled wistfully as a good memory came to him.

"It's part of the training for my social circle. My mother took over that. She had tutors for me in Italian, Greek, French, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, Latin and Russian among several others, some dead to the world for ages. My tutor said I had an aptitude for languages. Mother was so proud." Harry smiled a bit but didn't say anything. Perhaps he was waiting for Draco to continue but he didn't. He didn't want to tell Harry anymore. If he told Harry about his mother's lessons than he might have to tell the Gryffindor about his father's and he just couldn't do that. Not yet.

Besides, Draco wasn't stupid. He knew that any friendship with Harry would be short lived. So why bother spilling all his secrets to someone who he probably be forced to stop talking to as soon as school starts. Not to mention the war. Harry hadn't even brought up the fact that they would be on opposite sides in the war. Though Draco had switched sides he knew Harry didn't know, and he saw no reason to tell him.

What would it matter if Harry knew? It would just make his job all that much harder. He would still have to keep up pretenses. As far as the other Slytherins knew he would be a Death Eater.

How would it look if he was suddenly mates with Harry Potter? Draco didn't even plan to tell the others about how he spent his summer. As far as he was concerned they needn't know.

Draco led Harry into the forest. The first few trips they didn't go far, just trotted around the paths. He kept Harry close. The Malfoy forest was enchanted. It caused all who were not of Malfoy blood or name to encounter strange events. Some, under a disorienting charm, would never find their way out. Others, under an illusion spells, would believe that time was slowing down and would be forever trapped in a standstill.

XxXx EnD fLaShBaCk XxXx

On days when the weather did not permit outdoor activity than the pair would take the training indoors. Draco showed Harry the training room. It was a large room that was carpeted in mats to prevent injury. The walls were lined with weapons of every era, make and location both muggle and wizard a like.

Draco trained Harry in sword fighting on these days. Draco always had a fondness for swords, daggers and knives. He found it a far superior weapon than wands. They took effort, grace and strength. Though magic was no easy task it just didn't have the same appeal as hand-to-hand combat.

Harry seemed to share Draco opinion. The pair worked hard and long hours. Harry seemed to have a thirst for any knowledge concerning this form of combat. He took to it immediately. As with the Purus Vires Harry's style was all about strength and force where as Draco's was about speed and agility. The two complimented each other well. They were like ying and yang. Two sides of the same whole. Though neither boy really understood their strange connection, at this point in their lives neither could deny it nor ignore it but they still tried. Despite it all, they still tried.

It had been a great first week. Draco loved all the time he and Harry spent together. But now things were different and Draco had no idea as to why. It all started about a week after he and Harry had arrived at Malfoy Manor.

Harry had woken up due to another nightmare. Draco had quit asking about them after the second night. Harry kept claiming that it was nothing and would refuse to tell him anymore. Draco desperately wanted to help, but he saw little he could do. He gathered from Harry's first nightmare back at the Dursleys' that he was embarrassed of his nightmares. Draco also saw that the best tactic was to play it cool. Act as if it never happened or as if his screaming was causing Draco to lose sleep rather than to try and pity the boy.

He gathered that Harry hated pity and Draco knew the feeling and vowed never to pity him.

That nightmare had been Harry's last and seemed to have marked the beginning of where they were at now. Harry had vanished when Draco went to take a shower. He at first thought he had gone down for breakfast but he didn't see him in the dining room. In fact he didn't see him for the whole day. No matter where he looked he couldn't seem to find the boy. He figured he could've always have asked Helena where he was but something inside of him told him that Harry would come to him when he was ready to talk.

Obviously something was up with Harry and it was killing Draco not to know what it was. He was normally a very curious person; He did not abide by that 'curiosity killed the cat' rubbish. It was pure muggle swill and nothing more. He fully believed that curiosity was not the cause of death but the lack of it was. Not to mention that the boy learned long ago not to fear death.

No, he feared a far more painful thing than death. He feared love. Love is the most painful thing ever devised by the Great Creator. Love was what caused men to start wars, caused them to fight, caused them to kill and caused them to die. Be it love for a country, a god, or a person. Millions of wise sayings have spawned from this one emotion. Nothing else was more sought after or caused more downfalls. Love caused men to betray their countries, their families and their friends. Love was a horrid thing, really.

Draco had been already in bed and struggling to fall asleep before Harry showed up. The raven-haired boy said nothing. He just slipped into bed and turned away from Draco. And things hadn't gotten much better.

Harry stopped talking to Draco. They still woke up together, ate together, trained together, rode together in the afternoons as always but Harry hardly said a word. He gave short 'yes' and 'no' answers and if the question required more than that he ignored it all together or said 'I don't know'.

At first Draco was worried. Afraid that something was wrong with Harry that maybe the nightmare had more to it than he originally thought and he knew better than to push Harry into telling him anything. But than Harry stopped having the nightmares or at least as far as Draco knew.

The raven-haired boy no longer woke up trembling or cried out in his sleep. But he did keep his distance from Draco while asleep. So that led Draco to believe that Harry was upset with him.

He racked his brain for anything he might've done to anger the Gryffindor and came up with nothing. Draco figured that the best idea would be, to give Harry some space until either Draco figured out what he had done wrong and then fixed it or Harry finally cracked an told him.

But after a day or two Draco realized that he didn't do anything and that was when Draco got pissed. As far as he knew he had done nothing and it was a very shitty for Harry to be angry with him about something and not tell him what he did. So Draco decided that he wouldn't talk to Harry either. But that didn't work very well. For one reason Draco was dreadfully bored without talking to Harry, not to mention, once again, his curious nature.

So one day, Draco decided he would take Harry to his favorite spot in the forest on their afternoon ride. It would lighten the mood and maybe he could find out what the hell was going on.

And he did just that. He led Harry deep into the forest, further than the Gryffindor had ever been. Harry didn't say anything however, not that Draco expected him too. He just mutely followed the blonde.

It took about an hour to reach the large clearing. The whole area had a disillusionment charm on it so unless you knew where to look you would never find it. In the clearing was a twenty-foot high waterfall. Crystal blue water cascaded down sliver stones into a blue-green lagoon at the base.

The ground was carpeted in lush green grass and surrounded by large trees that provided shade from the sun that poured in through the break in the trees. The sun hit the lagoon directly creating rainbows amongst the mist that formed where the cascading water hit the otherwise still pool.

"Feel up to a swim, Potter?" Draco called to the boy who rode behind him, a note of challenge in his voice.

"Didn't bring my suit, Malfoy." Harry called back. His green-eyes were wide trying to taken in the beauty of the clearing all at once. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Who needs a suit?" Draco answered, sliding off of Shadow. Harry turned his wide-eyed glaze from the waterfall to the blonde.

"W-what?" He choked out. Draco smirked a little but said nothing. Instead he pulled his grey t-shirt over his head and tossed it on one of the rocks that surrounded the lagoon. He then sat down on the rock and pulled of his shoes and socks. Standing once again, Draco undid his trousers and shimmied out of them leaving him clad in nothing but a pair of cream-colored boxer shorts.

Harry stared at the boy as if he were crazy.

_He couldn't possibly mean skinny dipping, could he? _Harry wondered.

"Are you coming?" Draco asked and Harry saw that he intended to swim in his boxers. A part of Harry was a relieved, while another was disappointed.

"Of course," Harry said getting ahold of himself. There was a challenge in Draco's voice that he couldn't back down from. Harry pulled off his blue shirt, his trainers and trousers and stepped into the water.

"Oi that's cold." Harry yelped.

"Oh don't be such a big baby." Draco called already in the middle of the lagoon.

"I'm not being a baby. I was just saying it was cold is all." Harry pouted.

"Aw, is lil Harry too cold. Come here and I'll warm you up." Draco said in a cutesy baby voice.

"Shut up," Harry said through chattering teeth. _How can it be this cold? It's in direct sunlight!_

"Or what Potter? Are you going to shiver at me?" Draco taunted. Harry growled and charged at the other boy through the water. When he was about a yard from where Draco was, Harry suddenly disappeared below the surface.

Moments later Harry shot out of the water coughing and sputtering. Draco howled with laughter.

"You look like a drown rat." He cried. Harry, shook his glasses dry the best he could and glared at the blonde as he doggy paddled over to him.

"You knew that would happen." He accused.

"I did," Draco nodded in agreement. "What are you going to do about it?"

Harry moved to stand in front of Draco and realized that he was now standing on a bit of a pedestal under the water. Draco smirked at Harry's discovery. The raven-haired boy growled again.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it." He said with a mischievous spark in his eye. "This," he said and tackled the Slytherin sending them both backwards and under the water.

Once they were underwater Harry quickly disentangled himself from Draco and pushed himself to the surface. He paddled over to the pedestal and waited for Draco to come up. He waited a moment, then two…no Draco.

"Draco?" Harry called squinting at the water to see if he could see the boy but there was no sign of him. Harry quickly began to panic. "Draco?" He called again, looking around wildly for the boy. Suddenly a flash of white-blonde hair caught his eye from a few yards away.

"Draco!" He screamed. Harry dove into the water and swam as fast as he could to the other boy. He had to reach him. He just _had _to.

Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's arm and pulled the limp boy to him. It was slow going on the way back to shore as Harry tugged Draco behind him. Once they were on land again Harry laid Draco on a rock.

He had once seen in a movie about a move called CPR. Harry tipped back Draco's head to clear the airway, he then put his ear to Draco's mouth to see if he was breathing. He wasn't.

_What do I do now...?_ Harry wondered in a panic, his mind was drawing a blank on what to do next. Then it hit him like a bludger to the head. _I have to give him air!_

Harry quickly covered Draco's open mouth with his own and blew three short breaths in. Then he pulled away and pushed on Draco's chest.

"1, 2, 3," He whispered to himself. He sat back, Draco still wasn't breathing. Harry leaned forward and repeated his steps, once, twice, three times, still not breathing.

Harry began to grow hysterical.

"No, Draco, don't die on me, dammit. Don't you dare die on me." He yelled this time slamming his fist into the boy's chest. Harry began to cry. It was like his nightmare but so much worse, because this was real. And it was his fault. Suddenly the Draco's body lurched and convulsed, retching. Water gurgled out of his mouth and flowed down his chin. Then he went still again.

"Draco?' Harry called pushing a wet lock of hair out of the boy's face. "Draco can you hear me?" He asked. There was no response, but he was breathing.

Harry covered the boy's mouth with his own once again, but this time in a breath-taking kiss rather than a breath-giving one. He felt a small pressure pushing back. Harry pulled away. Draco was still motionless except for a small fluttering of eyelids.

Harry looked down at him and a few moments later Draco's eyes slowly blinked open.

"Hullo, Harry," He whispered. Harry let out a sob.

"Hullo Draco," Harry said giving him a watery smile.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked taking deep breaths.

"You almost died," Harry whispered.

"Did I? How nice of you to care, Potter," He said softly closing his eyes again and falling asleep.

"Of course I care Draco." He replied planting a tender kiss on Draco's forehead.

XxXxXxXxX

A few days later Draco had recovered from the incident at the lagoon. He explained to Harry that he was not a strong swimmer. He could swim and do it well enough to have a bit of fun but not when being shoved under the water, caught unawares. Harry had apologized profusely and things between them, though still not as good as they were, were better than they had been for the past week.

Draco decided that they have had enough fun and games and it was time to get down to business. So one day he led Harry down toward the dungeons. Harry was silent but he seemed rather wary of the direction they were taking. Draco didn't know why but he figured that it would be better, as were all things with Harry, if he didn't ask.

He took Harry to his personal potions lab. Draco figured that they could begin with their potions training. Draco's lab was small but still impressive. The room was about half that of Snape's lab at Hogwarts and held three long wooden tables, each with their own cauldron and a small supply closet in the back that was stocked with every potions ingredient known to wizard kind.

Whatever Draco thought Harry's reaction would be, it wasn't what he got. Harry had entered the room and looked around wide-eyed before breaking into pearls of laughter. Though Draco was a little vexed at the boy for the fact that he was laughing at him, it still was good to hear Harry laugh again. Over the duration of the week, even though things were better, Draco had come to miss hearing Harry laugh, spite of himself.

"What, may I ask, is so damn funny?" Draco asked crossing his arms. Harry was now bent over using the desk for support as he laughed. He held up a finger to tell Draco to wait a moment.

After a while Harry had calmed enough to speak.

"I can't believe that you have your own personal _potions lab_." And with that Harry began to laugh again. Draco glared at the laughing boy.

"I don't see how that is so funny." Draco pouted. Harry looked up grinning but upon seeing the hurt in Draco's eyes (Draco's walls had crumbled against Harry long ago and he could hardly hide anything he was feeling from the Gryffindor anymore.) it turned into a frown.

"I was only joking, Draco." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, I know." Draco said shrugging it off. "Just watch your pumpkin juice from now on." Harry laughed at the empty threat. "Alright, let's get to work." Draco said and led Harry over to one of the tables.

"Yes Sir Professor Mini-Snape." Harry said biting back a smile. Draco rolled his eyes and ignored the boy.

"I figured we would start with a potion that you'd be interested in." Draco said. Harry smiled mischievously.

"An aphrodisiac? " He questioned in mock-hope. Draco couldn't help but smile. He was glad Harry was in a good mood today. It was a nice change from the solemn, dower Harry that had been floating around the house. Harry hadn't seemed to be able to forgive himself for the incident at the lagoon.

"With a sexy beast like me running around, do you think you need one?" Draco joked flashing Harry a charming smile. It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine, what are we making then?" Harry asked looking at the cauldron with disdain.

"It's called _vita curatio_. It's a healing potion and I figured that since you have an interest in healing…well, I just thought it make potions more interesting for you." Draco said. Harry stared at him for a minute.

"You…I….that's really thoughtful of you, Draco." Harry smiled. "Thanks,"

Draco blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well…let's get started." The pair worked the whole day on the potion with only a small break for lunch and later dinner before stopping near midnight to go to bed.

Harry truly did have a passion for healing. He bombarded Draco with question after question concerning what exactly the potion did and every other little detail, concerning its effect on a person.

Draco truly was a talented Potions Master. He was able to answer every one of Harry's questions fully and explained it in the most basic terms to be sure he understood. Draco was surprisingly patient.

The pair worked well together. Harry had never enjoyed a potion lesson more. Nor had Draco, minus of course the fact that Harry insisted on calling him professor.

It seemed to Draco that though Harry was still a bit standoffish that he seemed to be coming around. Harry had done some major thinking after the incident and realized that he was being hypocritical and that if he truly cared for Draco the way he felt he did then he owed it to the boy to at least talk to him about it.

Besides, the boy needed help and Harry couldn't think of a more suited person them himself to help him in such manners. Harry also figured that his extreme reaction and avoidance of the Slytherin was out of fear. He was afraid to lose Draco. Now that he had found him he didn't plan to let him go.

The problem was how to talk to the boy about this? Harry had no idea. He knew that, though his situation was different, a lot of what his friends said did little to help. Not to mention that Harry still had yet to bring up the subject of Draco joining up with the Death Eaters. Harry had no idea what to do.

All he knew was that he feared for the boy more than ever. It seemed something was against Draco and Harry felt it was up to him to find out what and to protect Draco. At all cost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(A/n: I know this chapter is a bit confusing and jammed packed with information, sorry about that…

You prononuce Paoli (pay-o-leh)

The line about curiosity not being the cause of death is from a poem called 'curiosity' by Alistair reed.

I took a CPR class a long time ago but I don't remember exactly how to do it so pardon any mistakes.)


	17. Chapter 17: Draco's death

Chapter seventeen: Draco's death

Draco Malfoy was slowly losing his mind. Not even two months ago he was the Slytherin Ice Prince and now he was as gooey as a moonpie left in the sun for a week in the Sahara Desert.

A couple months ago he was able to convince himself that he abhorred Harry Potter and now he was head over broomstick in love with him.

Before he went to stay with Harry, Draco didn't even believe he knew what love meant let alone feel that way about anyone and now…Draco didn't know. He had admitted to being in love with the boy in his head but how was he to know that what he felt really was love?

Draco never had any real contact with love that he was aware of. He had been a perpetual disappointment to his father, and though his mother was fond of him and they did spend time together but it was always squeezed in between her many parties and other social events that had her out at all hours and sometimes for days at a time and this left him unsure on how to identify love.

Draco knew how to identify sympathy, empathy. He also knew that he cared for his housemates and friends, knowing they had home lives similar to his own and he felt responsible for letting them know that someone cared. But with his switching sides in the pending war, how was he to convey that message now? Especially if he were forced to face them on opposite sides of the battle field. He so wished he could do something but that would hinder his usefulness to the Order. One wrong word to the wrong person and Draco was dead for sure.

Draco had decided to join the Order as a spy six months ago. He knew he was against the side that turned fathers into monsters. He was against a side that turned powerful people into mindless sheep and he sure as Merlin's arse was against any side that would not hesitate to kill him. The Death Eaters had no sense of honour and if Draco had anything it was his honour.

He had done his best to keep his honour. Yes, Draco willing admits that he was a prat in the past but those were all childish stunts. Such as tricking Harry into a midnight duel to get him caught being out of bed or trying to hex him when his back was turned. It was all rather harmless but killing unarmed people whether they were muggles or not was not honourable. And it was not a path Draco wanted to take or one he wanted his friends to take.

If it were only Draco's life on the line he would do what he could to let his friends know they had a choice. That they could take control over their own destinies. That's what everything in the lives of Slytherin children boiled down to. Control. Who had it, how to get it and what to do with it to keep it. That was what was deemed important. Not honour or integrity, even pride took second place to control.

Draco's housemates with Death Eater fathers (which were all the ones who had fathers) knew all to well the extent in which their fathers would go to exhibit control. Though no one spoke of it Draco could tell. It was obvious in the soulless eyes of the older students and the way the younger ones flinched when someone moved to quickly. There had been many a time when Draco wished he could just hold them all and tell them that it'd be ok. That someone loved them that someone cared. But he had a reputation to uphold and the times he had inadvertently gone against it, he had been severely punished.

Like the time Granger had hit him and he ran. Father was rather furious. Draco hadn't been able to move without having to bite his tongue to refrain from crying out in pain for a week despite being healed, though healing a wound doesn't stop the pain –physical or emotional.

But all the icy exteriors were just a natural defense Slytherin children build up to protect themselves. It's naturally ingrained into them, part of their genetic make-up. Their grandfather's passed it down to their fathers who passed it to them and they will pass it to their kids.

Every one of them knew it. Knew that no matter how they try to distinguish themselves from their parents or what they do to try and make things for themselves different it will never be. Some turned to drugs, others to alcohol, even more to sex and some though not very many turned to forms of Self-Injury a.k.a SI, it was a rather unknown phenomena in the Wizarding World though, obviously, not unheard of.

The ones who took that path had come to expect the pain for so long they couldn't survive without it, or they were like Draco and made it all about control. (Oh how he had come to loathe that word. He wished he could give up his thriving need for it but it had been literally beaten into him to never relinquish control unless of course it was to his father or the Dark Lord.)

Most, like Draco, hid their 'coping methods' well. You'd never know the amount of pain they were truly in. Such emotional pain that they had to hurt themselves just to be able to survive the day-to-day. Sometimes it hurt all the more to know that no one knew made it easier for them to make themselves believe that no one cared, but than again it wasn't Slytherin nature to want sympathy though they all craved it, besides it enabled them to harden (or kill) their hearts as was a necessary step for a future Death Eater. But still every now and again Draco would catch a glimpse of a self-inflicted scar.

Some were cutters, others burned themselves (those usually where the kids of smokers or pyromaniacs) but no suicides or attempts. Pureblooded Slytherins did not kill themselves. It simply was not done. But they all knew that in the end they will all grow up to be carbon copies of their parents. They all knew it and as they got older very few bothered to resist it.

But Draco had refused to believe that. He promised himself that despite what he would have to go through and what life he would have to lead he would endure and come out with himself intact rather than becoming his father. He may be his father's son but he wasn't his father and he would never be.

That promise is what led to his eventual joining of the Order and it was that promise that planted a small seed of pity toward his parents. They had gone through what he had when they were kids but they weren't strong enough to resist. And all Draco could do was ensure he was and pray that his friends were as well.

Draco could not risk blowing his cover. If the Death Eaters catch one spy in their ranks they would surely suspect another. He could not put Severus at risk like that, not when the man had already risked so much. Draco would never have considered spying if it wasn't for him. He had been set to go wait out the war in France or a multitude of other locations. But after his father's imprisonment Severus came to Draco and told him about his loyalties to Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix and his spying.

Draco at that point was scared and confused. He had screamed at the man. Called him a traitor and many other foul names that he knew he should call him. Names he knew his father would've called him had he known. He flew into a rage. Fear fueling his anger. Anger that he knew he was suppose to feel. Anger he knew his father would've felt.

Severus had left dejected and with tears shining on his pale face. Those tears were what had the most lasting affect on Draco rather than his words. Those tears spoke of pain. The kind of pain one feels when someone they care for is in danger. Severus never once told Draco not to tell anyone about his spying. He didn't know if the older man trusted he wouldn't or knew he could never betray the man who had been there for him through everything, knew that his young Godson could never condemn the only person to have come from their ranks with enough strength left to not only switch sides but to be able to look the people he had once cared about in the face while stabbing them in the back.

Before Severus had left that night he said something that still resonated in the boy's head every time he looked into the eyes of a housemate or friend.

"_Yes, Draco I am a traitor, but not because I am a spy for the other side but because I was too much of a coward to tell anyone. To weak to try and convince the ones I cared about to come with me." _

The man had such a haunted look in his dark eyes that Draco could never get it out of his head. He harbored so much pain. Every time he found a former friend or classmate dead on the battlefield was like another cut to his heart and the fact that, that person could've been saved if he had just said _something_ had made the cut all that much deeper.

But despite it all Severus stayed strong. He never once questioned his loyalties. He never once thought about stopping. His will remained iron-tight and he was utterly self-less. And this drove Draco to his own resolve. This school year is their last before they go and meet the world and with their futures being uncertain Draco knew his friends would be terrified though they'd never admit it or let it show being Slytherins and all. So Draco hoped that would make them more susceptible to listening to what he had to say.

He figured that he would try and convince them that they did not have to follow their parents' path. That they did have a choice and hopefully they would listen and even more than that maybe they would make a decision quicker than Draco had. He hoped that if they had a sort of guide then he could save them from the months of indecision and self-inflicted pain that he had endured before he came to have his epiphany.

All these scattered thoughts boiled down to one thing; Draco Malfoy was losing his mind. He didn't know how it all had happened. He thought he had it all together before he had walked through the door of Number Four Privet Drive., but now he wasn't so sure.

Surely, madness took more time than a few months to set in. He couldn't have gone this mental within such a short time. It just wasn't plausible. He had to have been going mad before. How else to you explain the Slytherin Ice Prince who most defiantly was not hugged as a child—throttled, maybe, but hugged, no- to have fallen in love with the Golden boy of Gryffindor?

It all was too far-fetched. Draco had never even been interested in other boys before Harry. He hadn't taken peeks in the showers, hadn't fantasized that some manly man had his hand on Draco rather than himself (or some random girl) or gotten off of the sounds of his two brutish friends going at it like bunnies.

But now here he was hoping that he'd catch a glimpse of _Harry _in the shower, fantasizing that _Harry's _hands were on him rather than his own and getting off just by sharing a bed with him.

Those were defiantly sighs of madness.

Draco Malfoy couldn't be in love with Harry Potter and be sane. He didn't know what love was. It was a mere infatuation as a result of Karma and Fate delivering him a swift kick in the balls to knock him down a peg or two.

Draco had to admit that he did deserve it. Time and time again he had turned away infatuated young girls (or if he was in a…_mood_ he would make their dreams come true for a night before kicking them out). He had even encouraged their infatuation by refusing to wear robes to meals (instead he wore tight trousers and shirts to show off his lithe form) and throwing knee-weakening smiles at them just to watch them swoon. It was a powerful ego-buster. And now he was paying for it.

Paying dearly, but at least he knew one thing for sure. He most defiantly was not and would never admit it out loud- NO! Would never _be_ in love with Harry Potter. Nope, no way, not in a million, billion, trillion- aw, for the Love of Merlin. This boy is going to be the death of me.

Draco had been lying on his bed facing the bathroom door fully dressed in a pair of old jeans and a white t-shirt, waiting for Harry to finish up. _Merlin that boy takes _ages _to freakin' shower! He can't be that dirty, he took one just yesterday._

Just as Draco was coming to the end of his long triad of thoughts and was about to seriously consider getting up to get his wand so he could turn the water to ice cold in hopes of getting the raven-haired boy to _get out_ ,when the bathroom door opened. There stood Harry in all of his manly glory in nothing but a pair of blue boxers, his black hair still wet and clinging to his head and sending drops of water down his bronze chest.

_Oh how I want to be that drop of water_ Draco thought as he followed the drop's path with his eyes as it zigzagged across the boy's abs and then disappearing behind the towel. _Screw that, I want to lick that drop of water_. Draco was pretty sure he was drooling and making a right fool of himself but at the moment he just didn't care. _Ugh this- infatuation- that- is –masquerading- as- love- but -cant -really -be -love -because -I -don't –really- know- what- love –is- and -I –keep- throwing- the- word -causally –around- in –my- mind but- my -mind -is –so- muddled- anyway- that –it- really -doesn't- matter- much-because--I'll-never-ever-ever-say-it-out-loud, will be the death of me. _Draco thought feeling rather pathetically.

His staring contest with Harry's nipples was ended when Harry finally spoke.

"Riding today?" He asked stepping into the room fully and moving over to his trunk. Draco looked at him confused for a minute and Harry pointed to his outfit. Draco looked down and realized that he was still lying on his stomach which was a good thing seeing as his pants were definitely fitting tighter.

After taking his eyes off of the other boy, Draco's mind seemed to clear and he was able to think again. He looked back up and was taken back to find Harry staring at something that seemed to be on the other side of him. Draco turned and his grey eyes were only met with the sight of a blank wall.

When he turned back again Harry's eyes seemed to be in focus again and he was now looking at Draco's face. Little did Draco know what was going on it the raven-haired boy's mind.

_He has a hole in his pants. A hole! Right there, under his left arse cheek. MELIN'S ARSE _I_ can see skin! HE'S NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR!_ _WHY WASN'T HE WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR! _Harry's mind was about to have a meltdown if he didn't look away soon. He turned his gaze back to Draco's face which was turned away from him and then the blonde head moved to face him again.

"Right, um no, no riding today," Draco said "Helena gave me a letter this morning from Dumbledore, been waiting for you to read it." Draco explained and Harry nodded his head to show he was listening as he pulled on an old pair of jeans which he once again shrunk to fit him and a dark red shirt with a shoe logo on it.

"Give me a second and I'll read it to you." Draco said shifting to a sitting position with his back to Harry seeing as his pants were still uncomfortably tight. _Gotta think of something gross to make it go away_ he decided. Thinking hard Draco came up with a truly terrifying image. _Dumbledore in Great Hall with Hagrid._ Draco shuddered and resisted the urge to retch but luckily his pants were rather roomy now.

He got off the bed and grabbed a scroll from on top of his beside table.

"Let me see…" Draco began and cleared his throat. "He says…'Hello boys, how are you? I do hope everything is going well. These training sessions could prove to be very handy in the future so I do hope you are taking them seriously. Especially since school is only a fortnight away.

Speaking of serious things, I do have a serious matter to discuss with the two of you. I must say that I am horribly disappointed in the two of you for your untimely departure of the Dursleys' and the manner in which you left.' - How does he always know?

'Harry, I had hoped that these reckless stunts of yours would have ended after the scare of your third year. I know that it all turned out for the best but you must be more careful. I sent you back to the Dursleys' every summer for a reason, one which I have expressed to you. I would have hoped that you would've taken other people's feelings in consideration, especially after what happened last year.'" Draco stopped reading and looked up at Harry who was now sitting on top of his trunk staring at the floor. "Harry? Are you alright?" He asked.

Harry just nodded and motioned for Draco to continue reading.

"'Draco, you, perhaps more so than Harry, knew what risks laid beyond the Dursleys' doorstep. I do believe that you came to me in response to these looming threats and asked for my assistance. You alone have the power to put many people in jeopardy. People you claim to care for. I would've thought you'd have put more value on their sacrifices.'" Draco's voice was hoarse as he read the section written to him, willing his voice not to break as thoughts of Severus came to mind.

"'But I suppose what is done is done. The pair of you must remain in Malfoy Manor. I have taken the liberty of posting several Order members on hand in case you have need of them. You two have taken many fine members off of important missions to ensure your safety, meanwhile putting others who might need their help, at risk. Do not perform any futhur foolish acts. I still intend for you to go to the Leaky Cauldron on the 20th and stay the night. The Weasleys will meet you there and accompany you to the platform.

Be safe, my dear boys. And take great care to continue on with your training. I do believe that Draco has all the necessary equipment to teach Harry adequate potion skills. Merlin be with you, Albus Dumbledore.'" Draco finished reading and looked up.

"Wow he's really mad." Harry whispered still staring intently at his shoes.

"He sure knows how to make me feel like a piece of shit." Draco mumbled tossing the scroll onto the bed. Harry's head shot up.

"Why?" He asked. Draco, whose head was beginning to pound, looked at him with slight annoyance.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why do you feel like shit?" Harry asked anger entering his voice,

_How can Draco make this about himself? We put people's lives at risk and he's acting like it's him who should be pitied_.

Draco's grey eyes turned to molten silver as they flashed with anger as well.

"What do you mean 'why do you feel like shit'? I don't want people to get hurt any more than you do, _Potter_." Draco spat out.

"Right, _Malfoy." _Harry drawled. "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"You're wrong!" Draco spat. "I care, or weren't you listening? I put people I care about at risk just as much as you did. You're not the only one who has people to care about."

"Yeah right, who would those people be Malfoy? Voldemort?" Harry snarled. "Oh I know it's his slimy git lover, Snape." Draco's face contorted into a look of utter fury.

"Take that back," He hissed. "Take it back right now. Severus is a good man! A better man than _you'd _ever know!"

"Maybe, but I don't delve in sodomy." Harry shouted. Draco roared and flung himself on Harry.

"Take it back!" He screamed into the boy's face as he sat atop him. "Take it back right now." Try as he might Draco couldn't stop the desperation from creeping into his voice. He had to protect Severus. He just _had _to. The man had done so much for him; Draco couldn't allow a prick like Harry Potter to say such things about him.

Harry looked up at Draco with cold eyes and a malicious smile.

"Oh, is little Drakky afraid of the truth, that his lover is shagging someone else?" Harry laughed mirthlessly. "How pathetic."

Harry didn't know what had come over him. He just was so angry at the blonde on top of him. He just wanted to hurt him, deep. Cut him to the bone. He had never felt so vindictive before. He just kept spouting out any horrible thing that entered his mind and hurled them at the boy like daggers and relishing in the blonde's pain.

"Say what you will about me but leave _him _out of this." Draco growled. "Don't talk about Severus that way."

"So tell me Draco, is ol' Sevvie packing? I mean he must be, how else would an ugly git like him get any…or maybe that's just it. He isn't getting any. Explains the 'broomstick-up-my-arse' attitude, must've gotten stuck there while he was doin it _alone_." Harry snarled.

"No, no, no take it back." Draco cried. He couldn't stand to hear such lies about the man who had taken care of him. More than that he couldn't stand for such ugly words to come from Harry. It tore his heart to hear it. "Please, oh please, stop."

Harry watched as the blonde boy looked ready to break down and begged him to stop. It was as if a trance was being lifted off of him and he felt his anger fade away.

"Oh Draco, oh Draco I am so sorry. I take it back, I didn't mean it." Harry said softly moving his arms to embrace the boy on him.

"NO!" Draco shouted grabbing Harry's wrists and pining him to the floor. Harry looked up into Draco's face. His eyes were blazing.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Harry asked, bewildered as Draco began to lower his lips toward Harry's. Draco wasn't sure of what was going on. It seemed like every nerve in his body was on fire. He knew that he should get off Harry but the boy's warm body under his felt so right and Draco couldn't bear to part from it. Draco knew that if he continued to think that way then he would kiss the boy and that was _not_ a good idea.

Draco let his mind drift to the horrible things Harry had said just seconds before. The fire in his eyes burned and his grip tightened on the boy's wrist. Harry shifted his wrists under Draco's hold trying to get the other boy to loosen his iron tight grip.

The white hot fire in Draco's eyes suddenly turned to ash. Like someone had thrown water over it an all that was left was thick grey smoke. His eyes widened and moved from Harry's face to the wrists in his hands and back again.

_Oh shit_

_(A/N: What just happened? What did Draco just stumble upon? Will Draco find out a terrifying secret about Harry? Will Harry find out where Draco's loyalties lie? Will they ever have buck wild sex?_

_Tune in next time to 'Know Thine Enemy' and find out!_

Heehee I'm a dork lol

That's a little **_Clue_** reference. Y'know '_Mrs. White in the study with the candle stick' _just a pervy rendition, 'tis a disturbing thought, I know.)


	18. Chapter 18: Harry's mistake

WARNING (I know i havent done alot of these when i should've. got lazy i guess): REFERENCES TO SUICIDE AND STRONG LANGUAGE. May not be suitable for younger readers.

Chapter sixteen: Harry's mistake

Harry Potter is not perfect. Far from it, actually. He makes mistakes just like everyone else. But, unlike everyone else, he isn't really _allowed_ to and all his mistakes are plastered onto every newspaper within a fifty-mile radius. Harry hated this.

He hated not having any privacy. His fourth year had been a publicity nightmare and caused him a load of trouble. Everyone loved the Boy-Who-lived. But what about Harry? Harry knew that he had friends who cared for him. He knew that though Ron did get jealous from time to time of Harry's fame that he was still a true friend.

But then again Ron's jealousy was cause for concern. Who would want to be Harry Potter? Harry didn't even want to be Harry Potter. He didn't want all the fame. And why the hell was he famous? His bloody parents were _murdered_. He was an _orphan_ and forced to live with his horrid relatives who hated him.

Harry would rather be an everyday muggle with his parents than the bleedin Boy-Who-Lived any day. It's not that he was particularly angry at people's idolization of him, he just didn't get it. Why would people want to be him?

Harry hated his image more than anything. He hated being depictured as this Golden Savior of the Wizarding World. They all acted like he was this great savior when he wasn't. A hero? Maybe. But not a savior. All Harry could do was save them from one maniacal wizard who marked him as his adversary when Harry was a child. He could not protect them from everything. A savior was someone who can and will save the world from the ultimate calamity. What that was, was not for Harry to say but he knew it was not Voldemort.

He was only seventeen for Merlin's sake. No one seemed to realize that, instead they just kept adding more and more weight to his shoulders. Strangers in the streets clapped him on the back saying things like 'we're counting on you' and 'you'll save us all'.

It was enough to make Harry want to scream. But he couldn't. He couldn't let anyone know how he truly felt. He had to put on a mask of happiness and confidence, while he was crying inside.

Harry thought of himself as a boy with messy hair, glasses, hand-me down clothes that didn't fit, and no parents. He would gladly switch places with anyone, well almost everyone.

At least that's what he had thought. But now everything is all wonky. He is so confused. How could he have gone from hating someone to falling in love with them? Though Harry knew that during the last few years the line between love and hate was blurring.

Harry had always been one to run with his emotions without thought so when his heart told him he loved Draco Malfoy, well than he didn't question it. But that didn't mean it didn't scare him shitless.

He began to feel again and what was that first feeling? Only the worse mistake he ever could've made. He had fallen in love with _Draco Malfoy_. He. Had. Fallen. In. love. With. Draco. Malfoy.

He didn't know what the hell he was thinking. Though Harry was perfectly aware that one cannot choose who and when they fall in love, he still blamed himself. That's the only thing Harry was ever really good at; blaming himself.

He blamed himself for his parents' death after he found out about the prophecy; he blamed himself for Cedric's death, and for Sirius's. and now he had one more thing to blame himself for; falling in love.

That had to be by far the most moronic thing he has done to date. So many things could go wrong, _will _go wrong. There is no way that Harry will walk away from this unscathed.

For starters, Draco had thawed out Harry's heart, as cheesy as it sounds. He made Harry feel again, something he hadn't done in a long time. But feelings only meddled with duty. This brings him to point number two.

Draco is on the opposite side and Harry cannot bring himself to talk with him about it. How could he? He could just see how _that_ conversation would go.

'Uh, hey Draco. So I know you, like, evil and everything, but uh, I was wondering if you wouldn't be…anymore. Cause, uh, I really like you and all and it won't work for me if I have to kill you one day, y'know.'

Yup, that'll work well. Harry felt so stupid. He was so angry at himself and Dumbledore's disappointment in him hadn't helped. Harry hadn't thought about what he was risking by leaving the Dursley's. He hadn't thought about who he was hurting.

So he made another mistake. And his mistakes got people killed. He wasn't as watchful as he should've been during the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric was killed. Rushed into the Department of Mystery at the Ministry without thinking and Sirius was killed

He couldn't possible have forgiven himself if something happened to the blonde. Harry was feeling just so much for the blonde and he hated himself for it. He hated caring about this boy so much that he found no other word to describe his feelings than to call it 'love'.

He hated to be reminded of the constant mistakes he was making. Not only leaving the Dursleys' but loving Draco. It was a mistake and he knew it but he couldn't make himself stop, so he got angry. And made another mistake.

That's what Harry's life racked up to; mistakes. He took his anger at himself out on Draco. He began to spout out vile things. Horrible things that he didn't believe but he just was so damn angry.

Then Draco began to beg and Harry didn't need to be told that Malfoy's didn't beg. But here was Draco Malfoy sitting atop Harry doing just that. And Harry hated himself all the more.

It tore his heart when Draco cried out when he tried to hug him. The look of sheer anger and pain in his eyes made Harry want to cry. Then, of course, Harry made another mistake. He was sure Draco was going to kiss him and part of him so wanted the blonde to do just that but his stupid logic told him to speak. And he did. And Draco stopped.

Harry didn't want to move. Draco's warm weight on him felt so right but his mind told him it was so wrong. Then he made another mistake. He moved his wrists from under Draco's grip to try and get him to loosen it.

Draco looked from Harry to his wrists and back again. And all Harry could think of was

_Oh shit_.

Not to long ago Harry made a huge mistake. The only mistake he had ever made that he would not be seeing on any newspaper cover. For that he was grateful. He didn't want anyone to know. And he definitely didn't want Draco to know. Harry wasn't perfect and what was more powerful evidence of that than the twin pearly white scars that marked the tan skin on his wrists.

Harry tried to use Draco's shock against him. He began to buck wildly under him to try and escape. But Harry underestimated Draco's resolve. During the training Harry had always been able to throw the lighter boy off but not now.

Draco lowered his hands so that Harry's wrists were visible but he still had a firm hold on him. He ran his hand slowly over the scars. Harry shuddered at the tender touched and ceased his attempts to throw the other boy off.

"When?" Draco asked softly.

"It's a long story," Harry sighed after a moment of silence.

"Tell me," Draco said his voice a mix between a plead and a demand. Harry avoided Draco's eyes.

"Get off of me and I'll tell you," Harry said growing dizzy from the shortness of breath due to the heavy weight on his chest. Draco surveyed Harry intently and then nodded in agreement before sliding off of him. Harry took a deep breath and sat up using the foot of the bed. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and took several more deep breaths.

He wasn't ready for this. His nerves were frayed and he felt disoriented and nauseated. He felt like he was hyperventilating.

"Here" Draco said. Harry opened his eyes wearily. Draco held a cigarette out to him. Harry had smoked before. Dudley had been too chicken to do it alone and none of his little friends had the guts so Harry was forced into it.

He got addicted quickly once he could inhale without choking and let the calming effect of the nicotine ease him. He would nick them from Dudley when he could and hoard them for times of need. But he hadn't had one since the summer before his sixth year.

He took the cigarette from the blonde and leaned forward as Draco lit it with a match. The smell of burning match and paper caused an immediate calming effect on him. He took a drag. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the bed, holding in the smoke and savoring the nicotine before he blew it out slowly.

Opening his eyes Harry saw that Draco too had a cigarette between his lips. Harry, even in his on-edge state, had to admit that he looked sexy. The cigarette complimented the bad boy look that Draco was infamous for. Harry couldn't help but smiling a little.

"Ready to talk?" Draco asked once Harry was almost finished with his cigarette, his voice was hard and distant. Harry took one last drag on his cigarette.

"I guess," Harry said blowing out the smoke and stubbing out the cigarette. "I already told you some of it." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He said. Harry's eyes narrowed at the boy's attitude." When?"

"Yes, when I told you about Sirius's death on my birthday. I just didn't tell you the whole story." Harry said.

"Well than you better tell it to me now," Draco demanded. Harry sighed again. He knew that there was no point in refusing. He closed his eyes again and rested his head against the bed once again.

"I told you how I was really depressed after Sirius died. I felt it was all my fault. I wouldn't listen to anything anyone else said. It didn't matter how many times someone told me it was an accident or that it just happened. It didn't make me feel any better. Because I knew, I knew it was my fault and nothing anyone could say would change that.

I had killed people before. My parents died because of me, Cedric was killed because of me and Sirius died, all because of me. I tried to distance myself from everyone. To protect them. It didn't work. Hermione and Ron would not have it. When I told them that I was doing for their own good, because I didn't want them to get hurt, they told me I was being ridiculous. That I was worrying for no reason.

It got worse and worse. I stopped telling them about all my feelings because they weren't helping. I bottled it all up inside until I was full of so much pain and hurt that I felt I couldn't go on. That I didn't _want _to go on.

I didn't plan it or anything, it just kind of happened. Ron and Hermione both went home for Christmas to be with their families as did the rest of Gryffindor house. No one knew if it would be the last time they saw their parents, y'know.

The Weasley's invited me over but I declined. I felt that I had imposed on them enough and that they deserved a holiday to themselves. I was left behind. I was alone, in more ways than one. I felt like I was dying inside.

One morning I woke up and wish I didn't. Then it just happened. I had taken to sleeping with a dagger by my bed at all times, just in case. It all happened so quickly and it felt like I was outside of myself watching it all play out before me, like a show or something.

My hand wrapped around the steel handle but I couldn't feel it. I brought the blade across one wrist and then the other. I watched the blood pour out but felt no pain. I just laid down and waited for the darkness to come and it did." Harry stopped for a minute and took a breath before continuing. "I woke up the next morning in the hospital wing. Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore were all crowed around me.

I've never seen Dumbledore look so old. His eyes were dull and his skin looked grey. Hermione and Ron looked awful as well. Both their eyes were swollen and there were bags under them. Their noses were red and they looked sickly pale.

Not one of them asked 'why'. Dumbledore just nodded to me before leaving. Ron wouldn't look at me and Hermione looked pissed. They both just stood there for a moment before Ron left. I guess he couldn't stand being around me at the moment.

Hermione didn't move an inch. She just stared at me then she slapped me and she said 'Harry James Potter, if you don't stop moping around blaming yourself and ignoring your friends who are very worried about you and just trying to help I swear I will hex you,'

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at me before turning on her heels and leaving. After I was checked over and okayed to leave I found her in the library and she was crying. I apologized and she forgave me. Then I apologized to Ron.

Later I found out that Ron and Hermione had come back early to spend the last few days of the winter holiday with me. They had found me, on my bed, unconscious with my wrist slashed. I was out for two days." Harry finished keeping his eyes closed. A heavy silence hung between them until Draco broke it.

"Why?" Draco whispered but to Harry it was as if he shouted. That was the one question that Harry had never been asked. Why? At first he thought he didn't know but for some reason he felt he did now.

"I didn't want to live anymore and I thought it would be better for everyone if I wasn't around." Harry said quietly. That was all there was to it.

There was a loud smack and Harry's hand flew instantly to his cheek and his eyes snapped open. Draco was standing in front of him, his grey eyes blazing. He pulled back his hand again but instead of smacking Harry, he punched him in the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Harry yelled at the blonde.

"Do you know how bloody selfish you are!" Draco screamed. "Do you even have a fuckin' clue!" Draco was swinging at Harry trying to inflict as much pain as possible.

"Stop it!" Harry cried trying to fend off the enraged boy. Draco grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled the boy to his face.

"Did you even stop to _consider_ how much your death would affect the people who care about you?" Draco voice was low and deadly. "Did you even fucking care!" He screamed.

"I was trying to protect the people I love!" Harry yelled back. "I didn't want them to get hurt."

"You didn't want them to get hurt?" Draco shoved Harry away from him in disgust. "You hurt those people you care about more than the Dark Lord ever could." He growled.

"What are you talking about?" Harry snarled.

"The day you tried to kill yourself was the day you told your friends and everyone who cares for you that they weren't enough. They weren't enough to make you happy and they sure as hell weren't enough for you to live for." Draco said.

"No!" Harry cried. "No, I was just trying…I didn't…think-"

"That's right. You didn't think. Because if you did you would've realized something. Suicide is a just a fatal mistake. You would've realized that no one had anything to gain from you dying." Draco glared at the boy before him. He couldn't believe that Harry Potter would've attempted something so stupid. "You're a selfish prat." Draco spat at him.

Harry looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Like your one to talk." He growled. Draco's glare intensified.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He asked crossing his arms.

"What does that mean?" Harry repeated and laughed mirthlessly getting up from his position on the floor he went over to his trunk and rummaged through it for a bit. He than pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment and came back over to the Slytherin. "Here," He said shoving the parchment into his hands.

Draco looked from the parchment to Harry and back again before he opened it and began to read. His eyes narrowed further as he read it until they were slits.

"You wrote Granger, about me?" He snarled. "How could you? You invade my privacy." Draco stood up and looked angrily at the Gryffindor.

"No Draco. If you read carefully you would've noticed that I made up a story." Harry pointed out a bit afraid at the sheer intensity of the white hot gaze Draco had fixed on him.

"It doesn't matter!" Draco yelled. "It's none of your business! You had no right!"

"It damn well is my business!" Harry cried. "If you can lecture me I can do the same. How is what I did worse than what you _do_! Who are you saying isn't enough!"

"Because I only hurt myself," Draco snarled choosing to ignore Harry's last comment.

"That's what you think! But you don't even _know _what I have been through since I found out." Harry shouted. "Who were you saying wasn't enough?"

"When did you find out?" Draco asked, ignoring the last comment. Harry was a bit taken back by the sudden change in conversation.

"Um, about a week and a half ago," He answered. Draco looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Was it the day you disappeared while I was in the shower?" Draco asked with a blank look. Harry nodded.

"I- I need sometime to think. To…take it all in. I went to the library." Harry mumbled not sure he was liking the direction of the conversation. Suddenly Draco let out a sadistic laugh.

"You…you arsehole!" He roared. Harry jumped back at the sudden out burst. "You stand here and lecture me on how I hurt you because you just care so freaking much. But the truth is that when you found out you could take it. You thought I was weird, demented…sick." He shook his head.

"No," Harry tried to explain, but Draco held up a hand and cut him off.

"Fuck you, Potter." He said and with that he left the room leaving Harry very confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(A/n: heavy chapter I know. I also have my own experiences with suicide, so I added my personal thoughts to it and I hope I don't offend anyone.)


	19. Chapter 19: Too weak to continue

Chapter nineteen: Too weak to continue

It had been a horrid existence if your name was Draco Malfoy. He had a life he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy, which was precisely why he would not tell Potter (yes, it was Potter now. Draco was far too pissed to even think about calling him Harry. It doesn't make much sense but you try telling _him_ that. I like living thankyouverymuch) about it. Why couldn't the nosey git, mind his own and leave Draco be?

It was for his own good. Despite what he had just learned about the Boy-Who-Lived and what he had previously learned about his life didn't compare with the horrors of his past. Horrors that he had painstakingly buried and would very much like to keep them that way.

Why didn't he see that it hurt Draco to talk about it? If he cared so damned much as he claimed then why couldn't he leave well enough alone? Draco wasn't hurting anybody. He hadn't even known that Potter had known and what does the bloody bastard do? Run and tell Granger.

He had violated Draco's privacy. Draco was sure that Granger was busting a gut with Weasley over this. Granger: 'Haha, lil Malfoy has to cut himself to feel', Weasley: 'he's so pathetic, stupid git.' Just the mere thought of it was enough to make Draco want to bust a few heads.

It felt horrible to know that someone knew your deepest darkest secret and told someone else. And he didn't even talk to Draco about it first. But what bothered him the most was Potter's reaction to the news. He hadn't told Draco, he hadn't tried to find out why, hadn't done anything. Instead the bloody ponce ran off and avoided him.

He treated him like he was…_sick_ or something. Draco would've preferred any thing to that. He wasn't sick; nor was he in a position to be pitied. It hurt more than he would ever admit to have Har- Potter, treat him like that. Like he was a leper.

Y'know, Draco, had seriously been considering tell him about everything. To fully trust him and all that rot. With the idea of talking to his housemates about switching sides than it would probably come as less of a shock if he were to be buddy-buddy with Potter.

But that was impossible now. Draco wasn't speaking to him anymore. They continued to train together but said little or nothing to each other. The only conversation they had was directly related to their exercise or potion.

When they weren't training or brewing a potion than Draco would avoid Potter like the plague and hide out most often in his library. Where he spent hours reading, writing or sleeping, anything to keep his mind busy and off of Potter where it constantly strayed. Bloody traitor.

Draco was slowly losing his mind. He wasn't use to such intense tension. Though he and Potter had hardly been what you called friends, there wasn't ever a time where he felt such tension between them. It was suffocating to be around him.

Not to mention, though he would never say so, not even to himself, he missed the air of ambiance that the other boy had about him. He liked being in his presence and able to sit in comfortable silence. He missed the ease they had, had.

Draco grew tired of the constant act he had to play, and with Potter he felt he could be himself, even if he hadn't told him everything. He had been able to do things with Potter that he hadn't done with anyone before.

He desperately missed that. He missed the childish antics the two had thrived from. The tickle fights, the jokes, the silly innuendos, all of it had left Draco yearning for more. Even as a child he hadn't been able to exhibit such abandon. Yet he had with Potter.

Which also brought about something else that Draco had never experienced before, regret. Draco had never regretted anything before. Sure he wished things were different, that he hadn't been born into the family he had, that his father hadn't been who he had been. But he had no choice in the matter and felt it was useless to waste his energy regretting the hand he was dealt.

But now he found himself spending a lot of time and energy on regrets. He was running scenario after scenario through his head and it all came down to one thing. Leaving the Dursleys'.

That's when it had all went wrong. He and Harry (who was he kidding, he didn't want it to go back to Malfoy and Potter,) had been happy there. They had gotten along and hadn't fought too much after the first few weeks. Draco couldn't help but think that this would've happened if they hadn't left

But seeing as he was a Malfoy he sure wasn't going to blame himself for their departure and he didn't want to add anymore fuel to his traitorous mind's fire about Harry Potter so he couldn't blame him. That left only one option; blame the Dursleys.

This was a perfect idea. Not only was it enabling Draco to lay the blame on someone else but it was on those horrible muggles. So in the end, it made it easy for him to believe that it was all their fault.

The first reason to enter his mind was obviously their disgusting spawn who had attempted to rape him. If it wasn't for that…thing, Harry wouldn't have been on edge. Then of course was the fact that they were bastards to Harry so he was miserable which made Draco feel something for him other than animosity which led to Draco's discovery (and perpetual denial) of his feelings toward him. Not to mention, Draco wouldn't have gotten upset about Harry living in a cupboard for eleven bloody years if they hadn't made him live in a bloody cupboard for eleven years. If that hadn't happened than Draco wouldn't have gotten pissed and Harry's uncle wouldn't have said what he did and Harry wouldn't have gotten upset and they wouldn't have had to leave

So really, it was quite plausible to blame it all on the Dursleys. Stupid wankers.

But none of that really mattered much now. Draco was mad at Harry. At least, he wanted to be. Oh Merlin how he wanted to be angry at the black-haired boy. How he wanted to hate him. And sometimes he would get angry at the other boy but he couldn't stay that way. He couldn't hate him. Not after all that they have been through together, Draco didn't know if things could ever go back to the way they were between the pair.

Shortly after he had stormed out of the room, Draco's anger fizzed out and left him feeling weak and tired.

Draco had sought refuge in the library. Amidst the large, leather bound books he felt safe. The library was fairly large and it would take more time than his father was generally willing to spend on finding him among its vast span of floor-to-ceiling shelves.

Draco had huddled in a corner which he had spent many hours in. While there he let his mind wander. As he sat there in the dusty corner, surrounded by the oddly comforting smells of the old, decaying books, Draco's anger gave away to hurt.

A deep, resonating hurt that wracked through his body. And for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel the need to cut. In fact, just thinking about it made him sick. Draco supposed that it made sense, seeing as it lead to his current situation.

Draco sat in the corner of the library for hours before he headed back to his room. It was empty and he lay on his bed and feel asleep begging himself not to cry.

The next week was painful. The pair settled into a new routine. Harry would wake and eat breakfast every morning before Draco, awoke. They would train, eat lunch on the field then go to Draco's lab and work on potions. After that they would go their separate ways. Both eating dinner in different parts of the house and spending their evenings alone and Harry going to bed long after Draco had fallen asleep. Both were using the Dreamless Sleep Potion.

Draco found that though the arrangement might be for the best, it left him with a permit sick feeling. He could barely choke down his food at meal times and he was losing weight rapidly. His pale skin had taken on a grey pallor due to his limited time in the sun. Though, during normal times, he spent a lot of time outdoors, swimming in the lagoon, or riding through the forest. But all those things were now forever tainted. They all reminded him of Harry. Instead, Draco kept to his rooms. He read, did homework or just stared at the ceiling dejectedly trying to see Harry's face etched into to stone.

The worst, though, was the time he had to spend in Harry's company. For all Draco's ill feelings, it seemed Harry was completely unaffected. The black-haired boy's face was permanently set in a stony mask, his eyes as cold as emeralds and his mouth in a tight grim line.

It nearly drove Draco crazy to be so close to him, to even touch him at times during training and yet be met with warm stone. Harry was hard and unyielding and his harsh attitude peaked Draco's anger every time.

No matter how much Draco would want to talk to the boy when he woke up or during the last moments before the potion-induced sleep overtook him, one look at the cold face and Draco found himself wanting nothing more than to kick him and see if he shattered like the ice he appeared to be.

It was the day before they were to leave for the Leaky Cauldron, when Draco finally snapped. He just couldn't take it anymore. He tried to be strong, to keep his anger fueled. He knew it would be for the best in the long run. But in the end, Draco was simply too weak to continue. He couldn't continue with the animosity and anger. It was just taking too much out of him.

Draco decided he would have to talk to Harry. He complained that Harry simply didn't understand, but how could he expect him to? The boy didn't know anything. So Draco would have to tell him. That's all there was to it.

_Merlin, help me, _He thought miserably and wished that he had a god to pray to. He needed all the help he could get, because Draco Lucius Malfoy was going to open up, to Harry Potter no less.

Draco decided that he'd have to wait until they took their break after potions before he could talk to Harry. He would be unable to talk during training or while trying to concentrate on a potion and he didn't know if he and Harry would be continuing the lessons once school started so he had to fit in as much as possible in case they didn't.

Unfortunately, Harry was out of the door as soon as Draco announced the potion as finished. Draco tried to keep his anger in check, as he had been doing all day but it was getting difficult.

Draco sighed heavily and sat down wearily for a few moments. Draco took several deep breaths before he felt he was calm enough to begin to look for the other boy. Malfoy Manor was huge and in the previous two weeks Draco had never stumbled upon Harry so he knew it would take sometime to find him now.

In fact, it took Draco an hour to find the other boy. Actually, Draco found him by accident. The blond had given up his search and needed a break. He decided to go to his favorite spot, the bench that overlooked the garden. And lo and behold, there was his quarry.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and his breath hitched as he caught sight of the Gryffindor.

Harry was sitting hunched over on the bench. His forearms were resting on his knees and his hands were hanging limply in between them. His head was bowed and his silky raven locks hid his face from view.

Draco was confused. Harry looked so…sad. The question was why? Why was he out here? Why did he look so dejected? Why, why, why?

Draco stared at the boy for a few more moments before a plan formulated in his mind. Draco walked around the small hill and came up behind Harry. Draco took a deep, silent breath to try and calm his nerves and took a seat.

Harry didn't even flinch. Draco took that as encouragement. He looked out over the garden. It was truly a sight to see. A sea of fragmented colours, all individual but able to blend together to create a beautiful image. Draco sighed wistfully in his mind at his thoughts before turning them to the serious matter at hand.

"Me," Draco said after a few minutes of thick silence. Harry cocked his head slightly. Draco nervously licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed. "It was me. I wasn't enough. I never have been." He had Harry's full attention now. Draco could feel the emerald green eyes on him like a heat lap.

Draco forced himself to keep looking forward and speak.

"I wasn't enough for my father, or the Dark Lord. And I fear I am not enough for the Order …or you." Draco said. He could feel the confusion radiating from the other boy. Draco risked a glance and was nearly thrown back at the sheer intensity of Harry's stare.

Draco turned away quickly and cleared his throat and began to tell his story. He started from the beginning.

"I was born eight weeks too early. I suppose my mother's womb was just unable to sustain life. It was as cold and lifeless as everything else in her life was. They had tried for years for a child, an heir. I was the only one to survive." He said, his voice going soft as he reminisced.

He told Harry of being placed in the Intensive Care Unit of St. Mungo's. His little lungs were underdeveloped and he could not breathe on his own. Also his small heart had an abnormally fast heart beat.

"They hooked me up to all sorts of machines. Magic is much too risky to be used on an infant. Especially, one who is as unstable as I was. When my father saw me hooked into all those machines he saw me as weak. And he has only seen the weakness in me since."

Draco paused for a breath before continuing.

"I was in that hospital for two months and my father never visited after that first day. My mother told me all this, mind you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry interrupted tersely. Draco narrowed his eyes and looked at the other boy.

"Because, you asked me to trust you, so I am." Draco responded. Harry's cold mask cracked a bit.

"You don't have to. I don't deserve it." He said miserably. Draco looked at him.

"Maybe not, but I need to do this. I have to trust someone."

"But it shouldn't be me. Haven't I already shown you that I can't be trusted? It was horrible of me to do what I did after I found out about…y'know." Harry responded glumly.

"Yes it was. But I figure you just don't understand. And that is my fault. So I am helping you understand. Now be quiet and listen." Draco cleared his throat and went back to telling his story. "My parents tried again for a nother child but my mother was a good as barren. I was all my father had and he hated me for it. And nothing I could ever do could erase that." Draco looked sad as he continued.

He told Harry of his brief childhood. Until he was six years of age, he was in the charge of a nanny. An old, ugly woman that smelled like sausage. She was cold, unfeeling and horrible. The perfect person to teach a Malfoy how to behave during those formable years.

"But I guess it never took. I was never able to be cold enough, or unfeeling enough. Not good enough." Draco said with no small amount of bitterness. "After I was six I graduated from a nanny to a governess. She too was a strict, uptight woman who had no time for childish nonsense. When I wasn't with her I was with my tutors. My mother made sure I had the best education. I was tutored in languages, arithmetic, penmanship and calligraphy, literature, music, art and dance."

"Dance?" Harry cut in. Draco nearly fell off the bench from surprise. He had forgotten the other boy was there. He was lost in his memories for a while.

"Oh yes, Dance is essential in the lives of an aristocrat. With all the parties, balls and other social events and all." He said sourly. "There is the Halloween Party, the Christmas Ball, The New Years Party, and the midsummer's ball. Aristocrats use any excuse to get together for schmoozing, and drinking. But they are spectacular events. At the last Halloween Party there were acrobats and fire eaters. Anyway, I was actually good at dance, and enjoyed it too. But one can only dance with one's mother or their male teacher who smells of pipe tobacco and whiskey, for so long before it seeps in and tainted dancing forever."

"Anyway, around that time my father began training me. Though the Dark Lord was gone my father thought it was best if I was still trained in the Death Eater ways. He felt that there might be a future for the Dark Arts."

Draco told Harry about the lessons. At the young age of six Draco was given a practice wand and taught basic spells. When they weren't doing practical lessons there were the numerous hours of studying spells from the books in his father's library.

"Mother hated it though. She said she didn't like my father filling my head with such darkness. So she too assigned me reading. Mostly muggle books. She had me read one and we'd discuss it. I quickly fell in love with books. They were so uncomplicated and provided an escape to somewhere better.

Often after a training session with father, especially the ones where he was teaching me how to withstand torture, I would curl up into a corner of my library with a book and just let myself get lost in its pages. Let the words, and the world they created, take me away."

"What do you mean 'how to withstand torture'?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco told Harry of his many visits to the dungeon and the all-nighters there. He told him of the many times of being put under the torture curse. He told him how often he was punished by some means if he did not get a spell right or quick enough. He told of how often he was beaten because Hermione had gotten better marks than he did.

"I soon was able to lock myself deep in my mind and block out the torture and the pain." Draco said softly. "When I started school I was so excited. For months my father had been telling me about how I would be treated like a prince, because of the powerful Malfoy name. Don't think that I was pushed into anything. I willing took to my father's side. I let myself be wooed by childish aspirations for greatness. I knew no better."

"And now you do?" Harry asked. Draco looked over at him and gave him a small half-smile.

"And now I do," He responded. Draco quickly glossed over his school years. They were all the same. He'd try to make his father proud and never being able to and in the end he would be punished.

"After my father went to prison I was very angry, mostly at you. But the more and more time I spent without my father watching my every move, the more and more I began to think differently. I began to get angry at the Dark Lord. It was because of him that my father was in prison. It was because of that madman that my father was the way he was.

And for all the loyalty my father showed him, the Dark Lord didn't even _try_ to get him out of Azkaban. Not once. I knew at that moment that I didn't want to spend my life serving that man. I had decided that I would go to France with my mother and wait out the war there."

"Really?" Harry cut in, his eyes wide. Draco nodded solemnly.

"Yes, really. I am not a Gryffindor, Harry. I am a Slytherin. We look out for ourselves. It was in my best interest to hide in France." Draco said.

"But…then why are you here now? Why aren't you in France?" Harry asked.

"About eight months ago I got a visit from my Godfather. He told me of his loyalties to Dumbledore and his occupation as a spy for the Order." Draco said.

"Ah, I see. And then you saw followed Snape like a lost puppy?" Harry interrupted.

"Actually, no. I yelled at him. Called him a traitor and kicked him out." Draco responded. Harry's eyes went wide.

"B-but he's your Godfather. You said he was always there for you." Harry said in disbelief.

"Yes, I know." Draco said tersely.

"So you're still a Death Eater, than?" He asked.

"No."

"But, then…what?" Harry asked confused.

"If you would stop interrupting and let me finish…" Draco left off and glared at the Gryffindor who had the sense to look embarrassed. "Thank-you. Anyway, it wasn't until two months later that I decided to be a spy.

Those were the worse two months of my life. I was confused and hurt. It felt like Severus betrayed me. Then my mother comes out and tells me that she knew all along about his loyalties and she had been the one who had sent for him.

She said she hoped that I would listen. She said she never wanted this life for me. I was so angry with her. I thought she had lost her mind, or it was the liquor talking. But I had never seen her so sober or somber in my life.

I began to think about it. More and more. And in those two months I cut more then I had in such a short time period. I was so pale from blood loss but I didn't care. But as I did it, I thought about it. I never did that before. Thought about what I was doing and why.

That led to the realization that though I thought my father no longer had control over me, he really did, and I was giving it to him. I was letting him control me. He wasn't around to hurt me anymore so I hurt myself. Punished myself for not being enough."

"I don't understand." Harry said with a frown.

"Look, I have only ever been a Malfoy in two aspects. My looks and my name. When I cut myself, I mutilated that body. All those times my father hurt me he always cleaned up after himself, healed me. Never left any marks on the flawless Malfoy body. "Draco said disgustedly.

"And that's why you swore off Healing charms?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco nodded. "I wanted to have reminders of the pain that body caused. Of the pain that name caused. I didn't want my body to be perfect and flawless when I was so horrible broken and an utter mess on the inside. I stopped after I realized that and haven't done it until recently, after the whole 'nearly raped by a pig masquerading as a boy' thing. Then I took the first real step to fully breaking my father's control over me. I went to Dumbledore."

"And you became a spy?" Harry asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"Yes." Draco agreed. "And I knew that the Death Eaters would come looking for me and if I refused to get the mark they would kill me. Dumbledore said he'd take me to a safe location and obviously he thought your muggles' home was safe.

The two sat in silence for a few moments and watched the sun go down.

"Thank-you," Harry said quietly, those two words meaning more to the other than either boy could ever know. They sat like that, in complete silence, for a long time before the both got up and went in for dinner. Neither speaking of what had just happened between them but both fundamentally changed by it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(An: Ok, I took the ideas for Draco's childhood from that of typical aristocrat from the fifteenth, sixteenth century, minus of course the knighthood training and the living with someone else from seven until adulthood.)


	20. Chapter 20: Only Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore, Or the song 'Love story' by…whoever it is by lol. But I suggest you read this while listening to one of the two to set the mood.

Chapter Twenty: Only Hope

Harry tossed and turned in the large bed. His mind was turning around what Draco said over and over. He now seemed to be hit with an insight into Draco Malfoy that only he was privy to and it made him feel odd. His heart felt like it was going to explode, warmth was spreading through his body and his right arm was tingly, though Harry figured that the last one was due to the fact that he was resting his head on that arm and it was probably asleep.

He found himself horrified at the abuse that Draco had been put through. Though he had already known, due to the vision, it still made him sick to hear the words coming out of the blonde's mouth. Harry was overcome with an intense want to hold the other boy.

Not just for comfort or to keep him safe but for other reasons that were beyond Harry. He found himself wondering what it would feel like to have Draco in his arms. What it would be like to touch the boy's porcelain skin. Was it as smooth as it looked? These thoughts scared Harry, but as long as he knew that Draco was definitely _not_ having the same thoughts than he was ok.

Other than Harry's overactive mind, another thing was keeping him awake. He hadn't seen Draco since dinner. Dinner was a much quieter affair than it had been two weeks ago but it felt good to be talking again. But shortly after they finished eating, Draco disappeared.

Harry had figured that the boy just needed time to think, but as the hour got later and the night deepened, Harry began to wonder.

Finally giving up his quest for sleep Harry flung off the covers and padded out of the room. He didn't know where to begin to look for the blonde but his feet seemed determined to lead him in a direction anyway.

Harry walked through the cold corridors of Malfoy Manor. He liked Draco's wing much more than his parent's. The walls on this end of the manor were not full of sneering adults but of a few family portraits and quite extraordinary paintings that always look different every time you see them. Whether it's a change of the colour of the mermaid's hair or the number of young girls at the beach. There was always something new.

Harry's feet lead him through the halls and to the staircase. As, he made his way down Harry's ears perked up. There was music coming from somewhere below. Harry stopped following his feet and went by ear. He passed through another corridor with high windows on the left side that sent light from the stars cascading into the hall.

Finally, Harry came to the source of the music. At the end of the corridor on the right side were two large French doors that had been thrown open. Inside the doors was a ballroom. The ballroom had glass doors lining the right wall that opened to a balcony that overlooked the garden and the forest.

The moon shone brightly through the glass doors and bathed the room in light. In the center of the black and white tiled floor was a black grand piano. Sitting at the bench, rocking in time with the beautiful music that was coming from the instrument, was Draco. The moon's light shone on him like a spotlight and gave him an ethereal glow.

Harry watched in stun silence as the blonde played, his long and elegant fingers dancing over the ivory keys as the song hit a crescendo. Then they slowed to a caress as it descended. Draco's body seemed to be alive with the music. It was as if it were his very soul that he was putting into the piano and in turn the instrument converted it to a melody.

The sound was heavenly and the pure amount of heart put into the piece struck a cord deep inside Harry. It was as if this, this right here, the song, the piano, the heart, Draco, they were all coming together to form a key to unlock Harry's heart. Harry didn't remember moving but he soon found himself behind Draco. It was if the song was pushing him forward, calling him. It was as if his footsteps toward Draco were the dance that should be put to the melody.

The blonde was completely oblivious to his audience as his eyes were closed and he was putting his all into the song. When Draco played the high notes, Harry found it hard to breath, as Draco's hands flittered across the keys. When the song came to an end and the last resounding note was played, Harry found himself weighed down.

Harry collapsed on the bench beside Draco, who was suddenly aware of the black-haired boy's presence.

"That was amazing," Harry said breathlessly. Draco bowed his head to hide his blush but Harry saw anyway. He also saw the pleased smile on the other boy's lips.

"My mother loved the piano. Often times, when I was about ten, we would sit here for hours and play. She said she wanted to make sure that music teacher was doing his job. But I always felt that she just liked spending time with me, listening to my music. We would even compose our own things." Draco told Harry softly.

"_Mother, why do you sit here and listen to me? You never sit with father." Draco asked his mother. Narcissa Malfoy turned to her son._

"_Because, my dear, you have something that your father doesn't." She told him smiling. "You have a soul and it makes you better-"She was cut off as a loud smack echoed through the room. Narcissa's hand went to her reddening cheek and tears welled in her eyes._

"_You shouldn't say such things." Draco said sternly. But for as hard as his voice was, his eyes were as soft as clouds. Narcissa understood quickly. The walls of Malfoy Manor had eyes and ears._

"_Yes, yes of course. Please forgive my slight. I meant nothing by it." She said quickly. Draco was glad she understood._

"_All is forgiven," He said in a way that meant more to his mother than Draco knew._

_The pair than turned back to their playing. Narcissa snuck her son a secret smile which he returned. _

Harry was left in awe from the story. From the way Draco told of his childhood, one would think that his mother was cold and unfeeling, but in truth, she was simply trying to keep her and her son safe. It was quite fantastical of a thing really. A mother and son having a secret bond, trying to lie low and protect each other from the vicious father, it was like something out of a fairy tale.

Yet, for Draco, it had been his life. Silence stretched between the pair before Harry broke it.

"What song was that? It sounds familiar." He asked, the tingling of a forgotten memory buzzing in the back of his mind. Draco, who seemed to be lost in his memories, brought his attention back to Harry.

"It's called 'Love Story'. Draco answered. "I hear it's often used as a song in muggle music boxes." Harry thought about it and suddenly a snippet of memory overtook him.

It was of his mother. She was sitting in front of a mirror on a vanity and was pinning her long red hair up on top of her head. She was dressed in a yellow dress and had a string of pearls around her neck. On the corner of the vanity was a music box.

It was small and made of a high polished, dark wood. The lid was up and on the underside of the lid was a beautiful garden, a backdrop for the couple that was slowly turning in time to the music.

"My mother had a music box that played that song. My father gave it to her as an engagement present." Harry said softly.

"How can you know that?' Draco questioned his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know," Harry said in the same soft, awed voice as he turned to look at the blonde with wide eyes. "I just do."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment. Harry looked away.

"Can you play me another song?" he asked trying not to sound too eager.

"Um, sure." Draco said, Harry could tell that he was slightly embarrassed but couldn't bring himself to offer the other boy an out. Draco threw back his shoulders and placed his fingers on the keys.

Draco played the first opening notes and then opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul,"_

His sweet tenor voice made Harry's knees shake.

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
_

His hands swept across the keys and produced a driving melody that made Harry's heart light.

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
_

The notes became louder and more forceful as the song rose and then softer and more delicate as it sank again. Harry's felt as if his very soul was rising and falling.

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
_

Draco's clear voice brought more meaning to the words than, Harry thought, would other wise be there. Draco meant what he was singing with all his heart and it made Harry's swell with the privilege.

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.  
_

Draco threw his head back and his voice rose with the notes he was playing.

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.  
_

Harry felt as if some of the words Draco was singing were coming from his own soul.

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

The notes became louder and held more powerful. Harry felt his heart swell and it left him breathless as Draco finished the song.

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

Draco's hands stilled and he stopped singing. He kept his eyes closed for a moment trying to come back to himself. He often gave so much of himself when he sang and played that he felt as if he were living outside of himself and it took him a while to get grounded once again.

Harry hadn't been the only one whose mind would allow them no peace. After spewing forth his whole life story Draco felt himself feeling jittery and pained. He knew a way to ease his mind but he had promised Harry he wouldn't so he went to his second favorite place in the manor. The small ballroom that housed his piano and he played a song he had learned as a child. It had helped ease his mind and carry him off

As always, Draco's heart felt heavy when he came back but when he opened his eyes and saw Harry staring at him with such intense adoration and awe his heart felt as if it were soaring again.

"Did you like it?" Draco asked. Harry seemed impossible of speech but gave Draco an incredulous look. Draco beamed, pleased that he had rendered Harry speechless. It must have been that and the after effects of putting his entire heart and soul into the song that made him say what he did next. "It was about you, Harry. You're my only hope."

Harry was stunned to hear that the beautiful and powerful song Draco had just sung had been about him, for him. Harry's heart swelled to a new height and he was filled with a light, airy feeling that he couldn't explain. Harry blamed it on that for what he did next.

There wasn't a thought in his head, in fact he wasn't even sure how it happened or who was had started it, but the next thing he knew his lips were on Draco's. The other boy's lips were soft and warm and Harry felt as if every nerve ending in his body had exploded.

Blood was rushing in his ears and every atom was humming as if he body was making its own song. A song to describe the incredible feeling coursing through him that left Harry light headed and wanting more. Harry opened his mouth and let his tongue slid across Draco's bottom lip, savoring the taste and feel and committing every line, dip and crevice to memory.

But the feeling was nothing compared to the sheer fire and heat that wracked through Harry when Draco's tongue touched his. The two muscles quickly curled around each other and slid together in a dance of passion. The intensity of the kiss and of the emotions running through Harry hit an overwhelming point and Harry had to pull away and opened his eyes, which he had shut at some point without realizing it.

Draco's eyes were also shut, his cheeks flushed and his lips were slightly swollen from the kiss. After a moment, the blonde slowly opened his eyes. His grey eyes were smoldering silver and it sent a liquid fire through Harry's body that sent all his blood rushing to his head and futhur south.

The intensity of the entire situation was coming together in a cool pool in the pit of Harry's stomach. It made him feel nauseas and terrified. Without thought, Harry leapt up from the bench, gave one last look at Draco and ran.

Harry didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he had to get away. He had to get to some place where he could make sense of what had just happened. The pictures on the walls and really, the walls themselves were mere blurs to the boy as he sped past.

At last he stopped, his breath coming in short gasps as his lungs pleaded for air. Harry blinked a few times and realized that he had ran back to Draco's room. Harry looked at the door quizzically. It was if there was someone calling him from the other side. Something that compelled him to open the door.

Harry couldn't stop himself. He felt like he had to answer the call, like all the answers were behind the door, waiting for him. Once in Draco's room, the call didn't stop. In fact, the call wasn't coming from the room but from behind one of the doors.

Harry's hand shook as he reached out to turn the knob. He took a deep, calming breath before he pushed open the door.

He was inside Draco's bathroom, and there on the floor, humming softly, was Gideon.

"_Ah, Massster Potter. How good to ssssee you._" The tile snake hissed in greeting. Harry looked down at it.

"What does it mean?" Harry found himself asking, his voice raising an octave. He wasn't sure what he meant but Gideon seemed to know.

"_It isss very sssimple, young Potter."_ He said. "_You are Massster Draco'sss only hope. You are the only one who can sssave him."_ Harry's head was whirling with the cryptic messages. His frustration was reaching a fevered pitch.

"Save him from what!" Harry yelled.

"_Why, from himssself." _The great snake answered. Harry felt as if he had just been struck with lightening. Suddenly everything made sense. The dream, the song, and the strange things Helena and Gideon had said. It all made sense, it all came to a head and it all made Harry feel rather overwhelmed.

Harry's legs shook and his knees felt weak. He sank to the floor as his energy drained and his body gave out. A great pressure was pushing against his shoulders and his heart.

_It's too much_, he thought to himself.

_Or is it just enough?_ Another voice questioned. Harry didn't know what that meant and as he succumbed to fatigue and let the blackness overtake him, he didn't care.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(an: Since the beginning of this fic I have been preparing for this chapter and here it is. I have searched long and hard for the perfect song, I have tried every idea. But in the end I think that this one ties it all together nicely.

Also I don't know much about music. I was in choir for years upon years and still can't read music lol. So I hope I did ok.)


	21. Chapter 21: The Death Eater's Son

Chapter twenty one: The Death Eater's son

Draco's lips still tingled hours later after Harry's kiss (He was positive that it was Harry who had leaned in the last inch and pressed their lips together). Draco kept running it over and over in his head as he watched the house-elves lug his trunk to the sleek black car Dumbledore had procured for the boy's transportation to the Leaky Cauldron.

He had sat in blissful shock for what seemed to be hours but was probably only a matter of minutes before he was able to move and he only raised his arm to caress his lips. He hadn't known how much he had wanted Harry to kiss him or to kiss Harry until after the fact when his heart mourned the lost of contact and he yearned for more.

When Harry had gone running out, Draco didn't have the ability to go after him and when he did regain control over his motor skills and made the trek to his room, Harry was already asleep.

Draco had lied down and gone into a fanciful world of dreams. He dreamt about the green-eyed Gryffindor.

The next morning Draco was rudely awaken by a frantic Harry.

"Draco, get up, we're going to be late!" The black-haired boy cried as he shook the blond.

"Wha?" Draco questioned inarticulately.

"We've overslept. Our ride will be here in a half hour." He said. Draco rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes bringing Harry into view. Remains of his lewd dreams about Harry stirred in the back of his mind and a sleepy seductive smile slowly spread across his lips.

"Morning," He said stretching like a cat and looking up at Harry through his lashes.

"Uh, morning," Harry said looking everywhere but at Draco. "Better, um, get dress." He said and turned away.

Draco hopped out of his bed.

"Well, I must shower." He said.

"We don't have time." Harry exclaimed. Draco put a hand on the boy's shoulder and leaned in.

"There's always time for a nice, hot shower." He purred before brushing past Harry and going into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut Harry shuttered violently. He could still Draco's hot breath tickling his ear. But the scary thing was…it made his heart pound in a not entirely unpleasant way.

_No, I am not getting turned on by Draco Malfoy of all people. I do not love him. I can't, I won't._ Harry thought. No matter what he had been willing to admit days ago, after that kiss last night, Harry slipped right back into denial. It had been too intense, too passionate, had felt too…_right_ and it scared the shit out of him. And even now, with his breath coming in short gasps and his blood flowing southward, he was feeling far to warm and excited for his own peace of mind.

_Never again_. He told himself. He was _not_ going to kiss Draco again, no matter how much he wanted to. He would just have to avoid all mentions of last night as much as possible and then when the time comes he'll have to explain to Draco that it didn't mean anything. Yeah, that was a good plan, now if only he could convince himself.

XxXx

Draco's heart was beating erratically as he shut the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it, the smooth, cool wood causing his hot, bare skin to prickle. He had to calm down. He couldn't go and get hard over merely touching Harry's shoulder and whispering in his ear, though that already being the case. Draco waved his wand, that he had instinctually picked up from the bedside table, and whispered a silencing spell.

"Oh, Harry, do you know what you do to me?" Draco asked aloud as he climbed into his shower and turned on the water. He turned the knob all the way to the left. He needed a nice cold shower after a night of erotic dreams and being so close to Harry.

Unfortunately, the cold water did nothing to dwindle his erect maleness. In fact, the cold water just sent Draco's mind spinning on certain ways Harry could warm him up. Draco shook himself out of those thoughts and turned the knob to the right. Maybe hot water would be the cure.

Draco was wrong. All that did was cause his skin to turn red and flushed.

"Hell and Damnation," Draco cursed. He didn't know if he had time for this, but he couldn't very well go out there in his current state.

_Well there's nothing for it,_ He decided, turning the water to a more comfortable temperature. He put one hand on the side of the shower to brace himself and curled the other around himself.

He closed his eyes and began to image that it was Harry's soft warm hand on him, or the wet heat of Harry's mouth, or the velvety fire of Harry's flesh. He envisioned feeling the delicious weight of Harry's body on his, of having the other boy's skin melt into his.

He could almost feel the heat of Harry's passion. Feel the rippling and the raw, liquid power under that skin, contained in those incredible muscles. He saw himself running his hands, tongue and teeth over every line, every dip and every crevice of that magnificent body.

Draco felt himself teetering on the edge. He moaned Harry's name out loud and in his fantasy Harry responded with groaning Draco's name. Draco came with a cry and when he opened his eyes he was rather disoriented. He had been sure that he had been in his bed with Harry. But here he was, alone, in the shower, the walls covered with his mess.

It took Draco a few moments to gathering his bearings. Once his head was clear, Draco stepped under the water to wash away the residue and finished up his shower.

After his shower, Draco had quickly dried off and dressed then directed a house-elf to lug his trunk as he stood by and supervised, too lost in his thoughts to notice even if a parade of pink and orange emo kids came running down the block followed by a pack of rapid turtles.

Draco was ready to admit that he was, in fact, deeply, madly, passionately, and hopelessly in love with Harry Potter. He wanted Harry in a way he had never wanted anything, with all his heart and soul. He wanted to give Harry all of him and have all of the other boy in return. He wanted to love him and be loved by him.

He wanted everything and Harry was his everything.

Draco sighed wistfully then scoffed in mock disgust at his sappiness. But he couldn't feel anything but absolute bliss at the moment. He was going to tell Harry how he felt that night.

"We ready?" Harry asked pulling his trunk behind him and tossing it into the boot of the car, before grabbing Draco's trunk from the small house-elf who looked up at Harry with large, grateful eyes.

"Looks like." Draco said smiling. He just couldn't seem to not smile around Harry.

"Well alright then." Harry said with a small smile of his own before shutting the trunk and getting into the car. Draco walked around to the other side and slid in also. Once both boys were in and buckled up, the car began to move.

Harry took to staring out the window at the dismal England countryside. The sky was covered in thick grey clouds that seemed to suck the colour out of everything. There wasn't much to look at but his other option was to talk to Draco and that was not a conversation he was ready for. Especially not with a stranger in the vehicle as well.

Though Harry didn't want to talk to Draco, he could tell that the blond wanted to talk to him. He was acutely aware of not only the blonde's closeness in the small confines of the car but he could also feel Draco's eyes on him. It was as if the molten silver of his eyes was being poured down his spin and sent waves of heat through his body.

XxXxX

Draco stared at Harry willing the black-haired boy to look back at him, but it would seem that his will alone would not get the job done.

_What on earth could he be looking at? _Draco wondered. He squinted and tried to see out of Harry's window. All he saw was grass and maybe a few farm houses, yet Harry acted as if they were passing the Effile Tower.

Draco sighed mentally and turned his eyes away from Harry and around the car in hopes of finding something of interest.

XxXxX

Harry desperately need something to take his mind off of the Slytherin, least he do something stupid and impulsive, like he always seemed to do. They passed what he was sure was the tenth thousand cow in the last twelve minutes. That was what led Harry to cow counting, the sport for the incurably bored.

_1 cow, 2 cows, 3 cows, 4 cows, 5 cows…_Harry counted in his head. _20 cows, 21 cows, 22 co- no wait that was a goat, 22 cows, 23 cows._

XxXxX

Draco's eyes fell upon the seat in between them. Harry's hand was taking up most of the room. Draco felt the urge to cover the hand with his own. Just as Draco was about to put his own hand atop Harry's the boy shifted his body.

XxXxX

_He just tried to hold my hand! Oh Merlin, He. Just. Tried. To. Hold. My. Hand!_ Harry thought frantically as he crossed his arm and leaned his head on the window. _And I wanted him to. Oh Sweet Merlin's aunt Bridget, I am so screwed. _He whined pitifully in his head.

Harry returned his attention to staring out the window and counting the cows.

_Bugger, I don't know what number I was at. _

_Oh well,_

_1 cow, 2 cows, 3 cows, 4 cows, 5 cows,_

It would seem that counting cows had the same effect as counting sheep; Harry only made it to seven cows before he was asleep. He had been up late the night before, even though he feigned sleep when Draco had come in and gone to bed, he hadn't been able to make his mind rest. It was near dawn when he finally passed out, a reminder of his life before Draco showed up at the Dursleys' doorstep.

XxXxX

Draco looked over and saw that Harry was asleep. He couldn't say he wasn't a bit miffed. He really had wanted to discuss the kiss last night but the boy looked so peaceful and Draco could tell that he had been very tired that morning, even if he had woken before the blond, so he let him sleep and looked out the window.

_Ugh, cows._ He thought as the car continued on through the countryside.

XxXxX

The drive from Malfoy Manor to the Leaky Caldron took about three hours but it didn't feel that long to either boy. To Draco it felt like it took eons to get to London, let alone the pub and he was sure he would have nightmares about cows for the rest of his life. Harry, on the other hand, felt like it had hardly been enough time and was still rather tired but his tiredness soon faded as another thought entered his mind.

_Ron and Hermione are here_. He thought happily as the car pulled up in front of the pub. Harry had developed a marvelous talent at being able to wake up moments before they reached his destination. It was a talent he had learned after falling asleep on a long drive with the Dursleys to visit Aunt Marge. Harry had a rather nasty surprise when he woke up. A beefy bulldog was licking the crotch of his pants.

Harry had been frightened and very disturbed. He had tried to move but the dog growled and barked loudly. Dudley showed up at that moment and made fun of Harry's 'new' friend, the entire trip. Come to find out it had been Dudley's doing all along. He had put a piece of meat in Harry's pants and had let the dog into the car, which Harry was blamed for by the way and forced to clean the whole thing, inside and out.

Ever since then, on the very few road trips he had been on, he always woke before they stopped so that nothing could be done to him. At least nothing too bad, one can't really do much to another in a moving vehicle.

While Harry was grinning like a fool when they pulled up to the pub, Draco was looking a little green around the gills. For the last leg of the trip all he could think about was that Harry's friends were going to be at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for them.

As soon as the car stopped Harry bounded out and rushed into the building. Draco sighed.

_Just got to grin and bare it. I can do this._ Draco told himself as he got out of the car as slow as possible. _Come on, you've been around Granger and Weasley numerous times, don't turn spineless now._ But no matter what Draco told himself, he knew it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same anymore.

He and Harry's relationship had changed drastically and so would his relationships with the rest of the Golden Trio. That's all there is to it. Draco took a deep breath, threw back his shoulders and entered the pub.

It was time to change his world.

The low lighting of the pub in contrast with the sunlit streets of London blinded Draco for a moment. When his eyes adjusted he wished they hadn't.

The pub was rather empty at that time in the morning. Most of the guest who were staying there were already risen and out doing their errands, but the few that were there, two or three others besides the Gryffindors, stopped what they were doing the second Draco entered.

Two old biddies sitting at the table on his right stared in shock and fear as the Death Eater's son entered. The man in the corner's hand immediately went to his wand at his side. Even Tom, the elderly hunchback gave Draco a wide berth when he passed him pulling both his and Harry's trunks behind him, the hand pulling Draco's had a piece of cloth wrapped around it.

Straight ahead of him watching from a booth were Harry and his friends. Harry felt bad for Draco. He didn't know if it were as obvious to the others that the reactions he received angered and hurt him.

_Forget them, Draco. Come to me._ Harry tried to convey to the blond. Draco walked stiff legged to the Harry's table. To everyone else it would appear to be a pompous, conceited walk, but Harry saw that it was all Draco could do not to run straight to Harry.

Draco almost sighed in relief when he sat down. As much as he loathed admitting it, the evil looks he was getting bothered him. He wasn't his father, why couldn't anyone see that? Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand clasping his own.

Harry smiled slightly at Draco's wide-eyed expression.

"It's ok, don't worry about them. I know who you are." Harry murmured to the blond. Draco nodded slightly. Harry gave his hand a squeeze before pulling away and starting a whispered conversation with Ron. Draco willed his breathing to return to normal. He looked up and found himself being scrutinized by a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, Granger," Draco greeted.

"Hermione," The girl said.

"Pardon?" he asked confused.

"My name is Hermione." She said. Draco nodded; he understood what she was doing.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, inclining his head in respect.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione replied with a wide smile.

Harry and Ron, who had stopped to listen, were shocked.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked the brunette.

"Of course I am, Ronald." Hermione said, waving away the boy's concern. "Why do you ask?" Ron squirmed under the girl's intense gaze.

"Uh…well, it's just that you, um; I mean…you called Malfoy 'Draco'!" Ron finally blurted out.

"Yes I did, and?" she asked annoyed. "It _is _his name after all."

"I know that…it's just…it's-it's Malfoy!" Ron said gesturing wildly to Draco.

"Ronald, really, you're not going to hold on to old prejudices still are you?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Well…no," Ron said, but his tone of voice and the downcast of his eyes told Draco that he had intended to do just that. And, Hermione, it would seem, was not fooled either.

"What am I to do with you? He's on our side. You've known this for weeks. That's plenty of time to get use to the idea. Harry has."

"Actually I only found out yesterday, how did you know?" Harry said from his side of the table.

"Dumbledore." Hermione answered shortly before turning to Ron who stuttered out an answer as if Harry hadn't spoken.

"I know that! I am use to the idea, it's just…" He left off.

"Just what?" Hermione asked in a way that told Ron he had to answer and it had better be good.

"Just don't expect me to call him by his first name. He's still Malfoy." Ron said, his still lowered eyes showed his guilt for being rude but the firm definite set of his jaw said he meant it.

Hermione's mouth flew open, most likely to berate him or chaste him but Draco interrupted her.

"I don't believe I gave you leave to use my name anyway, Weasley." Draco drawled. Ron's eyes flew to Draco's, his face already red with anger but when he saw the humour in the blonde's eyes and the outrage in Hermione's he understood what Draco was doing for him.

"Good, _Malfoy_," He put extra emphasis on his surname. "Because, even though your name fits you, for you defiantly smell like a dragon, I don't think I could stomach saying it." Draco bit his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. He knew that had Ron said that to him a few months ago, he would've killed him, but now, with Harry by his side, the makings of a new friendship with Hermione and the utter lack of malice in Ron's blue eyes, he could feel nothing but happiness.

"Alright, alright, That's enough, Ron." Harry said seriously. Three pairs of incredulous eyes turned to him. Could Harry be so dense as to not know what was going on? "You shouldn't make fun of Draco's hygienic habits." Ron's mouth flew open to speak, most likely to explain to Harry that he was joking and Draco knew it but Harry cut him off. "Otherwise he'll take longer in the bathroom than he does now and _I'll _be the one smelling like a dragon."

It took the others to comprehend that Harry was just joining in on the joke. Harry began to chuckle and shortly after Ron and Hermione joined in. Harry turned to Draco and stopped laughing. The blonde's face was fifty shades of red.

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry." He hastened to apologize before the Slytherin exploded. "I didn't mean to make fun, I just thought…" He was cut off as Draco suddenly busted out laughing. Hermione and Ron joined it.

"You shoulda…seen your face," Draco choked out before he began to laugh so hard that no sound was coming out and he clutched at his sides. Ron, too, laughed harder. Fat tears of mirth spilled out of his blue eyes. Hermione's giggles took on a bit of a hysteric edge.

Harry couldn't help it, he began to laugh to. It _was_ funny. Draco grabbed Harry arm to hold himself upright so that he wouldn't fall out of the booth. The image of Draco sprawled across the floor of the pub caused Harry to laugh louder.

After a few moments the four teens were able to calm themselves.

"Ah, that was so funny," Ron said wiping the tears from his face. The other two boys could only nod and Hermione hadn't even heard the question. She was, reasonably, distracted.

It would seem that Draco was holding Harry's arm in a not-so-platonic way and Harry didn't seem to notice, or mind. The implications of this swarmed through her head.

_What the hell happened this summer?_ She wondered in astonishment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(AN: I don't know what the English countryside looks like but I imagine it would resemble what I wrote…hopefully lol. As for the cow counting, never done it, we have more buffalo in our countryside then cows. I want to pet a cow…random fact there lol.

I am not sure if they call a trunk of a car a boot in England but they do somewhere and the whole trunk, trunk thing with the trunks and the trunk of the car was just confusing so I called it that….and yeah.)


	22. Chapter 22: No such thing as love or han

Chapter Twenty-two: No such thing as love or hangover potions

Draco had to admit that Harry's friends weren't all that bad. These Gryffindors were a different breed. They weren't at all like the Slytherins, but when he told Hermione this, the brunette told him never to think the Gryffindors above the Slytherins.

"We don't think of ourselves that way, at least, not a lot of us. We're not better than you, we're just different and different isn't always bad."

Draco had been shocked by that. He had always been taught that being different _was_ bad. That one type of person _was _better than another. But after all he had been through he realized that at that moment _he _was different and he didn't think it was a bad thing either.

But that wasn't the only surprise he received that day as they did their shopping in Diagon Alley. For starters was the way the Gryffindors acted.

Hermione, for example, may be a know-it-all but she wasn't boastful about it. She seemed to enjoy sharing her knowledge, she didn't lord it over anybody. She simply loved to learn.

Weasley wasn't the hotheaded fool that Draco had always taken him to be. He saw that were he lacked in smarts he made up for with heart. Despite begin poor, Draco saw Ron as the type to give the shirt off his back to a needy person. In fact, as they passed by the ice cream parlor, Ron showed that type of mentality.

A young girl was licking on a one-scoop cone of every-flavored ice cream. Unfortunately for her, her shoe laces were untied and she tripped. She scrapped a knee and hand in the fall and her ice cream cone splattered on the cobblestones.

The girl looked at her fallen cone her eyes welling in tears.

"Oh dear," Her mother said.

"M-my ice cream cone!" she wailed, cradling her injured knee. Her mother tried to comfort her and pat her back the best she could with her arms laden with packages.

"There, there my dear. It's alright; it was just an ice cream cone." She said.

"I-I want m-my ice cream," She said through a quivering lower lip.

"I know, but it's ruined now. There's nothing I can do. I don't have anymore money." The mother said looking sadden by the fact that she couldn't afford to give her daughter another ice cream, but times were rough and she had to spend the little money they had were it was most important.

They watched the poor mother shift the packages and reach for her daughter's hand. Pulling the girl up, the pair set off at a slow pace down the street. Harry and Hermione looked on the mother with pity before turning away.

It was as they were walking toward the book store that they noticed Ron was not with them. They turned back and saw him coming out of the ice cream parlor with a one scoop cone of every-flavor ice cream. He jogged after the mother and daughter, who hadn't made much progress and presented the sniffling girl with the ice cream.

The girl beamed up at him and took the ice cream gratefully. The mother tried to pay him back or at least offer him something but he refused. She settled for thanking him profusely.

"That was really sweet of you, Ron." Hermione said kissing Ron's cheek.

"Good job, mate," Harry said, clapping him on the back.

Ron blushed from the praise but smile about his good deed. He was happy that he could cheer up the child and ease the mother's burdens.

Draco had never seen such an unselfish act. And it changed him.

That evening after they had bought all their books they retired to the pub. Harry was regaling Ron and Hermione with one of the many stories of his summer giving Draco the opportunity to get lost in his thoughts. He knew that Dumbledore had booked only one room for the two of them so he knew that, that night, he'd be able to speak to Harry about the kiss.

It was a little after ten before Ron and Hermione said their good nights and went off to bed. Shortly after, Draco and Harry too went upstairs.

"Wow, what a day," Harry said through a yawn. Draco merely nodded; he was too busy trying to think of a way to approach the topic with Harry. "Too bad we didn't get to see Fred and George's shop,"

Both Harry and Ron had really wanted to see Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but Hermione would not allow it. They had a lot to buy and not a lot of time to buy it in. There hadn't waste any time; they went from one shop to another gathering up all their supplies.

"Yeah," Draco said his voice distant. Harry looked at him, the blond seemed troubled. Though his mind screamed at him that it was a trap, which Harry would end up in the conversation he didn't want to be in, Harry's heart told him he couldn't let the boy be in distress without at least asking what was wrong.

"Hey, is something wrong?" His heart won out.

"No," Draco said, Harry mentally gave a sigh of relief. "Well, yes, actually I want to talk to you about something."

_Damn._

"Sure, what's up?" Harry said trying to sound nonchalant.

"I just wanted to speak to you about…that kiss….last night." Draco said, staring at the floor. Harry tried to keep himself from panicking. He knew it would come up eventually.

"Oh yeah, about that, that was just a mistake." Harry said as calmly as he could. Draco's head snapped up.

"A-a mistake?' Draco questioned.

"Yeah, it didn't mean anything it was just…a mistake." Harry repeated awkwardly. Draco felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. How could something that meant everything to him mean nothing to Harry? There was no way that the other boy hadn't felt _something_. Draco's head swam and he barely registered that Harry was speaking again.

Harry saw that Draco looked a bit…perturbed but he couldn't seem to stop himself from talking.

"You didn't think it meant something, did you? Of course you didn't." When Draco was able to feel something again he was filled with a raw pain, and anger. "You have to know it was just-"

"Who do you think you are?" Draco asked his voice full of harsh disbelief.

"An im-what?" Harry asked, he had been being so involved in what he was saying that it took him a moment to register that Draco had spoken.

"What gives you the right to play with people's emotions like that?" The blond said turning to look at Harry with a furrowed brow.

"I-Draco, what do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"How can you kiss someone and say it didn't mean anything? Do your kisses have so little meaning that you throw them about with such ease?" Draco questioned.

"Says the man whore." Harry snapped, not liking the Slytherin's implications. Draco's eyes flashed.

"Sex is not the same as kissing. Kisses and hugs are reserved for those we care for. Sex is simply physical gratification." He snarled. Harry was a bit taken back by what Draco said. He had never thought of it that way.

"That's…it doesn't matter. You didn't think that that little kiss meant anything? It was just an impulse." He cried.

"An impulse!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, you were playing that romantic music, and the moon," Harry scrambled to explain.

"Shit, Potter, do you never do _anything _wrong?" Draco asked throwing his hands up in the air. "You can't even admit that _you _kissed _me_."

"No! I can't do anything wrong. I am the bloody saviour of the world! When I make mistakes, people get hurt. Every. Bloody. Time." Harry yelled. "Why does this bother you so much? It meant nothing. We're not even friends."

Draco went still as Harry shouted the last words. His heart lurched and his head began to spin. He felt sick.

"So that is huh? That's what you really think?" Draco asked. Harry seemed to think about what he had just said.

"Oh Draco, I didn't mean it." Harry tried to say.

"No, it was just another mistake wasn't it? But unlike all those other times, you only hurt me and I don't really matter much do I? I am just a Malfoy, a Slytherin, a Death Eater's son. That all you'll ever see me as and that's all anyone will ever see me as." Draco screamed.

"Draco, don't-"

"I hate you, Potter." Draco snarled before opening the door and slamming it behind him.

XxXxX

Harry ran the whole argument over and over in his head. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he let his mouth run away with him? He didn't even mean any of what he said, at least not in the way it had come out. When he said that he and Draco weren't friends he had meant it, but he meant it as to say that they weren't friends, there were so much more.

Now, hours later he lay on his back in one of the two twin beds in the room. He stared up at the ceiling and watched as the texture of the ceiling spelt out 'Draco' and 'love' over and over again.

It was two in the morning when Draco stumbled into the room. He smelt of alcohol and sex. Harry hadn't been aware that sex had a scent but, it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Shit," Draco cursed as he stumbled over his own two feet and landed heavily on the floor. Harry wanted to ignore the blond and try to fall asleep but he couldn't. Sighing begrudgedly, Harry pulled himself from his bed. He lit a lantern on the bedside table.

"Who's there?" Draco slurred trying desperately to get his eyes to focus. "Oh 's you." He mumbled when he brought Harry into focus. Harry took in the sight before him.

Draco's blond hair was a tangled mess, his eyes were blood-shot and his clothes were rumpled. At the moment the boy was lying sprawled on the floor and wasn't making any move to get up.

Harry sighed wearily and moved over to the boy.

"Get up, Draco," He said.

"No," Draco said. "I'm fine here. Get away."

"Dammit, Draco," Harry mumbled and picked him up. The boy's slight form fit perfectly in his arms and molded against his chest. A small elegant hand pressed firmly against his chest and a blond head rest against Harry's shoulder as the black-haired boy carried Draco to other bed.

Harry laid him down and Draco murmured a protest and he clutched to Harry.

"Draco, let go." Harry said annoyed and the blond ignored him. "Draco, let go, please." Harry tried a different tactic, his voice soft and gentle and this one worked. Draco let go of him and rolled on to his side. Harry sighed and began to untie Draco's shoes.

Harry tugged the comforter out from under the boy and covered him with it. Draco didn't stir.

_Must've passed out_. Harry thought as he went to his own bed. Just as he got under his comforter Draco spoke.

"I don't hate you, Harry." He whispered. "I wish I could. Because love hurts too much."

XxXxX

"Kill me now," Draco moaned pitifully as he sat down at the table the three Gryffindors already occupied.

"Rough night?" Hermione asked pleasantly though her eyes were curious and mildly disapproving. Harry hadn't told them about the night before. In fact, all Harry has said was a 'good morning' at least that's what Hermione figured he said, and 'where's the coffee'. Since then, he's been staring moodily into his cup and grunting responses to his friends' questions.

"Just went to a local club." Draco murmured, he felt like he had been hit by twenty thousand bludgers in a rapid succession. "Had too much to drink." After his argument with Harry, Draco went to the first bar he could find. Though his first instinct was to get something sharp and remedy the pain right then and there, he had made a promised and damn it all to hell, that meant something to him.

At the club, he drank, danced dirty with girls and guys alike and just let the atmosphere engulf him. He had had plenty of offers to go somewhere more 'private' but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Every person he danced with, every person who touched him, all of them had brilliant green eyes, black hair and a lighting scar.

But even though Draco wasn't having sex that didn't stop the rest of the people in the club from doing it. Draco was sure the scent had seeped into his pores and he'd never be rid of it.

"Why don't you just get a hangover potion?" Ron asked. Draco lifted his head from where he had it resting on the wood surface and gave him a very weak glare.

"There is no such thing as a hangover potion, Weasley." He drawled. "Surely being of a pureblooded family you would know this." Ron looked confused.

"No hangover potions?" He asked.

"No, I could take a headache potion to dull the throbbing or a nausea potion to settle my stomach but nothing will fully heal me but time. Magic is a guide not a loophole. You can use it to help you but there's some things in life that not even magic can touch." Draco said. Hermione was rather intrigued by what he was saying.

"What sort of things?" She asked. Draco gave her a small smile, he had come to find her knowledge-seeking rather endearing, especially when the knowledge came from him.

"Well, let's go with hangover potions. They don't exist because that would interfere with a rather important lesson. If I could get rid of this hangover simply by drinking a potion then what is to stop me from doing it over and over again?" Draco asked, his eyes sparking with passion for what he was saying. "Nothing. Magic cannot interfere with life or make something out of nothing.

Even when you transfigure birds out of thin air, you are really using the air partials as your base."

"Give me another example," Hermione requested wanting to be sure she understood.

"Well, take love potions. First off, they don't fully work, they make the victim become infatuated with the caster but there are no real emotions. Magic can only make someone _think_ they are in love it can't make them _be _in love." Draco explained. "It can't make something out of nothing. If there is no love, or if it simply doesn't exist then you're just brewing a stalker potion."

"I think I understand." Hermione said her eyes lighting up happily. "Not even magic can take away the hardships of life, it just doesn't work that way. There are some things you have to learn and go through to become a whole person."

"Yes," Draco said, nodding. "Like death. There's no potion or spell to bring someone back from death because you have to learn to deal with it. Death is a natural part of life and when someone is grieving they are more human and more real then they ever are. Grief is the rawest human emotion there is. We all feel it and we are all affected by it. Magic cannot take that away. It's feeling pain and suffering and surviving through it that makes us strong."

Harry listened to the last of what Draco was saying and couldn't help but wonder if Draco was referring to him. Harry had told Draco how much he blamed himself for the death of his friends and how much it hurt. Maybe this way Draco's way of saying that though it hurt Harry to see the people around him die it was just a way of making Harry stronger, better, not a reason to cut himself off from those who loved him.

Hermione was silently running through what Draco said. There was so much she didn't know about magic. Things that weren't in any book, things that were passed down from generation to generation through tradition and history. Though she, obviously, disagreed with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, she felt like she understood them a bit more and thought that they were just misguided and afraid. They didn't want all their history to be washed away after eons of protecting it and passing it down. If only they realized that it wasn't blood that mattered but heart. If only they could see that all they had to do was willing pass their knowledge to the rest of the Wizarding population, the poor, the half-bloods and the muggle-borns alike and their past would live and thrive forever.

If only…

Ron, on the other hand, was gaping at Draco. He opened and shut his mouth doing a perfect impression of a fish out of water. Finally he managed to speak.

"There's no such thing as a hangover potion?" He screeched.

"No," Draco said getting a bit annoyed by his thick headedness.

"Then what the hell did Fred and George sell me?" He cried pulling out a bottle of florescent pink fluid from his robe pocket.

"Let me see that," Draco said, his eyebrows knit together. Ron handed the bottle over to the blond. Draco took the bottle and began to inspect it.

First, he swirled the liquid around the bottle and watched as the residue painted the glass walls. Then, he uncorked it and sniffed it. Last, he pours a small drop of it into a glass of orange juice that had been Harry's.

The small drop landed into the orange liquid and a small explosion sent a few drops of orange juice splashing up at Harry and dotting his glasses. A little mushroom cloud rose from the goblet and then dissipated. The three Gryffindors looked at the goblet speechlessly. Draco looked at it in concentration.

"What does that mean? What is it?" Ron asked a bit panicked.

"I'm not sure." Draco said staring at the pink potion in interest.

"Well how are you going to find out?" Hermione asked.

"There's only one sure way to tell what a potion does. Cheers." Draco said and knocked back the contents of the potion. Nothing happened for a few moments. "Hmm, taste like bubblegum," Draco said. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to convulse.

"Are you bloody mad!" Harry screamed grabbing the front of the blonde's shirt. "Spit it up, come on." He shook him. Draco was limp in his arms and was making an odd gurgling sound.

Ron and Hermione looked horrorstricken. They watched Harry tried to dislodge the potion by shaking Draco violently. After a few moments Draco's eyes opened and Ron and Hermione gasped and Harry let go of him.

Draco's normally grey eyes were bright pink.

"Bloody hell," Ron said and the three Gryffindors watched as the rest of Draco began to turn pink. First the colour seeped out of the top of his head and flowed over the boy in a wave of pink.

It only took a few moments before the once pale, blond Slytherin looked like a piece of bubblegum. Draco lifted up his arm and brought it to his face to inspect it.

"Interesting." He said as he moved it around. He ran his hand over his arm and noticed that he could see small indents from his fingers. Draco gave his arm a tug and it stretched like a piece of chewed up gum. "Very interesting." He said sounding delighted. He looked up at the shocked faces around him and smiled.

"You-you knew what it was going to do." Hermione accused.

"Well, no I didn't know that I would turn into a piece of bubblegum, but I figured that the taste and scent had something to do with it." He said. "But I did know it was harmless, most likely a prank for little brother."

"But- but the explosion," Ron cried.

"That's how I knew it was harmless. See, orange juice is full of citrus acid. Most potions that are deadly or dangerous have a few acidic ingredients as well. The harmless ones have more base ingredients." Draco explained. "Since the potion caused the acid to react when I pour it in, I knew that it was a base, meaning it was harmless."

The three Gryffindors stared at him in shock. Then Hermione calmly got up and smacked him, leaving an indent into his bubblegum cheek.

"Ow, what the hell, Hermione?" He asked angrily.

"You scared the shit out of us, you bastard." She shouted. Draco's eyes widened. Not only has he never heard the Gryffindor princess curse but he was also shocked that she had been concerned for him.

"I'm- I'm sorry." He said. Hermione nodded in satisfaction.

"I accept." She said stiffly. Draco smiled awkwardly.

"Ok," He said and to lighten up the mood he tugged on his ears so that they were long and pointed. Hermione looked at him and giggled.

"Live long and prosper," She said making an odd 'v' with her hand.

"What?" Draco asked confused and Ron too looked at her as if she were one twig short of a broom.

"It's from an old muggle TV show." She tried to explain but only got more blank looks, except from Harry who knew about TV shows.

"Whatever," Draco said and tugged on his cheek to try and get rid of Hermione's hand print. The skin stretched and made a sick squelching sound as Draco tried to smooth it out.

"That's attractive." Harry muttered.

"Don't go there, Potter." Draco snapped getting his face back in place.

"It was just a joke, Draco." Harry replied snarkily.

"Yes because everything is a big joke for the great and wonderful Harry Potter." Draco shot back. Harry opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the arrival of Fred and George.

"Malfoy mate," George said, clamping the boy on the shoulder, the twins had been kept well informed about Draco and his loyalties. "Nasty luck, Ron slipped you the 'Gum-boy potion, huh?" Ron's ears turned red. Draco was sure that the boy expected Draco to tell them that Ron hadn't been clever enough to slip it to him.

"Slimy git told me it was a hangover potion." Draco mumbled, acting rather disgruntled.

"You should know there's no such thing as hangover potions, Malfoy." Fred said, sitting down by Hermione, who, Draco noticed, suddenly seemed rather nervous and quite.

"Yeah, well," Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well don't worry, it should only last another ten minutes at most. It takes a lot to make that stuff." George said.

"Yeah, if Hermione here hadn't given us those sticks of gum, we'd never have perfected it." Fred said throwing an arm around the girl's shoulders and Hermione suddenly went ten shades of red. "Oh don't worry, 'Mione, I'm sure ol' Drake here can take a joke. He wont hex you for it, will you Drake."

"Of course not, but I'll hex you if you call me Drake ever again." The pink boy said. Fred threw back his head and laughed heartily, his arm still around Hermione's shoulders, how could one feel threatened by a pink Gumby?

"That's a sport." George said beaming.

"What brings you two here? Not that we aren't always glad to see you." Harry asked.

"Have a message," George said.

"Mum said,"

"She and dad,"

"Will meet you lot"

"On the platform"

"At exactly ten-thirty,"

"Don't be late!" They both finished together.

"Well we must be off," George said nicking Ron's toast.

"Aw, must we?" Fred pouted moving closer to Hermione.

"'Course we do. We're businessmen now, can't be lollygagging around all day." George said.

"Oh fine," Fred sighed. He got up and then bowed to Hermione. "Until we meet again, sweet maiden," He said and kissed her hand. Draco was sure Hermione was going to faint. Then the twins turned away and walked up to the bar and began to talk to Tom.

"Hermione, you gave my brothers the means to make a potion that'll turn people into gum?" Ron asked her incredulously.

"Well, they didn't tell me what they were going to use it for," She protested.

"You would've given it to them anyway," Draco said taking her toast and nibbling on it and giving her a knowing look. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"Our little Hermione here has got it bad for one Fred Weasley." Draco said smiling widely. "Though I cant say that I blame her, he does have a nice arse." He peered at the man from over Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione! Is that true?" Ron asked.

"Well, umm…yes." She said meekly. Ron looked absolutely flabbergasted. But while Draco was noticing Hermione and Fred's behaviour, she was also noticing Draco's and Harry's. They were sub consciously leaning toward each other but when they talked it was all hostile. And when Draco made the comment about Fred's arse Harry shot daggers at the Weasley twin.

_I think I know what happened this summer._ Hermione thought. The four of them quickly finished their breakfast and gathered their stuff. It was almost time to go.

XxXxX

As soon as the foursome stepped onto platform nine and three quarters they were descended upon by a plump woman with fiery red hair.

"Oh Harry, dear," She cried gathering the boy to her in a suffocating hug. "I've been so worried. What do you think you were doing, running away like that?"

"I didn't mean to worry anyone. I am sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Harry mumbled from somewhere inside the woman's bosom. Mrs. Weasley let the boy go and inspected him.

"Hmm, well your still rather thin but are looking much healthier than the last time I saw you." She beamed at him. "Well come you lot, we better be going." Harry found it rather strange that Mrs. Weasley didn't acknowledge Draco's presence but when Harry looked back, the blonde boy was no where in sight.

"He ran off as soon as we came through the barrier." Hermione said in a way that told Harry she didn't understand but would very much like to.

Harry just nodded and followed Mrs. Weasley to the train.

XxXxX

Draco pushed his way through the massive crowd on the platform while looking about for any sign of his fellow housemates.

"Well, well, look what the hippogriff dragged in, if it isn't my old friend Draco Malfoy." A familiar voice purred near Draco's right ear. Draco whirled around.

"Blaise!" He cried excitedly. It was so good to see a friendly face, or at least a Slytherin one.

"Miss me, Draco?" The dark boy asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Terribly," Draco said, he didn't feel like coming up with witty comments or beating around the bush. The truth was that he _had_ missed his friends.

"Aw, I think I might be blushing." Blaise teased. Draco swatted at him playfully and laughed.

"Oh bless the stars, is that Draco Malfoy, _laughing_. It _must_ be the end of the world." A dramatic drawl announced Pansy's presence.

"Pansy!" Draco exclaimed and the two hugged. "Merlin, it's good to be around normal people again."

"Where ever have you been this summer, Draco?" Pansy asked as the trio began to lug their trunks onto the train.

"Yeah, we thought you were dead." Blaise added.

"I will tell you everything once we get a compartment." Draco called over his shoulder.

It didn't take long for the three Slytherins to find the compartment that Crabbe and Goyle were saving for them.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco greeted nodding to each boy who smiled stupidly and waved.

"Alright, we have a compartment, now spill," Pansy commanded impatiently.

"Always the gossip, aren't we, Pansy." Draco teased.

"Oh shut up, you. I have been riddled with curiosity all summer wondering what became of you." The girl responded, tossing her thick black curls over her shoulder.

"Yes, Draco, do tell," Blaise encouraged. His deep brown eyes shining with excitement.

"Well, it's a long story," Draco began. "It actually starts about eight months ago…"

Draco then proceeded to tell his friends everything. He told them about Snape's visit and his mother's involvement, he told them about switching sides and then he told them about his summer with Harry Potter and he made sure he left nothing out. By the end he was breathless and his heart was pounding. Silence stretched in the compartment until Draco simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Say something." He said softly.

"You can sing?" Blaise asked in disbelief. Draco looked at his friend in shock.

"That's all you have to say?" He questioned.

"What else is there _to _say?" Pansy asked.

"Wh- what else…I-you-…there's a lot to say," Draco sputtered. "I just told you that I am a spy for the Light, gay and in love with Harry Potter. I think that warrants at least a few questions."

"Not really." Blaise said and Draco opened his mouth to explode before Pansy intervened.

"What Blaise means to say Draco is that…well, we are not at all upset about you switching sides. In fact, we are quite happy about it. When you went missing Blaise and I feared the worst. We thought that maybe the Dark Lord took you to punish your father. "Pansy said. "We have been talking and…well, Blaise?"

"Pansy and I want to join the Light as well. We realized that the Dark Lord's path is not for us." Blaise finished. Draco gaped at him.

"And you, Crabbe, Goyle?" Draco asked the two boys who had been silent.

"Our loyalties are to you, Draco. Where you go, we follow." Goyle said, speaking for both Crabbe and himself.

"Thank-you," Draco said feeling his heart swell. He then turned back to Pansy and Blaise. "But what about the whole 'I'm in love with Harry Potter 'thing?"

"Oh, we've known you fancy him, for years," Blaise said waving away the issue.

"It's quite obvious." Pansy agreed. Draco whole system was in shock and the only way to keep him from melting down was to laugh.

"You could've told me," Draco cried as he began to laugh. The others in the compartment quickly joined him.

It felt good to be back where he knew where he stood.

As the train rolled through the countryside, Draco stared out into the corridor. He watched as students passed by, running and laughing. He saw a flash or red and brown.

_Hermione and Weasley, _he thought with a slight smile. Then an idea struck him. He excused himself from the compartment and went running through the train.

XxXxX

Hermione and Ron had run off to do their rounds as prefects and Harry was left in the compartment all alone. He sat and stared out the window miserably. After what felt like hours to him, Ron re-appeared.

"Hermione still has some Head Girl stuff to do." He said, explaining the brunette's absence. It was only a matter of minutes before the compartment door opened.

"Anything of the trolley, dears?" The witch asked. Harry shook his head, he felt to sick to eat.

"I'll take a couple of chocolate frogs." Ron said fishing out the few coins his mother had given him before he got on the train.

"Here's your frogs, and congratulations young man. You've won the one hundred chocolate frogs contest. You are the hundredth person to buy a chocolate frog today." The witch announced with a wide smile.

"Wow, really?" Ron exclaimed, he had never won anything, well his father _had _won the contest at work in Ron's third year but Ron _himself_ had never won anything.

"Yes sir, here's your prize, fifty galleons." She said hanging a leather pouch over to Ron. Harry moved to the edge of his seat because he was sure Ron was going to faint. It was more money then he had ever _seen_ in his life let alone held or have.

"Th-thank-you," Ron said weakly, sitting down heavily. The witch just nodded happily and pushed her trolley out of the compartment. Harry couldn't help but be a bit suspicious, he had never heard of a contest with the trolley witch before. As he got up to slide the door shut after the woman left he saw a flash of blond hair.

_Draco_

It had been Draco who had step up the contest, Harry was sure of it. But why? He wondered. Then he remembered what had happened the other day with Ron and the little girl. Draco had been so surprised that Ron had given his last coins to make a little girl happy. This must be Draco's way of paying Ron back for the lesson.

_Merlin, I am beginning to love him more and more each day._ Harry thought and sat back down across from his friend. _And that's why I have to protect him and keep him safe._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(an: the story is almost over. How sad! Only a couple more chapters to go!

For all you RW/HG shippers, I am sorry if you don't like my pairing of Hermione and Fred but I will never, EVER do a pairing that is in the book. So sorry.

I KNOW VERY LITTLE ABOUT ACIDS AND BASES! If what I said happens with acids and bases aren't true then in the wizarding world it is! Lol)


	23. Chapter 23: Slytherins do not date Gryff

Chapter twenty-three: Slytherins do not date Gryffindors

Harry stared at his food dejectedly as he pushed it back and forth across his plate. He knew he should eat but the mere thought of putting the substance in his mouth made him want to retch. His stomach was empty but then again, his whole self was empty.

Ever since that argument that caused the major rift between Harry and Draco, the black-haired boy had not felt right. Sort of like a phantom limb, it felt like it was there but when he went to scratch it, it was missing. Besides that, Harry was horribly guilt ridden for what he had said.

But there was still that voice in the back of his head that told him that he had done the right thing. That in the end keeping Draco at a safe distance away from him would keep the blond safe. Harry couldn't bear it if something happened to the boy. Yes, he had done the right thing, but it still hurt so damn bad.

Harry shoved his thoughts away and turned to Ron who had just arrived and the pair began to chat adamantly about the upcoming Quidditch game.

Meanwhile, Hermione was looking at her friend with a definite sadness in her chocolate eyes. It has been two months since school started and things were just as bad as that day at the Leaky Cauldron, which, after much pleading and many threats, Hermione had finally found out what had happened (and slapped Harry soundly upside the head), the two boys have been avoiding each other like the plague ever since.

It had become so extreme that Draco hardly ever came to meals anymore. He never ventured outside of the Slytherin dorms excepted for classes, though on occasion she would see him being dragged outside by Pansy and Blaise while Crabbe and Goyle looked on, unsure of whose side to take.

Hermione couldn't take this anymore. She was going mad. She was worried and frustrated.

_Why do boys have to be so bloody dense? Is it so hard to just say 'hey, I like you'? Merlin! Love is a rather simply concept and they muck it up with their rights and wrongs and shoulds and shouldn'ts. Bloody morons._ Hermione thought angrily. _If only there was a way to show Harry that there are no boundaries to love. I thought I had taught him better but maybe he needs a practical lesson. But what to do? What to do?_

Suddenly a light went off in the girl's head and she had a perfect idea. She quickly got up and rushed out of the Great Hall, ignoring the calls of Ron and Harry behind her. She went up to the owlery, scribbled a hasty note and sent the owl off to the dungeons.

XxXxX

"My, my, the perfect prefect has called a meeting with a Slytherin after hours. How scandalous." Blaise Zabini said as Hermione approached. The boy was leaning against the stone wall causally but he was watching her warily as one does a stalking lioness.

"Can it, Zabini, I don't have time for your games. I am here on important business." She snapped. She was a woman on a mission.

"Oh?" He said raising one black eyebrow. "And what…important," he sneered the word. "Business would that be?"

"Draco," Hermione said.

"And of what business is Draco, of yours?" He questioned.

"Don't play games with me, Zabini. I know Draco told you everything." She sighed in frustration.

"Listing at keyholes, Granger? How Slytherin," He smiled wickedly.

"Actually, no, I just know Draco. He had a nasty argument with Harry the day before school and I am sure he would've needed his friends." Hermione answered. Blaise was taken back by her answer.

"Yes, that's true. When one is viciously attacked like that, one does need their friends." Blaise said.

"Yes, I know." Hermione said quietly, showing Blaise that she was not there to excuse Harry's behavior.

"Why are you here, Granger? Why do you care about Draco?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"Look, Blaise, I know what Harry said was wrong, it was stupid and hurtful. But I also know that he feels horrible about it." Hermione said, Blaise opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off. "I also know that Draco is hurting still and I think you'll agree that only Harry can undo this type of hurt." She said, staring down the olive-skinned boy.

"I suppose," Blaise said begrudgedly.

"So, I have an idea." The girl's brown eyes glinted mischievously.

"Do tell," Blaise responded with a wicked smile.

XxXxX

The next day at dinner, Ron and Harry were chatting about something or other, Hermione wasn't listening, and she was too busy watching the doors to the Great Hall.

_What if he couldn't get Draco to come? What if it doesn't work? What if they don't buy it?_

The thoughts and more whirled through her mind as she waited.

"Ow," She hissed as she stabbed herself in the nose with her fork. She had been trying to eat while watching the door.

Finally, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Draco and his group entered. As she knew he would, Harry stopped everything. He stopped talking, stop eating and she was sure he stopped blinking, in favor of watching the blonde saunter over to his table. Hermione caught Blaise's eye from across the hall when the Slytherins sat down. She gave him the slightest nod and he returned it.

Hermione turned back around to face Ron. She gave the red-head a look and Ron nodded and set aside his fork.

"Uh, Harry, dear, Ron and I have something to tell you." Hermione said, clearing her throat nervously. Harry tore his eyes away from Draco and turned to his friend.

"What's up, Hermione?" He asked.

"Well, Harry," She began and then faltered.

"What Hermione means to say is that…" Ron left off.

"We won't be able to go with you to Hogsmeade this weekend." Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry questioned innocently.

"We, uh, kind of…" She stuttered.

"We have dates, mate." Ron finished. Harry looked surprised but as he looked back and forth between the two he smiled.

"I knew you two would get together," He said happily. Ron almost choked on his juice.

"Uh, Harry, I think you've got the wrong idea." Hermione said, watching as Harry pounded Ron on the back.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Me and Hermione aren't dating _each other_ we just both have dates." Ron explained once he ceased coughing.

"Oh," Harry said feeling a bit stupid. "Well, so who are your dates then?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but a loud 'WHAT' from the Slytherin table interrupted them.

"Uh…" Hermione said.

XxXxX

"Blaise, dear, please telling me you are joking." Draco begged.

"No, I'm not. I really like Hermione. I thought you did too." Blaise pouted. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I do like her, but that doesn't mean she's dateable." He explained.

"Why not?" The dark boy asked.

"Because she's a Gryffindor! Slytherins do not date Gryffindors." Draco cried.

"But you wanted to date Potter." Pansy pointed out.

"And look how that worked out!" The blond exclaimed. "Besides, Blaise I thought Hermione wasn't your type." He said referring to the boy's preference of males.

"I'm flexible," He said shrugging. Draco threw his hands in the air and rounded on the girl sitting next to Blaise.

"What's your excuse, Pansy? I mean, come on, _Weasley_?" He asked.

"I don't know, Draco. There's just something about him. It's your fault really." She accused.

"What? How?" Draco sputtered.

"You told me that story of how he gave his last coins away to buy a little girl an ice cream and it made me think of him differently. Besides, I think red-hair is kind of sexy." She said with a smile. Draco's face contorted in disgust.

"I-I got to go," he breathed and quickly exited the hall and the building in favor of walking around the lake.

XxXxX

"WHAT!" Harry cried when Hermione delivered the news. "How could you guys! They're Slytherins! Gryffindors do not date Slytherins!"

"Now, Harry, is that anyway to behave?" Hermione asked crossly, putting her hands on her hips but the effect was lost on Harry seeing as she was sitting down.

"Yeah, mate, what about house unity and all?" Ron asked.

"But-but… I don't know! It's just…not ok!" He cried and was on his feet and out the door before his friends could say another word.

Harry was fuming as he stalked out of the castle and onto the lush grounds. His feet immediately took him over to the lake where he had spent many hours sitting and thinking. He didn't know how his friends could do this to him. Didn't they even _think_ how this would affect him? It would be torture for Harry to see his two best friends with Draco's two friends.

XxXxX

Draco glared out over the water of the lake. His friends sucked.

How could they do this to him? They knew how Harry had screwed him over. If that isn't a cautionary tale to dating a Gryffindor then he didn't know what was. Who's to say Harry's friends aren't like the prick himself? Lead them on and when they are head over heels, you tell them that none of it meant anything.

Draco was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the black-haired boy's presence until he spoke.

"So I take it they told you the news, too?" Harry questioned. His voice was harsh with nerves and anger.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked wearily. He didn't have the strength for this.

"I don't want anything from you," Harry responded, taking back by what the Slytherin had said and the tone he had said it in.

"Good, then leave me be." He said, trying not to sound like he was begging. To add to his nonchalant attitude he folded his arms, turned on his heels and stalked over to a cluster of trees by the lake. Harry couldn't help but follow him.

"I am not done with you yet!" Harry shouted as he came after him. Draco leaned against a tree.

"Maybe so, but _I _am done with am _you_, Potter." He responded coldly.

"What the hell is your problem, Draco?" Harry asked, his anger muddling his mind. Draco's eyes were suddenly hot and fierce.

"My problem, Potter, is you! You and your stupid friends." Draco snapped.

"Don't insult my friends!" Harry shouted.

"I won't allow them to get their claws into my friends. You Gryffindors are all alike. Fools who are mystified by dreams of grandeur all the while playing the noble hero." The blonde responded. "You think you're so above everyone else. That you are so above simple human curtsies such as sensitivity and consideration for others. Or is it simply _Slytherins _that you think you're above?"

"I don't think that I am better than you, Draco." Harry said quietly confused.

"You bloody well do!" He yelled. "You, The Saviour of the Wizarding World are too good to even be _friends _with me, A Death Eater's son!" Then it hit Harry just what the blond was talking about.

"Is this about that night at the Leaky Cauldron?" He questioned, the boy's silence told him that it was. "Look, I am sorry about that. I didn't know what I was saying. Can't we just forget it?" Draco stared at him in astonishment before he gave a dry, mirthless chuckle.

"Do you honestly think I could just forget?" He asked his eyes, despite himself, were welling with tears. "You know what, Potter, _you _forget it and leave me be."

"Fine," Harry snapped. He turned and took a few angry steps.

Draco laughed again, this time with a hint of hysteria. "And to think I thought I loved you." He whispered. Harry whirled around and in one large step, was in front of the blonde again.

"What?" He asked his eyes wide and a bit wild.

"I said that I loved you. I was so stupid." Draco shook his head at his own stupidity, all the while silently begging Harry to leave because the tears were now clinging to his lashes.

"Why is that in past tense?" Harry asked. Draco looked up at him as if he were a moronic child and Harry's breath caught at the sight of crystal tears clinging to the coal black lashes. He didn't need to be told to know that Malfoys _did not_ cry.

"Because it is in the past, Potter." He said.

"But what if I don't want it to be?" Harry asked, his face looking sorrowful and worried.

"I don't think you get to make that choice." Draco responded icily, glaring at the boy.

"Damn it, Draco!" He said slamming his hand into the tree just inches from the blonde's left ear. "Why don't you understand? You are already a target for Voldemort all on your own. But if we were known as friends or-worse yet-lovers, you would be in consistent danger." His eyes softened as he reached to cup the blonde's face but Draco jerked away and his eyes hardened slightly. "I couldn't bear to think of you getting hurt on my account."

"You say you don't want to hurt me, but can't you see that you are killing me?" Draco asked, the tears now falling out of his eyes. Harry was a bit mystified. Even crying he was beautiful. His cheeks got little pink spots on them; his eyes were bright and clear with tears. The tears themselves clung to his lashes like diamonds before they spilling out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks leaving glistening paths behind them.

"I could never." Harry whispered not sure of what he was saying he could never do but knew that his heart ached at the sight of this gorgeous boy in such despair. "I love you too much to be able to handle that."

"You don't know what love is." Draco spat, angrily swiping away his tears.

"Don't, don't you _ever_ say I don't know what love is!" Harry snarled trying desperately to keep his temper in check. "Love is the reason I am still alive. My mother's love is what saved me from the killing curse. I know love. Love is sacrifice…and pain." His voice was soft and he leaned closer to Draco.

"You know what love is, not what it can or should be. Love is rare and beautiful and wonderful. Its safety and danger at the same time, its knowing everything and nothing, it makes you so happy that all you can do is cry. Love is simple and perfect and blissful if you let it be." The blond breathed.

"And how do you know what love is?" Harry sneered. Draco looked at him.

"From you," He said his voice soft as the wind yet just as pronounced, "By loving you for no reason at all and with every reason not to. That showed me that love is the most powerful thing on this earth and it isn't as bad as one would gather." Harry stared at him for a few minutes, completely unable to speak. So many emotions were running through him, flashing in his eyes, but he couldn't put any of them into words, so instead he leaned forward and captured Draco's lips with his.

Draco's first reaction was to pull away, but as Harry snaked an arm around his waist and another behind his head, he found himself unable to and as the black-haired boy swiped his tongue across Draco's bottom lip, he found that he was unwilling as well, and opened his mouth eagerly.

Harry poured his all into the kiss and gave it all to the blond boy. Draco in turn received it with a soft moan that was quickly swallowed by Harry.

When the need for air was too demanding, Harry pulled away and began to drop baby-soft kisses across Draco's jaw and down his neck. He ran his tongue across the boy's pulse point. Harry slid his teeth across the smooth skin and brought a groan from the boy as he sank his teeth into the flesh. Draco's hands were threading through the midnight locks that were just as soft as he imagined.

"Oh, Draco, I love you. I do, I love you so much." He mumbled against the pale skin causing Draco to gasp from the sensation. The Slytherin gave the black hair curled around his fingers a tug and brought Harry's lips back to his own and he kissed him fiercely, passionately, and hungrily.

Pulling away, Draco locked eyes with Harry.

"I love you too, Harry." He said and pulled the other boy into a searing kiss. "I guess Slytherins do date Gryffindors after all." He said with a breathless chuckle. Harry just kissed him again.

XxXxX

Unbeknownst to the boys, they had an audience. Huddled around the Entrance Hall doors were four figures.

"It would appear you were correct, Granger." Blaise said from behind and to the left of the brunette.

"I knew it was the only way to get them talking." She responded modestly.

"This doesn't make us friends, you know." Pansy said. Hermione nodded.

"I didn't expect we would be." She said.

"Good," Pansy said then turned her attention back to the snogging boys by the lake. "I am glad we won't have to deal with Draco's moping anymore. I thought Blaise nearly blew it."

"I did not!" Blaise cried, scandalized.

"You did so! How ever Draco could've believed you were in to Granger is beyond me." She smirked.

"I am right here." Hermione muttered.

"Trust me, Granger; it's not what you think." Blaise reassured her. "And I am a wonderful actor." He added to Pansy who snorted. Hermione gave him a look that said she didn't believe a word he said.

"Look, you're just not my type." He said.

"That's an understatement." Pansy said with a laugh. Hermione crossed her arms and huffed.

"It's just that…well, Weasley here is more my type." Blaise added nervously. Hermione's eyes went wide and Ron looked confused.

"You mean you're…gay?" She asked. Blaise nodded. "And you have a crush on Ron?"

"Well you don't have to sound so shocked." Ron said a bit offended.

"I'm sorry Ron, it's just that…" Hermione left off because she didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound rude.

"It's demented is what it is." Pansy said. Hermione gave her a disapproving look but secretly she agreed.

"I don't believe I asked your opinion." Blaise said crossing his arms and looking away. Hermione could tell that he was deeply embarrassed and hurt.

There was a stretch of silence in the group. Hermione and Ron were trying to make something of the new information, Pansy was indulging her voyeuristic side as she drooled over the two boys by the lake and Blaise seemed to be having an internal battle.

Suddenly, Blaise whirled around and kissed Ron chastely on the lips. A stunned silence followed but none were as shocked as Blaise seemed to be by his own actions. Blaise was just about to go hang himself when Ron's arms shot out. Blaise's eyes closed on instinct and he waited for the fist to impact him. But it never came.

Instead, Ron grabbed Blaise's face in both of his hands and placed a sound kiss on the boy's lips. When Ron pulled back his face actually surpassed the colour of his hair and Blaise had a goofy grin on his face.

"Go with me to Hogsmeade?" Ron mumbled. Blaise's grin widened and he nodded enthusiastically.

"How…disturbing." Pansy said but her blue eyes shone all the same. Her friend smiled at her knowing that she really was happy for him.

Ron put an arm around Blaise's waist and the Slytherin stepped closer to lean against the taller boy. The girls turned back to watch Harry and Draco as the sun began to sink behind the distant mountains.

Three floors above the four teens were four more figures.

"Well, Remus you appear to have been right." The old headmaster said as he watched the two teenage boys below him.

"I have experience with resilient boys." Remus Lupin replied with a tight, tired smile. Wounds from the lost of Sirius were still new and fresh for the aging werewolf. "However, I was beginning to think they would never get together. Even with your help." He said addressing the group as a whole.

"Yes, I don't know what we would've done without you, Severus." Dumbledore said to the Potions Master.

"As…reluctant as I was to get involve in my godson's love life, especially one evolving Potter, he does seem happy." The man said.

"Your Occulmency skills provided rather useful. The trust spell was genius if I may say so, Minerva and that vision proved to work exceptionally well to cushion young mister Potter's shock." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, do you really think that these two will really be able to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"I believe so. Love is a powerful thing, Minerva. Together…I don't think there is anything those two cannot do." He said softly. "'When it comes to war, enemies are the best warriors, when it comes to fighting, enemies are the best fighters, but when it comes to love, enemies are the best lovers. Enemies are consumed by passion and fire, whether it's used for love or hate makes no difference. In the end, even the greatest of enemies can blur the line between love and hate.' They shall defeat Voldemort and they will do it together."

XxXxX

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry called as he threw open the door to Number Four Privet Drive. It had been ten months since had last been to this hellhole and tonight he would be leaving it forever with Draco by his side.

"What's going on? Who's there?" Uncle Vernon asked as he came lumbering into the room. "Y-you! What are you doing here!" He sputtered once he saw who it was.

"You can't be here. I won't allow you in this house. Get out! Get out!" Aunt Petunia screeched coming in behind her husband.

"Not to worry, dear auntie. I am only here to gather my things." Harry said jovially.

"Mum? Dad? What are ­are they doing here?" Dudley asked his piggy little eyes hungry taking in the sight of Draco, who had really outdone himself on the hotness scale that evening. The blonde was decked out in a pair of tight black pants that hugged his every curve and a white long-sleeved button down shirt that had the top three buttons undone showing off a good deal of smooth pale skin. Draco caught the boy's eye and hissed at him. Dudley backed up and scrambled behind his father. Draco smirked.

"I won't allow you to take a step further into my house. If you don't leave now I will call the police!" Vernon threatened.

"There's no need for me to move." Harry said pulling out his wand. "I've graduated." He said proudly. Harry quickly waved his wand and muttered a number of spells and in a matter of minutes a large trunk was sailing through the air, down the stairs and landed at Harry's feet.

While the Dursleys were distracted with the flying trunk Draco took his chance. He discreetly pointed his wand at Dudley and muttered a complex spell, with a flick and a twist he completed the spell and put the wand back into his pocket, everyone completely oblivious to what he had done except for his ever perceptive boyfriend.

Harry flashed Draco a 'you- _will_-tell-me-about-this-later' look and turned to address his relatives.

"Well, this is it. You will not hear from me again. If I die, you will not know, if I live, you will not know. You've spent years pretending I wasn't there, that I don't exist. Now, once I step out of that door, I will cease to exist to you lot." Harry said steadily. "You've made my life miserable, you've treated me little better than a slave but you've kept me safe and given me a roof over my head. I won't forget the only kindness you've ever shown me." With that Harry spun on his heels and walked out the door.

"He'll save you all one day. There goes a hero." Draco said to them watching Harry walk down the front walk. "Take a good look and be proud, because he'll do it without you. " He turned and gave them a tight-lipped smile before leaving, Harry's trunk floating behind him.

"What did you do to Dudley?" Harry wasted no time in asking from his spot at the end of the walk once Draco came into hearing distance.

"Why don't I show you?" Draco asked turning his gaze from the second floor window to the black-haired boy before him. He quickly leaned forward and caught Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. Harry was going to pull away because in truth snogging on the front walk of his muggle relative's house was a bit disturbing but when Draco pressed closer to Harry and deepened the kiss all thoughts flew out of his mind as he melted against the blond.

"Grab my arse." Draco whispered against Harry's lips.

"Wha?" Harry asked his mind was foggy from the intense kissing. Draco huffed and grabbed the boy's hands and put them on his arse. Harry suddenly became acutely aware of their location but when he gave an instinctive squeeze Draco moaned softly in his mouth. Encouraged, Harry squeezed harder causing Draco to moan louder. Draco shoved his tongue noticeably into Harry's mouth and took Harry's tongue into his own.

As abruptly as the kiss started it ended again. Draco pulled away and began walking down the street leaving behind a very confused and extremely turned on Harry to follow hurriedly.

At the third house, Draco quickly veered onto the lawn and ran in a crouch back toward the Dursleys' house. He slipped deftly into the hedges that lined the driveway of Number Four.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked staring down at his boyfriend who was huddled against the foliage.

"Shhh," Draco hissed and pulled Harry down with him. "Wait and listen." He commanded and Harry had no choice but to do as he was told. A few moments passed by before an ear-splitting scream rang through the still early summer night.

Draco let lose a burst of laughter before he hopped up out of the bushes and walked off down the street. Harry ran to catch up with him.

"What did you do?" He asked. "Was that Dudley?"

"Yes it was and let's just say that the phrase 'snake in my pants' takes on a quite literal meaning for ickle Diddykins." The blond said. Harry looked at him in awe.

"You didn't." He said.

"Yep, an illusion charm to make Dudley think his little Dudders is a spitting cobra." Draco said proudly. Harry stared at the Slytherin in shock before he too began to burst out laughing.

"You, love, have a talent for punishment." He praised the boy.

"Thank you m'dear." He said with a bow.

"So the arse-grabbing and the kiss…"

"All to excite our victim." He said, and then smiled wickedly. "Plus I can never pass up an opportunity to snog you and have you grabbed my arse."

"Oh you!" Harry said, slapping Draco playfully in the arm. "Well now you have to take me home and make up for turning me on so definitely."

"Gladly." Draco purred and the two Disapparated with a small 'pop'.

XxXxX

Hours later a very stated Harry stared blissfully up at the ceiling of his and Draco's room in Number Twelve Grimuald Place. Draco was curled against his side almost asleep.

"Mine," Harry mumbled kissing the skin behind Draco's ear.

"Yours," He whispered. "I love you, Harry." He murmured before drifting off into sleep. Harry looked down and stared lovingly at the blond head on his shoulder. He shivered as the sweat on his heated skin began to cool and he pulled the warm body of his lover closer to him.

_Yes, mine._ Harry thought happily about the black velvet box in his bedside table. _You once said that your looks and your name were all that made you a Malfoy. I can't do anything about the first, nor do I think I would if I could. But I can do something about the second. I will make you mine._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(AN: YES! Dudley got his! I told y'all he would.

Ok, about the RW/BZ pairing. I am not saying I like this pairing…in fact I really don't know who I like Ron with…but anyway I just thought it was rather unexpected.

Anyway there is only the epilogue left how sad it's almost over!)


	24. Epilogue

AN: (1)I suggest you read Concert Angle by Martina McBride while reading this first part to set the mood. Some of the parts in here are lyrics from the song.

Epligoue

A light autumn wind blew through the colour-kissed trees. Picking up a few bronze leaves along its way, the wind sent them dancing among the grey headstones of the cemetery. The crisp wind sent the jet black fringe across the face of a man, whose shoulders were bent as if a huge weight were settling on them.

Harry didn't bother to swat away the strands of hair from his unguarded eyes. He had taken to doing an eye-correction spell during the war. Made it easier in fights if he didn't have to worry about his glasses getting broken.

Harry stared down at the headstone before him. It was an angel boy made of silver grey stone. The little angel had its hands clasped under his cheek as it cocked its head to the side. It was wrapped in a piece of cloth serving as a toga and its stone wings were extended behind him.

(1) A concrete angel.

Just like Draco.

Nobody knew what he was holding back. It was so hard to see the pain behind the mask. He bore the burden of a secret storm.

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. Now a statue stands in this shaded place. An angel boy. His name written on the silver stone. A broken soul that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain he stood hard as a stone in a world he couldn't rise above. But his dreams gave him wings and he flew to a place he was loved.

To Harry, whose broken heart was also forgotten.

Harry bent down and wiped the fallen leaves away from the base of the headstone, uncovering the name as he did.

_Draco M. Potter_

That's all it said. Harry hadn't wanted to put the dates of his birth and death. It would only serve to remind him how horribly young he had been. He also didn't want to add that he was a loving husband or friend or anything of the sort because it just seemed so impersonal.

For those who knew Draco, they knew he was a loving husband, friend and more. They knew how great he was and it didn't need to be etched into stone for strangers to see. They had no right to know all the great stuff about Draco without also knowing the bad and to put that he was sometimes a pompous git on his headstone, well that just didn't seem right.

Harry bent down and placed a daffodil on the stone.

It meant; you're the only one.

And he was.

Draco was the only one Harry had ever loved and will be the only one.

It also meant; the sun shines when I am with you.

And it did.

Even if the sky was overcastted, to Harry, the sun always shone when Draco was near.

Harry looked at the angel and fingered the silver band that had a snake, with emerald eyes etched into it. Slytherin colours.

Draco's had been gold with a ruby-eyed lion. They thought it was fitting. Giving each other rings that represented their houses, on the day they gave each other themselves.

Draco and Harry were able to relish in their bliss till the end of the school year, when the war started.

They were immediately called off on assignments and missions. Draco and his group of spies were placed among the ranks of the Death Eaters. They couple rarely saw each other, and were constantly worried.

It was Harry who proposed. They both were a little over eighteen but with a war raging around them and no sure possibility that they'd survive one more day; they wanted to be sure that their love for each other was acknowledged. It was also the last step to freeing Draco from his past.

Draco would become Draco Malfoy Potter. He decided to drop his middle name in favor for his old surname. To most, he would simply be Draco, or Draco Potter, to others. He would be free.

Mrs. Weasley was not happy, to say the least. She felt the two were far too young and were only getting married because of the war. But she was silenced when Bill and Charlie Weasley brought up the fact that she and Mr. Weasley had married on the eve of war as well.

Other than that there were no complaints. It was a simple ceremony and the next day Draco was called off to battle.

That was the last time Harry saw him, their wedding night. Draco never returned from the mission. It was said that he was founded out as a spy and was killed. Harry didn't really know the story. He couldn't bear to hear it.

It was a year later that Harry defeated Voldemort in the final battle. It was a glorious day to all but felt hallow to Harry.

Harry sighed heavily as he looked at the stone. Today was their fifth wedding anniversary.

"Happy anniversary, love," He whispered. Harry stood there a few moments staring at the stone and thinking.

"Ready?" A voice asked behind him as a pair of strong arms circled his waist. Harry put his hands over the arms around him. Harry turned his head to look behind him at the brunet, whose dark blue eyes were full of concern and love.

"Yeah," He said softly turning to give the concrete angel one more look before he apparated with the man.

XxXxX

"Ugh, that always takes so much out of me," Harry said tossing his cloak on the coat rack in the entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor.

"Than why do you go?" His companion asked as he walked past him and into the drawing room to the side. Harry half-heartedly glared at the retreating figure.

"How can you say that? I can't just not go." Harry protested.

"Why not?" He asked sitting on the couch. "Helena," he called and shortly the elf appeared.

"Yes, Master?" She asked bowing so low that her pointy nose nearly touched the ground.

"Some tea, please, for Harry and myself." He said and the elf disapperated. He then turned his attention to Harry who was flipping through the post that had been placed on the desk by the window.

"Anything interesting?" He asked lazily. Harry didn't reply. "Harry!" He shouted to try and get the other man's attention.

"We got a letter from the lawyer," Harry said after a moment. His head picked up.

"Yeah? What's it say?" He asked eagerly. Harry's eyes scanned the letter quickly as he spoke.

"Says that they held a meeting about the will," Harry answered.

"And?"

Harry didn't answer for a while. The man got off the couch and stood behind him.

"And?" He asked again as he wrapped his arms around the other man.

Harry looked at him and smiled.

"It says that they are going to hold to Draco's will. I get everything that's left to me in it."

"Grand! It only took them five years to do as the will says. You'd think that they'd make you first priority, you only saved the world." He muttered darkly into Harry neck.

"Oh, don't go into that again." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, but they're so mean," He whined and Harry laughed.

"You're so childish,"

"But you love me anyway." He replied.

"But I love you anyway." Harry agreed. The brunet smiled into Harry's neck.

"And I love you," He said, pulling Harry around to face him. He leaned in to kiss Harry but the black-haired man moved his head.

"I can't," Harry said. "Not when you're like that." He said waving his hand to indicate the man's body. He looked at him confused, and then it dawned on him.

"Oh, sorry," He said and closed his eyes. Harry watched as his dusty brown hair, lengthened and turned to silver blonde, his sandy skin turned to marble and when he opened his eyes, they were no longer ocean blue but smoke grey.

"Much better," Harry murmured as he leaned in to capture the man's lips. "Did I ever thank you for leaving me this house?" Harry asked once the kiss ended.

"I don't believe so," the other man replied. "But you can do that later." He said waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Harry smiled.

"I definitely will. It's our anniversary after all. Not to mention, our first night in Potter Manor." Draco drew back and looked at Harry.

"Potter Manor?" He asked in disgusted.

"And what's wrong with my name?" Harry asked in mock indignation. "It was good enough for you."

Draco thought about that for a moment.

"True, but Potter Manor just doesn't flow like Malfoy Manor." Draco pointed out. Harry thought about it and had to agree.

"Yeah, but we can't continue to call it Malfoy Manor. No Malfoys live here, and you're dead." Harry answered.

"Well…" Draco tried to think of something, "The Griffin's Den?" He suggested.

"The Griffin's den?" Harry replied.

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "Surely you know what a Griffin is." Harry nodded. "Part eagle,"

"Part Lion,"

"With a snake for a tail,"

"…that might just work," Harry said thoughtfully.

"It's settled than." Draco exclaimed and Harry chuckled a bit. "So, let's go celebrate our anniversary," Draco leered.

"Eager are we?" Harry laughed again.

"Being dead does that to you," He said with a shrug. Harry shook his head and then disentangled himself from the blonde.

"Well, we can't just yet. I saw a letter from Blaise we should read first." Harry said heading back toward the desk to pick it up.

"But why?" Draco whined flopping back onto the couch.

"Because, he is our friend and we can just as easily shag after reading it as we can before." Harry argued. Draco pouted and Harry ignored him.

Harry sat down on the couch a little ways away from Draco. He opened the letter and began to read it aloud;

"Dear Harry and 'Dante',

How are you two? I hope all is well. I noticed that today was you're fifth anniversary with Draco, Harry. Congratulations.

Wow, five years! Has it really been that long? I know it must be a sad day for you, with Draco dead and all, but I am sure Dante will help you forget. wink wink-,"

"Bastard, "Draco interrupted. Harry looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"How dare he even suggest that you'd ever be able to forget me!" Draco griped. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Draco, he knows you're alive and that 'Dante' is just you using a glammer."

"I don't care," The blonde mumbled. Harry rolled his eyes again and went back to the letter.

"Well, enough small talk. Yesterday was the best day of my life.

He did it!

Ron finally proposed! Oh, it was beautiful. We were out to dinner at this little Italian place in London. There was candlelight and roses and he even got on one knee. It was perfect.

Of course I said 'yes'. You should've seen him, he looked so relieved. And the ring is fabulous. It is a simple gold band and there's and inscription the inside.

'I found love in the most unlikely place; the snake pit,' isn't that just darling!

We've decided to have the wedding at the Burrow. We figure that the majority of the attendees will already know where the Burrow is, considering most of my family is dead or in hiding. It's to be the fourteenth of October.

We are going to continue to live at Zabini Manor. Oh, I almost forgot. Ron would like to go to lunch with you some day to ask you to be his best man. And 'Dante', I can come over for tea and we'll talk.

Well, there lots to get done so I must go but please owl us and let us know what days would work for you.

Much Love,

Blaise Zabini,

P.S. Should I change my name to Weasley? Or should he be a Zabini? Or maybe a hyphen?" Harry stopped reading and looked up at Draco.

Draco's jaw was wide open.

"So, Ron finally proposed." Harry said. Draco looked as if he'd be sick.

"I can't believe that Blaise is still with the git let alone _marrying _him," Draco said in disgust. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you and Ron dealt with your issues a long time ago."

"Oh we did," Draco replied flippantly. "But we can't just stop _acting _like we hate each other, even though we really don't." Harry stared at him.

"That makes no sense." He said.

"Yes it does," Draco replied. Harry bit his tongue and didn't say anything. There was no use, Draco was too stubborn.

"Scoot over," he said instead. Draco obliged. Harry sat on the couch next to the blonde. "Come here," He whispered and pulled Draco to him. The pair positioned themselves so that Harry was leaning against the arm of the couch with his legs up with his arm around Draco's waist as the other man lay in front of him.

"Hmm, this is nice," Draco murmured as he cuddled closer to Harry. Harry lazily ran his fingers through the silver strands of Draco's hair. The pair sat in silence for a while before Draco spoke again. "Harry?" He asked.

"Hmm?" The other man replied.

"Why did you refuse my hand that day?" Draco asked. Harry's hands froze in his hair for a moment before he started stroking again.

"Because," He stared and then sighed heavily. "I was afraid." Draco's brow furrowed.

"Afraid? Of what?" He questioned. Harry sighed again.

"I don't know. You, me- I'm not sure. It's just that, when I saw you in that robe shop, it was like I was seeing myself. I mean, for all you snotty comments and high priced robes, you were really just a scared little boy whose life has been filled with pain and darkness. You're story was too close to my own." Draco listened but he still didn't understand.

"But, if we had so much in common, wouldn't that mean we'd be good friends?" He asked.

"You'd think that, but to my eleven year old mind it just meant that I wouldn't be able to get away from my past, even in this new world of magic and mystery. It felt like being friends with you would be a constant reminder of a horrid childhood.

At that point in my life, I just wanted to forget it all. Forget the Dursleys, the cupboard, and everything. I wanted to be Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. As foolish as it was, I thought that I would find love in this new world. But it didn't take long to realize that it wasn't love but mere fascination. People were fascinated by me, I survived the killing curse. But that's all they cared about. They didn't care about me or how I felt." Draco nodded.

"That makes sense. But why did you choose the friends you did?" He asked.

"I've already told you how great they are, ages ago. But I guess, now that I think about it, there's more to it than them being loyal and trustworthy. Ron and Hermione came from a background completely different from mine. I was immediately adopted into Ron's family. It was like having my own. It felt good.

And they truly cared and loved me. Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys I mean. They cared. They would've given their lives for me." Harry spoke softly. Draco listened to his deep voice.

"Makes sense," He replied through a yawn. Harry's large hands were stroking his hair and his strong body was wrapping Draco in an envelope of warmth. Draco snuggled closer and was on the verge of sleep.

His last memory was the time he had met Harry in that shop. He hadn't known who he was but he could just tell that there was something about him. Something extraordinary. Draco got the same vibe Harry did but he took it differently.

He felt that Harry had had a childhood close to his and he felt that they could become friends and protect each other. Be a shoulder of understanding to be cried upon when the need arose. Be able to say that someone out there understood, well that means more than you'd think. To know you're not alone. Draco hated being alone.

Draco yawned again.

All in all, he'd have to say, his father's advice worked. He had gotten to know his weakness and accepted it. And in the end, he conquered it. The only thing was that Draco had been confused at what his real weakness was.

It wasn't love, it was loneliness.

Draco had spent so much time in his life being alone, and when the time arose for him to be able to open himself up and fill the void in his heart, he had been too afraid to. He hadn't understood. But along the way to 'conquering' his feelings for Harry, he had instead conquered his loneliness.

So, know thine enemy, because you might just find something you were missing. Something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue. Knowing thine enemy was the best thing for Draco to do.

**THE END**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(An: Well that's that, it's all over. How SAAAADDDDD! To think I wasn't even going to write more than the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Until next time

-70inc)


End file.
